Serenata Immortale
by Evie Grey
Summary: Layla moves to the sleepy southern town of Bon Temps. As it turns out people around here don't sleep much. She gets caught in the drama, and inexplicably drawn to the Vampire side of things. She seems to have a lot in common with the undead. An Eric/OC & Alcide/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

Classical music filtered through the speakers of Layla's tiny silver Honda as she drove through the tiny town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. The windows of the car were rolled up to conserve the cool air conditioning. Layla glanced at the directions in her hand. The little house she had bought should be just around corner if she were following the directions correctly. It had been such a find. Small, one bedroom, and super cheap because some woman had been murdered there. Layla let out a breath of relief when she turned and saw her realtor standing out front. Pulling the car into the little driveway she took a breath before stepping out into the heat. She was thankful she was wearing sunglasses, because the minute she stepped out of the dimness of her car she was practically blinded by both the oppressive sun and the realtor's cheery smile.

"Layla Dahlin, it is such a pleasure to meet you, finally! I'm Sue Ellen Williams and let me be the first to say, welcome home!" the realtor, Sue Ellen, said in a voice so cheery and filled with southern twang it made Layla's ears hurt.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Williams." Layla said, her voice low but polite. The woman had big, blue eyes and artificial red hair to match her bright red power suit.

"Get a load of that accent. Where are you from again, sweetheart?" Sue Ellen asked. Layla winced at the mention of her accent. She was constantly told she had one, but she couldn't hear it. In her mind, everyone else had accents.

"Philadelphia." she told the woman. Sue Ellen nodded as though she were extremely interested but both women knew it didn't really matter.

After a bit more chatter and a promise to keep in touch, Layla finally got the chance to settle into her new home. She had spent most of her money buying the place, and the furniture she had brought from home wasn't enough to fill the place up, but she thought half the fun would be decorating the place over time, getting to know her new home. After unloading the boxes from her car she finally could sink onto the floor to rest on the lightly stained carpet. Her long dark hair had curled loosely in the heat, and her black makeup was smudged slightly around her tawny eyes. Maybe moving south hadn't been the greatest idea. The only reason she had done it was to avoid winter, and to start a new life for herself, away from the influence of others. Layla wasn't exactly a 'people person'. She worked form home mostly, as an online journalist. It wasn't a fantastic paycheck, but it payed the bills, and that's all she needed to do until she sold the novel she was so diligently working on. She mostly slept during the day, waking up around two in the afternoon and not going to bed until near sunrise. Most people back home had assumed she was a Vampire because of her odd sleeping habits. Actually, it wasn't just the sleep schedule that made them question her. It was her pale skin (which she prized), her cold maturity, and her seeming lack of interest in others. Truth was, Layla was just bored with reality, which was one of the reasons she wrote fiction in the first place. It was an escape. A few years ago, she had been thrilled with the idea of Vampires coming out of the coffin and integrating into society, and while she still supported the movement, the mystical quality of the Vampire seemed to have been lost in the shuffle. It hadn't become special...it had become normal.

Eventually Layla's stomach began to growl. She was in no mood to cook and so climbed back into the car so she could backtrack to a little restaurant she had passed earlier. Melrose? No, that wasn't it, but it was something along those lines. As she drove she changed her music to something a little more upbeat. Popping in one of her many mix cd's she flipped through the songs until she found one she liked.

_Give me that corpse please_

_The one that tore nightly_

_I really want it now_

She sang along as she pulled her car into the parking lot. Layla paused to fix her makeup and hair in the rearview mirror. Her black tank top and dark green cargo pants were a bit dusty from all the boxes, but hey, no big deal. Shoving her car keys into her back pocket and grabbing her black wallet she made her way up to the front door of Merlotte's, her black sneakers barely making a noise against the gravel. The door squeaked as she opened it and walked inside. The first thing that jumped out at her was the alligator's head behind the bar. The second was the cute, scruffy bartender who was watching her carefully. In fact, the whole place was watching her carefully. Layla tried not to feel uncomfortable as she took a seat in one of the empty booths. She felt a bit bad taking up a whole booth by herself, but she preferred them to a regular table in the middle. The vinyl stuck to her skin a bit as she slid in. She looked up and saw a redheaded waitress shaking her head at a tinier blonde waitress. She looked scared. Layla glanced at the menu. She could still feel everyone's eyes on her. She had heard small towns could be like this but, jeez! The blonde bounced over to her, looking a bit frazzled.

"What can I get you?" she asked, with a bit of a forced smile. The whole place seemed to be waiting on her answer.

"Uhm, a coke?" Layla asked, feeling extremely confused. She could practically here everyone give a sigh of relief. What the hell? The blonde giggled when she noted her face.

"Don't mind them, they thought you were a....vampire." she said, whispering the last word. The brunette nodded.

"I get that a lot. Apparently, if you don't tan you must be one of the undead." she said with her usual sarcastic tone.

"You're new?" the waitress asked. She was studying Layla's face, as if she were concentrating. Layla nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved into a house on Calumet Lane." I told her.

"That's Dawn's old place!" The blonde said. I shrugged.

"I guess so." I said.

"I'm Sookie." she said, holding out a hand. "Stackhouse."

"Layla Dahlin." Layla said, grabbing her hand. As they shook hands Sookie seemed even more upset. When they pulled them apart, Layla spoke again.

"Can I also order the steak? Rare." she added. Sookie pasted that forced smile on her face again.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with your coke." she said before bouncing away towards the kitchen window. Sookie put her order in and chewed on her lip. Sam looked at her and frowned.

"If you're hungry Sookie eat a sandwich, not your lip." he told her. Sookie sighed.

"This new girl. I can't...hear her." Sookie said, her eyes going wide to get the message across. She couldn't hear the new girls thoughts.

"I thought that was only with the vampires?" he said with a raised brow. Sookie shrugged.

"So did I. I mean, it isn't complete silence. It's more like someone's turned the volume down. It's impossible to make it out." she complained.

"Well, are you sure she ain't a vampire?" Sam asked. "Sure as hell looks like one."

"Positive." Sookie replied. She looked over her shoulder at the pale girl, sitting by herself and couldn't help but be reminded of the first time she saw Bill. They gave off the similar, loner vibe, and just like with Bill, it didn't repel but instead drew her in, making her curious. Layla's eyes snapped up to look back at Sookie. The blonde smiled and went to grab the woman's coke.

------

Layla ate in silence, with the exception of her brief exchanges with Sookie. The girl seemed odd but sweet. Blonde, tan, bubbly with a cute gap between her teeth. The bite marks on her neck hadn't gone past Layla's notice. Good for her. It must have been hard doing something so scandalous in a town this size. Personally, Layla never cared about dating, whether it was a human or a vampire, but if a dead guy made Sookie the waitress happy, then she should go for it. As the blonde cleared away her plate, Layla saw one of the chubbier locals make their way over to her, glass of beer in hand. She sighed and looked out the window, trying to give out a clear signal that she wasn't interested in being hit on.

It didn't work.

"Hey there, new girl." the man said. Layla tried not wrinkle her nose and just nodded a hello back to him. He leaned closer to her, resting an arm on the back of the booth. Layla had to fight the urge to gag when she saw the dark stains beneath his arms. "You wanna dance?" he asked.

"No, thank you." she said as diplomatically as she could. The man, didn't seem to like that answer.

"Around here a lady don't turn down a gentleman's offer." he told her, an edge of threat to his voice. Layla's eyes turned to steel.

"I didn't realize a gentleman had asked me." she told him flatly. The man was about to say something nasty but Sookie appeared with the check. Layla paid quickly and left before the man could say anything else.

Sookie's heart tightened when she brushed her elbow against Tom Middlehouse's sweaty arm.

_Yankee bitch. Don't know who she thinks she is. Turning me down. Probably a fuckin' fangbanger just like Stackhouse. She does have a nice ass though. I'm going to teach her how to appreciate a real man, whether she likes it or not-_

Sookie nearly ran out of the bar but Layla was already starting her car and pulling away. Sookie stood and watched her go when the door opened behind her. It was Tom Middlehouse and his two buddies, walking to Tom's beat up chevy. She knew they were going to follow Layla home and then do God knows what to her. She moved quickly, going back inside to the bar Sam was wiping down.

"Sam, you've got follow Layla." she instructed him quietly. Sam looked at her like she was crazy, but Sookie was far too used to those looks to let them bother her.

"Sookie, why on earth-"

"I heard Tom Middlehouse thinking about hurting her. Just because she turned him down for a dance." The blonde confided quietly. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What am I supposed to do about it Sook?"

"I don't know. Go protect her?"

"That's a job for the police." Sam told her gently. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure Andry is just waiting for that phone call. 'Hi Andy, it's Sookie Stackhouse. I just thought you should know that the new girl might get raped tonight. How did I know that? Oh, I heard him thinking it.'. Sure, that would go over real well, Sam." she told him.

"She's not gonna want some strange guy coming into her house to watch over her because the psychic waitress thinks there might be trouble." Sam said. Sookie sighed and began untying her apron. Sam put a hand out to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"Someone has got to stop them and if you won't then I will." she said stubbornly. Sam sighed.

"I'm not paying you to be some kind of god damn vigilante, Sookie. Fine, I'll go over there, but this is the first and last time I do this. I'm not one of your Vampire buddies." he said, throwing down his rag and walking out back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists. Also, the song lyrics in Ch. 1 are from 'Goliath' by The Mars Volta.**

Layla pulled into her driveway and saw a little dog sitting in front of her door. It was adorably scruffy and friendly looking. She got out of her car slowly and walked up to it.

"Hey there, buddy." she said, holding her hand out. The dog licked it and barked once happily. Layla smiled and scratched him behind the ears, turning her head when she heard the sound of a car coming down the street. It was pretty late, usually people up this late aren't fit to drive. The dog growled as the beat up Chevy parked right behind her car, blocking it into the driveway. The jerk from Merlotte's climbed out along with two of his friends. Layla felt a shiver of fear ripple through her, and adrenaline shot down her spine. She had lived in the city her whole life and luckily hadn't been mugged once, but now in a rural Louisiana town she had three creeps following her home? What gives?

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her feet planted firmly on the ground and fists balls up by her sides. When it came to her fight or flight instincts, fight tended to take precedence. The dog stood beside her, growling and barking at the men. She was thankful for the backup. It helped a bit. She didn't feel quite so alone.

"You got a lotta nerve, missy." one of them said in a drunken slur. Layla jaw muscles jumped as she ground her teeth against each other. The one she recognized came closer to her.

"You're gonna learn how to treat a man right." he threatened quietly. Layla's hand shot out and closed tight around his throat. In one, easy movement she threw him to the ground and sat overtop of him, pressing him into the concrete of her driveway.

"I don't mess around you arrogant asshole. Try anything and I'll kill you." she said through gritted teeth. He sputtered and began to turn blue but Layla didn't release him. One of the friends stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, in a vain attempt to drag her off, but all her got for his efforts was a broken wrist. The third just stood there shaking.

"If I let your friend up I want you idiots to get in your car and leave me the hell alone." she said in a deadly even tone. The man beneath her hand was slipping slowly into unconsciousness. His two friends nodded in agreement, the one nursing his wrist and holding back tears. Layla released the jerk and stood quickly, getting out of their way as they ran toward the truck.

"Vampire bitch." he muttered as he stumbled into the driver's seat. Layla rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking. She wasn't a vampire. It's called an adrenaline rush. Maybe if they hadn't been seeing double it wouldn't have gone so well for her. Layla glanced down at the dog who was staring up at her with his head cocked to one side, as if studying her.

"I'm not a vampire." she reassured him. He only wagged his tail in response. "Do you want a bowl of water, buddy?" she asked him as she walked to her front door. The dog stared as she held the screen door open for him and waited in the threshold for him to decide. After a minute he trotted inside. Layla closed the screen door and debated for a moment before deciding to leave storm door open. She wasn't going to let three drunk rednecks scare her, and she was too damn hot in here. The cross breeze was welcome. She rummaged in one of the boxes she had stacked on the kitchen counter until she found a bowl and filled it with water, setting it down on the cracked linoleum. The dog came over and lapped it up.

"Thanks for backing me up out there." she said, petting him gently. A yawn overtook her mouth and she left the dog in the kitchen before waling to her bedroom. She wasn't sure if she could really call it a bedroom yet though, as it had no bed, just two mattresses stacked on top of each other covered with sheets and a quilt, incase she got cold. She kicked off her sneakers and changed from her baggy cargos to a pair of boxers. She didn't bother changing her top before letting herself fall onto her makeshift bed. Layla groaned as her muscles began to relax. The dog's face appeared in her doorway and she laughed lightly before patting the space beside her.

"If you don't have fleas you can bunk with me tonight. Protect me if those guys come back." she joked with the animal. The dog trotted forward and climbed into bed beside her. Layla stretched and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

--------

Layla woke up to someone knocking on her front door. Judging by the sunlight streaming in through her window it must have been an ungodly early hour. She stumbled out of bed and noticed the dog had left. Oh well, she survived the night so it really didn't matter. At the front door, wearing a bright green sundress was Sookie Stackhouse. Layla rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she came to stand in the doorway.

"Good morning." Sookie said in a cheerful voice.

"What time is it?" Layla asked sleepily.

"Almost noon." Sookie told her. Christ, it wasn't even 12:00 yet. "Mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm sorry." Layla said, opening the door for Sookie to enter. The blonde was only a few inches shorter than Layla's 5'8, but for some reason it seemed like she was much daintier. It was probably the girlish innocence she exuded like a perfume. "So what brings you by?"

"Well, you're new, you don't know anyone. I figured you'd probably need a friend." Sookie said honestly, glancing around at my empty living room. I felt bad that I didn't have a place for her to sit but what was I supposed to do? Magically produce a chair?

"Is that really the only reason?" I asked. I practically feel her covering ulterior motives. She was fairly easy to read. She shook her head and stared at me.

"Are you trying to glamour me?" she asked in a whisper. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a vampire!" Layla reminded her, moving to stand in the sunlight streaming through the front windows to further prove her point. Sookie sighed and stared at her.

"It just...it felt like-"

"Look, I'm pale and admittedly a little cold, but I am not a vampire. Here, feel my pulse." She said, holding out her wrist to the girl. Sookie looked like she was seriously considering taking it but instead shook her head.

"No. I believe you." she said. Layla nodded.

"Good, so is that the only reason you came here? To make sure I'm human?" she asked, her voice scratchy with sleep sounding much harsher than she had intended to sound. Sookie looked a bit miffed.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, you can come to me. I don't live too far and I wrote down my cell phone number for you." she said, holding out a tiny piece of paper. Layla took it carefully, feeling bad for being so rude.

"I'm sorry about my attitude. It's just...early and I had a rough night. That guy who asked me to dance tried to start some shit. I didn't think I'd be fighting someone my first night here is all." Layla explained. Sookie had that look on her face like she was concentrating again but nodded just the same.

"Like I said, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call." she said, before turning to leave. Layla bit her lip and then spoke up.

"Are there any other bars you could recommend? Don't get me wrong, Merlotte's is cool and all, but I was wondering if there was something a bit less, uh..." Layla trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Gossipy?" Sookie offered. Layla nodded in agreement. "Well, the only thing that springs to mind really is Fangtasia. It's a vampire bar up in Shreveport. It's not my favorite place but unless you're a vampire or obsessed with one, people won't really bother with you."

Layla shrugged playfully. "Meh, what the hell?"

Sookie looked positively aghast. "You're just gonna go to a vampire bar by yourself? Just like that?"

"What do I have to lose?" Layla asked with a grim smile. _Besides my life._

"You're life is a pretty big thing to lose!" Sookie told her angrily. Layla's expression went from calm to confused, and Sookie realized the latter half hadn't been said aloud. Oops. She recovered quickly.

"Just, come to Merlotte's. You can hang out with me, and I'll introduce you to my friends Tara, and Arlene and Sam. My boyfriend, Bill might even show up." she said excitedly. Her whole face lit up when she said her boyfriends name. It was cute...and nauseating.

"Maybe another night, but thanks for everything Sookie, I really do appreciate it." Layla told her. Sookie looked like she wanted to say more but instead turned and left. That girl was so stubborn!

-------

Layla spent most of her morning unpacking. Her place now looked a bit more like a home, instead of a halfway house. She even hooked up her TV in the living room and had dragged out a beanbag to be her makeshift couch for the time being. When the sun started going down she decided to take a shower. Going to the local watering hole in the sweaty clothes you'd worn all day was one thing, going to a vampire bar tended to be just a tad bit classier. Her goal wasn't to stand out, but instead to fit right in. She considered this part relaxation and part research for her book. It was about the trials of a woman struggling with an addiction to vampires. Gritty, realistic stuff. She had been inspired by an old friend who became a V-addict and traded sex and blood for drugs. When the people back home had found out she was basing her story off of that, well, let's just say they weren't thrilled. It wasn't as thought she was going to write a tell-all biography. Layla's book was entirely fictional, and she didn't even mention V. Her main character just had an unhealthy relationship with a vampire. That didn't stop her from losing almost every friend she'd had.

After her shower she pulled on an outfit she had worn to some vampire bars in Philly. It was a black leather bustier and black skinny jeans with chains around the belt. To top it off she pulled on her black, stiletto, ankle boots. They had a four inch and made her 6'0. For a girl, that's pretty tall, but Layla had always ignored the unsaid rule that girls of a certain height should steer away from tall heels because it intimidates men. Maybe men should wear heels and be tall too. She wasn't going to stop wearing her boots for anything. Layla noticed that her hair had once again curled loosely in the heat as she applied her dark make-up. Wine colored lipstick and black, smoky eyes. Standard vampire bar attire, really.

She made sure to lock her front door as she left and placed the directions she had printed offline in the passenger seat as she drove to Fangtasia. Hopefully she would have a better night here than she had at Merlotte's. It took a little while to get there but she did arrive. Walking up to the front door she waited in line behind other people waiting to pass through the velvet rope. When it was her turn she came face to face with a tall blonde woman. They were at roughly the same height when the woman's icy blue eyes locked boredly onto hers.

"I.d.? " she asked, sounding like it was biggest pain in her undead ass. Layla wasn't sure how she knew the woman was a vampire, but it just seemed kind of obvious to her. She handed over her id without a problem. At 22 she didn't have to fumble around with fakes anymore.

"Layla Dahlin. Swedish?" the woman asked. Layla raised an eyebrow. Most people didn't know what heritage her last name was, and she certainly didn't look Swedish with her near black hair and brown eyes. She took after her mother's Irish side, and truth be told, she considered herself more Irish than Swedish.

"Yes, it is." Layla told the woman, who looked interested all of a sudden.

"Go on in." the vampire said dangerously, nodding for Layla to pass. The brunette offered up a brief smile of thanks before going in. Her stomach twisted, not in fear or anxiety, just a jittery feeling. Somehow she knew that things weren't going to go the way she planned here tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists. Lyrics from 'Cities of Night' by Blaqk Audio.**

Inside the bar Layla saw that it was beginning to really fill up. She moved past the swarms of Vampires and the humans eager for their attentions and struggled not to roll her eyes. Truth be told, she found all people annoying. The more pathetic you were, the less she wanted to do with you. The men and women here were scraping the barrel as far as dignity was concerned. Layla actually saw one woman groveling at a Vampires feet. Jesus, if she weren't so disgusted she might have found it sad.

She made her way over to the bar and sat down. The woman behind the counter smiled at her.

"A, B, AB or O?" she asked. Layla's artificial smile fell.

"Rum and coke." she said flatly. The woman looked surprised but didn't say anything and made Layla her drink. What was with people down here? It wasn't like she was _that_ pale. When the woman set down her drink Layla slid the money across the counter. The music that played wasn't bad. In fact it was actually a song she knew.

_Will you live in hope or dark desire?_

At least whoever ran this place had good taste in music. Layla sipped on her drink and looked around the room, taking mental notes of what she saw. Dancers, moving in incredibly fast and complicated ways. The stream of Vampires glamouring people. How in the world had Sookie thought she was capable of that. She watched as one woman lured a man to the bathroom, no doubt to feed on him. Whatever, it had been his decision to come here. She had never been glamoured, at least not that she could remember. Usually people...and vampires, let her be. What was it about the south that made everyone so god damn friendly.

"Hey there, sweetheart." a vampire said, sliding up beside her. Layla smiled an murmured a hello but continued to look around the room, not wanting encourage the man. This wouldn't be as simple as some drunk at Merlotte's. Dealing with Vampires required finesse and delicacy, neither of which were her strong suit. Layla looked up and caught sight of the set up in the front of the club. Was there someone sitting on a throne? Really? That was so pompous.

"You lookin' for some fun darlin'?" he whispered into her ear. Layla smiled sweetly (a rarity for her) and looked the Vamp in the eye.

"I can't. I work tomorrow morning." she said, which wasn't a lie. She had to open her laptop and get back to work eventually. The man just stared into her eyes.

"You can. Work can wait." he pressed. Layla fought to keep her smile in place.

"Unfortunately, it can't. Sorry. Maybe another time." she told him turning back to the woman bar-tending and indicated to her to make a second one. This drink was going fast. It didn't help that they were only half the size she would normally make for herself. The Vampire seemed pissed. Layla could feel his annoyance. This happened a lot when she went out. No one liked getting turned down, but it was a fact of life...or in their case death. Eventually, he was distracted by a younger girl wearing less clothing and Layla let out a sigh of relief and went back to looking around the room. She was perfectly content to people watch. Her eyes went back to the man on the throne. He was wearing all black, and from where she sat, it looked like his clothes fit him well and they contrasted his skin beautifully. He was alabaster. Obviously a Vampire. Why else would he sit on a throne in a vampire bar? He had blonde hair slicked back away from the smooth planes of his face. Arrogant, self-serving, dangerous. These weren't things she picked up from him being a Vampire though. She saw those things in the way his eyes boredly scanned the room, the disapproval in his mouth.

Layla watched subtly as the woman from the front door walked up and stood to the left of him and whispered something into his ear. He made no movement except to scan the room. Layla didn't find his disinterest interesting enough so she turned and asked the woman to make her another drink. The woman smiled and flipped her bleach blonde hair even though it wasn't in her way. She seemed to be a few fries short of a happy meal in Layla's opinion, but as long as it didn't interfere with her ability to make a solid rum and coke, she didn't have a problem. As she was handed her drink the bartender leaned forward to speak to her in a low voice.

"I think they want you to go up there." she whispered. It wasn't actually a whisper because she had to make herself heard over the music, but she still kept her voice low enough that no one else would hear. Layla raised a quizzical brow and turned her head. The woman from the front door and the man on the throne were staring at her expectantly. She turned back to the bartender.

"Why are they staring at me?" she asked. Layla quickly replayed the last forty-five minutes or so she;d been here through her mind. She hadn't done anything to offend anyone except the one Vampire and he seemed to be getting along just fine without her.

"Just go." The woman behind the bar hissed, giving Layla a small shove. The brunette straightened her back and took a large sip of her drink, keeping it in her hand as she headed towards the two Vamps who continued to stare at her as she approached.

"Hello, Miss Dahlin." the man said, his voice was deep and seemed to echo in Layla's ears.

"Hello, Mr...?" she left the blank hoping he would supply her with a name.

"Northman." he said, gesturing for her to come closer. Layla didn't like it, but she came closer anyway. "I believe you've already met Pam." he said, gesturing to the woman beside him. Were they a couple or something.

"Hello again." Layla said to her. the icy blonde merely smiled in response.

"I've noticed you aren't actively seeking out a Vampire and the one that did approach you was refused. Why?" Mr. Northman asked.

"I didn't come here to get hit on." I told him honestly. His expression did not change.

"Why come to a vampire bar if you do not intend to meet any Vampires?" he asked, sounding only slightly interested. Layla took a deep breath, figuring honesty was the best policy when dealing with someone who could potentially drain her in two minutes flat.

"Well, I figured a human at a Vampire bar wouldn't have to deal with people trying to talk to her all night like they would be at a regular bar."

"So, you come to a Vampire bar because humans annoy you?" he asked, his face now showing something along the lines of curiosity. Layla fought the urge to once again roll her eyes. She really needed to rein in her sarcastic side.

"Everyone annoys me equally." she told him flatly. Like hell she was going to pick a side. Vampire or Human. The corners of Mr. Northman's mouth slid slightly upward in a half-smile.

"Do you find me annoying?" he asked with a dangerous look on his face. Layla took another sip of her drink before speaking.

"No. You just seem curious." she said. It was only a half-lie, really. Pam raised an eyebrow and looked down at Eric to gage his reaction, he only seemed to grow more interested.

"Please, sit down." he said, gesturing to the seat beside him. Layla glanced at it, knowing she should probably take it but she felt something pulling at her spine, telling her to go home.

"I'm very sorry, but I really should be getting home." she said. Eric's indulgent smile fell instantly.

"How dare-" Pam began to say but was cut off with a wave of Mr. Northman's hand. He leaned forward in his chair, staring hard into Layla's eyes.

"I would very much like...for you to sit down." he repeated. Layla blinked a few times. Was this a classic vampire intimidation method or something? A stare-down?

"I'm sorry. I really should be going home." she told him, tightening her grip on her glass when she saw an angry look cross his face. What was with these guys and rejection? Get over it!

"What are you?" he whispered to her. Layla furrowed her brow at the question.

"Confused." she admitted.

"Well, that makes two of us." Mr. Northman admitted, leaning back in his chair. Pam continued to stare. The two had a brief exchange in what sounded like Swedish, but they spoke much too fast. The only reason Layla caught it at all was because her grandmother would randomly shout things at her grandfather in the language.

"Do you happen to know Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked in a low, refined way. If this was Sookie's boyfriend Layla was going to have to shake her hand, cause though he was a pompous ass from the look of things, he was beautiful.

"We've met." Layla told him. "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Certainly not." he said quickly. "Do you two have anything in common I should know about?"

Layla ran through similarities with Sookie in her head. They seemed like complete and utter opposites actually. Sookie was tiny, tan, blonde and bubbly. Layla was tall, pale, brunette and kind of a bitch. Sookie dated vampires. Layla didn't go near dating with a ten foot pole.

"Uhm, we're both pro-vampire? I mean, her more so than I am judging by the bites I saw on her neck but other than that I can't say we have anything in common. Oh, except we now live in the same town now." Layla told him. She didn't like feeling nervous and jittery but this vampire was making both emotions rush through her. It was really beginning to annoy.

"Anything else?" he pressed. Layla lost her patience.

"I just met her last night. I know jack shit about her. How the hell am I supposed to know if we have anything in common? And what the fuck is with the third degree? I already told you I came here for a drink and to mind my own god damn business. What else do you want?" she asked, her voice cutting through the air like knife. Eric was on his feet in an instant, hovering over her, inches from her face.

"If I were you, I would apologize. Quickly." he advised. Layla's jaw tightened hard. She was crushing her teeth together and her heart was pounding in her chest. Eric lifted a hand to hold her chin tilting her head back. Layla's whole body tightened in an effort not to shake.

"My, my, my. We are stubborn...aren't we?" he said, watching the pulse in her neck. Layla took his distraction to rip her chin out of his hands and reach back into her wallet. Eric watched her, mostly amused, and slightly alarmed that she was able to remove herself from his grip so easily. Layla reached into her wallet and pulled out a tiny card with her number printed clearly on the back along with her name. She usually reserved these for when she met other journalists, but she wanted out and this seemed a good idea.

"Here's my card. When you actually want to ask whatever question it is you're dancing around, call and ask it. I really do have to go, but I apologize for any misunderstanding between us." she said tightly and, she hoped, diplomatically. Eric just stared at her. Layla nodded and then turned to leave. Pam stared as the girl made her way through the crowds.

"Eric, you can't seriously let her go." she said.

"Don't worry, Pam. This won't be the last time we see Miss Dahlin." he assured his blonde companion.

"How are we supposed to deal with a human that can't be glamoured? If she sees anything we either have to kill her or turn her." Pam complained quietly in their native tongue.

"Then let's make sure she doesn't see anything she shouldn't." Eric told her. Over the noise of the club his thousand year old ears could still hear her starting her car in the parking lot. Miss Dahlin...what fun it was going to be to unravel your secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

Layla had made it home without incident and after three quiet days of work, food shopping and other normal routines, she thought she would be able to put that incident at the Vampire bar behind her. It was late on a Friday afternoon and she found herself without work, without inspiration, watching reruns on her TV. Lying on the counter was Sookie's phone number. Layla was reluctant to put herself anywhere near someone who seemed to be familiar with Eric Northman, but eventually her boredom won out over her nerves and she dialed the girl's number.

"Hello?" Sookie answered.

"Hey, Sookie, it's Layla."

"Oh hey! How are you?" the girl asked, sounding like she was actually interested in the answer.

"Good, I'm pretty bored. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out? If you're busy that's cool-"

"Sure! That'd great. You should come over. I'm sure you're dying to get out of your house." Sookie said. Layla smiled. Normally perkiness was something that made her want to smack people upside the head with a shovel, but Sookie's was endearing.

"That would be great." Layla agreed. After the brief directions, Layla changed into a black sundress she had bought the day before. It was an attempt to fit in, but she refused to buy anything pink. Also, she paired it with a pair of combat boots. She threw on some black eye make-up but left her lips their natural rosy color. The sun was sitting low in the sky as she pulled up to Sookie's house. Layla wished she had been able to afford something like this. All white, with a classic southern charm to it.

She walked up to the front door and knocked. Sookie appeared in a flash wearing a blue apron over khaki shorts and a blousy blue top.

"Hey, Layla. Come in." she said, holding the door open for the pale girl to enter. Layla stepped inside and could immediately smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Wow, what is that?" she asked, unable to hide her awe. The most she could cook was instant noodles.

"Homemade apple pie. It just came out of the oven. I also made some lemonade if you want some." Sookie told her as she led the way to the kitchen. Layla tried not to stare. It was like some weird sitcom. Who the hell baked homemade apple pie anymore? Who cares, it smelled incredible.

After sitting down at the kitchen table with our glasses of lemonade Sookie started the conversation and much to Layla's surprise she didn't feel awkward or out of place at all talking to the girl she had just met.

"So how was Fangtasia the other night?" she asked, resting her chin on her hand. Layla made a face and smiled.

"You're friend Eric is a real piece of work." she said.

"Eric is no friend of mine. What did he do?" Sookie asked, looking serious. Layla took another sip of lemonade before answering.

"Just asked me a bunch of questions. I have no idea what he was trying to figure out and it was getting really annoying. He was acting like he was royalty. What's up with the throne, anyway?" The brunette asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Sookie giggled.

"He is pretty full of himself. What was he asking you?"

"Weird things. He wanted to know 'what I was'. Uhm, human? And then he wanted to know what you and I had in common. I made it kind of clear that we don't have anything in common. I mean, no offense, but you seem like my total opposite." Layla said with a smile. Sookie had that concentrating look on her face again and let out a small laugh.

"That's strange." Sookie agreed. Layla nodded.

"It was. I was getting really pissed. He tried intimidating me but it didn't work really, so I just gave him my card and left."

Sookie stared at her for a minute. "He let you go? Just like that?"

Layla nodded. Sookie's shocked expression made her uneasy but she ignored it as the blonde cleared away the empty plates where their apple pie had once been. Outside the window over the sink, the sun had almost completely disappeared below the horizon.

"My boyfriend is probably going to be here soon." she noted. Layla stood up from the table.

"Okay, well I'll call you later in the week." she said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Stay. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Sookie said. Layla bit her lip and thought it over.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude." she said. Sookie gave her a look and so Layla smiled and decided to stay. Pretty soon after the sun went down Layla could hear people coming.

"Is your boyfriend bringing someone?" she asked when she heard more than one set of feet coming up onto the porch. Sookie turned and frowned.

"He doesn't usually. Why?"

There wasn't a moment to respond because there was a knock at the front door. Sookie wiped her hands on her apron and tossed it quickly on the counter. Layla followed her to the front door. There was a man standing there only a bit taller than herself, with dark hair and kind eyes and a smile only for Sookie. Behind him, stood Eric Northman.

"Bill, what is he doing here?" Sookie asked, sounding annoyed. Layla found it only slightly comforting that the blonde vampire's presence hadn't been anticipated.

"Miss Stackhouse...and Miss Dahlin, what an unexpected pleasure." Eric said. Bill made a face that other man couldn't see. It seemed no one liked Eric. Good. Sookie seemed torn between wanting Bill to come in and keeping Eric out, ultimately she chose Bill.

"Please, come in." she said tightly. Bill walked through the door and immediately took her hand and kissed her sweetly. Eric stepped in. Layla was surprised he didn't have to duck his head to get through the doorway. He really was massive, in a good way.

"Bill, this is my friend Layla. Layla, this is Bill Compton." Sookie said, presenting the brunette who was standing off to the side. Bill extended his hand with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you Layla. Welcome to Bon Temps." he said. Layla took his cold hand and mimicked the smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Compton."

"Bill, please." Bill corrected her. Eric rolled his eyes at all the introductions.

"Bill, what is Eric doing here?" Sookie whispered into her boyfriend's ear. Although it wasn't really a whisper since Layla heard it, and if she had heard it then Eric most certainly had as well.

"I did come here to discuss this one." Eric said, pointing towards Layla. The brunette raised an eyebrow at his condescension.

"'This one' has a name." she replied testily. Bill and Sookie watch the interaction quietly.

"You really should watch how to speak to me." Eric warned, taking a step closer.

"I could say the same to you." Layla responded taking a step towards him. She was so fed up with the way this guy spoke to her. Vampire or not. Eric's fangs popped out but Layla didn't blink however Bill and Sookie did.

"Eric!" Bill said, taking a step forward.

"If you don't stop harassing my friend I'll rescind your invitation and you can leave. I won't have this in my house." Sookie warned. Eric's fangs went back.

"She started it." he muttered. Layla rolled her eyes. Bill and Sookie walked into the living room, sitting beside each other on the love seat. Eric took the opposite couch. Layla chose to stand.

"Perhaps it would be best if Miss Dahlin left for our conversation as it contains things of a...private nature." Eric suggested.

"If you're talking about me, then I'm staying." Layla told him flatly, leaving no room for argument. Sookie nodded in agreement. Bill looked nervous but stood by Sookie.

"Layla will stay." he said. Eric sighed and leaned back on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"It seems, Miss Stackhouse, that you're new friend can not be glamoured. I was wondering if you can hear her thoughts." Eric said plainly, as if he were talking about the weather. Layla looked sharply to Sookie. She could read people's minds? Creepy. A few years ago it would have taken serious convincing to prove that theory, but ever since Vampires had integrated into society, Layla was more willing to accept things she had previously thought to be impossible.

"Sort of. I mean, I can't hear her thoughts. It's like she's talking so quietly I can't make it out. every once in a while I'll catch a word, or a feeling, but nothing concrete." Sookie explained.

"Interesting." Eric noted, looking over at the pale woman who was paying close attention as she learned some new things about herself. "Anything else?"

"No." Sookie said, just a little too quickly. Eric frowned.

"I do not appreciate being lied to." he told her. Bill squeezed Sookie's hand.

"Just tell him, Sookie." the vampire urged. Sookie looked at him and frowned.

"I don't see how any of this is his business." she said crossly, but after a pleading look from Bill she sighed and turned back to look at Eric.

"Layla took on three guys by herself. She was...unnaturally strong. I saw it in the thoughts of the guys that attacked her. If I hadn't gone and seen her in the sunlight the next morning and eat a steak without a problem, I would have thought she was a Vampire." she said, casting Layla an apologetic look. Layla was frowning looking at all three of them like they were crazy. Bill and Eric studied her closely.

"I'm not a Vampire." she said flatly.

"Clearly. But you may not be totally useless." Eric said in a low voice. Bill and Sookie looked to him sharply. Layla glared at him. "I want you to go with Miss Stackhouse and Mr. Compton to Dallas."

"Why?" Layla asked. "What the hell is in Dallas?"

"A very old, very powerful vampire named Godric has gone missing. I want him found and I believe you can help." Eric told her. Layla took a step further into the living room.

"Give me one good reason I should go." she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because I asked." Eric said, appearing in front of her face. Bill and Sookie were both on their feet. Layla didn't move except to lean her head back and look him in the eyes.

"Not good enough." she said tightly.

"I will also give you the same amount of money I'm paying Miss Stackhouse for her services." he added. Layla smiled up at him.

"Well, see, now I'm actually interested in helping you." she said sarcastically. "I'll do it."

"Good." Eric said pulling away from her. "I suggest you go home and pack, you have a busy day tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow? Thanks for the notice." Layla grumbled. Sookie came over and quickly took Layla's arm.

"I'll walk you to your car." she said, practically dragging a still glaring Layla from the house. When they were outside Sookie spoke in heated whispers.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what your doing?"

"Apparently, going to Dallas and getting paid. How much am I getting anyway?" Layla asked.

"Ten thousand dollars."

"Wow!" Layla said, her eyes going wide. She could already envision the upgrades she would make to her house with that kind of money.

"Layla, listen to me, Eric is dangerous. If you can avoid him, you should. The only reason I agreed to do this was to help out a friend of mine. You should just stay here." Sookie advised. Layla shrugged and gave her new friend a playful smile.

"Sookie, it'll be fine. I can handle myself, okay? Don't stress. Consider this a lovely bonding thing we can do so we become better friends." Layla told her. Sookie rolled her eyes when she realized she wasn't going to get anywhere convincing Layla not to go, so instead she hugged her goodbye and told her to drive safe.

"I'll call you tomorrow." she said, watching as the brunette drove away. When Sookie went back inside Bill and Eric were sitting in a cold silence. Sookie immediately walked over to Eric.

"Why are you involving Layla in this? She can't hear thoughts, she doesn't know anything. She hasn't even been in Bon Temps for a full week and already you have her running across state lines to do your dirty work."

"What I plan to do with her is none of your concern." Eric said smoothly.

"Like hell it isn't!" Sookie shot back. Bill put a calming hand on her shoulder. "You'd better not let anything happen to her. I have Bill looking out for me. Who does she have? No one."

Eric smiled down at the angry blonde. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of what is mine." he said. Sookie blinked up at him and found herself speechless for a moment. Even Bill was staring.

"Y-Yours?" Sookie asked. Eric smiled wickedly. Bill cleared his throat.

"Does she even know you claimed her?" he asked. Eric shrugged.

"She will figure it out soon enough."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"I wasn't about to leave her lying around for someone else to take." he said, looking meaningfully at Sookie, who took a step closer to Bill's side. Eric just laughed quietly.

"Good night Bill...Sookie." he said as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

Layla had thrown some clothes into a duffel bag and after a flurry of phone calls between her and Sookie the following morning and a late flight, finally arrived in Dallas. Sookie stepped off the plane dressed like sunshine. Very appropriate...but not really. There was a man standing by a limo with a sign reading 'Compton Party'.

"That's us!" Sookie chirped happily. Layla was silent as she walked beside her, dressed as usual, in contrast to her friend. Her hair was twisted up off her neck and she was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt from a rock concert she had once gone to, and her black sneakers. Some people thought it was weird that her favorite color was black. She thought they could shove it.

"I've always loved these. It's like booze for dolls." Sookie said, holding up one of the tiny vials of vodka. Layla smiled at her friend. She herself had indulged in a few rum and coke's on the plan but she wasn't as buzzed as Sookie seemed to be. Layla wasn't really paying attention as the man grumbled about them being late. Sookie explained how their plane had been delayed for take off, but there was something about him that still seemed...off. Layla didn't like it. As she took a step closer to Sookie his eyes flickered to her.

"I thought there was only three people in the Compton party." The man muttered nervously. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"Change of plans." she told him. Layla turned her head to see what had caught his eye. Bill and Jessica's travel coffins. Ugh, she had yet to meet Jessica but the idea of a 17-year-old, newly created vampire did NOT sound like fun. The driver was pestering Sookie and Layla to get in the car. The minute he grabbed Sookie, Layla grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him up against the car, at the same time Sookie screamed and Bill was out of his coffin in an instant, fangs bared, warning the man not make a sound. Layla slowly released her hold on the man and transferred him into Bill's grip. There was a clatter behind them and all three turned to see Jessica struggling to get out of her coffin.

Layla went to get the younger girl out of her coffin while Sookie and Bill got the driver into the back of the limo. Jessica's eyes were wide when Layla lifted the lid.

"Thank you! I was beginning to feel like a sardine in a can." she said, sitting up and running a hand over her red hair. Layla smiled and walked towards the car with Jessica in tow. When they got in Bill had 'glamoured' the driver whose name was Leon. As Layla took a seat near Sookie, Bill showed Jessica how to take over the glamouring process. It made Layla damn happy she was immune. Bill came to sit beside Sookie and she whispered to him something about his treatment of Jessica. Layla sighed impatiently.

"Sookie, you were almost abducted here. Prioritize." she said. Bill didn't look much happier.

"Which means someone knew you were coming." he added. Sookie optioned vampires.

"Too sloppy." Bill said. "Maybe that Fellowship."

"Bill, they're a church. Churches don't kidnap people." Sookie argued softly. Bill gave her a humoring look.

"Sookie, churches have done much worse throughout history."

Layla nodded. "I vote the church did it...in the hanger...with the idiot." she said, nodding towards Leon who was still under Jessica's watchful gaze.

When they arrived at the hotel, Bill and Sookie went to go check them in which left Layla with Jessica and Leon. Layla couldn't deny the slight fascination she felt as Leon just handed over his phone to Jessica.

"Everything's okay." Jessica reminded him. Layla shook her foot impatiently. This was so boring, babysitting a vampire who was babysitting a bad guy.

"Actually, everything's not okay." Jessica continued. Layla watched, interest renewed as Jessica had Leon scream something severely inappropriate through the hotel lobby. Layla burst into laughter as did Jessica. Bill turned.

"Jessica." he said sharply. The young redhead muffled her laughter with her hand, but Layla just held out her own hand for a low five. Jessica smiled and slapped her hand.

"Well played." Layla whispered with a ghost of a smile still on her lips. They all took the elevator up, Bill handing Layla the key to her room before the door even opened. Due to some rearranging they had done Bill, Sookie and Jessica were on the 7th floor, while Layla was on the 13th. It was only slightly inconvenient. Layla didn't mind, waving to the others as they stepped out with Leon still in tow.

Now that she was pleasantly alone she could unwind and think about some of the things that were going on. When she got into her, very large, room she dropped her bags and went to the minifridge. It was stocked with TruBlood but no liquor.

"Damn it. I got a Vampire Suite." she grumbled, in her mind cursing Eric Northman for being so incompetent...or annoying, whichever had caused her to be on the 13th floor without a drop of rum. Layla kicked off her sneakers and slipped on her stiletto ankle boots and then changed into a black, sequined top. The last thing she did was take her hair out, it's curls slightly more defined from being twisted up all day. Time to hit the bar.

-----------

Layla sat at the bar, sipping on her third (or maybe it was her fourth) drink. She was charging them to the room, of course, so she didn't really have a limit.

"What are you doing down here?" came a familiar voice from behind her. Layla nearly choked on her drink as she spun on her barstool to see Eric Northman towering over her. He really was unnaturally beautiful. Main word being unnatural. His eyes were positively piercing and made her feel like she should cover up in modesty.

"Mr. Northman." she said coldly in greeting. "I'm down here because I'm thirsty, and TruBlood is not something I'm very fond of, but it's all my room has to offer."

"How do you know if you're fond of it or not? Have you ever tried it?" he asked, taking a seat beside her

"No. Have you?" she shot back, cocking her head to the side and sipping from the tiny black straw in her glass. Eric cracked a sadistic smile and she knew his answer was 'no'. "I didn't realize you were coming along for this little vacation." she added, swirling around the lime in her cocktail glass.

"I had not planned on it, but apparently Mr. Compton is incapable of protecting Sookie or yourself. I heard about your almost abduction by the Fellowship of the Sun." he said, watching her face for a reaction.

"The imbecile would have been killed in two minutes. There was no real threat. Those people are idiots. As for protection, Sookie may need Bill but I can take care of myself." Layla said, polishing off the rest of her drink and setting it down for the bartender to refill.

"Who exactly would have done the killing?" Eric asked in a gentle but mocking tone. Layla shot him a look.

"I may not murder people on a regular basis, but I'll do what it takes to survive. If that means killing some fat-ass limo driver, so be it." Layla said, thanking the bartender as he replaced her drink. "Why did you want me here? I can't do anything really. I don't read minds, I'm not as strong as a Vampire-"

"-but you are stronger than a human." Eric interrupted. Layla paused and took a thoughtful sip.

"That's debatable." she said.

"Sookie believes you are." Eric pressed.

"Sookie wasn't there when this supposed 'vampire strength' took over. Those guys, they were drunk and I had an adrenaline rush. I've never done anything like that before." Layla explained to him. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"How do you like your steak?" he asked. Layla was thrown off by the question.

"Rare." she responded. "What does that have to do with-"

"When was the last time you got sick?" he continued. Layla wracked her brain for a minute.

"I don't...I can't remember-"

"You're almost as pale as me, which I'm guessing is because you sleep during the day and are mostly nocturnal and you can not be glamoured." Eric told her.

"So what? I know where you're going with this but none of that makes me a Vampire." Layla said, leaning forward so no one else would hear them.

"It doesn't make you human either." Eric replied leaning forward. They were only inches apart but Layla refused to shrink away from him.

"What does it make me then?" she asked, studying his eyes carefully. They twinkled mischievously.

"Interesting." he told her. Layla took a sharp intake of air and then turned and downed the rest of her drink before going to stand. Eric blocked her path with his own body as he stood up quickly. She looked up, only a few inches shorter than him in her heels.

"What now?" she asked. Eric smiled.

"Leave the door unlocked, sweetheart." he whispered into her ear. Layla frowned and pulled back.

"What does that mean?" she asked nervously.

"It means I didn't book you a Vampire Suite to be funny. In this economic crisis, I thought it would be better to share." he told her. Layla opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it. He was just as stubborn as her if not more so. She went to walk past him but paused to look at him carefully.

"I'm impressed by your foresight to book yourself a room _before_ you knew you'd need to be here." Layla said. The playful look on Eric's face vanished and Layla walked away with a smug smile on her face. Eric watched as she walked away, his eyes riveted on the seductive sway of her hips. He was happy heels had yet to go out of style. They did so much for a woman's curves. Layla cast Eric a glance over her shoulder only to find him staring back. She couldn't believe she had to share a room with him. He was taking the couch. Like hell she was going to give up the bed. He was used to sleeping in a coffin for chrissakes, what did he need a bed for? As the elevator doors opened Bill stepped out, looking pleasantly surprised to see Layla standing there.

"Hello, Layla." he said.

"Eric's a jackass." she said hotly, still inwardly fuming about having to share a room with him. Bill sighed as the tall brunette got into the elevator to go back to her room. He certainly agreed with her. Eric was sitting in a leather chair and Bill took the one beside him.

"Did you tell her?" he asked as he sat down. Eric looked boredly around the room.

"What I tell my human is none of your concern." he said is his usual low, monotone way.

"What good can she do here other than amuse you? You are putting her in danger for nothing." Bill said. Eric turned his gaze to the man beside him.

"She can do more to protect Sookie than you can. At least from the Fellowship."

"What do you mean?"

"Layla is an incredible creature. Not quite Human, not quite Vampire. She can protect Sookie when neither you nor I are able." Eric explained.

"During the day, you mean?" Bill clarified.

"Precisely."

"You're putting her into far too much danger. Her and Sookie both." Bill said, his anger creeping into his voice. Eric just went back to looking about the room.

"Clearly I have more faith in them than you do." he said. His mind flickered briefly to Layla who was just minutes away in their suite. When they had been talking and she turned her head to the side it was hard for him to control the urge to reach out and sink his teeth into the milky white flesh of her throat, but such things should be savored...not rushed. It did not matter really. It was only a matter of time before she warmed to him and once she did she would be more controllable. All Layla really needed was to be broken in, and Eric knew he was just the Vampire to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and some of the plot twists. Lyrics from 'Between Breaths (An XX Perspective)' by Blaqk Audio.**

Layla was not a happy camper as she stormed into her room. She kicked her heels off angrily and stripped off her shirt, walking around in only her jeans and her black bra. There was a knock on the door only moment later. She opened it not caring about her lack of shirt. as far as she was concerned a bra was the same as a bikini top, and it didn't matter if people saw her in it. Lucky for Layla it wasn't Eric at the door, but a hotel worker. He had a small cart with cans of soda and a rather large bottle of rum.

"This was ordered to the room by a Mr. Northman." he said, wheeling it in and leaving quickly, before Layla could even give him a tip. Hopefully Eric had taken care of that too. Layla made herself a drink with a small smirk on her face.

"This doesn't make up for sharing a room with me, Mr. Northman. But it's a start." she said to herself as she dropped a piece of lime into her drink. Layla grabbed the remote and flipped through music channels until she came across something she actually wanted to listen to. She was trying to enjoy herself despite Eric's inconvenient arrival. Truth was, she was beginning to feel those drinks. After an hour or so a song she loved came on and she sang along to it, dancing a bit around the room, smiling,

_"Please, please please don't take it..._

_Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it._

_Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."_

_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop_

_Till I make you forget who you are_

_And just feel._

Eric watched from the doorway as Layla danced, half naked around the room. Her eyes were shut as she swayed to the pulsing, electronic beat. His eyes studied every inch of her, the flat stomach, the slight curve of her spine, her breasts barely covered by the black bra she wore. When his eyes finally reached her face he saw that she was staring back at him, drink still in hand.

"You could have made your presence known, instead of creeping." she said, snapping the music off with the quick press of a button.

"I was not creeping. I was watching you dance. You do it quite well." he said. Layla rolled her eyes and took her drink into the bedroom, intent on ignoring him. It was late...or rather early and she wanted to be well rested for when they went and did whatever it was they had to do tomorrow. she lifted the phone and then put it back in it's cradle.

"Are you not capable of working a phone in your present condition?" he mocked her, eyeing the half-empty glass in her hand. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Please. I'm buzzed, not drunk, Mr. Northman." she said.

"I would prefer it if you would call me Eric." he said, sitting on the bed and pulling off his own boots.

"Well then, Eric. What time should I set my wake up call for?" she asked, setting her drink down on the bedside table and picking up the receiver for the second time.

"Will you really sleep late enough to need one?" he asked. Layla shrugged.

"You're right." she said, putting the phone down and unbuttoning her pants. As she pulled her fly down she paused and looked up to see Eric watching her intently. "Do you mind? I'm going to bed here."

"As am I." he replied, stretching out on the opposite side of the bed. Layla scoffed lightly.

"You are not sleeping here. I am." she told him, placing her hands on her hips and staring him down.

"Do you honestly presume to tell me what I will and will not do?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow. Layla got the definite feeling that he was not playing around. Either they were sharing the bed or she was taking the couch. Damn it.

"Fucking Vampires making my life so god damn difficult cause they're too lazy to book their own room." she mumbled and she pulled off her jeans and climbed into bed beside him, trying to scoot as far away from him as possible. Layla shivered lightly as she relaxed her muscles.

"These sheets are freezing." she complained softly. She had just closed her eyes when she felt a strong arm wrap around her middle and draw her closer to the middle of the bed so her back was pressed against Eric's bare chest. When had he even taken his shirt off? Layla just hoped he was still wearing pants.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" she said, struggling to get out of his arms, but his grip was like a vice. During her struggles she realized he wasn't wearing pants. Wonderful.

"You said you were cold. I'm simply trying to conserve body heat. It's an age old method that many people still use." he said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I said the sheets were cold and the body heat thing only works when BOTH bodies are creating heat, you jackass." she said, still struggling to free herself.

"Stop fidgeting. I'm trying to sleep." he said, tightening his grip on her. Layla lost all semblance of patience. She gripped his hands tight and in half a second was straddling his waist pinning his arms to either side of him by the wrists. Eric's eyes were open and he was staring daggers at her for a moment.

"Finally giving into your desires?" he teased. Layla was running on a bit of a high. She had just pinned a thousand year old vampire! (Sookie had filled her in on his age during the flight).

"You know, you don't look so tough from up here." she teased back. Eric didn't like that one little bit. In an instant she was beneath him, her arms pinned in the exact position his had been.

"How about now?" he purred. Layla waited for the anger to take over her body but it didn't come. She tilted her neck to the side, studying him as his eyes seemed to soften as he stared down at her. Layla arched her back, trying to sit up but only succeeded in pushing herself against him. He lowered himself on top of her and she didn't object. His mouth hovered above hers.

"You scare the hell out of me." she whispered. Eric smiled smugly and pressed his lips to hers. She could feel his fangs, and knew he was being mindful of them. Her eyes closed in bliss as his mouth moved against hers. His hands still pinned her wrists to the bed and she could feel him growing hard against her leg. Eric pulled back and put his lips against her ear.

"You belong to me."

"I belong to myself." she whispered back.

"You are mine." he told her, squeezing her wrists for emphasis.

"Go to hell." she hissed. Anger and desire were dancing wickedly in her veins with every word he spoke. Eric chuckled lightly and kissed her throat.

"Oh, I am, and I'm taking you with me." he told her. In one smooth movement his fangs pierced the skin on her neck. Layla cried out and struggled to get free, but Eric was impossible to move. After a minute the pain was gone, leaving only desire in it's wake. She writhed beneath him and his hands slid down her arms to hold her waist, freeing her. Her fingers ran through his hair and down his back. Eric licked her neck free of blood and then kissed each tiny puncture wound as her eyelids began to flutter closed.

-------

Layla's eyes snapped open. She was lying on the couch in her bra and jeans with a glass of leftover rum and melted ice on the coffee table. Sitting up she peeked into the bedroom to see Eric, fast asleep in bed. He looked completely dead, what with his chest neither rising nor falling. She stumbled into the bathroom to check her neck for bite marks. There were none. It had all been a crazy dream. She wiped a hand across her face.

"I'm never drinking again." she told herself as she turned on the shower. "No more sex dreams about Eric Northman, okay brain?" she said as she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

In the bedroom, Eric heard her words and smiled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

Eric was pleased to know that she had dreamt about him, and without even the advantage of having his blood in her. Layla on the other hand was furious with herself, scrubbing her hair hard, trying to rid herself of visions of Eric's body overtop her own. She hated him. He was quite literally a cold, dead, grade-A asshole. Still, she felt a strange possessiveness over him. A part of her didn't care how annoying he was because he was her annoying vampire. She remembered his voice from her dream.

_"You are mine." _

She shivered despite the hot water rolling down on her. This was positively infuriating.

Stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel she came face to face with Eric was only in jeans hanging low on his waist.

"Good morning." he said, with a mocking smile. Layla rolled her eyes and brushed by him.

"I'd hardly call it morning, but same to you, I guess." she said. One hand kept the towel wrapped around her while the other dug into her duffel bag for something to wear. Eric thankfully didn't argue as she closed the door to the bedroom to get dressed in private. Layla spent a minute trying to decide what to wear, but eventually she settled on one of her normal outfits. It was simple black jeans, a black tank-top, her stilettos and a light leather jacket. When she walked out of the bedroom Eric was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels he looked at her for a moment before nodding in slight approval.

"Can you hand me the room service menu?" she asked. Eric obliged, leaning forward and handing it to her. Layla wiggled her foot as she perused the menu. when she'd made her decision she picked up the phone and dialed room service, glancing up at the blonde while it rang.

"Did you want anything? A nice female O positive maybe? Or do you prefer B positive?" she asked, only half kidding. Eric smiled at her.

"The only blood I'll be drinking will be yours." he told her flatly. Layla slammed down the receiver before the kitchens even answered.

"Is that supposed to be a joke, because it's not funny." she told him. Eric looked at her carefully.

"I'm not joking." he said evenly. Layla stood and walked over to the minifridge, pulling out a bottle of A positive and practically threw it at Eric's face, but he caught it as she anticipate.

"There. Drink that." she told him. "Same blood type as me and everything, just heat up and enjoy." she said archly. Eric placed the bottle on the coffee table and stared at her.

"Please." he said gently. Layla just stared at him like he was insane.

"I am not willingly letting you drink my blood. I don't want to go meet this people with puncture wounds in my neck looking like freaking fangbanger." she argued. Eric was focused on the 'willingly' part. In his mind, this was an open invitation.

He was standing up and walking towards her at a normal pace, and Layla had a feeling she knew what he was doing. She held up a warning finger.

"Eric, I'm not kidding." she warned. He moved forward and grabbed her tightly, one arm around her waist in an almost romantic position while the other pushed back the sleeve of her jacket, exposing her wrist. Layla used her free hand to beat his bare shoulder but it wasn't doing much good. Adrenaline shook through her as Eric sank his teeth into her wrist. This time it was definitely NOT a dream. Layla screamed and then did the only thing she could think of. She bit him back.

Her teeth sank into his arm and broke through skin, blood immediately pooling around her mouth. Eric screamed and pulled back, shocked that her human teeth were able to so easily cut into him. Layla wanted to raise her face to meet his, but his blood, it was delicious. Eric smirked to himself and lowered his mouth again to her wrist. She tasted odd...familiar. There was something about her that his mouth seemed to recognize though his mind couldn't place it. They had to break apart eventually, but Eric was the one to start it, to both their surprise. The mark above his elbow where she had bitten him immediately began to heal, and thanks to his own blood the mark on her wrist was closing almost as fast. Eric looked down at her, staring up at him with blood staining her chin and lips and for the first time noted the innocence in her eyes.

Layla reached up and wiped a stream of her own blood from Eric's chin and put it in her own mouth without a thought. Eric stared at her and she stared back. She wasn't as hungry for breakfast as she had been and felt pretty good actually. She smirked up at the viking.

"Wasn't so bad." she admitted, walking to the bathroom to clean her face off. Eric chuckled darkly which Layla matched with her own mezzo giggle. She wasn't sure why she found this so amusing but she did. It just seemed like, no matter what they did, they were always on an even playing field.

Eric knew that had any other human bitten him, he would have tossed them across the room and murdered them, but Layla had just made his life that much simpler. Now he could sense her, feeling her emotions and would know where she was. She was really was making this easy.

Layla tensed when she felt a wave of smug energy coming from the bedroom.

"Big deal, you bit me. It's what vampires do. So wipe that smirk off your face and stop being so damn proud of yourself." she yelled from the bathroom. Eric turned his head sharply. He really hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant. If he could feel her emotions through her blood, was there a possibility that whatever Vampire instincts she possessed allowed her the same advantage? Impossible.

-----------

The Vampire named Stan walked into the room where Isabel stood facing Bill, Sookie and Layla. Eric paced in the background and Layla knew how worried and annoyed he was. Actually, the annoyance was possibly her own emotions. She wasn't sure if drinking his blood while he drank hers had been some creepy bonding experience but she did realize that he was much easier to read now.

"You should have told me that Eric hired fucking humans, Isabel." he said. Sookie and Bill immediately demanded respect, and Layla lamely to herself realized the chivalry wasn't dead. It was undead. Isabel reminded Stan harshly that he'd been gone for days. Layla glanced back at Eric. Was he seriously just going to let them argue for a while or force them to get to the point.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" he asked. This started another debate between Stan and Isabel. Layla let out an annoyed breath as Sookie put in her two cents.

"If they've got him I'll hear it. That's my job." she said, with an air of over-confidence. Layla wanted to lean over and remind her that her real job was waitressing but decided to bite her tongue. Stan began talking about launching a full out attack on the humans and Layla turned to give Eric a look that quite clearly read 'You've got to be fucking kidding me.'

She signed up to come along on this thing because she was offered ten thousand dollars. Layla was not above the seduction of money, and she really wanted furniture. However, standing here and listening to a bunch of people argue was ridiculous. Eric's temper was shortening by the second and pretty soon he was going to explode.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric said. Layla nodded once. It was about time he spoke up. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns."

Layla bit on her bottom lip to hold back a smile. Isabel didn't find it so amusing. Nor did Stan, both reminding him that he had no authority in this area.

"We don't need you or your puppets." Stan said.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric told him softly.

"And I'm nobody's puppet." Sookie added in. Layla rolled her eyes.

"What we need is a plan." Bill said. That sent Isabel and Stan back into a back anf forth conversation.

"Idiots." Eric hissed at them. Layla couldn't have said it better herself. The brunette settled herself down on the couch to listen to everyone else argue. Stan and Isabel fought like cats and dogs which only served to drive Eric insane. He even threw a piece of pottery, shattering it. When Bill mentioned a traitor, Stand didn't seem to care, but Isabel looked alarmed.

"Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport." Sookie said, doing that weird, over confident thing again. Layla stared at her. Maybe it was the way she was wearing her hair but tonight there was something about Sookie that simply screamed 'bitch'.

"You were the only ones who knew she was coming." Bill reminded them.

"Explain." Eric told them. Layla glanced up at him over her shoulder but he was staring straight at the Texan Vampires.

"Unless it was you." Stan said.

"Unless it was YOU." Isabel retorted.

"Look if you all don't stop arguing I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming." Sookie said and for the first time all night Layla agreed with, standing up quickly.

"Sookie and I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." she said, as if the plan were already solidified. Bill looked sharply at the pale brunette.

"Absolutely not." Bill said quietly.

"Let her speak." Eric demanded, his voice soft as he looked back at Layla.

"Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows what Sookie or I look like. We can pretend we want to join the church." she explained. Sookie nodded, catching on.

"And I can check out all of their thoughts." Sookie added, a tiny smile appearing as she realized what a good plan it was.

"No. During the day none of us can help you." Bill argued. Layla smiled in an almost patronizing way.

"I think that's what I'm here for. Daytime bodyguard for a telepath." she said, looking back at Eric. "Right?" she asked. It had to be the reason she had been brought along. Not because Eric had some weird fascination with her, but because she was the only one who could protect Sookie when the sun was out.

"Besides it will only take little while. Really, Bill, it's simple." Sookie assured him. Stan didn't seem to like the idea at all. Eric and Layla watched him leave. When the door slammed shut Layla turned to look at Eric who for a moment but then Isabel spoke.

"There's no easier way to find out if the Fellowship is involved." she said.

"If it leads us to Godric we'll do it." Eric assured her. Layla raised an eyebrow at the 'we' in the sentence but said nothing. She wasn't sure who this 'Godric' was but obviously he was important enough to have Eric worried sick over him, and that was enough to make Layla uneasy, so she was willing to go along with this. "The decision is made." he said, glancing briefly at Layla who nodded in agreement.

"A few words." Bill requested. Then he and Eric silently left the room. Isabel walked over to where Sookie and Layla stood. She struck up a conversation with Sookie about the vampire/human dating dynamic. Layla couldn't care less really and sat back down on the couch, straining to hear what Bill and Eric were talking about, but it was impossible.

"The government is still highly against Vampire/Human unions." Isabel was saying to Sookie.

"I know. Seems like it would take a miracle to make them legal." Sookie agreed. Isabel sighed.

"What a shame miracles do not exist."

"Yes they do." Layla piped up instinctively. Isabel and Sookie looked down at her. Isabel raising an eyebrow.

"They do?" she asked. Layla smiled shyly and nodded. "Care to explain?" Isabel asked.

"Well, my mom had a job as a waitress in downtown Philadelphia, where I'm from, and she got off work really late sometimes and had to walk home alone. When she was, I think three or four months pregnant with me she was jumped. These guys just beat her up, and they might have killed her. I don't know exactly what happened but my mom said her Guardian Angel came and rescued her. She said the angel carried her all the way to her front door. In the morning the three muggers were found dead in the alley but my mom was home safe without even a scratch on her. If you ask me, that's a miracle." Layla explained. Sookie was smiling.

"That's amazing." she said quietly. Isabel still looked skeptical but kept her comments to herself. Layla nodded, feeling she had made her point and went to sitting on the couch and keeping to herself. When Bill and Eric came back the four said their goodbyes and made their way back to the Hotel Carmilla.

Bill and Sookie went and immediately took the elevator up to their rooms. Layla stopped when Eric held her back.

"You're willing to infiltrate the Fellowship just to help me?" he questioned looking suspicious. Layla smirked up sarcastically.

"Just making sure you get you're money's worth Eric." she said, trying to pull away, he just pulled her back so she was pressed against him.

"Then where are you going?" he asked with a sly smile. Layla rolled her eyes.

"I'm going up to the room and ordering myself dinner. The only thing I've had to eat all day is you." she reminded him. Eric smirk widened.

"We could have dinner right here then, if you're up for seconds."

Layla was surprised. He was willingly offering for her to bite him. A part of her was tempted, but she was a human, not a vampire, and damn it she wanted a steak.

"I'm not your personal snack bar, Eric. Order off the menu from now on." Layla said, pulling away from him to take the elevator upstairs.

--------------

It was a while before Eric finally came up to the room. The woman he had tasted for dinner was a sore attempt at imitating Layla, her hair had been too light, her eyes the wrong color, her skin too tan, and she had called him 'baby'. Lorena had been a welcome distraction. Now that he was in the room he wanted nothing more than to rest a bit before sending Sookie and Layla to find Godric. He opened the door to the bedroom. Layla was curled up in the middle of the bed, her breathing even in her sleep. Eric took off his clothes and climbed in beside her, relishing the feeling of her warm body against him. Sleepily, Layla turned to face him, her face resting on his chest. He stared at her. She really was beautiful, in a way that humans couldn't appreciate. When she slept her face looked childlike, without a frown on her lips or a worry in her eyes. Everything about her seemed softer and more feminine. It was obvious that she had worked hard to become as strong as she was if she was willing to battle Eric for control. He admired her for it, where most human men probably hated her for it. Humans were lazy, and wanted nowadays wanted everything fast, cheap and easy, but Eric knew the rewards of hard work. Still, just in case he turned out to be wrong about Layla, he would keep Lorena around to tie up Bill, as a kind of...insurance policy.

Layla shifted in her sleep, pressing herself against Eric. He placed a soothing kiss on her forehead.

"Sova." he whispered into her ear. "Dröm."

"God natt." Layla whispered sleepily. Eric smiled and closed his eyes.

----------

**A.N. I got the Swedish from google language tools. Sova = Sleep. Dröm = Dream. God natt = Good night. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

_Too. Damn. Early_

_Too. Damn. Bright._

Those were Layla's thoughts as she trudged towards the bar with Sookie. On the way down from their rooms Sookie had filled her in on Hugo, Isabel's human, who had offered his services in an attempt to make the girls seem less suspicious. The cover story was fairly simple. Hugo and Sookie were engaged and looking for a place to get married. Layla would be cousin from up north, flying in to help with the arrangements.

It had been a pain in the ass to dress the part of a happy bridesmaid. Layla mostly wore black, not out of some weird fascination with looking gothic, but just because it was her favorite color. Thankfully, she had found a white sundress that must have gotten stuffed into her duffel bag by mistake. It was the best call she could make really. The white would make her skin look a little less pale in contrast, and plus she had been raised Catholic, so she knew how white represented purity and whatnot. Her long, dark hair was down in it's usual loose waves and she had gone lightly with her make-up. Her eyes had only a smidgen of mascara and a hint of blush on her cheeks. The aviator sunglasses she had invested in before moving south were perched on the top of her head as Sookie introduced her to Hugo.

"This is for you." he said to Sookie, handing her an engagement ring. Sookie giggled and took it with mock joy.

"Look, Layla, I'm engaged!" Sookie fake squealed to the brunette at her side.

"I'm thrilled I could share in this magical moment." Layla responded flatly, focusing more on her bloody mary. She felt terrible. What kind of vampire hotel had a room this bright? It was ridiculous.

"Also, it might be best if you let me do most of the talking." Hugo added. Layla nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." she replied groggily. Sookie placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Layla paused to yawn into her hand.

"Yeah, I just, I haven't been up this early since high school. It's throwing me off a bit. I'll be fine though, don't worry. After I finish my drink I'll switch to coffee." Layla told the blonde, shaking the little bit of bloody mary she had left for emphasis. Sookie and Hugo immediately began talking about vampire/human relationships. Jeez, did Sookie ever have anything else of her mind besides boys? Layla's ears perked up though when Hugo mentioned being turned. He began talking about how humans will age but vampires won't. Layla groaned inwardly. Making Sookie nervous about her relationship with Bill was the worst thing Hugo could have done before they walk into a dangerous situation.

"We should go." Sookie said standing up. The bartender handed Layla her coffee to go as Hugo apologized to Sookie.

"It's okay Hugo, really. Besides, now, if I die today, who cares? I'll never have to feel old, and unloved, and unwanted." she babbled before leaving. Layla stood and clapped Hugo on the shoulder, looking him dead in the eye.

"Good job." she said sarcastically, before talking a sip of her coffee and following Sookie out.

XXXXXXXX

As Hugo drove the car up to the church, Layla saw a woman directing them towards a parking lot. Hugo explained the the woman was Sarah Newlin, the reverends wife. Apparently they were on TV a lot, but Layla usually ignored anti-vampire talks, so she didn't recognize them.

"You know in person, she looks like vanilla pudding." Sookie remarked. Layla snorted to herself. When the car was parked the three stepped out. Layla immediately pulled her sunglasses down to hide her eyes from the blinding sun. Layla watched as Sarah introduced herself and then was forced to listen as Sookie basically self-destructed.

The girl would not shut up. Introducing herself, then Layla (as Lucy Simpson) and then Hugo. Everything she said came out too fast and too sweet. It sounded like she was hurling sugar at Sarah Newlin's face. As they followed Sarah in to see Steve Newlin, the reverend, Hugo leaned over to Sookie.

"I thought you were going to let me do the talking?" he said.

"Sometimes, when I get nervous, I talk too much." she admitted softly. Layla rolled her eyes.

"No shit." she mumbled.

Layla, aka Lucy, remained quiet, strictly there for moral support, ooing and ahhing at appropriate times. Once or twice Layla threw in an obscure family reference for authenticity.

"Uncle Harvey is going to love this, Holly!"

Sookie, as Holly, would just giggle and agree and Hugo, as Rufus, would smile. After a brief chat with the Newlins they went on a tour, one of the main stops being the main part of the church. Steve make some hokey warning at the door. Layla forced a smiled and slight laugh as they opened the door. They had warned them that the love that comes flying out might knock them down. Well, Layla almost was knocked down but it definitely was not love that did it. There was so much sunlight. Everything seemed to be glowing. Layla winced at how bright it was but, being inside, couldn't put on her sunglasses. It would only make the Newlins suspicious. As Layla struggled to remain upright she could hear the Newlin's talking about a 'lock-in'. She'd heard of them before, they were kind of like parish slumber parties. No thank you.

Everything about Layla's body was screaming at her to go and lay down. She felt like she had just run a marathon. She needed to sit and catch her breath. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse she heard the tone of Sookie's voice. She was worried. Layla's eyes snapped to the blonde's, who was trying to communicate the fear to Hugo.

"Holly, Rufus, Lucy. I'd like you to meet and aid of mine. This is Gabe." Steve said, introducing a hulk of a man. This put Layla even more on edge but she forced a smile. She refused to be the reason they got caught.

"Like the archangel." Layla remarked sweetly, referring to his name.

"Gabe will be joining us on the rest of the tour."

_Uh oh_. Layla thought. _This is very bad._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My father's tomb. It's on the lower level." Steve said. Layla glanced out the window. It was dark, but she still didn't feel much better. She knew what she needed was a good rest...maybe some chicken noodle soup. Maybe she had gotten the flu? Or worse, maybe Eric had given her bubonic plague. He had lived through it after all.

Sookie and Sarah were trying to gently dissuade Steve from taking them downstairs. Layla didn't want to join in, worried the more voices against it would make them more suspicious. She tried not let her feathers get ruffled at the Catholic comment. She may not be practicing, but it's a pride thing.

Hugo came up with a great excuse for him and Sookie. Claustrophobia.

"Well, at least take a quick little looksie and that way you can say you saw the whole church." Steve pressed.

"Steve!" Sarah said. Layla's eyes flickered to pudding girl. Even she seemed nervous. Okay, this was really really bad. Layla put a hand on Sookie's shoulder and smiled at Steve.

"Reverend Newlin, with all due respect, we have plans to go dress shopping an the morning, and Holly's going to need a good night's sleep. She won't be able to do that if she's having nightmares about being in the basement of a church." Layla lied smoothly

"Besides, we've already made our decision. So why don;t we go back to our apartment, look at our calendar and call you to set the date?" Sookie proposed.

"No. Gabe!" Steve shouted. Sookie and Sarah both screamed. Layla was whirling around, trying to swing at Steve, since he was the once who had grabbed Sookie. Her strength was failing her though, she was still too damned drained from a day in the sun. Gabe, who had Hugo in one hand used the other and hurled Layla down the stairs. Her body slammed down the stairs, and when she hit the bottom, everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists. Sorry I've been away so long. Hopefully I'll be able to get a few more chapters out very soon :)**

"Godric!" Layla heard distantly, like from the other end of a tunnel. "Godric!" she heard again. This time, closer. Her eyelids fluttered open. Sookie was at the edge of a fenced in room, shouting for the hostage vampire. Layla sat up slowly pressing a hand to the back of her head.

"Glad to see you nursing me back to health, Sookie." she said wryly. The blonde threw her an apologetic look.

"How are you feeling?"

"Shitty. Especially since I did nothing helpful at all when they grabbed us. I'm sorry, I really am-"

"Don't you dare apologize. You did the best you could and then you were thrown down a flight of stairs." Sookie said. Layla smiled up in thanks. Sookie really did have a good heart. It was refreshing. Layla tried to tune out Hugo's complaining. Apparently he really was claustrophobic. Sookie was quickly calming him down, getting him to breathe. After a minute they were back to where they were at Godric's place with trying to figure out who betrayed them. Layla ignored that too. Her head was still throbbing and she was just pissed. Anger seemed to occupy every corner of her body but she was too exhausted to do anything about it.

"Bill must have sensed my fear." Sookie was saying. "He's gonna come storming through this church any second."

"Well, Layla's here too. Maybe Eric will get here first. He must have sensed her fear as well." Hugo said. Layla laughed bitterly but stopped short because it made her head pound.

"Two problems with that theory, Hugo. One, I was never scared, I was pissed off. Eric is used to me being pissed so there's no reason for him to suspect anything. Two, even if something had tipped him off to our present situation he wouldn't come running to my rescue. He's a jackass and he's nothing if not consistent." she explained. Sookie sighed and Layla groaned.

"I should have brought weapons. Strapped a knife to my thigh or something. I underestimated them." Layla said quietly. She was furious with herself, for getting caught and for endangering Sookie. The girl was annoying at times but she didn't deserve to be locked in here with crazy people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric could feel Layla's annoyance, but emotion was fairly constant and he knew she didn't agree with the Fellowship and chalked it up to that. Earlier, Isabel had asked him about his interest in both Layla and Sookie. He had denied interest in either, but in truth he couldn't decide who he wanted, and Eric liked to keep his options open. As he settled into the hotel bed he felt a strange emotion from Layla. Regret. He shook it off and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve and Gabe came down in the morning, tossing them water bottles for breakfast. In the back of her mind Layla wished she had Eric's blood instead. It was much more filling. Sookie threw out the cliched,

"They're coming for us."

Apparently, Steve was planning on it. There was a slight back and forth between Steve and Sookie before Steve took a seat.

"Now things got a little out of hand last night-"

"Gee, you think?" Layla asked sarcastically, still holding the back of her head where in pounded.

"- and I'm sorry for that." Steve continued. To top off his bullshit he promised them a hot breakfast and a easy way out if they answered a few questions. Layla's pride kicked into high gear again. She wasn't going to turn traitor just to get out of here. Hugo seemed less noble.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Sookie hissed. Layla simply threw her water bottle at his head. Before either woman could shut him up Hugo was giving Steve their real names, but Steve seemed most interested in Sookie.

"From Bon Temps?" he asked.

"How do you know where I'm from?" Sookie asked. Steve had gone pale.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's...sister." he said, swallowing. Sookie was confused as she stared at him.

"You know Jason? He has nothing to do with this!" she tried to tell them, but Steve had already stood.

"C'mon, Gabe."

When the duo had left their three hostages in the basement again Layla turned to look at Hugo.

"Nice work, asshole." she said, walking over and grabbing the water she had thrown eariler.

"I'm going to do what I can to get us out of here!" he argued. Sookie was sitting at the opposite end of the 'cell'.

"Hugo, do me a favor, and just shut the fuck up." Sookie said quietly. Layla had never been so happy to be friends with Sookie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of nothing, Hugo was now attempting to play nice.

"I was like you once. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially after Isabel took me to bed-"

"Ew. You're done." Layla chimed in, spinning the cap of her now empty water bottle.

"Well, you both know what it's like." Hugo continued, but after a scathing look from Layla he decided it was only Sookie. "At least, you do. It's addictive to be desired by something that powerful."

"I'm no addict." Sookie said with disgust.

"I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, and you can't stand to leave them after sunset. Before you know it you're someone you don't even recognize."

As Layla listened to Hugo she wished hard that she had a pen to jot some of this down. It was just the kind of thing she could use in her book. Instead she took mental notes.

"So that's why you went to the Fellowship? Because you can't control yourself?" Sookie asked. Hugo started talking about how Vampires don't want them to be equals, and how Isabel had refused to turn him. Sookie made the argument that he didn't know Bill and Layla was inclined to agree. Bill was too sweet to use Sookie or consider her a telepathic trophy. Eric on the other hand, well, he looked like he had shelves upon shelves of trophies and Layla had the feeling he wanted her to be his latest collectible. Fat chance.

"If the Fellowship cares about you so much then why are you here?" Sookie asked. Hugo stood and called out to Gabe, saying how the girls now knew everything, but no one came.

"Oh, look at that. No one's coming. Looks like you're stuck with us." Layla said sarcastically with a bitter smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few hours before Gabe finally did appear, with a large bruise on his eye.

"What happened to your face?" Hugo asked. "Listen, they know everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't locked me down here with a god damn mind-reader. Okay? I hope the Reverend knows that I'm going to need protection now."

Gabe hit him so fast Sookie and Layla both jumped back in surprise. Though Layla felt a bit better, she was far from able to take on a man as big as Gabe.

"You want protection, you fang-banging sack of shit? How's that for protection, huh?" the man said, kicking Hugo hard in his side. Layla thought she vaguely heard the crack of a rib breaking. Gabe continued to beat the crap out of Hugo until finally Sookie couldn't stand it.

"Stop it!" she screamed, leaping onto Gabe's back and trying her hardest to take him out. Layla's jaw dropped. Gabe easily threw her into the metal shelves.

"Sookie!" Layla screamed, going forward and picking up where the now stunned blonde had left off. Gabe had his hands wrapped around Sookie's throat and the girl was choking and gasping for air. Layla used her fist and pounded the back of Gabe's head as hard as she could, but it was like she was in water. Her actions felt sluggish and useless.

"Don't you dare touch her you pig!" Layla screamed. Gabe released Sookie who dropped to the floor unconscious. Gabe spun and now had Layla against the chain-link enclosure.

"Get off me!" she demanded.

"What? A human not good enough for you? Maybe I'll show you what you've been missing!" he said. Layla, felt fury rise up inside her and she let out a blood-curdling scream that could have been mistaken for a war cry.

"That's right, scream for me." Gabe said, slapping Layla hard across the mouth and tossing her carelessly on the floor. She scrambled and fought to get the huge behemoth of a man off of her. He began tearing at her clothes and saying the most disgusting things. She screamed louder, now with an edge of fear creeping into her voice and for a desperate moment she wished Eric were there.

Suddenly the weight on top of her was gone. Layla looked up to see a young boy holding Gabe by the neck.

"Godric, it's me." the man sputtered. With a simple flick of his wrists Godric snapped Gabe's neck and he crumpled uselessly to the floor. Layla swiftly readjusted her clothing and crawled over to Sookie, who thankfully was still breathing, but there were harsh black and blue marks appearing on her neck. When the blonde opened her eyes Layla let out a sigh of relief and hugged the girl close.

"Never scare me like that again." Layla said. Sookie only coughed a bit in response before turning and seeing the young man...or rather very old Vampire, who had been their savior.

"Godric?" she asked, her voice scratchy.

"You should not have come." he said simply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

There was a flurry of noise from above them and Sookie jumped up with hope.

"Bill." she said, but Godric shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No. I'm here my child." he said, to someone who was obviously not Sookie or Layla. The brunette tugged half-heartedly at the torn strap of her sundress which was stained with blood and dirt from the debacle on the floor.

Eric appeared and a knot that has been in Layla's stomach unraveled. The towering blonde whispered Godric's name and took a knee before him. Layla wasn't sure how she felt about seeing him taking a subservient position, but ultimately, Godric had saved her life tonight.

"You are a fool for sending humans after me." he said.

Huh, someone else who thought Eric was a fool. Layla was already warming towards him.

"I had no other choice. These savages they...they seek to destroy you." Eric said, his voice soft and low. Layla watched him, love and adoration shimmering in his gaze and found herself wishing someone would look at her that way.

"I am aware of what they have planned." Godric said. "This one betrayed you." he said, pointing to a still unconscious Hugo.

"He's with the Fellowship." Sookie said.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked, caring more about Godric than anything else.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric said. Alarms began to blare. "Save the humans."

"I'm not leaving your side until-"

"I can take of myself." Godric hissed, not meanly, but as a fact.

"We have to go." Sookie said. Layla found herself torn. Sure, she wanted her and Sookie out, but she also wanted Godric with them. She didn't want all of this to have been for nothing.

"Spill no blood on your way out." Godric told him. "Go."

Eric held and arm out for Sookie and Layla to pass him. He gave Godric one more look before placing a hand on Layla's back as they took the stairs up the the ground level of the church.

People were evacuating the church as they came to the top of the stairwell. Eric stepped in front of the two bruised and battered women and took in the view.

"I could have you out in seconds." Eric mumbled.

"There's kids out there." Layla reminded him, not that he probably cared.

"None of those humans would think twice about hurting us." he reminded her. Layla wanted to smack herself for the thrill down her spine at his use of the word 'us' but she decided she had been smacked around quite enough for one day.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked.

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgement. He would kill every child in this church to save you." Eric explained.

"Why aren't you?" she asked, throwing a pointed glance towards Layla. Eric turned his head, coolly ignoring Layla's probing gaze and looking at Sookie.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out. That's all." he said.

"He's your maker isn't he?" Sookie asked.

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric told her. Layla sighed.

"She just meant you have a lot of love for him." she explained. Eric now turned his gaze to hers.

"Don't use words I don't understand." he said, turning his face away and peaking around the corner again. Men were shouting and locking up the front doors of the church. Eric went to take a step and with a mind seemingly of it's own Layla's hand shot out to wrap around his forearm, gripping it hard through the leather of his jacket.

"Eric. No." she whispered, eyes wide, for the first time feeling absolute fear. If he went out there in some kind of self-sacrificing attempt it would fail and they would be right back where they started only with a lot less hope. Eric turned to look at her and took a step towards her, crowding her personal space. He dipped his head low, almost like he would kiss her cheek.

"Trust me." he said. Layla took a breath and relaxed her hand and let it slide off of him as he walked out into full view of the humans.

Both Layla and Sookie watched from the shadows as Eric hung his head and hunched his shoulder, employing the most hokey of southern accents.

"Hey y'all. How's it goin'?" he asked, in a voice that under normal circumstances would have had Layla rolling with laughter. "Steve sent me over to uh...man the exit here. Think I can take it from here." he said.

"By yourself?" one asked.

"Uh, yeah." Eric said.

"I mean, you're big and all but there's a Vampire on the loose." another said.

"Oh..." Eric said, as if the idea were completely foreign to him.

"Where's your stake?" one of the other men asked.

"Ugh...dang...I forgot. Maybe I can borrow yours if...if that's okay?" he asked. Layla felt her bottom lip jut out. Stripped of his pompous nature Eric had the ability to be truly adorable. She quickly bit down on the lip. Now was SO not the time to be consumed with thoughts about Eric Northman, especially since the men were now suspiciously backing away from him.

"I can't do that. Get your own." the kid said.

"I very much, would like to borrow your stake." Eric said, the accent disappearing as he glamoured the unsuspecting boy. Just as Eric went to reach for the piece of wood the boy was now offering the older man behind him raised his arm.

"Stake!" Layla shouted. Eric spun and began knocking the men aside like rag dolls finally pinning one against the wall with a stake poised at his throat. Sookie and Layla rushed forward.

"Eric, you don't have to kill him." Sookie said. Eric threw the stake down and dropped the man before going to the doors and gesturing to both women.

"Come on." he said, opening the front door only to see a swarm of people approaching.

"Those arrows are wood. You'll never make it through." the man who had almost suffered a stake through the jugular said from where he still sat on the floor.

"Eric, through the sanctuary." Layla offered. The three burst through the doors, Sookie slightly skipping to keep up with Layla and Eric's long strides.

"Where's the exit?" he asked.

"Back that way." Sookie said, pointing.

"There are several exits, actually." came a voice the bounced off the walls. Eric, Sookie and Layla stopped as they registered Steve Newlin, standing by the altar. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

The doors behind them opened as the members of the Fellowship came in, carrying all kinds of weapons.

"Let us leave. Save yourselves. No one has to die." Sookie said, looking frantic.

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan." Steve said. Layla wanted to move closer to Eric but forced herself to remain where she stood at his right. Steve went on, talking about how the Vampires had started this, like it were a silly fight in a schoolyard.

"The vampire you were holding got away. He's a Sheriff! He's bound to send for help." Sookie told him, but Steve looked unphased.

"We don't need Godric. Any vampire will do...and we got one right here." he said, gesturing to Eric.

"NO!" Layla shouted so loud all heads turned to look at her, except for Eric's. His face remained impassive and focused to the Reverend. Layla took a protective step in front of Eric, shaking with anger, but he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her aside.

"I'll be fine." he said, but his eyes didn't agree. They looked sad and resolute. Layla looked at him, terrified. What had gotten into him? Screw Godric's plan of spilling no blood! He could have decimated the whole damn church to get away and she wouldn't have minded a bit. Layla glanced at Steve Newlin who was smiling like a jackass. She really wanted to hit him.

Eric stepped forward, away from Layla who now stood alone with Sookie while Newlin addressed the congregation.

"Brothers and Sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just as lord was betrayed by thirty pieces of silver, so can a few ounces of silver betray a child of Satan!" Steve declared as Eric lay helpless on the altar beneath silver chains which steamed where they touched his skin.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Layla argued, struggling against the men that had held her ever since her first attempt to run and rip the chains off of him.

"How can you people listen to him?" Sookie asked, struggling herself.

"Let him go!" Layla screamed, fighting as hard as she could and growing all the more furious as she realized that in her weakened state, her hardest simply wasn't enough.

Eric made a small noise, trying to speak. Reverend Newlin turned to look down at him.

"I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom, and the girls' as well." Eric said. Layla shook with fear and fury.

"That's noble, but those girls are just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race. The human race. They hardly deserve mercy. We could use Sookie to bait more of your evil kind to justice, but the brunette serves no purpose. Maybe we should tie her to you so when the sun comes up she can roast with you. " Steve said, taking a step toward Layla who was practically snarling now.

The doors suddenly burst open.

"Sookie!" Bill yelled, running into the room. In the next moment Steve had a gun pointed at Sookie's head.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die." Bill threatened. "Let her go, now."

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" Steve groaned. "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here."

"Don't! He's done nothing to you." Sookie pleaded.

"Sookie, I will be fine." Bill said.

There was a shout and then something flew through the air and hit Newlin's hand, making him drop the gun. A blonde with a paintball gun was yelling at Steve to let Sookie go. A second shot hit the Reverend square between the eyes. As some people panicked and ran back Bill ran to Sookie and Layla was released as her human chains ran for cover. The minute she was let go Layla ran up the the altar and carefully pulled the chains off of Eric, trying not to hurt him too badly in the stood and grabbed Newlin, slamming him down onto the ground.

"Eric, do NOT kill him!" Sookie said.

"Kill him!" the guy with the paintball argued. As Steve taunted Eric, daring him to create a martyr there was a noise from outside the sanctuary and all heads turned to see what it was. Layla planted her feet on the ground and Bill pushed Sookie further behind him.

It was Stan and a large group of Vampires. They started out by saying all the wrong things, the kind of things that only fueled the fire of hate the Newlins had been fostering and ended with a command to kill everyone. Eric and Layla didn't move as Vampires rushed forward, prepared to drink the blood of their enemies. Sookie was screaming at Bill to stop it while Bill simply wanted her out and to safety.

"Enough!" came a voice from the choir loft, where Godric stood on the very edge. "You came for me, I assume."

"Yes, Sheriff." Stan grumbled, his mouth still poised at the throat of a victim.

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can co-exist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?" Godric asked.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." Steve said flatly and Layla suddenly had the urge to kick his teeth in. "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." he said to Eric who stared down at Steve looking bored.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric said with a light smile. Layla felt her own lips curl up, despite the circumstances. In an instant Godric was dragging Steve to his feet. Sookie clung to Bill's side and Layla stood close to Eric, but refused to touch him, not matter how badly she wanted to.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric asked.

No one moved. No one spoke. Not a single person.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone." he commanded. Reluctantly the Vampires released the humans.

"People, go home. It's over now." Godric said.

"Oh, thank God." Sookie whispered, dropping her head onto Bill's shoulder. Layla merely let out a breath and sat down as fatigue once again took it's toll on her body.

"I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Godric said, dropping Newlin to the ground so close that Layla scooted away and backed into Eric's legs.

"Come." Godric said, walking past Newlin.

"Sir, after what the humans have done to you-" Stan tried.

"I said 'come'." Godric repeated. Stan stepped aside and allowed Godric to lead the way out.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, crouching down to Layla who still sat curled at his feet. Layla scoffed.

"Me? I'm fabulous. You're the one that was strapped to an altar. I'm fine." she said with false bravado. "I'm fine, really." she added in a softer voice. "Right Sookie?" she asked, looking to the blonde who nodded. Eric stood and walked over to Sookie.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked.

"She's fine." Bill answered, looking furious. "Go with your maker."

Eric glanced quickly at Layla and then left as the paintball guy ran up to Sookie. Layla's eyes however were trained on Eric as he walked away.

"On the day of reckoning, we'll see who goes to heaven." Steve threatened. Layla refocused in on the conversation going on behind her as she stood. The paintball guy was young, attractive and looked a lot like Sookie.

"I reckon I've already been to heaven. It was inside your wife." he said, right before he punched Newlin in the face. Layla burst into laughter.

"Jason, c'mon. You too, Layla." she said as she and Bill hurried out of the sanctuary. Layla was still giggling and turned to look at the handsome blonde.

"I like you." she said and laughed a bit more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

Layla walked out into the crowd of vampires at Godric's home where she had been the other night when the plan had originally been set in motion and yet felt entirely comfortable. A nice Vampire had brought her a change of clothes that were luckily just her style, just a bit more risque than what she would normally wear. A tight black mini-skirt and black t-shirt that was cropped to expose her stomach and covered with a see-through mesh. She felt like she should be clubbing or something. As she walked into the room she saw Eric talking to Jason Stackhouse, who as it turned out, was Sookie's brother. When he walked away with a petrified expression and Layla saw a genuine smile cross Eric Northman's angelic face she walked over to find out what he'd done.

"Making friends already?" she asked. Eric raised an eyebrow and took in her outfit.

"Simply thanking him." Eric said innocently.

"Liar." Layla said tightly. "I don't care though. Is there rum?" she asked.

"No, but there is..." Eric popped out his fangs. Layla fought off a shiver and rolled her eyes. Eric's blood was probably the better call, but she wouldn't. She was human. Not a Vampire. She did not drink blood.

"I'll just go hunt for some rum." she said. Layla felt Eric following her but he stopped as they passed Bill and Sookie.

"Hm, I heard my name. I hope you were speaking well of me." he said silkily.

"Doubt it." Layla muttered as she rooted through the bar.

"Why should I? You let us walk into a trap." Sookie said testily.

"I regret that. If I had known it was a possi-"

"You did know, but because it was Godric, you'd risk anything." Sookie said. Layla smiled in triumph as she found a tiny bottle of rum in the very back of the cabinet, covered in dust.

"The bond between a Vampire and his Maker is stronger than you can imagine. Perhaps one day you'll find out." Eric said. Jealousy smacked Layla so fast in the face she dropped the precious bottle and it shattered at her feet. Bill glared at Eric, Sookie turned to look at Layla and Eric grinned at the brunette who stomped away, seething, ignoring the shards of broken glass and puddle of rum of the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla stood outside and bummed a cigarette off a rather tame looking Vampire. She didn't smoke often but when she did she could run through a pack in a few short hours. Sitting outside in the warm Texas air she had time to think about the heavily conflicting emotions in her. It was like her emotions were constantly flip-flopping about Eric Northman. She cared about him even though she really didn't want to, and in moments, she had deluded herself into thinking he cared for her, but he didn't. He was more interested in Sookie than in her. Layla was just, second-best, a mistake, a consolation prize.

Like hell. She was second to no one. If didn't come first in someone's eyes than it simply wasn't worth it.

Layla watched from behind the glass as Godric let Hugo go. She wasn't happy with the decision, but a part of her envied Hugo. Through it all, every betrayal, everything he had done, Isabel still loved him. Layla tossed her cigarette and stubbed it out as Jason and Bill walked outside. they nodded their hello's as she walked back in. There were people everywhere except near Godric, who was no left mostly to himself. He spotted her from across the room and gestured to the seat beside him.

"Come, sit by me, child." he offered. Layla smiled and took the seat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Layla laughed.

"Tired, but that's not really important. How do you feel?" she asked. A rush of affection took over as she spoke to Godric.

"I am tired as well, but it is of no importance either." he told her. Eric appeared in the doorway and with a look the one or two remaining Vampires left the room, but Godric's gentle hand on Layla's made her stay. They shared a smile and sat in silence for a minute until Eric walked up and kneeled in front of Godric. Tension crept back into Layla's shoulders.

"I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border." Eric said. "I have arranged for an AB- human for you. Extremely rare." Eric said, sounding slightly pleased with himself.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"You have to feed eventually. I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer." Eric said, with an enticing smile as he tried to tempt Godric to eat. Layla found herself sympathizing. She wanted Godric to eat as well. What better way to regain his strength. She held out her arm.

"Want some? I'm delicious." she offered with a wink.

"It's true. She is." Eric agreed, both of them taking on those cheery tones parents attempt when talking a child into eating his vegetables. Godric's silence erased both of their happy masks.

"Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" Eric asked.

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are." Godric said.

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." Eric argued gently.

"Let's be honest. We are frightening." Godric allowed. Layla frowned.

"Fear isn't an excuse." she said, disgusted with Godric defending his captors and hers.

"After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal. More predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that you wouldn't fight when they took you?" Eric asked softly. Layla watched Godric, waiting for his answer.

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes, but what would that have proven?" he asked. Layla reached out slowly and placed her hand over Godric's. The Vampire turned and smiled at her, then turned and placed his other hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Thank you both, for understanding me, or at least trying to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while Layla left to give Godric and Eric time alone. She walked out into the front of the house and reluctantly grabbed a TruBlood.

"Ew, you're drinking that?" Sookie asked, wrinkling her nose. Layla sighed.

"Well, since I dropped the rum this is all they're is, besides I'm hungry and it's supposed to be filling." Layla said, pouring some into a wine glass. The Vampire that had stood beside Layla left as another approached. A woman wearing a red dress who seemed particularly interested in Sookie.

"Hello there. I'm Lorena."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie." said the bubbly blonde. Layla took a careful sip of the TruBlood as she watched the situation unfold.

"Hm, yes. You're what all the fuss was about." Lorena said. Sookie threw a glance at Layla whose nose was wrinkled both at the disappointment of the TruBlood (it wasn't nearly as good as Eric's) and also the fight the Vampire was trying to pick with Sookie.

"Excuse me?" she asked, with a confused smile.

"You're a morsel." Lorena said. Layla put down her glass.

"Interesting choice of words." she noted softly. The Vampire flashed a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sookie asked, obviously confused by the situation.

"Well, we have a mutual friend."

"Bill?" Sookie asked, all traces of humor leaving her face quickly.

"That's right." Lorena said, still smiling. "Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today."

Layla's eyes widened at the implication that seemed to pass over Sookie's head just as Bill came flying towards them, as if on cue.

"Lorena!"

"Oh, hello darling. I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent." Lorena said.

"Bill, is this your maker?" Sookie asked. Layla raised a brow. She guessed the comment hadn't gone over Sookie's head after all.

"She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me." Bill tried to explain.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Lorena said with a smile. "We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room."

"What?" Sookie asked. Layla sighed, and took another gulp of TruBlood, just in case a fight broke out.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52 inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you when wielded properly it's quite a weapon." Lorena said.

"Good." Layla mumbled.

"You did?" Sookie asked, turning to Bill.

"Lorena, you need to leave." Bill told her quietly.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There's no excuse for domestic violence." Lorena taunted.

"What she has failed to mention, is that she was holding me prisoner." Bill said, anger making his voice louder than it had previously been.

"Pah-shaw. We we're just catching up is all. You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was. I admit, it got a bit...heated, but you know how old lovers can get sometimes." The woman said, turning to touch Bill's cheek. Sookie's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Do. Not. Touch. Him." she said darkly. Layla smiled, a small flicker of pride burning for her friend's balls. By now everyone was staring and everyone paused to see the human who had just put her hands on the bitch of a Vampire.

"My...we're feisty too." Lorena noted before laughing lightly in Sookie's face. "You're no more than a blood bag. You can not win this."

"I've already won. Bill chose me, and yet, you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?" Sookie asked quietly.

"Sookie! Stop." Bill hissed, suddenly nervous, and though as amusing as Layla found it when Sookie played the part of a badass, a nervous Vampire made her nervous too, and Bill looked like he was about to freak out.

"I'd listen to him. Run away, little girl. William and I love each other." Lorena said, walking around towards Bill who grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her back, keeping her at arms length.

"You've gone mad. Get out now!" he said, backing up to place himself between the two women. Lorena looked like she had just been slapped.

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess, but he doesn't love you. He never has and that, we both know." Sookie said, bill restraining her as she fought to get into Lorena's face. The fangs came out as Sookie struck a weak spot in Lorena's armor.

"Take those words back or they shall be your last." she threatened.

"We're leaving." Bill said, dragging Sookie away, but by now the blonde had lost it.

"Go find someone else you fucking bitch, you've lost this one!" Sookie screamed. Lorena knocked Bill aside and slammed Sookie down on the counter. Jason rushed forward and Layla went to jump between them as well, but it proved unnecessary because Godric now held Lorena's neck in his hands, stopping her from biting the young girl's exposed neck.

"Retract. Your. Fangs...now" the ancient Vampire demanded. Lorena pulled them back into her mouth. Sookie jumped off the counter and into Bill's arms.

After a rather stern talking to from Godric, Bill escorted Lorena from the nest, leaving Sookie in Layla's care. The brunette smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Sook, you know, you're kind of a badass." Layla noted with a smile.

"Ugh, trust me, you would have done the same thing in my shoes. I mean, just imagine if someone talked that about Er-"

"Say 'Eric' and we are no longer friends." Layla warned playfully. "Ugh, I need a cigarette again. I'll be back." Layla said, going off to bum yet another cig before walking outside. The sky was beautiful, the night warm and everyone was relatively safe again. She wasn't sure how she felt about eventually going back to the hotel and being alone with Eric. Part of her dreaded it, knowing he didn't care at all what happened to her. To him she was a thing. How could someone as good as Godric know someone as annoyingly cold as Eric Northman. Still, another, and steadily growing part of her forgave him his coldness and wanted nothing more than affection from him, for attention. She wanted his smiles and his jokes to belong only to her. It was a strange possessive nature and it scared her. As she finished the cigarette and exhaled she turned to go back in the house and suddenly ducked as the windows shattered and something inside exploded. The scream that came out of her mouth shocked even her.

"ERIC!!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

Layla scrambled to her feet from where she had fallen in the yard and ran inside where Vampires lay dead or wounded in the disaster zone of a nest. Bill was back as well, unharmed. He must have been outside too.

"Sookie?!"

"Eric?!"

"Sookie?!"

"NORTHMAN!!!!" Layla bellowed. When she heard Sookie's voice she turned and saw Eric, lying on top of the blonde. Bill was crouched low, checking on her but Layla stood ramrod straight, riding a wave of controversial emotions. She was glad Sookie was okay, but she was furious that Eric had wounded himself, hurt himself to protect her. That was Bill's job.

"I covered her." Eric said weakly. "She's only stunned. Get the humans." he said. Bill whipped his head around and chased after what Layla only could assume were members of the Fellowship.

"Layla." came the scratched silk of Eric's voice. She fought the anger that was rising steadily in her and looked down at him, her face cold with impassivity.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Go check on Godric...please." he asked. Layla sighed. Had he asked her to check on anyone else she would have said no, but he was asking her to check on his maker, the person he loved most in this world. She couldn't say no, as she she stomped off through the debris.

Isabel was crawling around helping those who were still breathing. Godric stood looking around at the carnage when Layla reached him.

"Godric, are you all right?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. His eyes still sadly combed the room.

"What can I do?" she asked. Godric looked at her. Her long brown hair framed her face, and her eyes were wide with compassion, her lips parted on her last question. He smiled.

"You look like your mother." he said. Layla frowned.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked. Godric shook his head and frowned again.

"No. Help them." he said, pointing the the various people lying about the room. Layla frowned and went around, pulling out splinters of wood and pieces of silver. It didn't take very long, as most of the Vampire who were able were already healing themselves.

"Who's dead?" Godric asked as Layla and Isabel walked back up to him.

"Stan, Paulo, Catherine and two human companions." she informed him.

"I'm going to check on Eric." Layla said, walking over to see Sookie's mouth on the blonde viking's chest. Bill approached at the same time, but Layla's mouth moved quicker.

"Sookie, what in the hell are you doing?" she asked, her voice a razor's edge. The girl promptly spit out a bullet and turned first to Layla then to Bill.

"I sucked silver out of Eric's chest and saved his life, even though I really didn't want to." she said.

"She was superb." Eric purred. Anger boiled up inside Layla and she kicked the stupid Vampire hard in the side, even though she knew it probably did no damage.

"I bet she was you raving jackass." Layla hissed bitterly.

"Jealousy does not become you, Miss Dahlin." Eric said, lazily rolling his eyes in Layla's direction.

"Nor does it become you, Mr. Northman. Poor Eric, couldn't get Sookie in any honest fashion and so you had to trick her into it. You're pathetic." the brunette seethed. Eric's eyes flashed but he said nothing. Sookie frowned and looked to Bill.

"What?"

"Eric was in no danger." Bill said coldly.

"He...what?" Sookie asked, thoroughly confused, and the honesty of her confusion only served to further infuriate Layla.

"A tiny falsehood." Eric said easily, as if it were nothing.

"To match your tiny-"

"He was already healing." Bill interrupted Layla. "The bullets would have pushed themselves out. This way, he's forced you to drink his blood."

"No! No, no!" Sookie said, but he protests couldn't change it.

"You are connected. He'll be able to sense your emotions." Bill said.

"You big lying a-hole!" Sookie yelled at the blonde, who still lounged on the floor, unfazed.

"Bill, you're right, I believe I can sense her emotions." Eric said.

Layla wanted to throw up. One because she was furious with Eric, Two because of why she was furious with Eric, and Three because of how utterly betrayed she felt. All of these emotions bundled together into something she couldn't understand. It was like a tangle of thread she couldn't unravel. Sookie smacked a fist down on his chest and ran into Bill's arms.

"Sweet." Eric noted.

"I'll never do anything for you again, monster!" Sookie told him.

"It's not your fault." Bill tried to comfort the blonde.

"Think I'm gonna cry." Eric said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'll make you cry." Layla offered. Eric turned and gave her one of his most seductive smiles.

"Y'all, listen up!" Jason shouted, drawing attention to the center of the room where Isabel and Godric stood.

"They may come back. Go to the Hotel Camilla. They have been alerted. Security is in place." Godric said. Everyone began leaving, Bill with his arm around Sookie, but Layla was unfortunately rooted to the floor, her anger making her immobile. Eric glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Are you coming?"

"Not with you." she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Come now, Layla. What about all we've shared?" he asked, reaching out to run a finger along her jawline but the brunette smacked his hand out of the way.

"Share it with Sookie. She obviously means a lot to you." Layla said before storming out. She would ride with Isabel to the hotel. Eric could go screw himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla found herself a new room, one that she did not have to share with Eric Northman and took a long hot shower. She rummaged through the bags she had made the hotel workers bring down and pulled on a black t-shirt and dark blue, plaid sleeping pants that hung low on her waist. Her hair was damp, but drying in it's usual loose curls. Depression had eaten away some of the anger. Layla knew it was silly to be personally offended by Eric's manipulation but she did. I mean, it wasn't as if they had been dating. It was just, their relationship had felt kind of intimate to her, and having his blood in Sookie just, infuriated her beyond words.

The woman spent hours pacing and thinking. Thinking and pacing. Tv only distracted her for a while, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Sookie. She didn't know anymore. Eventually she fell asleep, alone in her big hotel bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla was lying naked between sheets that felt expensive on her bare skin as someone peppered her shoulder with kissed. Turning and glancing over her shoulder she saw Eric and smiled lazily before turning to face him.

"You're in a good mood." she noted, brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, leaning forward and catching her lips in his own. Layla giggled and kissed him back.

"I love when you smile. You don't do it often enough."

"I smile all the time, you're just unobservant." Eric argued playfully. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Layla asked, not really caring as she focused move on her hand which was traveling down Eric's naked torso.

"Turning you? It won't take much, and you're already so much like a Vampire anyway." he said. Layla sighed and snuggled closer to him kissing his neck.

"That's a big commitment, Eric. If you have me forever, you may not want me." she warned him. Eric laughed, a deep, rich, resonant sound.

"I will always want you, my love." he said, kissing her with more heat. "Besides, I'm at least being nice and asking you. You know I could just take what I want." he threatened, pinning her back against the sheets. Layla laughed and smiled up at him.

"I know you could, Eric, but you are asking. You care." she noted.

"Of course I care." he said, his eyes burning with sincerity. "Why else would I ask?"

Layla took a deep breath. "Alright." she agreed. "Turn me."

Eric smiled and popped his fangs out and as he lowered his head to her neck Layla saw someone slink out of the shadows in the corner of the room. It was Sookie, her long blonde hair looking odd with skin that was now pale and white. She wore a tight red dress that looked out of character for her and had two puncture wounds on the side of her neck.

"Don't worry, Layla. Eric's bark is much worse than his bite." she said, her own fangs popping out. Layla's went to scream just as Eric's fangs pierced her neck.

"NOOOO!" Layla screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed.

It had been a dream. A crazy, awful dream. Layla ran a hand through her hair and faintly heard a knock on her door. She stumbled out of bed and opened in a crack to peer out into the hall and see who it was.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly when Eric pushed her door further open.

"You need to get dressed. We're needed in Godric's room." he said. Layla shrugged.

"You don't need me there. I'm just a useless human who got caught. Sookie's the telepathic Vampire helper. I'm just back-up." she said bitterly.

"This childish petulance doesn't suit you, Layla. Now get dressed." Eric demanded softly.

"Why?" she asked, propping her hands onto her hips.

"Because I'm asking nicely."

"Tough shit." she said, going to close the door. Eric's hand shot out and kept it open.

"You are mine and I require your presence at my side tonight, so you will get dressed and meet me in Godric's room."

"No, I won't. I don't owe you anything." Layla said. Eric stepped forward into the room and closed the door behind him. "Get out of my room!" she yelled, angry with his sudden intrusion.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by tricking your friend, but quite obviously, Bill Compton is incapable of looking after Sookie, and she is far too valuable an asset to be lost so carelessly, so yes, I had her drink my blood so I could keep better track of her. I suggest you get a handle on your jealousy." Eric purred in a dangerously soft voice. Layla scoffed loudly.

"Jealous. I am not jealous." she said. "I'm furious because I was locked in a church basement and almost raped. I'm furious because I was used and turned out I couldn't even defend myself let alone my friends. I am furious because after already using both me and Sookie you do it again, making her drink your blood just to piss off her boyfriend and be the big bad Vampire Sheriff. It's like fury has burned away every other emotion I could have possibly felt in this situation, so what you seem to be mistaking for jealousy, Mr. Northman, is actually unbridled, passionate, raging, fury!" Layla screamed. Her voice had started even and slowly crescendoed. Eric just let her vent and then took a breath.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Barely."

"You have fifteen minutes." he reminded her as he went to leave.

"I'll only need ten." she said, right before he shut the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

Layla sat between Sookie and Eric, something she was not very happy about. Her hair was pulled into a twist at the nape of her neck. She wore an t-shirt from one of her favorite bands and tight black jeans, along with sharp, black stiletto ankle boots. Her make-up was simple but effective. She hadn't had time for her usual dark eye-make-up so it was just simple eyeliner, mascara and a tiny of darkness on her lips.

"Do you have any idea of the fucking PR mess you've made?" The blonde Vampire woman who was always on TV asked Eric. Layla turned her head and glanced at him where he sat on the ottoman beside her with his elbows resting on his knees. "And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not You. Me. I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went after the church on his own." Eric said. Layla brushed her eyes over the floor and back to the woman, Nan, she thought was her name. "None of us knew anything about it."

"Oh really?" The woman asked, but Layla's eyes were back on Eric, who was turning now to look at her as well. "Cause anyone who met Stan in the past 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you, his nest mates, his Sheriff, had no clue."

Layla quickly looked away, too angry to consider forgiving Eric for offending her. She still wasn't positive on how he had offended her, but she felt offended and really that was all that mattered.

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric growled as the blonde said something to Godric.

"Don't talk to me that way." she replied sweetly, but there was arsenic in the sugar. "Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?" she asked, turning to Godric.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Godric said simply.

Layla felt like she had just been punched in the gut. He had willingly gone with them? How could someone as good and wise as Godric stand to be around people as hateful and close-minded as the Fellowship? Why was he willing to let them kill him? What would that achieve? Even Eric tensed, intriuged, at her side.

"Why?" Layla blurted out, the confusion momentarily taking her mouth hostage.

"Why not?" Godric replied quickly, defensively.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" The Flanagan TV woman asked, sounding skeptical and disgusted. Layla glanced again at Eric who was stone-faced as he watched the woman and Godric speak. The brunette then glanced to her right to look at Sookie, but her eyes were full of the blonde viking as well, and Layla saw a definite softness growing there. Sookie caught Layla's gaze and moved closer into Bill's arms, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"What do you think?" Godric asked.

"I think you're out of your mind." Nan replied. Layla agreed. Godric couldn't die. Hell, she had only known him for a few hours and already she felt a connection to him. How could she possibly exist without knowing she had a distant ally in him. Someone who treated her like an equal, and who wasn't scared or judgmental. "And then I hear about a traitor?" she continued.

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility." Godric said, thereby saving Isabel's ass.

"You bet you will." she said.

"You cold bitch." Eric purred, and for once in what felt like a while, Layla agreed with him.

"Listen, this is a national Vampire disaster, and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up, you're fired." Nan said, turning to Godric. Layla's jaw dropped.

"I agree. Of course. Isabel should take over she had no part in my disgrace." Godric said.

"Don't just take this! Fight!" Layla said.

"Godric, fight back." Isabel said.

"What are saying? She-she's a bureaucrat. You don't have to take shit from her!" Eric said, so thrown by Godric's placable attitude that he was falling over his words.

"You want to lose your area, Viking?" The woman asked. Layla stared daggers at her. She bit her tongue now to keep from jumping to Eric's defense.

"Oh, you don't have that kind of power." Eric said confidently.

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me." she replied easily.

"I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing." Isabel said.

"Isabel." Godric said, cutting the beautiful woman off. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

Layla was like a balloon that had deflated. Her shoulders sank and she leaned back in the chair, shocked by what this little meeting had come to. What had been the point of it all?

"Works for me." Nan said. Sookie moved forward in her seat and whispered something to Bill softly.

"Miss Flanagan, Godric helped rescue me and Layla from a really large rapist, who probably would have killed us too." she said.

"That's nice." the woman replied, sounding utterly bored. "Moving on."

"No, listen. And then he rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now? It could have been a hundred, a million times worse." Sookie said.

"What you should be doing is thanking him." Layla piped in coolly.

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgement? I think not."

Eric stood up fast but both Bill, Layla and Isabel stood with him. Layla found herself pressed against his chest, between him and Bill.

"Breathe." she whispered, rubbing his arm.

"Eric, doesn't matter." Godric said softly. Slowly, carefully, everyone resumed their seats. Godric throwing a curious look in Layla's direction. He turned away from her and began explaining every detail about the bombing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the magister. Godric come to my suite and fill out the forms." Miss Flanagan said. Layla was looking at Sookie, who was once again looking at Eric. It was really beginning to annoy.

"Soon." Godric replied. "First, I have something to say. I am sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused, for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear." he said. Layla felt a shiver of cold shoot down her spine. She didn't like his tone. It made her a lot more than uneasy. As if that weren't enough Eric's distress at seeing his maker in such a position was palpable to anyone in the room, but it was all the more magnified with his blood in her. It infuriated her a bit to know she wasn't alone in feeling that anymore.

"Take it easy. It's just a few signatures." Nan said, standing and leaving the room, as did Isabel. Layla stood and so did Eric, but the towering viking quickly rushed to speak to Godric.

"No." he whispered, and because of how close Layla stood she heard him clearly.

"Look in my heart." Godric replied.

"You have to listen to me." Eric tried again.

"There's nothing to say."

"There is!" Eric and Layla both spat out at the same time. Eric threw the brunette a withering glare but Godric just smiled.

"On the roof." Godric said before walking away. Layla let out a sigh and watched as Bill moved to block the door.

"We have a score to settle." he said. Eric looked like he was in a daze.

"Not now."

"Seriously, Bill. Another time." Layla agreed.

"Yes, now." Bill continued, ignoring both requests and suddenly shot out his fist and smacked Eric hard in the jaw. Layla gasped and took a step forward, to do what she didn't know. Hit Bill? Her friend and a very old Vampire who could snap her?

"Have I made my point?" the dark haired man asked.

"It's done. I'm part of her now. Get out of the way." Eric said calmly. Layla bristled at the finality in his words. Bill moved out of the way and Eric left, walking away without a single backward glance at Layla. The brunette straightened her shoulders and followed Eric out of the room. She debated for a while in the hall. Would she follow him or just go back to her room. What it finally came down to was Godric. He had saved her life and it was obvious he was in pain. She could maybe leave Eric to wallow in his suffering but not Godric.

As she began to walk down the hallway she saw Sookie hurrying to join her.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Sookie turned with wide innocent eyes.

"To find Godric."

"But he's with Eric." Layla reminded her. "Remember? The guy that tricked you into drinking his blood?"

Sookie merely shrugged. Layla growled and shot a hand out blocking the path. Sookie stopped abruptly, looking entirely confused.

"What are you doing, Layla?" she asked.

"No. Go back to your room. Go back to Bill. You don't belong with them. You belong to him." Layla said, nodding down the hall towards the room. Sookie straightened her shoulders.

"Godric saved my life-"

"Mine too. I'll be sure to convey your thanks, but Sookie, we both know something very bad is about to happen, and I don't need your presence making it worse. It would be like dangling something in Eric's face and then ripping it away." Layla told her. Sookie frowned.

"You're actually taking Eric's side?" she asked.

"I'm not taking any sides. I just want to keep the peace." Layla said. "Go back to Bill, Sookie, and leave Eric to me." she said, turning on her heel and continuing down the hall until she came to the door marked 'Roof Access'.

As Layla hurried up the steps she could already hear the voices of the two men she expected to see.

"2000 years is enough." Godric said, facing the east.

"I can not accept this." Eric was saying. "It's insanity."

Layla paused at the top of the stairs and watched them.

"Our existence is insanity." Godric replied. "We don't belong here."

"But we ARE here!" Eric yelled back.

"It's not right. We're not right." Godric told him. It broke Layla's heart to hear him talk like that. Of course they were right. Different didn't mean bad or wrong. It just meant different.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival or death." Eric said. Layla saw a flicker of insight into the way Eric thought. It made a strange kind of sense.

"I told a lie." Godric said. "As it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force." Eric threatened taking a menacing step closer to the small boy, who was really the oldest, wisest man in existence.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked with a small, amused smile lingering on his features. A knife made it way into Layla's heart as Eric's voice thickened and his words turned to his mother tongue, and though she couldn't understand all of it the basic gist was there. He was begging Godric to stay alive. Layla took a step forward instinctively when Eric fell to his knees, crying and pleading with his maker, who simply laid a hand on his head.

"Let me go." Godric finally said. Eric lifted his head and brought his voice back from hysteria to it's usually low tone.

"I won't let you die alone." he said soundly.

"Yes, you will." Godric replied. He placed a hand on the back of Eric's head and forced their eyes to meet. "As your maker, I command you."

Eric stood and began walking towards the stairs, where Layla still stood, frozen. Eric's faced was stained with bloody tears and there looked like there wasn't an ounce of fight left in his body. She couldn't help it when her hand touched his cheek and she stepped close to him, forcing him to look at her.

"I'll stay with him. I won't leave him alone. I promise." she said. Eric nodded and touched her hand briefly before ducking down the stairs and into the safety of the hotel.

Layla walked over to Godric who stood facing the place where the sun would rise.

"It won't take long. Not at my age." Godric told her.

"You could always try again, you know. I mean, the Fellowship seems like a lost cause, but even if your plan failed you did make a few people see the truth. Vampires and humans alike are capable of equal mercy and destruction." Layla told him. She heard him let out a slight laugh.

"You are wise, little one." Godric turned now to look at her. "Do you believe in God?"

"I do."

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" Godric asked. Layla smiled.

"God believes in forgiveness, and second chances. He wouldn't hurt an angel like you." she said. Godric smiled.

"Angel. You really are like your mother. That's what she called me. Her Guardian Angel." Godric said. Layla's jaw dropped.

"You? You were-"

"I spent some time in Philadelphia a few decades ago. She was innocent, and she didn't deserve to die. Neither did you. I had no idea you would turn out to be what you are. To wind up around Eric, of all the things-" he stopped and thought about it for a minute. "You will care for him? Eric, I mean."

"I'll try, but he's not exactly the easiest person to be around. Honestly he drives me nuts." Layla said with a smile.

"I can take the blame for that too." Godric said. Layla shook her head.

"No, you're every bit as responsible for the good and kind parts of him. I hope you know that. I think the only reason I can tolerate him, is the goodness and honor you taught him without even realizing you were doing it."

"You see much, Layla Dahlin. Things most others are blind to. I regret the chance at not knowing you better, but then again, apart from Eric, you may know me best of all." Godric said. He turned his face to where the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon.

"Are you scared?" she asked, tears creeping into her voice.

"No. No, I'm full of joy." Godric said, with a smile and a laugh. Tears began to leak from Layla's eyes.

"Even with the pain?"

"I want to burn."

"I'm scared for you. I don't want you to leave." Layla said, rushing forward and hugging him quickly.

"Human tears, and a human with me at the end. 2000 years and I can still be surprised. In this I see God." he said, squeezing her lightly before pushing her away. "Let me go, little halfling. I don't want to hurt you when I go."

Layla stepped back and watched as Godric took off his shirt and turned to face the brilliant sun, rising over the Dallas skyline.

"Goodbye, Godric." Layla whispered as a blue flame caught in the center of his chest and quickly spread over his whole body, until he was gone. The whole thing lasted mere seconds and suddenly, Layla was alone on the hotel rooftop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

The halls were empty as Layla walked towards Eric's room. Her steps much slower than her normal pace. She felt emptier now than she had ever before. The mystery of what she was had finally been undone and as quickly as the information had come she had lost the one person who could provide more. Godric. Her, well, in a way he was her maker too.

Halfling, he had called her.

Layla reached Eric's door and it stood slightly ajar. She gently pressed it open and walked in. He was sitting on the bed with his shirt off, tears of blood staining his cheeks and running down onto his chest.

"Godric is gone." he said sadly. Layla nodded and knelt down in front of him.

"Yes, he is." she said. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Eric." she said, daring to place a gentle hand on his knee. Eric bowed his head so close that they were touching. It was almost no effort for Layla to lean back and place a tender kiss on his forehead and run her other hand through his hair. As she made to stand Eric gripped her wrist tightly and brought his mouth to hers slowly, his eyes wide when she didn't pull away or fight back. Instead she let her eyes flutter closed and allowed herself to kiss him. He adjusted her so she leaned back onto the bed and he hovered above her.

Layla looked up at him, beautiful even with the trails of blood on his alabaster cheeks. She reached up to trace a finger over his lips, cold as death. He popped out his fangs and stared down at her, waiting patiently for permission. Layla smiled and ran her tongue along her own teeth. Eric reached down and ran his finger across them, not minding the fact that they sliced him as easily as a razor. Layla sucked on his finger greedily, drawing out his delicious blood until he pulled it away from her. She smiled and licked her lips before obligingly turning her head and exposing the side of her neck for him. He lunged with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla was jolted awake as the van ran over a pothole. She gasped and snapped her eyes open looking at Sookie and Jason, who she sat between.

"Good dream?" Jason asked. Layla didn't reply and instead sat and listened to Sookie and Jason talk.

"I've never been away before, but something looks different to me." Sookie noted. As they reached the main street of town you could hear the faint sound of alarms going off.

"What the hell?" Jason asked, noting the vandalism that was all over town.

"Jesus Christ." Layla breathed, staring out the window as the wreckage of the supposed 'sleepy' town she had moved to. She hadn't seen anything this bad since Broad Street after the Phillies won the World Series, and that appeared tame next to the way Bon Temps looked now.

Everyone gasped as something hit the windshield. The driver turned looking terrified.

"They jumped right in front of me." he said. Everyone, with the exception of Bill who was in his travel coffin, piled out to check on the couple that had been hit.

"Are you alright?" Sookie asked, but the couple said nothing, just giggled and glanced at the rest of the people. Layla noted their eyes, all black with no trace of white. It was freaky and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with your eyes?" Jason asked. Layla was glad someone had asked. The couple started staggering away, almost as if they were drunk.

"Wait. Wait, where are ya goin'?" Jason asked.

"We gotta find Sam!" The woman said, tossing her top away and wandering in just her bra.

"It's almost time, man." her companion said. Layla frowned. Sam...Sam? Did she know a Sam?

"Who is that?" she asked, turning to Sookie and Jason.

"My boss." Sookie said, thoroughly confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They decided to go back to Bill's first thing. Jason was immediately on the phone trying to get in touch with the Sheriff's department to tell them about the people who had gotten hit by the car. The sun had set and so Sookie was helping to open Bill's coffin. Layla just paced uselessly.

"Ask them what the hell is going on." Layla told him.

"Oh, and if somebody could call me back and tell me if we've been attacked by terrorists or what-" Jason tried, but the answering machine he had been recording on cut him off. He shrugged and closed his phone. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for trying." she said lamely. Jason slung and arm around her shoulder.

"There is something strange going on." he said. Layla pushed his arm off of her and sat down on the stairs.

"Bill, there is something seriously wrong in Bon Temps, I can feel it." Sookie said. A voice came from above them.

"Well, if it ain't the Vamper and his Vamper lover. Who's the new girl? Another little fangbanger slut?" the woman asked, her eyes huge and black like the people who had jumped in front of the van earlier.

"Oh, there's those fuckin' eyes again." Jason noted.

"What the hell is going on?" Layla groaned, standing up from the stairs and moving to stand with the others. The woman began laughing and more voices were heard as a boy rushed out with Jessica.

"Oh, thank God you're home. She's gone, like, totally batshit." the teenage Vampire said as the boy tried to rein in his mother.

"What the devil-" Bill began yelling.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Jessica said, holding up her hands. "I swear!"

The boy started explaining how he thought it was a diet pill overdose and then he saw the whole town pretty much had gone nuts, and all of them with the tell-tale black eyes.

"How long has she been like this?" Bill asked, as Jessica descended the stairs following the boy and his crazy mother.

"Since last night." Jessica said.

"And I will be for as long as it takes for him to get his offering." The portly woman said as if she were some kind of priest. Layla made a face.

"That sounds fuckin' fucked up." Jason said.

"I agree." Layla said flatly, not wanting to hear anymore.

"She's been goin' on about Sam Merlotte and how they're gonna offer him to God." the boy said. Layla rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is with you Southerners? Why do you have so much drama?! This is ridiculous!" Layla said, thoroughly exasperated with it all.

"Why don't you offer yourself up to me, Jason Stackhouse." The woman said, sidling closer to Jason who looked disgusted by the thought. Layla didn't blame him. The woman lunged to kiss him and Layla and Bill had to hold her back. Now that she was rested and back to normal her strength was back to it's super-human but sub-Vampire status, and the woman was not difficult to hold.

"Does she ever calm down?" Bill asked.

"Playing Wii gets her to focus, but I wouldn't call it calm." the boy said.

"It's like she's a Zombie or something." Layla noted. The set up the woman, Maxine, playing a video game, while Bill asked Jessica and the boy, whose name was Hoyt, about the goings on. Layla lounged against the wall next to Jason, mostly because his outbursts were amusing but also because, in all honesty, he was really cute, if not the slightest bit dumb.

"So, she says 'God' is coming?" Bill asked, walking over to where Hoyt stood near Jessica.

"Yes, sir, and that everyone is waiting at Merlotte's to catch Sam and take him over to Maryanne's." Hoyt explained.

"Maryanne's?" Sookie asked. "Where's that?"

"It's, uh, well, it's your house." Hoyt said, looking only slightly apologetic for the rough delivery. Layla winced. That seriously sucked. The town had gone crazy and Sookie's beautiful home was headquarters.

"Sorry, Sook." Layla muttered.

"Hoyt, has anyone been attacked by something with claws?" Sookie asked. Layla frowned and made a face. Hello random. She really hoped there had been a point to that question.

"Well, I heard Arlene saw that the poor woman you and Tara found in Andy's car had her back scratched up pretty bad, and I also heard someone say that Daphne, had some kind of weird scar on her back." Hoyt said.

"The new waitress at Merlotte's?" Sookie asked. Jason's head shot up at that.

"There's a new waitress at Merlotte's?" he asked, a boyish twinkle in his eye. Layla frowned at him.

"Focus, hornball." she said. Bill glanced over at Sookie

"We should talk with her."

"She's dead." Hoyt said. "She had her heart cut out just like the other one."

"Oh, fudge." Sookie said.

"I'm going to Merlotte's." Jason said. "To find out what the hell's happening on my turf."

"I'm going with you then, cause, well, I'm bored." Layla said, following him out the door.

"Jason, Layla, if this is the same creature we think it might be you don't want to go anywhere near it." Bill warned them. "Trust me."

"Mr. Compton, I ain't about to sit back and let monsters destroy my town." Jason said.

"And I'm REALLY bored." Layla said. Unfortunately her reasons weren't half as noble as Jason's.

"Jason, this would be one of those times to use your head." Sookie said gently.

"Oh, I am. I ain't never been so clear in my whole life. This, here, is the war I've been training for." Jason said.

"Jason-" Sookie tried.

"He can take care of himself. We've seen that. Besides, he has Layla with him." Bill said.

"Yeah, I didn't spend today tanning so I'm in tip top shape, Sookie. We'll be fine." Layla promised.

Sookie threw her arms around her brother. "You be careful, you hear?" she said before hugging Layla took.

"Look after him, and if things get really bad, do me a favor and reach out to Eric." she said softly so only the tall, pale brunette could hear her.

"What?" Layla asked. Sookie made a face.

"He can sense your emotions and will come get you if you're in trouble. Just, don't be too stubborn if you find yourself in a life or death situation. Alive is good, no matter how it is you stay that way." Sookie told her. Layla nodded tightly, though she didn't like what Sookie with saying she had to agree.

"Drive your car right outside of Merlotte's, get inside as fast as you can and do not go into the woods by yourself." Sookie instructed her brother.

"I won't."

"I mean it."

"I know." Jason said, kissing her forehead and holding the door open for Layla to leave before him. As they walked down the front porch and into the yard Layla turned to him.

"If we're going to be all kickass, I'm going to need to change out of my heels."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

They had stopped off at Layla's house, the layout of which Jason was frighteningly familiar with. He confided that he had dated the previous tenant for a short while, until she'd died and he'd been blamed for her murder.

"Oh." was all Layla said as she pulled on a pair of boots and a tight black t-shirt over her black jeans.

"All black. Good idea. We'll blend in with our surroundings." Jason said, nodding at her attire.

"Actually, I just like the color." Layla said, brushing past him to look in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail.

"The fuck is that?" Jason asked, pointing to the bite marks on her neck. Layla raised a hand, the memory of what had gone on in Eric's room after Godric's death fresh in her mind. There had been no sex. Just blood and kissing before they eventually fell asleep. She had woken up before Eric and crept back to her own room, without a word and left the next morning with Sookie and Jason. She had no idea where she and the Viking stood anymore, but she was frankly too busy at the moment to care.

"These are bite marks. Did you want some?" she asked, smiling devilishly.

"You don't have fangs." Jason noted.

"Nope, just very sharp teeth." Layla told him, taking a step forward. Jason seemed torn between attraction and fear as Layla pressed herself against him, pinning him between her body and the wall.

"Mmmm, you smell nice." she purred. She opened her mouth for a moment, poised over his neck, then closed it and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"Christ, you scared me." he admitted.

"I'm human, jackass. You saw me in the sun. Besides I wouldn't bite you unless you asked me to." Layla said with a cheeky grin.

"You're a lot like that blonde Vamp, you know that." Jason said as they walked towards her front door.

"Okay, say that again and I really will rip your throat out with my teeth. Got it?" Layla asked, climbing into his pickup.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jason said, starting the engine and heading to Merlotte's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were parked outside, Jason whipped the safety covering off of a chainsaw and Layla chose no weapon at all, save for the pent up aggression she harbored. The pair crept slowly through the backdoor with Jason leading the way. A woman was guarding a freezer while most of the others were in the front of the restaurant. Jason and Layla peeked over the partition to see what looked like a gigantic, drunken orgy. People were having sex and drinking beer straight from the tap, dancing half naked and shouting. Jason walked out into the group with his trusty chainsaw by his side. Layla marched out beside him, hoping her knew what he was doing. She couldn't say she was scared of the people, mostly she was just disturbed.

"Hey!" Jason shouted. No one moved or even bothered looking his way. Layla sighed.

"Nice one, Jason." she said sarcastically.

"This party's over!" he yelled, starting his chainsaw for effect, which did finally turn a few heads, but no one looked particularly alarmed. "C'mon!!!!"

When no one moved or did anything at all really Jason looked completely confused. "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"My vote is still for Zombies. Or some weird Zombie hybrid that doesn't actually eat brains. I knew I should have gotten that Zombie Apocalypse book." Layla mumbled to herself. Jason gave her a look like she was just as crazy as the rest of them. Annoyed with the lack of reaction Jason stormed over to the bar and sawed through the stereo, all the way into the wood of the bar itself. When he walked out from behind the bar he used a nail gun to nail to shirt of one of the zombified patrons to the bar.

"Hey Terry." he said, grabbing one man and knocking him unconscious before grabbing the redhead he'd been dancing with and putting her in a chokehold with the nail gun pointed at her head. The woman just giggled and laughed like it was a huge joke. Terry sat up from the floor.

"Ambush!" he yelled.

"Stay chill! Nobody needs to get hurt." Jason called out. Layla stood somewhat beside him, ignoring the things getting thrown their way.

"Yeah, nail her!" someone from the crowd yelled. Soon they were all cheering for Jason to put a nail into the woman's head. Layla frowned and turned to Sookie's brother.

"What the fuck?" she asked.

"I have no idea." he admitted.

"Wait. Stop!" Terry shouted. "Don't hurt my special lady."

"Do it!" the woman yelled. "I need a hair cut anyway, baby."

"No!" the man yelled again. Layla focused on him. Did love really conquer zombies? That was so adorable, and so cliched.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it." Jason threatened. Terry stood up and made a 'T' with his arms.

"Time out." he said. "Time the fuck out. Alright, Stackhouse and ugh...Vampire lady. Name your demands."

"I'm not a Vamp-"

"Okay, here's how it's gonna be. Y'all are gonna leave. Every last one of ya." Jason said, which was only met by laughter from everyone except Terry and Layla. "You leave us alone, and then you can have her."

"Alright." Terry said, holding up a fist for attention. "The order is to retreat. Immediately." he said, despite the groans and whines of protest. "Damn it, when I give an order you fucking follow it. Now get on outta here."

Layla watched, surprised when everyone filed out. Jason followed them to the door, not releasing the redhead until Terry was out the door, which he then locked behind them. Layla sighed and walked out the the bar, grabbing a bottle of rum that had blessedly gone untouched. She grabbed two shot glasses and poured them both a shot.

"Stackhouse, well played, sir." she said, lifting one in salute to Jason who graciously smiled at her praise and banged back his own shot. The duo then walked back to the kitchens were Sam was locked in the freezer.

"Sam, it's Stackhouse." Jason said, banging on the door. "You can come on out. Look, I got rid of all them saucer-eyed mother-fuckers."

"Bull shit." came a muffled voice from inside.

"I swear on my Gran's grave." Jason said with one hand held up in honesty even though they couldn't see it.

"Yeah, and if my parents were dead I'd swear on their graves." Layla chimed in.

"Who's that?"

"It's Layla." Jason said.

"Who?"

"Layla Dahlin. I've only just moved here but I've got to say the crime rate is simply appalling." she repliec saucily. Jason smiled and waited for Sam to respond. The door creaked open a bit and there was a flashlight suddenly in Jason's face, with Layla leaning over his shoulder to see who it was.

"Oh, Andy, hey." Jason said.

"Lemme see your eyes." the man barked. Both Jason and Layla widened their eyes to prove their non-zombieness.

"Now get out here." Jason said. "I locked all the doors." he said as Andy and Sam climbed out of the freezer.

"Thanks, Jason." Sam said. Layla cleared her throat. "Oh, and you too Layla."

"You're welcome." she said with sweet smile.

"I don't think they're gonna let up until they get me." Sam said, peeking over the serving counter. Layla frowned.

"What did you even do?" she asked, but received no answer, much to her annoyance.

"How'd you get them out?" Andy asked, gruffly.

"I threatened to shoot a bunch of nails into Arlene's brain, but guy's-"

"and lady." Layla added stubbornly.

"and lady, come here." Jason said, drawing the three into a football-like huddle. "If we gonna get out of here we gonna need an even bigger divergence."

"Did you mean diversion?" Layla asked.

"Yeah." he said. Suddenly a keg came through the window, shattering it and a man followed, rolling across the broke glass.

"There's Sam Merlotte. Get him!" Terry said.

"Will this work?" Layla asked sarcastically.

"Uh, well this ain't exactly what I was talkin' about but you work with what you got. Go!" Jason said, pointing to the back door but it was impossible. People were everywhere. They were caught. Terry made a slashing motion across his throat and in return the crowd silenced. Terry put his gun on the counter and lit up a cigarette.

"There's no escaping, Sam Merlotte. The God Who Comes always gets what he comes for. And as for you Jason Stackhouse. Not cool." Terry said.

"Could I have one of those please?" Layla asked. Terry shrugged and tossed his pack and his lighter to her.

"Layla, stop fraternizing with the enemy." Jason hissed. Layla rolled her eyes as she inhaled a puff.

"Sorry."

"Ain't no normal God gonna come anywhere near you people." Jason said loudly.

"The God ain't gonna be happy with you, Jason." one man said. "I bet he'll eat ya. Come to think of it I always wanted to know what human flesh tastes like."

"Salty, and kind of chewy." Layla replied which earned her shocked and appalled looks from the three men she stood beside.

"Boys. Sarcasm. I'm not a fucking Vampire." she reminded them with a growl.

"Guys, you guys gotta save yourselves." Sam said. Layla's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me your gonna pull a hero act. I don't even know you and you are already pissing me off." she said flatly.

"We'll get you out of here, Sam." Andy said softly.

"And then what?" Sam asked. "She's not gonna let up. Ever."

"Sam, think it over for a minute." Layla said carefully.

"No. I'm ending this." Sam said, backing up to where the people crowded near the counter.

"No fucking way." Andy growled.

"Maybe this will all stop with me." Sam said allowing himself to be carried out of the building, leaving Layla, Jason and Andy standing in the kitchen. Layla sighed bitterly and dropped her cigarette on the flood, stubbing it out with the toe of her boot.

"Well, this has got to be the worst fucking rescue mission ever." she said.

"It ain't over yet. Have a little faith, Layla." Jason said. "C'mon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

The plan was ridiculous. Utterly and completely stupid. Unfortunately she Layla couldn't think of a better one. Layla did as she had been asked and began lighting flares and tossing them into the crowd of Zombies that held Sam. Then Jason in a gas mask and holding two flares announced himself as the God Who Comes.

"You're the God Who Comes?" one person asked. Andy shone the light over to see Sam who was gesturing to his head. Horns.

"The God has horns." Andy whispered. Layla sighed.

"I'll get some." she grumbled and began looking for branches to use.

"Sam Merlotte. You are my offering!" Jason ordered. "People, your work here is done. Go home."

"Really?" one woman asked.

"Oh yes, he is the best offering ever. You will all have great weather and, uh, good crops. Now leave." Jason told them.

"Bullshit. God has horns." Terry said flatly. Layla, who was stumbling back as quietly as she could groaned.

"Oh, I'll give you fuckin' horns." she said. "Here." Layla held them up against the back of Jason's head and heard the ooh's and aah's of the crowd.

"Lord. Lord, smite me." Sam said, hopping off the hood of the car and walking slowly towards Jason, arms outstretched.

"What's he saying? I can't hear inside this thing." Jason complained to Layla and Andy.

"Smite. Me. Lord." Sam repeated.

"I don't know what you're sayin' man." Jason groaned.

"Smite me, motherfucker!" Sam hissed over his shoulder.

"For fuck's sake, Jason, do anything!" Layla whispered.

"I smite thee, Sam Merlotte! AHHH!" Jason said, hamming up his roll as the God Who Comes. Sam shook for a moment and then disappeared, leaving only a pile of clothes behind. Layla almost threw up.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. You really smited him. Oh my God, why did you do that? Jason, you can't just smite people!" Layla hissed, terrified.

"I didn't mean to!" Jason whispered back, just as thrown by what had happened. The crowd edged forward, poking at the empty clothes.

"The fuck just happened?" Andy asked.

"That's what I'm saying!" Layla said, near hysterical.

"I have no fuckin idea." Jason told them. As the people started looking up Layla put the branches back in place.

"Just keep going. Stay in character for fuck's sake." she growled.

"I am very pleased with my offering." Jason said.

"Thank you, God!" one woman called out.

"You are welcome. You're all blessed. Now go!" Jason commanded. After an order from Terry the enitre group rushed off which meant Layla could drop the branches and Jason could take off his mask. The brunette walked towards the place Sam had just stood.

"What the hell happened to Sam?" Andy asked. Layla rubbed a chill from her bare arms despite the warm summer's night.

"I don't know." she admitted. "Jason?"

"I don't know, man. I don't know." the handsome, currently shirtless blonde mumbled. Suddenly there was a noise and Sam cam walking forward with a fire extinguisher, with only an apron wrapped around his waist.

"I'll explain later." Sam called, turning and walking towards the shed, giving Layla a nice view of his backside. If she had known how many cute guys there were down South she may have moved to Bon Temps a long time ago. "Now help me put these flares out before they start a fire."

Andy took a sip from the bottle he was holding. "That's the last drink I'll ever take." he said firmly. Layla snatched the bottle out of his hand.

"I'll take over for you." she said, taking a long sip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seriously? You become any animal any time?" Jason asked the next morning as the four of them walked around the deserted restaurant cleaning up the mess that had been created.

"Yeah, as long as I've imprinted on it." Sam explained very matter-of-factly.

"That is so-"

"cute." Layla finished, smiling at Sam who gave her a sweet smile back. "So let me guess, you were the dog that stayed with me my first night in Bon Temps?"

Sam ducked his head, slightly embarrassed. "Sookie asked me to look after you." he told her. Layla laughed.

"I slept with a man and I didn't even realize it. Just my luck." she flirted. She hadn't flirted with a nice guy in a long...long time. It was nice.

"Yeah, well, as cute as that may be, we still got a Maynad to deal with 'fore it takes our whole town down." Andy reminded them.

"Listen, you can't 'deal' with it. Alright, your best bet is to leave, while you still can." Sam told them.

"Well, shouldn't we think about getting the law involved?" Jason optioned.

"I am involved!" Andy reminded him, telling him about how the Sheriff's station, along with the rest of the town, had basically gone to hell in a handbasket.

"Well, then, we're gonna have to be the law." Jason said. Layla frowned, not sure how she felt about the idea. "Guys, I read a book about this. This is Armageddon."

"This is not fucking Armageddon. It's a Zombie Apocalypse." Layla said gently.

"Either way. We need weapons. Lots of 'em." Jason said.

"Listen, I hate to break it to you but guns aren't going to do jack shit to Maryann and you can't shoot anybody else." Sam said.

"Why not?" Layla asked.

"These are our friends. This is our town." Sam said. Layla felt herself softening at his gentle and endearing tone.

"Sometimes you gotta destroy something to save it." Jason said. Layla frowned. She really didn't like the sound of that. "That's in the bible."

"You know what else is in the bible? After a woman gives birth to a daughter she can't leave a tent for two weeks. We don't need to follow the bible word for fucking word." Layla said harshly.

"Well, maybe it was the constitution or something." Jason said. There was a sudden whispering noise and all four turned their heads to see where it had come from. Layla followed Sam as he rushed outside, intent on following whoever had just been peeking in the window.

"Who's out there?" he called.

"Hello?" Layla called out from his side.

"You don't need to be afraid." Sam said.

"I'm not." she replied defensively.

"Not you, Layla." he said.

"Oh."

"Just come on out so we can see each other." Sam said softly. Layla kept a step or two behind him.

"Coby?" he asked, as a little boy with blonde hair and a tiny girl with red hair came out of the woods and went right into Sam's arms.

"Is our momma here?" the boy asked, sounding nervous.

"No. No, not right now." Sam told them.

"Good. Will you help us hide?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"And will you make us lunch?" The little boy asked. Layla smiled and took a step forward.

"Hi, I'm Layla." she said, holding out her hand to the kids. "What are your names?"

"I'm Coby." the little boy said. "and this is Lisa."

"They're Arlene's kids." Sam told her.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I would love a grilled cheese right about now. So why don't we go inside and I'll cook a few up for us." she said with a warm side. Her maternal instincts were not something she flaunted, nor did they often make an appearance, but they were there.

"Sam!" Jason called, coming through the woods. "Andy and I are takin' off."

"What?" Layla asked.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Sheriff's office." Andy said, hopping into the truck.

"We're gonna arm ourselves. Hey Coby, Lisa." Jason said, nodding towards the kids. "Layla, you in?"

"I'm actually gonna stay with the kids and Sam. You'll have guns. They'll have a watchdog. They need me." she said simply. Sam frowned and shot her a look which she ignored.

"No, you're walking into something bigger and more dangerous than you could even imagine." Sam warned the men.

"Sam, I gotta do this." Jason said, leaving no room for argument.

"Well, you're gonna get yourself killed." Sam told them. Jason nodded. "And probabaly a lot of other people as well, just think this through." he pleaded.

"Time for thinking is over. It's time for action." Jason said. Layla groaned.

"Jason, that's just dumb." she complained.

"Maybe Sam's right." Andy said. Jason snorted.

"Has he been to a leadership conference? Has he had paramilitary training?" Jason asked with an annoying air of superiority.

"You're a damn fool, Jason." Sam said.

"Funny, the word I would use is raging jackass." Layla seconded before following Sam and the kids inside. As she walked by Jason he stopped her. "What?"

"Did you put make-up on your neck since last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I stopped and picked up some foundation. I hope you don't mind. No, I didn't put any make-up on. Why?" she asked roughly.

"Those marks on your neck are gone. That was...fast." Jason noted, looking skeptical. Layla rolled her eyes.

"I'm a fast healer. You better hope you are too." she told him and then walked back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids sat at the bar eating their lunch while Layla finished off her own sandwich and sipped on the rum and coke Sam had so obligingly made her.

"And there's more where that came from." Sam said, nodding to the plates the kids were digging into. Apparently they hadn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday.

"What's wrong with our Momma?" Lisa asked. Sam sighed and leaned on the counter.

"I'm not sure, but I think she's sick."

"Is she blind?" the girl asked.

"Well, she might be sometimes, but not always." Sam said.

"Is she gonna die?" the girl asked.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Layla piped up, smiling. "She's gonna get better, I promise. We just don't know when, so you've got to be patient. In the meantime you can stick with Sam and me. We'll take care of you. Right, Sam?" Layla said, looking to the scruffy bartender for backup. Sam gave Layla a smile before turning back to the kids.

"That's right. You don't have to worry. Listen, has your momma been sick, in front of you, alot?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't seem sick." the girl noted.

"She seems crazy." Coby said.

"Is she crazy?" Lisa asked. Sam shrugged.

"Everyone gets a little crazy now and then." Sam deflected. Layla smiled.

"I know I do." she said.

"She's always kissing Terry and doing other gross stuff when her eyes get weird." Lisa told them. Layla sighed and looked at Sam.

"Can we get her a doctor?" Coby asked.

"Uhm-" Sam tried.

"Or someone to make her like she used to be?" Lisa asked.

"Well-"

"Like a Vampire! I bet a Vampire would know what to do!" Coby proposed.

"Yeah!" Layla agreed. Sam looked at her surprised. "I think they're right. Sam, we should go talk to Eric."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sam said gently. Layla raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"Really? Do you have a better one?" she asked coolly. Sam sighed and frowned. He didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Layla and a few of the plot twists.**

Layla sat in the passenger seat of Sam's truck with Coby and Lisa in the back. They were parked in lot of Fangtasia with a few hours to kill before the sun went down.

"Sam? Did you know my daddy?" Lisa asked.

"I did not. Your mom, she split up with him 'fore I came to town." Sam told her. "I heard about him though."

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"That, uh, he was a bit of a wild card, with a big personality." Sam said. Layla smiled at how sweet he was being with the kids.

"Momma cut him out of all the pictures. All I know is that his name was Dwayne and he has Momma's name tattooed across his stomach." Lisa said.

"Well, he must have loved her a lot, cause you know that hurt." Sam said.

"Yeah, tattoos are painful and last forever. Like taxes." Layla noted. Sam laughed lightly at the joke and Layla beamed at his approval. She had almost forgotten who they were here to see until they heard the sound of a car alarm being set. The bartender from a few nights ago who had mistaken Layla for a Vampire herself was walking up to the front door. Layla and Sam jumped out and walked over to her.

"Excuse me!" Sam called. The woman screamed, caught off-guard. "Nothing to be afraid of. I'm just here to see Eric."

"WE'RE, here to see Eric." Layla amended.

"He won't be here 'till after dark." the woman told them.

"No shit." Layla said flatly. God, this woman was dumb.

"We have two kids with us. Can we wait inside?" Sam asked.

"No." the woman answered immediately. Layla sighed. She had every right to wait inside and she knew the more time she spent in the sun the weaker she would be, and she needed every ounce of strength she had to help Sam keep those kids safe.

"Look, my name is Layla Dahlin. I'm a close friend of Eric's and trust me, he'll be much more angry if you force me to wait outside than he would be if you let us in a teensy bit early. I just have to make a few simple phone calls and then he'll be down here the minute the sun sets to fire your sorry ass and Lord Know's what else. So I'll ask again. Can we, please, wait inside?" Layla asked.

"I can't let anyone in without his permission." the woman repeated. Layla turned to Sam and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Do you think Eric would be mad if I drained his bartender? I mean, I haven't eaten since lunch, and I'm pretty thirsty." she said, her eyes pleading with him to play along. Sam shrugged.

"Probably not. I mean there's plenty of people looking for work." Sam said.

"You're not a Vampire. The sun's out. I'm not stupid." the woman said meanly. In a swift motion Layla grabbed the woman's throat and lifted her from the ground.

"Lady, you don't know what I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were inside time flew by much faster than it had out in the truck. Layla felt dirty and gross, but oddly at home in the cool, sophisticated atmosphere of Fangtasia. No crazy bug-eyes people from Bon Temps, no Fellowship of the sun people. Just music, and booze and dancing. Ugh, it was like heaven and she never wanted to leave. In the bathroom she fixed her hair and dusted off her clothes best she could. She would still like a construction worker compared to the other women here but she didn't look completely vile. In fact, all the time spent in the sun today had actually given her skin a bit of color, and it didn't look too bad. It made her look, well, happier. She smiled and walked out to the bar where the woman, Ginger was cleaning some glasses.

"Captain and coke, two limes. You can put it on my tab." she said sweetly. The brunette glanced over her shoulder at Sam.

"Did you want anything? Kids?" she asked.

"I'll have a coke!" Coby said.

"Me too!" Lisa chimed in.

"I'm good, thanks." Sam said. Layla smiled at him and turned back to Ginger.

"Did you get that?" she asked.

"Two cokes, and your drink, Ms. Dahlin. Here you go." she said, her hands still shaking from Layla's light roughing up earlier. Layla walked the drinks over to the leather seats where the others sat.

"Here you go. One for you. One for you. And one for me." she said, handing out the drinks. "Cheers." she said, clinking glasses with the kids and taking a long sip of hers, savoring it.

"Layla, are you a Vampire?" Coby asked.

"Only a little." she told him with a wink. The two children gasped excitedly.

"Layla..." Sam warned. Layla sighed and didn't go any further into detail. After a little while Sam scooted closer and leaned into her ear.

"Are you really part Vampire?" he asked. Layla frowned.

"Is that a problem?" she asked. Sam shrugged.

"No. Not to me. I'm kind of used to the weird, what with my own little thing goin' on, not to mention Sookie."

"Yeah, Bon Temps is chock full of weird. I guess I moved to the right town." Layla joked. There was a noise as people started coming into the bar with Ginger carding them when they got there. Layla took a deep breath and waited for Eric's arrival. It wasn't long until he walked in, with Pam at his side. Eric smiled for a moment when he saw her, but when he noted her companions the expression faltered and disappeared.

"Layla, I'm so happy you came to see me. After the other night...well, I woke up and you were gone. Not even a note. Really. After all we've shared." he purred and a shiver went down her spine.

"We need your help." she said.

"With what?" he asked, sitting down and lounging on a piece of leather furniture, while Pam stood behind him.

"There's a Maynad in Bon Temps." Sam piped up.

"And why should I help you...shifter." Eric said, coating the last word in derision.

"Because I need it...we need it." Sam said, gesturing to the other three. "And who knows, maybe someday I can help you get something you need."

"Can you get me Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric asked. The glass in Layla's hand shattered.

"Really? Do you really have to ask THAT question RIGHT now? Please, for my sanity, do not mention her." Layla shot out breathlessly, overcome by the sudden jealous fury that overtook her to the very core. Eric smiled, obviously pleased with her reaction. Sam and the kids looked petrified of the half-vampire woman who was licking rum and blood from her hands.

"Uh, no. I can't get Sookie." Sam said.

"Well, that's a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget." Eric said softly. Layla heard a growl and for a moment didn't even register it was her own voice until Eric's eyes locked with hers and he smiled that heart-breakingly beautiful smile of his.

"I take back what I said in Dallas. I think jealousy suits you quite well, Layla."

"Bite me."

"I have, and trust me, I will again." Eric said.

"Look," Sam said, trying to get back on topic. "I'm not here to give you tribute."

"No, you're here to request my help based on a hypothetical future where you might be able to return the favor. But you are known not to be friendly towards those like me. Why should I trust you?"

Sam sat there for a moment and Layla sighed.

"Don't trust him then. Trust me. Do this for me. Please, Eric." Layla said, her eyes wide as she basically begged for his help. Eric snapped his eyes to hers and held her gaze just long enough to see her sincerity.

"I have no knowledge of this Maynad creature, although I suspect it's the bull-headed beast that passed through here recently, right Pam?" he asked over his shoulder.

"That thing owes me a pair of shoes." the tall woman said bitterly.

"So can you help us or not?" Sam asked.

"I do know someone who may be able to offer something useful. Might, be able to." Eric repeated, making it clear this was no sure thing.

"Can we see your fangs?" Coby asked. Eric obligingly popped them out for the little boy, who's sister jumped back into Layla's arms. The brunette just smiled. Eric might have just told them 'no' but instead he appeased them. In a strange, twisted way, she found it sweet.

"Don't you like Vampires, little girl?" Eric asked Lisa, who was still pressed into Layla's side.

"Eric!" Sam said, not wanting to scare the kids.

"Sam! He's fine. They're fine. Chill out." Layla said, annoyed with the way his temper had jumped the gun like that. Not that she really had room to talk when it came to temper's jumping the gun. After all, she still had slices in her hand from where she'd crushed her glass.

"Our almost step-daddy hated Vampires...but we don't." Lisa said. Layla smiled at the innocent tolerance the kids had.

"He went on a vacation of Jesus." Coby added. Pam rolled her eyes.

"You make me so happy I never had any of you." she said.

"Now, c'mon Pam, they're funny. They're like humans but miniature. Teacup humans." Eric said, making the most adorable face when he said 'teacup' that Layla couldn't help but to laugh, a warm sound that did not at all match their surroundings or the situation. Eric glanced up at her and smiled again, like they were sharing a secret. Pam said something in Swedish but Layla didn't catch it. She did however catch when Eric said 'delicious'. Layla cleared her throat and shook her head. No one would be eating the children.

"So, can you call this other person who might be able to-" Sam began.

"Better yet, I'll go see her, but we must leave right away." Eric said, glancing at Layla.

"We?" she repeated. "You mean you and Pam right?"

"No, I mean you and I. Why? Is the shifter incapable of watching two little humans for a while?" Eric asked, glancing over at Sam.

"I'm fine with the kids." Sam said flatly. Layla sighed and shrugged.

"Okay. I guess it's settled then." she said, standing with Sam and the kids.

"I'll walk you out." Eric said. Pam said something in Swedish again. She heard Eric's laughter from behind her as they walked.

"Do you really need me to come with you?" she asked quietly so no one else could hear.

"No, but I really want you to come with me." he replied as they walked across the parking lot towards the car.

"You have my cell phone number." Sam said, opening the door for the kids to climb into the truck.

"Yes, I do." Layla said with a reassuring smile.

"We'll let you know if we learn anything of use to you." Eric said, buttoning up his coat and wrapping a strong arm around Layla's waist. "It would be best if you held on tight."

"I beg your pardon?" Layla asked, already feeling uncomfortable being so close to Eric in front of Sam, or anybody for that matter.

"Goodnight, tiny humans." Eric said with a grim smile. Layla opened her mouth to say goodbye as well but was suddenly catapulted into the sky with only Eric's body keeping her from plummeting to her death. She was too shocked even to scream and instead scrambled to get a stronger grip, even going so far as to wrap her legs around his waist. It was a position more intimate that probably necessary but fear made it impossible for her to loosen her grip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally landed Layla was windblown and shaken.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Eric asked smugly, his own hair disheveled. Layla slowly raised her gaze to his and noticed his hands were under her thighs which were still wrapped around him and her chest was crushed to his in a tight embrace. Her breath was coming out in short, flustered pants. She leaned back and looked into his eyes and then started punching him hard in every place she could reach.

"A bit of warning would be nice next time!" she growled. Eric laughed as her fists did no harm and gently set her down before taking her hands and kissing her fists.

"I'm glad to hear there will be a next time." he said smugly. Layla rolled her eyes.

"That would be the only part you hear." she said roughly. They walked down the weird path to the front door of the odd-looking house only to see Bill walk out.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in Bon Temps?" Layla asked.

"I could say the same to you. What are you doing here?" Bill asked, looking more to Eric than to her.

"Hoping the Queen knows how to kick a Maynad's ass." Eric said with a smile. Layla looked sharply between the two men.

"Queen?" she repeated.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Bill asked with a smile. "So that you look like a hero to Sookie."

Layla stiffened at Eric's side.

"Ah, Billy. I wouldn't mention the lovely Sookie in front of my Layla. She has a fierce problem with jealousy. Besides, this paranoia is really quite unbecoming." Eric said, wrapping an arm around Layla's shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"I do NOT have a problem with jealousy." Layla said flatly, glaring at Eric. "And your hair is a wreck." she added. Eric used his free hand to try and smooth his hair back into place.

"Has she, mentioned me?" Eric asked.

"No. That was really quite desperate of you. Tricking her into drinking your blood so that she became attracted to you?" Bill said.

"I agree." Layla added.

"Unlike you, who fed her your own blood the very night you met." Eric said. Bill frowned.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"So you're not denying it?" Eric asked with a smile.

"I was saving her life." Bill said.

"Isn't that convenient?" Eric said with a mocking smirk on his face. Bill took a step forward.

"You stay away from Sookie, Eric." he said. Layla tried to disentangle herself but Eric held her tight.

"Why would I want Sookie when I already have a human of my own?" he asked. Layla sighed and looked up at Eric.

"Funny, I've been wondering that myself." she said.

"I mean it, Eric, or I will tell the Queen that you have been forcing humans to sell Vampire blood for you." Bill threatened. Layla paled and stared at Bill. She wasn't exactly a know-it-all of Vampire law, but that sounded bad, and judging by Eric's expression, it was really, really bad.

"You wouldn't."

"I won't." Bill said. "As long as you never come close to Sookie ever again."

"I don't like threats, Bill." Eric said.

"Neither do I." he replied before walking away, leaving Eric and Layla on the odd stepping stones.

"When we go inside, do not speak unless spoken to, or I won't be able to protect you." Eric said. Layla stared up at him.

"Eric, are you really-" she began to ask about the V but he silenced her with a look.

"We will not discuss that. It's none of your business." he said. Layla sighed.

"Whatever. If it keeps you away from Sookie than I'm fine with it." she said, for once voicing her jealousy. Eric's eyes widened, caught off-guard by the admission. Layla reached up and helped smooth his hair back into place.

"There. Now you don't look like a windblown mess." she said with a smug smile. Eric let a grin slide over his features and ducked his head to kiss her cheek.

"It's too bad you heal so fast. You look quite lovely with my fang marks on your neck." he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sure that wasn't the last we've seen of them." Layla replied darkly. Eric laughed and escorted her inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Layla glanced around the Queen of Louisiana's opulent 'day' room, feeling bored as hell. Eric had just rolled for his turn playing 'yahtzee' getting yet another crap score.

"You really suck at this." Layla murmured. Eric glared at her, a clear reminder to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to live.

"How long does this game go on for?" Eric asked, writing down his score. Queen Sophie-Anne glanced at him with a mocking smile playing about her bright red lips.

"We play to five million." she replied simply. Eric looked nervous, while the blonde human, Hadley, just sulked.

"She's way ahead."

"It's pure luck. Yahtzee is the most egalitarian game in the world. You could be my social, physical, and intellectual inferior, but your chances are equal to mine. It's the perfect antidote for this world, where things such as superiority and inferiority do matter." The Queen explained.

Layla had to fight hard not to roll her eyes. Holy crap was this woman full of herself, explaining why she won at Yahtzee like it was a huge insight into life. Christ lady, it was a freakin' game!

"Oh, speaking of which, I heard about your maker." The queen said offhandedly to Eric, tossing him a brief look of sympathy. "That blows."

'Thanks for the understatement of the year.' Layla thought.

"Thank you. Your majesty is very kind-"

"YAHTZEE!" The Queen shouted. Layla just stared for a moment. This was a historic moment. Eric was actually behaving himself AND thanking someone and she wasn't even paying attention.

"That's six in a row." Hadley griped.

"It is-a magic." said the other player whose name Layla hadn't paid attention to. He sounded Italian.

"I do not cheat." the queen said, smacking her hand against the little table they sat around. "What would be the point?"

"To annoy everyone?" Layla offered without thinking. The queen shot her a small, conspiratorial smile before returning her gaze to Eric.

"I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I was just saying, thank you. Your majesty is very kind-"

"Oh yes! Now I remember." The Queen said, cutting off Eric for a second time. "Did you know there's a maynad in Renard Parish?"

"That's actually why we came to see you." Layla said piping up yet again. Eric subtly grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard, a painful warning. the Queen didn't seem phased by Layla's interruption.

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you. Stick to what you're good at. I gave William Compton a few bits of hand-me-down folklore we've accumulated over the centuries, but, who knows if it's Gospel or Gorilla shit." Sophie-Anne told Eric as she scribbled down her score.

"You know, I think he's monogamous with his human." she said, looking disgusted and arching a red brow in Layla's direction.

"He is in love with her yes." Eric replied. The Queen rolled her eyes and noticed now Eric's hand, wrapped around Layla's and cast them both looks of disapproval.

"Don't worry, we'd have to be sleeping together to be monogamous, your majesty." Layla told the Queen, who relaxed a bit at that. "But Bill is in love with Sookie."

"He is?" Hadley asked, but shut up quickly with one scathing look from the Queen.

"Well, of course he would be, with her." she continued, sniffing delicately. "You probably are too."

Layla rolled her eyes. Eric wasn't capable of love, and even if he was, he wouldn't be in love with Sookie...right? Anger and jealousy reared their ugly heads again but this time Layla tried to play it cool. she didn't like these jealous tantrums she'd been having. She had to learn to better rein in her emotions. Slowly she removed her hand from Eric's.

"I do not love humans." Eric said flatly, glancing askance at Layla, who felt suddenly vulnerable after those words.

"She's not like this one. Bill Compton's human, well, she not entirely human." The Queen said. Layla frowned. Eric hadn't told anyone she was part Vampire? He had to have known. Godric would have told him. "Have you tasted her?" the Queen continued.

"Sadly, no."

"Don't. Ever." The Queen said, and suddenly, Layla found herself warming to the woman. Anyone who told Eric to stay away from Sookie was alright in her book. "One Vampire falling in love is bad enough."

"Yes, Bill Compton certainly has a knack for finding trouble." Eric said.

"Hm." the Queen sounded in agreement. "For instance: How does he know that I'm having you sell Vampire blood?" she asked. Eric looked up quickly, nerves flashing across his face. "The guards hear everything." Sophie-Anne explained.

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry, there's no I could ha-"

"That is really bad." she said, glaring at him. Eric leaned forward and whispered softly.

"He does not know that you are supplying it."

That was all it took for Queen Sophie-Anne to lose her shit. She lunged forward, tackling Eric to the ground in a movement so fast Layla hardly saw it.

"He better not. I'm holding you responsible." Sophie-Anne said, laying on top of Eric, running her hands over him. Layla's hands were clenched into fists and her heart hammered. She was grasping at the fraying ends of her self-control in an effort to sit still. she would have wanted nothing more that to throw that red-headed bitch off Eric in one smooth motion, but she was pretty sure she would be dead before she even took a step. When the Queen kissed Eric, Layla made a strangled choking noise and turned her face away, overcome with a sudden naseaus feeling in her stomach. Hadley gave the brunette a look of sympathy as Layla blinked back angry, bitter tears. Where the hell had they come from?

"Fuck." the furious brunette muttered under her breath as she heard Eric's fangs pop out. Fangs that only a few days ago she had willingly let sink into her throat. Layla tried her hardest to block out whatever the Queen was now murmuring to Eric. Try as she might though, she couldn't block out Eric's voice.

"I will take care of Bill Compton." she heard him say. "Personally."

There was a tense moment of silence, with the only real noise being the Queen's slightly labored breathing. Hadley glanced at Layla, then at the Italian, then at the pair of Vampires on the floor and rolled her eyes pointedly. The Italian cleared his throat.

"It's-a your turn to make Yahtzee." he said, offering a reason for the Queen and Eric to separate, for which Layla was grateful. The Queen sat back down and neatly retracted her fangs, while Eric lay there for a moment on the floor.

He noted the way Layla was turned, her body had shifted while he was on the floor so now her whole back was to him and it was rigid with tense muscles. He noted how fast her breathing seemed and a small part of him felt guilty for bringing her here. He knew how the Queen could be and part of him had thought it would be amusing for Layla to be forced to finally control that jealousy he loved so much, but now, he saw how painful it was to her. He wished she was able to scream at him, mock him, just do anything to get it out, but she couldn't and was forced to sit in silence. He retracted his fangs and sat up, subtly taking her hand and holding it against his thigh so it wasn't obvious to the Queen. He couldn't apologize right now, and probably wouldn't even when he had the opportunity, but he didn't want her in pain. He wanted to give her some comfort.

Layla was surprised when Eric took her hand again. This time it wasn't a warning, it was just nice. She was till upset, but for some reason, the simple gesture of holding his hand made everything feel just a little bit better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they left the Queen's compound, Layla's hand stayed in Eric's, and he only let go once they were farther away from the doors, holding his arms open for her to grab hold of him like she did before. Layla jumped up, wrapping her legs around him again and keeping her arms locked about his neck. He cradled her bottom in his hands and she let him, resting her head on his shoulder. She stayed quiet the entire time he flew her home, depositing her on her front step. Layla didn't wait and linger on him, instead she hopped down from him quickly and pulled her house key from her back pocket.

"May I come in?" Eric asked softly. Layla turned and glanced at him over her shoulder, his soft voice making her smile just a little.

"Sure." she said, pushing open the front door and letting him inside.

The place was still only half unpacked and not the cleanest thing. Layla flipped on the light and kicked off her shoes while Eric walked in and leaned idly on the counter.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Eric. He shook his pretty blonde head.

"No."

"Okay...?" Layla responded, confused. If he didn't have anything to tell her then why had he wanted to come in? Maybe Pam and Chow just weren't good company. "Well, I'm going to take a shower, feel free to go or stay. Remote's on the table, I'd offer you free access to my fridge but firstly, it's empty and secondly even if I had food you wouldn't eat it, but if you're that thirsty the town's gone to shit so I'm sure you could steal yourself a Tru Blood in seconds."

"I'm fine. Go shower." Eric told her. Layla sighed at his short answer and went to her bathroom. She closed the door and stripped down before stepping into the hot spray of the water. Her hair was twisted into a knot on top of her head and she turned to let the water beat over the abused muscles of her shoulders. She wished she could say she jumped in surprise when the bathroom door opened and Eric walked in, but she didn't. The water however had helped her shake some of the more maudlin emotions off and she was feeling a bit more like herself and less like a lovesick puppy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Layla said, glancing at his blurry form through the glass door of the shower.

"You may." Eric said, flipping down the toilet lid so he could take a seat.

"Why did you take me with you? You obviously have no intention of telling the Queen that I'm a halfling. You didn't try very hard to find anything out about maynad's, and you had to have known she was going to bring up this whole deal about you selling her blood. Why did you bother taking me?" she asked.

"I told you before we left Fangtasia. I wanted you with me." Eric said, the cocky tone of voice Layla was so used to slowly creeping back.

"Simple as that?" Layla asked. Eric sighed dramatically.

"As far as humans go, you amuse me. Your presence is a welcome distraction." he said dryly.

"Gee, thanks. Can you hand me a towel?" Layla asked, shutting off the water. The door to the shower suddenly opened and Eric wrapped a towel around her, looking only at her face until she was properly covered.

"Thank you." she said stiffly, surprised at having him so close when she was so undressed. Eric smiled mischievously.

"You're welcome." he said.

"And for the record, I'm not a human, and you know it." Layla said, pulling her hair out of the bun she'd pulled up on top of her head and letting it tumble down her bare back as she walked to her bedroom.

"Yes. I do know." Eric said, with an edge of darkness in his voice that made Layla turn around and appraise him carefully.

"You're being weird." she said after a moment. Eric cocked an eyebrow and sat down on her bed, staring at her carefully.

"Me?" he asked. "You're the one who's suddenly learned how to appreciate my presence. Why is that?" he asked smugly. Layla scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"I'm testing a new theory, jerk. That maybe, if I can be civil towards you, you might show me the same respect."

"Is that really all you want from me?" eric asking, stretching out on her bed. "Civility? Our...relationship could be put to much better use than that."

Layla took a step closer, clutching her towel tight around her.

"Uh, correction Mr. Northman, we don't have a relationship. At most we have a mutual agreement. That's all."

"That's all?" Eric repeated, looking amused. Layla nodded once then emitted a little squeak as Eric pulled her onto the bed and flipped her quickly beneath him, carefully running the tip of his tongue over the spot on her neck where his fang marks had been.

"Eric, don't kid yourself. You don't want me." Layla said, trying to sit up, but Eric only pushed her down and held her wrist down beside her head, pressing his hips to her and grinding against her in slow, lazy circles that sent sparks firing under his skin and made Layla bite her lip.

"All evidence to the contrary, Miss Dahlin." Eric breathed, lowering his lips mere inches from hers.

"You want Sookie." Layla protested weakly. "You only think you want me because Bill has Sookie and you can't have her."

Eric smiled cooly. "If I wanted Sookie, I would have her. Bill Compton or no Bill Compton." he told her, kissing her softly at the edge of her jaw, his fangs popping out as he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. Layla's eyes fluttered deliriously. She was trying to conjure up a good excuse to get out of this situation. she knew she had some, but unfortunately, her brain was not working as well as she wanted it to. It was too preoccupied with the sexy Viking who was licking her skin and grinding against her.

Layla gave a small sigh. She was pretty sure she had passed the point of now return. Resistance was futile. Layla let go of her towel, wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and tilted her lips to meet his.


	19. Chapter 19

Layla's eyes fluttered open as her alarm went off. It was 4am. Eric had set it a few hours ago, right after they had the most incredible sex of Layla's life. He had one arm thrown over her waist and was pressed up against her back. She turned in his arms to face him. He slept like the dead...literally. The blonde hair was tousled and his face looked angelic in his sleep, without a mocking smile or a sarcastic glance. The man looked damn near innocent. Layla smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Eric?" she whispered. The viking made a small noise of distaste at being woken and pulled her tighter to him.

"Eric, it's time for you to wake up. It'll be dawn soon." Layla reminded him, rubbing her hand from his shoulder to his elbow and back again, gently trying to stir him.

"I suppose you're right." he replied, still keeping his eyes closed. Layla stretched her arms and disentangled herself from Eric as she climbed out of bed, taking the sheet with her and leaving him naked, lying on his stomach in the middle of her bed. God, he had a great ass.

"Eric! Out of bed!" she said again, slapping his butt for emphasis. Quick as lightening Eric sat up, grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her underneath of him for a third, no wait, fourth time that night.

"You should come with me." he purred into her ear. Layla frowned.

"Hm. Me. You. A coffin. Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, I really need to check up on Sookie and see if all this maynad business was handled." Layla told him. Eric sighed and dropped his head into her shoulder.

"Very well." he said, pushing himself off the bed and putting his pants back on. He glanced over his shoulder at Layla, her dark waves tangled and make-up ever so slightly smudged under her eyes which were smiling at him as he dressed. She sat with one foot on the floor and the other tucked beneath her, wrapped in the black bed sheet like a little Queen. For a moment he felt human...and that was not okay.

He dressed quickly and made to walk out but Layla's voice stopped him.

"Hey!" she called out. Eric turned to look at her, keeping his face impassive. Layla stood and walked over to him.

"I don't know how you Vampires do things, but when you spend the whole night having sex with someone, it's common courtesy to at least give them a kiss goodbye." she told him flatly. The corners of Eric's mouth quirked up in a smile and he ducked his head to deliver a slow, lazy kiss that was all giving and no taking.

"Goodbye, min söta." he said before he disappeared.

The next morning, Merlotte's seemed to be everyone's sanctuary. Layla woke up and had drove by Sookie's only to see a load of rubbish and trash in the yard but no car. Th parking lot at Merlotte's had been packed. Walking in, Layla grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered herself a drink. From the looks of things, everything was right in Bon Temps. Layla looked over and saw Arlene with Coby and Lisa. Good, at least Sam had taken care of that.

"Hey, it's Layla right?" said a pretty black girl behind the bar.

"Yeah."

"I'm Tara." she said. Layla vaguely remembered Sookie mentioning a Tara as her best friend or something like that.

"Nice to meet you." Layla said sipping her drink. She couldn't help but overhear some of the ridiculous theories people were coming up with. Gas leaks, Aliens, and lord knows what else. Maybe it was a good thing no one knew though. People could barely handle Vampires. How would they react if they found out everything they thought was myth was actually real. For that matter, exactly just how much of it WAS real?

Sookie walked by and noticed the brunette.

"Hey you! Where'd you go the other day?" the blonde asked, leaning against the bar.

"I met up with Sam and Andy, then Andy and Jason went off so Sam and I stuck with Arlene's kids, then we went to visit Eric, so I left the kids with Sam and Eric and I went to see the Queen, then we went back to my place. Judging by the looks of things you didn't really need my help after all." Layla explained quickly. Sookie frowned.

"Don't try to read my mind, Sook." Layla warned.

"I wasn't, I was just...did you say WE went back to my place. As in both you AND Eric." Sookie asked, looking both worried and intrigued.

"Yeah, so?"

"Sookie, we need those orders!" Sam called, giving Layla a nice reason to stop talking. She took another sip of her drinka nd noticed the cook, Lafayette, watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Hooker, you in a mess of trouble. I don't care how pretty that Vampire is, you'd best stay away if you want to survive." he told her. Layla's eyes widened.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Shit, you weren't exactly whisperin', and besides if you're dumb enough to sleep with Eric fuckin' Northman than you need someone eavesdroppin' and tellin' you to knock it off. Now baby girl, you're new here and I'm not tryin to get on your bad side, but after last night I don't want no more drama up around here. Why don't you just start fuckin' Sam or Jason, shit try em' both. Just not Eric." he old her, before slipping back into the kitchen to get Jane Boathouse her jambalaya. Layla sat there, a little stunned. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She'd slept with Eric. So what? It was no one else's business.

A cute, petite woman walked in. "I'm lookin' for Sookie Stackhouse."

"She's in the back." Layla said, directing the woman, who was holding a package, to the back of the restaurant.

Eric drummed his fingers against the top of his desk. The newest dancer he had hired certainly appeared...promising, but he couldn't help his thoughts returning to Layla. She had looked so trusting last night when he'd left, looking up at him with those big amber eyes.

"This is a problem." he muttered to himself.

"What is?" Yvetta asked, appearing like smoke in the doorway. Eric looked her up and down, appraising her outfit, or rather her lack of one. He needed a distraction. He needed an escape. He need to get rid of these ridiculously human emotions he was feeling.


	20. Chapter 20

Layla wasn't sure what exactly she had expected, and she still wasn't sure why she looked the way she did. Her hair was blown out, for quite possibly the first time, looking incredibly soft and straight, with her make-up lighter than usual with just the smallest bits of black on her eyes and a bit of rose on her lips. She was, for once, not wearing black, but a tight, red leather mini-dress covered in zippers with a pair black heels and a black leather jacket.

Eric hadn't called and she wanted to kick herself for thinking that he would. Please. They may have slept together but Eric Northman was still Eric Northman. Still, a sick, twisted part of her wanted to see him, which was why she was dressed to the nines and getting ready to go to Fangtasia. Her plan was to stop by, have a drink, say hello and maybe entice him into coming over again tonight.

Layla's heart jumped as she walked out her door and her cell phone rang. she flipped it open immediately.

"Hello?" she asked. A frown appeared on her face. "Sookie? Honey, slow down...Bill's been WHAT?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Layla picked Sookie up from the police station where Kenya had dropped her off. She looked lovely, with her hair twisted up off her neck and wearing a soft, lavender dress. Sookie looked at Layla and quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?" she asked. Layla frowned at her.

"Focus less on my wardrobe and more on your missing boyfriend...or is it fiancee? Does saying yes count if he wasn't there? It's kind of like if a tree falls and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound?" Layla said. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Fangtasia. I have to see Eric, and from the looks of things you do too." Sookie said. Layla tossed Sookie a look but otherwise ignored the comment as she continued speaking. "He's the Sheriff so he has to look for Bill. I mean a Vampire getting kidnapped, that's a big deal!"

"Of course it is! I just hope Eric doesn't try to pull the whole 48 hours thing that humans have to do." Layla said. She hoped Eric would help Sookie but she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, recalling his words to the Queen the other night.

'I will take care of Bill Compton...personally.'

The two women pulled up to Fangtasia and immediately went inside. Pam appeared almost instantly. She graced Layla with a smile before turning to Sookie.

"Now, I don't remember telling you lavender was my favorite color." she said smoothly.

"I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight, Pam." Sookie said flatly as Layla discreetly grabbed a cocktail from the bartender. That bad feeling in her stomach was just not going away so she decided to drink it into silence as best she could.

"Where's Bill?" Sookie asked. Pam smiled.

"I have no idea." she replied. Layla took a step forward.

"Then where's Eric?" the brunette asked. Pam actually looked a trifle uncomfortable answering.

"He's, uhm, indisposed at the moment." she said cryptically. Layla's intuition and anger shot through the roof.

"Indisposed doing what?" she asked. Pam merely shrugged. Layla took a long sip from her drink before grabbing Sookie's arm. "C'mon Sook." she said, dragging the girl along with her to the basement, all the while Pam following them with half-hearted shouts of 'no, stop, come back.'

They reached the landing on the stairs and Layla thought she would be sick. Eric was pounding into some slut dancer with her hands tied to pipes above her. Christ, is that what the two of them had looked like? I mean they'd be passionate sure, but it had felt slower, gentler. Whatever Eric was doing now was by no means slow or gentle.

"Holy S." Sookie breathed. Layla just cleared her throat.

"Sookie and Layla." Eric said, glancing at them over his shoulder. "See anything you like?"

"No." Layla responded childishly.

"I do." Pam said, peering behind Eric at the naked woman.

"I take it they couldn't be stopped?" Eric asked Pam, referring to the blonde and the brunette both of whom were trying hard to keep theirs eyes on his face and not his body, christ knew Layla had seen enough of it, and tasted enough of it already.

"What can I say? There were two of them. They overpowered me." Pam replied lazily.

"Off you go, Pam."

"Fine." Pam said, walking up the stairs but not before taking in another long look at the woman who was still panting from all the...exercise.

"Sookie, Layla. Meet my new dancer. Yvetta, from Estonia. Yvetta meet Sookie and Layla, from here." Eric said smoothly. The woman gave the girls a foreign 'hello'. Layla merely glared at her. Idiot.

"I'm not from here, you jackass, I'm from Philly. And we didn't come here to meet some slutty dancer." Layla hissed. Sookie, her southern manners winning out, gave a small 'hi'. Eric whispered something to the girl before walking closer to the girls, still naked.

"So, what brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?" he asked, his eyes lingering on the amount of cleavage visible in Layla's dress.

"Bill's been kidnapped and I think you did it." Sookie said flatly. Layla was surprised, seeing as that hadn't been Sookie's original reason for coming here, but whatever, she wasn't about to defend Eric right now. He probably did do it. He looked guilty to her.

"I didn't." he said, seemingly more to Layla than Sookie. "Any other theories?"

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much." Sookie told him. "Where were you tonight around 11 o'clock?"

"Here. With Yvettea." Eric replied. Layla fought down the bile in her throat.

"Here? Doing this? For the last six hours?" Sookie asked, looking surprised.

"You seem surprise. I thought girlfriends talked, Layla. Did you not share the details of our night with Sookie? I had hoped maybe it would sway her opinion of me." Eric said. Layla stared at him, but said nothing. Usually the woman couldn't hold back her sarcastic comments, and quite honestly, he didn't like her silence, but instead focused on Sookie. "Is Bill's stamina not up to snuff?"

"Tell me where I can find, Lorena?" Sookie asked, swiftly changing the topic. "If you don't have him, she does."

"Solid theory, but given the last tenor of your run-in with Miss Kratziki, I think it would be best if I dealt with her." Eric said.

"How do I know you will?" Sookie asked.

"Because if Bill was in fact kidnapped, by human or Vampire, I am duty-bound as Sheriff of the area in which he resides to find him." Eric said, looking again at Layla who was staring blankly at the wall past Eric's head.

"Then do it." Layla said flatly. "Let's go, Sookie." she said and the two girls ascended the stairs, but not before Sookie stopped and looked again at Eric.

"By the way, you owe us both $10,000 dollars." she reminded him before they both disappeared into the music and glitter of Fangtasia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Layla dropped Sookie off at her house, which still looked like shit. Sookie waited for a moment before looking at Layla.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." Layla cut her off quickly, still staring straight ahead. she hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the club.

"He betrayed you." Sookie said simply.

"No. I lost my mind and thought I saw something in that Vampire that wasn't there. I made a mistake. I won't make it again." Layla said. It was true. For a small time the other night Eric had seemed almost...it didn't matter now.

"But, Layla-"

"Sookie, there are more important things to worry about than my wounded pride, okay? Go home, get some sleep and tomorrow we'll look for Bill." she said flatly. Sookie smiled weakly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked. Layla raised a brow and looked at the blonde like she was crazy.

"If I was in love with someone and they went missing I would want you to help me. That's how friendship works, right?" Layla asked. Sookie nodded. "Good, so go in and get some sleep and call me in the morning."

Sookie jumped out of the car and went inside her house. Layla drove home, fighting back tears the whole way. she wasn't crying because of Eric, she was crying because of her own stupidity. How had she let that asshole touch her? What sick, twisted, and utterly demented part of her brain had thought that was okay? She had to sleep it off. She would sleep it off and in the morning it would be a memory she could bury.

Walking into the house she kicked off she shoes and stripped out of her clothes, walking around in the black lace lingerie she had worn beneath it. As she walked into her bedroom she took one look at the sheets. they probably still smelled like him.

"Fuck this, I'm sleeping on the couch." she said, before marching back into the living room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Layla waited patiently in the police station as Sookie spoke in private with Sheriff Deerborne. She doubted that was going to do any good, and obviously it haqdn't as Sookie stormed from his office and barely said a word to Layla as they walked back out to the car.

They went back to Sookie's place, which was still filthy, and Layla searched on her laptop for Lorena while Sookie made calls to Isabel and some other Vampires she had met in Texas. There was a knock at the door. Sookie peered through the curtains to see a figure, clad in pink.

"May I?" Pam called from the other side of the door and Layla glanced up from what she was tying. Her hair was thrown up on top of her head, she was still wearing left-obver make-up from the day before, and all she wore were ratty jeans and a concert t-shirt with sneakers.

"Come on in." Sookie said, opening the door and stepping aside for Pam to enter.

"Now, why'd you have to go and kill that maynad? She's a terrific decorator." Pam said sarcastically. Layla snorted and went back to her typing.

"Any news about Bill?" Sookie asked.

"No. Just making my nightly rounds." Pam said, reaching into her purse and pulling out two checks, handing one to Sookie and the other to Layla. "And Eric wanted me to give you this."

Layla didn't even glance at it, just accepted it and tossed it beside her onto the couch. Sookie however frowned at the amount.

"This is too much. It was supposed to be 10." she said.

"We know." Pam said. "Eric wanted to give you both a bonus." she continued throwing a mocking look to Layla "For going above and beyond."

"Well, tell him thanks, I guess." Sookie said. Layla stayed quiet. she had nothing to say. She wasn't about to thank Eric, and she sure as shit deserved every penny of that money for the bullshit she'd been through.

"I'll say you sounded more appreciative than that." Pam said with a smile before reacting to what looked like a chill down her spine. Layla got those a lot. People said it happened when someone walked over her grave. She guessed her grave was a pretty popular spot then.

"What was that?" Sookie asked.

"That was Eric. Calling me." she explained.

"Your phone broken?" Layla asked sarcastically.

"I should probably check in." Pam continued.

"He can call you?" Sookie asked, but Pam didn't respond. Instead she bolted out the door leaving both girls with their money.

"Do you think Bill can call Jessica like that?" Layla asked, looking up, but Sookie was already running out the door towards the Compton's house.

"I guess you do." Layla grumbled to herself before chasing after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sookie used her key and walked right inside with Layla on her heels. Jessica was standing at the front door. she must have heard them coming.

"You know you might wanna start lettin' me know when you're gonna be swinging by? It'd be considered poli-" the redhead began but Sookie cut her off.

"Has Bill called you?"

"No, and I told you I would tell you if he did." Jessica said, obviously a little annoyed or flustered. Layla frowned. It smelled gross in here. Sookie went on the explain the kind of 'call' Pam had gotten from Eric and asked if anything like that had happened to Jessica.

"Last night." Jessica said. "It came over me like a wave, and it made me feel sick too, just like that time I drank Kahlua."

"I love Kahlua! It's great with coffee." Layla piped in.

"This isn't about drinking, you two! Bill is missing and without your help he might never come back. Now other than sick what else did you feel?" Sookie asked. Jessica thought for a moment.

"I don't know, uhm, maybe...maybe I felt a place."

"What place? Where?" Layla asked, happy to feel like they were finally getting somewhere, and without Eric's help. Take that Sheriff Asshole.

"I don't know." Jessica whined.

"C'mon." Sookie said, holding out her keys.

"But where are we going?" Jessica asked.

"We gotta find that place." Sookie said. "And what the hell is that smell?"

"You smell it too? Good, I thought it was just me." Layla said, lifting the neckline of her shirt over her nose, preferring to smell her own perfume and deodorant instead of whatever that nasty ass stink was in the Compton house.

"A possum died under the house." Jessica said.

"Gross." Layla remarked, making for the door, as the three of them set off to find whatever place Bill had mentally mapped out for Jessica.


	21. Chapter 21

"Do we really have to go back here?" Layla whined from the backseat as Jessica pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot. Sookie flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Eric is one of the only people I can think of who may have an answer for me. You don't have to be here. You can wait in the car." Sookie offered. Layla scoffed.

"And leave you alone? With him? Not a chance in hell. Besides, I promised to help, even if that means dealing with shit-heads like Eric Northman." she said, climbing out of the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It stands for Operation Werewolf." Sookie explained as Eric looked at the drawing of the mark she and Sookie had found on one of the bodies beneath Bill's wrecked car.

"Some kind of secret Nazi Commando force from World War II." Layla added, staring off into the distance and refusing to meet Eric's eye even though she felt him glance up at her.

"And you found this branded on a dead man's neck." Eric confirmed boredly.

"Bill summoned Jessica there. I think he was trying to show us who kidnapped him." Sookie continued.

"Yeah, Nazi Werewolves." Jessica said, sounding excited. Both Pam and Layla rolled their eyes, while Eric just through the younger redhead a look.

"That dead guy was strong and fast enough to take Bill. He had to be something supernatural-"

"That, or Bill is a really wimpy Vampire." Layla muttered. Eric fought the muscles in his mouth that twitched ever so slightly upward.

"I was hoping you could tell us more." Sookie finished, either not hearing Layla or just ignoring her. Eric took one more quick look before tossing it down on a table.

"Never seen it before." he said. "Sorry."

'Lie'. Layla thought, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Why do I get the feeling you're blowing me off?" Sookie asked.

"Because he is, Sook." Layla said boredly, before turning to glare at Eric. "Seriously, were not asking for an army, just for you to point us in the right direction here. Please?" she asked, more for Sookie's sake than her own. Eric gave a quick word to Pam in swedish and the blonde moved Jessica into the bathroom. When the two were gone Eric shot an intense look at both of the women.

"Here's what I know about werewolves: There's a reason their existence has remained merely a myth to humans for thousands of years. They're territorial-"

"Like you." Layla piped in.

"Vicious." Eric continued.

"Like you."

"Pathologically secretive." he said, coming to stand even closer to Layla who raised an eyebrow.

"See, now I'm confused. Are you a Vampire or a Werewolf?" she said with a big smart-ass grin.

"Here's what I know about Sookie..." Eric continued. Layla stiffened herself, and Sookie frowned.

"Me?"

Eric didn't tear his eyes away from Layla. "She is so blinded by her obsession with Bill Compton she's likely to run through the streets screaming 'werewolf bait', alerting whoever has Bill that we're onto them or getting herself killed. And you, Miss Dahlin -"

"Yeah, I'll be the over-loyal idiot who winds up dead beside her. Whatever, Eric."

"Wrong. You will survive, because that is what you do and you will be forced to live with the pain of watching someone you care about die before your eyes and knowing that even though you fought your hardest it simply wasn't enough, and you will go through a long life, with that shame haunting you."

His eyes were so intensely focused on hers that she didn't want to blink and for a brief moment she saw something she felt as though she shouldn't have ever seen again. That brief flicker of vulnerability that so rarely crossed the Viking's dark gaze.

"Do you think we're that stupid?" Layla asked softly.

"No, I think you're human...mostly." he clarified.

"Don't underestimate me." Layla said, raising her chin a bit higher.

"Don't underestimate yourself." Eric growled, losing his patience as she failed to grasp the severity of the situation. He felt it then, the bond between he and Layla slowly rising from it's recent burial. He couldn't allow that to jeopardize her any more than she was already jeopardizing herself. "Sookie's life is too valuable to throw away, and you are already pathetic enough without adding 'friend of the martyr' onto your resume." Eric concluded coldly. Layla looked sharply away and then made a move to get behind the bar. Eric and Sookie both looked at her but she merely shrugged.

"I can't deal with him while I'm sober." she said. Eric again fought a smile. They both knew she wasn't going to get drunk, she just needed to occupy herself for a moment to keep herself together. He often took to pacing to keep his temper down, or sex, though most of the time he didn't bother to keep it in check at all. He applauded Layla for making the effort, knowing it was only for Sookie's benefit so she could pump him for more information. Taking one for the team, as it were. Sookie and Eric took a seat at on of the tables and continued talking as Layla wandered around, drink in hand.

Layla sank herself down into Eric's onstage throne and listened to their conversation.

"You have no connections in the Were community." Eric was saying. "They're not going to answer your questions because they don't want you to even know they exist."

"Bill's out there somewhere. In danger. I can't just go on with life like that's not happening. You know that. Maybe better than anyone. When Godric went mis-"

"Bill Compton is no Godric." Eric stated flatly. Sookie's face grew red and her eyes filled.

"Eric!" Layla snapped, and the blonde Vampire turned to face her, looking utterly relaxed on his chair. "Maybe to you he's no Godric, but to Sookie he is. Just because you can't understand love like she does, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Stop shooting her down for trying to make you understand something she doesn't realize you're incapable of ever truly understanding."

Sookie was now sniffling in earnest and Layla's unfortunate mothering instincts swooped down on her and in a minute she was at Sookie's side, the blonde burying her head in her friend's shoulder with Layla patting her hair and muttering comforting things in Swedish to her friend, things her grandmother had said to her when she had been little. Eric's face tightened and he caught Layla's eye.

"Please don't do that." he said, watching as she comforted the girl, whispering phrases that brought back clips of his own childhood. "It makes me feel... disturbingly human."

"Suck it up." Layla said, holding Sookie close. "She risked her life to help you find Godric. No one is expecting you to do the same for Bill, but at the very least help her if you can."

Sookie pulled away and began wiping away the tears just as they heard the rattle of the beaded curtain, signaling the return of Jessica and Pam.

"Sookie? You have to get me home before dawn." Jessica said. Sookie stood and began walking out, escorted by Pam but Layla stayed behind for a minute. Eric had a faraway look in his eye and she grabbed his hand to bring him back to reality.

"Sookie isn't an idiot, but you're right, she does tend to put herself in less that brilliant situation where her safety in concerned." Layla admitted. Eric regarded her coolly.

"So?"

"So, I know you know something. I guess you think being a Vampire makes you impossible to read but it doesn't. Unfortunately for both of us Mr. Northman, I see right through you."

"Miss Dahlin, I suggest you make your point, and quickly."

"You can trust me." she spat out. "You don't have to like me, or trust me with your own personal history or even things like telling me where you keep the good liquor, but with things that have to do with helping Sookie, things that you don't tell her because you're worried she'll give it away, those things you can tell me. I don't even have to tell her I know, but I can use it to guide her in the right direction. You both get what you want. You get to keep your secrets and keep Sookie alive, and Sookie gets Bill back and feels all accomplished like Bon Temps own Joan of Arc or something."

Eric sat in silence for a moment just staring at her. Layla sighed.

"Just, think about it, okay?" she said standing and walking towards the door.

"For the record, you still hate me, right?" Eric called after her. Layla turned and smiled wide.

"For as long as you live, asshole."

Eric laughed quietly and couldn't hep but watch her hips as she walked out the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Layla, after finding herself with the inability to sleep, drove back to Sookie's, hoping the blonde was facing a similar case of insomnia.

"...which is apparently what I'm supposed to do-" she heard from inside as she walked up onto the porch.

"Knock, knock. anybody home?" she called as she walked in. Sookie and Jason both glanced up from the kitchen which they were scouring. It was about time this house was cleaned. Sookie finished what she was saying to Jason before acknowledging Layla.

"I see you couldn't sleep either." the blonde said. Layla wrinkled her nose in agitation.

"Not a bit. Hand me that mop." she said, extending her hand towards Jason. She let the brother and sister continue their conversation unhindered by commentary as she mopped up the floor. Jason was finally persuading the girl to sleep, something Layla doubted she had done since Bill had gone missing,

"Go get some sleep Sookie. I'll keep cleaning." Layla assured her with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

True to her word Layla had spent most of the day cleaning up Sookie's house before eventually collapsing on her friend's sofa. Sookie came home later after work and sat down on the couch by Layla's feet.

"Sook, why do you have a gun?" Layla asked, cracking her eyes open just enough to make out the deadly weapon in her friend's hand.

"A werewolf was watching me this morning, from the woods by the parking lot at work. Terry gave me the gun." she explained quickly her eyes darting around. Layla didn't question Sookie's palpable anxiety because she could feel it too. The tremor of foreboding hanging in the air around them. There was a creak from the front porch and both girls stood to investigate. Sookie stood on one side of the door with the gun while Layla took a deep breath and stepped into view.

"Hello, Layla." came Eric's voice from the other side of the door. Layla let out the breath had been holding and flung the door open, resisting the urge to hug him in relief. Sookie stepped into view as well.

"They came for you." he stated simply, looking at the blonde.

"Just one. This morning. He took off before I could get anything out of him." Sookie explained. "That why you're here? Or do you know something about Bill?"

"I lied to you." Eric admitted. Layla's jaw dropped but wisely she kept quiet, biting her lip and paying attention to Eric as he spoke.

He told them about the time he and Godric spent in the SS.

"We posed as whatever would help us in our search." Eric explained.

"But you were hunting the Nazi werewolves." Sookie pressed.

"The symbol is runic. This...pack, dates back a lot farther than the Nazi party." Eric said.

"So they aren't Nazis?" Layla clarified. Eric locked eyes with her.

"No, they're much more than that. These are not ordinary werewolves. They're organized, well-funded, highly trained, and fueled by Vampire blood."

"Why didn't you tell us this last night?" Sookie asked, annoyed. Eric frowned.

"The bigger question is why am I risking everything to tell you now." he replied with only the briefest of glances at Layla. "My loyalty is not to Bill. In fact it would be advantageous of me in numerous ways if he were never found. But..."

"But?" Layla asked softly.

"But now they're surrounding Sookie, and I owe you both." Eric said, looking out towards the front yard. Layla took a seat beside him, no longer even seeing Sookie.

"When you said you were risking everything to tell me...what did that mean?"

"The goal tonight was to keep you out of danger not put you in more of it." he said, standing and walking towards the stairs. Layla followed and grabbed his arm.

"Eric, you can't just say something like that and leave." 'me.' Layla added silently. You can't just say that and leave me again.

"Oh, I'm not leaving. Sookie is going to invite me in." he said, looking down at Layla instead of Sookie. "So I can protect you...or have passionate, primal sex with you again. How about both?" he said, backing Layla up towards the door even with Sookie behind her being forced into the house herself. "Beside, if you're not game for it Sookie might be. So," he said glancing between both women. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"I'm still Bill's." Sookie clarified.

"So you are. However Layla, is still mine." he said, smiling with teeth.

"Sookie, do not invite him in." Layla growled.

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, blah blah blah, as long as we both shall live, till death do us part, doesn't it bother you that you'll be the only one doing the dying?" Eric asked Sookie, eyeing her engagement ring.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you." Sookie replied.

"Good, maybe now he'll shut up." Layla said from her seat on the rocking chair where she was holding her head up with her fist, feeling like she might pass out at any minute.

"So you would really rather stay out here all night than invite me in? Look at your friend. She's falling asleep." Eric said gently, trying to persuade Sookie as he took a seat beside Layla, looking behind him into the house.

"Yes, she would, because he is a good friend." Layla replied stubbornly.

"One minute you lie, the next you're asking us to trust you." Sookie said. "You do something generous and selfless-"

"-or romantic." Layla interjected sleepily. "Only to follow it up with something nasty or downright cruel." Eric gave a dark smile and then looked at Layla then back to Sookie.

"You're only telling me no because of your friend's wounded pride." Eric assessed, earning him a glare from Layla. His head suddenly whipped towards the house and he grabbed Layla up from her seat and pressed her up against the wall.

"Tell her to invite me in." he demanded.

"You can't just bully me into-"

Eric's fangs popped out. "Tell her to do it. Now."

"Sookie." Layla said a little breathlessly.

"Won't you please come in Mr. Northman?" Sookie asked quietly from her side of the porch. Eric strode into the house and Layla entered behind him peering over his shoulder as the glowing eyes of a wolf appeared from the kitchen.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Layla asked, adrenaline getting her ready to kick this things ass. Eric gave some kind of war cry as the thing made to pounce on him and Layla heard Sookie fire the gun.


	22. Chapter 22

Layla froze as Sookie fired the gun at the same moment the Werewolf started running. Eric, pushing Layla aside jumped in front of the bullet, shielding the werewolf from harm. Layla screamed and dropped to her knees beside Eric just as the Werewolf shifted and rushed forward trying to drink Eric's blood. Eric grabbed the thing by the throat at the same time Layla grabbed him by his hair. No way in the hell was this thing drinking from him.

"Move away, Layla." Eric commanded.

"Fat fucking chance." Layla said, jerking the werewolf by his hair.

"Stay back, Sookie. Don't shoot him. He knows." Eric said, grappling with the creature above him. The werewolf threw an arm back and knocked Layla nearly across the room. Shit he was strong.

"Knows what?" Sookie asked.

"Who do you work for?" Eric asked.

"Gimme a taste, fucker." The werewolf gasped even as Eric held him by the throat.

"Who sent you?" Eric screamed. Layla glanced nervously between the bullet wound in Eric's chest and the struggling Werewolf. The thing struggled to respond and so Eric, very slowly released his throat, but the minute he was free the disgusting beast ducked down and began drinking Eric's blood. Layla damn near lost her mind then.

She pounced from where she had been crouched on the floor and knocked the werewolf aside. It took all her strength and body weight to do so, but that was all she really wanted. The stupid werewolf off her vampire. As she realized the possessive route her thoughts had taken she grimaced to herself. In frustration, both with herself and the situation she lay a solid punch to the thing's jaw. Unfortunately he punched her back. Sookie took the opportunity to shoot him in the leg. He yelped like a dog and Layla scrambled back a bit just as Eric leapt forward on top of him.

"For the last time...who is your master?" Eric growled.

"If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now." the werewolf said.

"As you wish." Eric said, right before sinking his fangs into the beast. Layla shut her eyes as her traitorous mouth began to water and heat coursed through her veins at seeing Eric so vicious and primal...ugh, why couldn't he be an unattractive asshole as opposed to a flawlessly gorgeous and sexy one? She watched as he pulled away from the now dead body which was leaving a huge puddle of blood in the doorway.

"I've got your rug all wet." he said to Sookie before turning to Layla. "And I bet that isn't the only thing."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sookie, Eric and Layla dragged the body to the Bon Temps cemetery. Actually, Eric just carried it and the girls followed. In fact, Eric pretty much did everything which was infuriating to Layla who felt utterly useless as she carefully touched the rising bruise on her cheekbone. She's lucky nothing had shattered. Holy shit, that thing knew had to throw a punch.

"Fresh graves are ideal for burying a body. The ground is already disturbed so no one will think to dig again." Eric said as he poured on of the last shovelfuls of dirt onto the grave.

"Good to know." Layla said sarcastically.

"So much for keeping him alive so we could question him." Sookie griped, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"That's what I was planning..." Eric said quietly.

"But then you saw his brand." Layla finished. Eric looked at her carefully, pausing before he spoke.

"It brings back many memories. Unpleasant ones." he said. "Besides, he hit you. You couldn't expect me to let him live after that could you?" he asked, throwing her a dazzling smile.

"If you'd given me half a chance to listen to some more of his thoughts we might have-" sookie began but Eric cut her off.

"You have no concept of how dangerous werewolves are. They're virtually silent, they have no fear of death, and when they've had a bit of our blood their strength can be a challenge."

"Yeah, no kidding." Layla said bitterly. Eric cast her a sympathetic look.

"Even for me." he added. Okay, that helped her pride a bit.

"Like I said, thanks for saving my life." Sookie said sweetly. Layla fought back the urge to gag.

"How's your bullet wound?" Layla asked, her eyes catching on the bloodstained shirt he still wore.

"It healed fast, thanks to you." he said, nodding towards the puncture wounds in her wrist. She still was annoyed with the giving part of her that had offered him her blood in the first place, but there was no use crying over spilled milk...or blood.

"Walk you back." he said, ushering both girls back towards the house.

"Do you know anyone named Jackson? It's the only thing I could make out in his thoughts." Sookie asked Eric as they walked the dirt road back to Sookie's place. "Maybe that's the person he's working for."

"Jackson is where he lives." Layla said quietly. Sookie looked at her sharply, confused, then to Eric who shrugged.

"He had a Mississippi accent." Eric agreed. "Can't you people tell the difference?"

"Even I heard it Sook, and I'm a Yankee." Layla said with a smirk.

"My God, he's from Jackson? Do you think that's where Bill is? Guys we have to go like yesterday!" Sookie said.

"I can't, not yet." Eric said, not looking at either of them. "The problems of the world consist of more than finding your missing boyfriend."

"Fiancee." Layla corrected.

"You shouldn't go by yourself either, these werewolves are looking for you." Eric said. Layla frowned.

"I'll be going with her, stupid." she said. Eric fixed her with a blank stare.

"You made it obvious tonight that against a Werewolf on V you are little better than a girl scout trying to tackle a mountain lion. You'd be dead in minutes and no help at all. You are most assuredly staying here where I can keep an eye on you. You're no good to Sookie, Bill or me if you're dead."

"Fuck that! I'm not up to superhuman par so me and Sookie have to sit and cool our heels until you get around to escorting us?" Layla snapped. Sookie glanced sharply at Eric.

"How can you expect me to sit around when we finally have a lead?" Sookie asked.

"It will be morning by the time you get to Jackson. If you're planning to rescue a missing Vampire during daylight I have seriously overestimated your intelligence. At least take the day to think it over." Eric asked the blonde kindly. Layla stomped her foot angrily on the ground.

"Hold up! She gets to go? Sookie, the walking trouble magnet gets to go, but me, the half-vampire bodyguard is staying behind? What the fuck? Are you kidding me? I'm going, and nothing you say will stop me."

"If you try to go I will stop you both." Eric said smartly. Layla groaned, now Sookie would be on Eric's side. she would rather search for Bill alone than waste time trying to get Layla to go with her, no matter how dangerous it may be.

"Fine, I leave tomorrow. I don't care about being alone but I have to go. Bill would do it for me." Sookie said. Eric just looked at her and Layla gave a bitter laugh and shook her head.

"Don't expect him to understand, Sook." Layla said, watching the blonde turn and go towards the front door.

"I understand very well." Eric said softly, tossing a look a Layla that made her blood all hot and cold at the same time. Layla sighed, knowing she was screwed here. She wouldn't be able to fight them both on this.

"If she's in trouble, you'll feel it right?" Layla asked, though it seriously bothered her to see him nod a 'yes'.

"How fast can you get to Mississippi?" Sookie asked.

"Probably not fast enough." Eric admitted. "Stay out of trouble, Ms. Stackhouse, and do us both a favor." he said. "Ms. Dahlin." he whispered her name, almost reverently but before Layla could look up and see him the was a small gust of wind and he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Layla went home the next morning and slept until well after sundown. In fact, the only reason she woke up at all was because of a knock on her door. She ignored the fact the the only thing she was wearing was a pair of black underwear and and old Joan Jett t-shirt and opened the door. Eric smiled when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Eric said smoothly. "May I come in?"

"I thought you didn't have to ask anymore since I told you before that you could." Layla asked, leaning against her door. Normally she would be embarrassed to be talking in her underwear, but the man had already seen all of her and it was doubtful he had forgotten.

"True, but I do have some manners. So...may I?" he asked with a devilish smile. Layla sighed.

"If you must." she said, stepping aside and letting him in. Layla ran a hand through her hair, still slightly tangled from sleep and she was sure she had makeup smudged beneath her eyes.

"Good to see you're using my money for redecorating." Eric said sarcastically noting the unchanged layout.

"Yeah, well I've been a bit too busy to bother ordering new furniture. What with missing Vampires and V-addicted Werewolves, and whatever the hell ruined Sookie's house. Doesn't leave much time to slap on a fresh coat of paint." Layla said, reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out a Tru Blood. "Want one?"

"Why do you have that?" Eric asked, wrinkling his nose. Layla shrugged.

"I mix it with chocolate ice cream, strawberries and bananas in the morning to make a smoothie." she admitted quietly. Eric raised a brow at her and she straightened her shoulders defensively. "Whatever, judge all you want, but I find it energizing, and when you mix it with chocolate and fruit it doesn't taste so bad. Still not the real thing, but..." she trailed off, remembering the only 'real' blood she'd ever tasted belonged to the towering blonde who was swiftly closing the gap between them.

"What are you?" he asked softly, resting his arms on the counter behind her, effectively caging her.

"Half-Vampire and all woman." she replied jokingly, ducking out from under his arms and walking across the room. "So, I take it Sookie left already?"

"She did." Eric said, taking a seat opposite her. Somehow he managed to look regal even sitting on a bean bag chair.

"Alone?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Eric asked. Layla smiled.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Eric sighed. "I sent Alcide Herveaux with her. He's a werewolf, so he can get her where she needs to go and keep an eye on her."

"So you sent a werewolf with the cute little blonde who you didn't want to be alone with werewolves? Gee, how very brilliant you are, Mr. Northman." Layla said sarcastically. "Well, that settles it. I'm going." Layla said, standing quickly and walking to her room, throwing things into a duffel bag. Eric was by her side instantaneously, closing a hand around her arm.

"What do you think you will accomplish by going to Jackson besides pissing me off?"

"As if that weren't reason enough, my friend is there, virtually alone-"

"She has the werewolf-"

"I DON'T TRUST THE WERWOLF!" Layla screamed, wrenching her arm from his grip and resuming her scattered and messy version of packing. "I'm not going to let her wander around, without a friend, hunting for Bill who for all we know doesn't want to be found, or god forbid, can't be found. What if all he is now is a steaming pile of blood and tissue? Did you ever think how to protect Sookie from that scenario? No, of course not, because you would expect her to suck it up and move on, hopefully to you." Layla said angrily.

"You're. Not. Going." Eric said, tossing clothes out of her bag.

"Yes. I. Am." she said, tossing the clothes back in.

"I have no authority in Jackson. I can't help you-"

"I don't need your help. Besides, what do you care if I die? One less thing to worry about. Anyway, Yvonne can keep you company."

"Yvetta." Eric corrected. The sound of the slap seemed to come before the actual action. Layla didn't even remember raising her hand, the action moved with Vampire swiftness, the only reason she knew it had happened at all was the look of shock on Eric's perfect face.

"Never..." Layla hissed. "Never say her name to me."

Layla continued to move about her room while Eric stood there in silence. She threw on sweatpants and flip flops before dashing out to her car, leaving Eric in the bedroom. Eric was suddenly there between her and the driver's side door.

"Move."

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse to let you go." he said and then paused before adding "I don't want you to go."

"I don't care what you want. I'm going."

"I could stop you." Eric said quietly, bending down his face close to hers. Layla sighed and cocked her head to the side.

"Eric...if you were going to stop me you would have by now. Some part of you knows I have to do this. Listen to that part of you that still feels and let me go." Layla pleaded quietly. Suddenly Eric was crushing her in his arms and smothering her in an intensely passionate kiss. It was something she had never planned to experience again, something she had been denying a craving for. He tasted like anger and regret and desire...and fear. When they finally drew back from each other Eric still kept his eyes closed and both of his hands on either side of her face. Layla ran a finger down his flawless cheek.

"I'll be safe." she promised. Eric's eyes snapped open.

"You'd better be." he snarled before opening up the door for her. Layla rolled her eyes and got in.

"So where exactl-" she began. She had been about to ask where she was headed but Eric was already handing her a slip of paper. On it was the address for Alcide's place. Layla quirked a brow and smiled. "You knew I'd go?"

"I'm not nearly as stupid as you think." Eric said, resting his elbows on the edge of the rolled down window. He leaned in and gave her one last, lingering kiss before disappearing into the night. Layla smiled and then punched the steering wheel.

"Fucking Vampires." she growled as she pulled out of the driveway, headed for Jackson.


	23. Chapter 23

Layla approached the room on the paper Eric had given her, and she had originally intended on knocking, then she heard raised voices and her instincts took over. She kicked the door in.

"Sookie?" Layla shouted, turning the corner to see a man in his bathrobe standing protectively in front of her friend. Whoops.

"What the fuck?" the man screamed.

"Layla? What are you doing here?" Sookie asked, coming out from behind her gorgeous barricade.

"I...uh...I'm sorry, I came...and Sookie...yelling...I'm Layla Dahlin, by the way." she said, feeling pretty starstruck as she held out a hand to the gorgeous man who shook it warily.

"Alcide Herveaux." he said gruffly. He was the polar opposite of Eric, dark where Eric was light. "You look like a vamper."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. You look like a werewolf." she countered.

"Imagine that." he muttered sarcastically.

"Layla, what are you doing here. If Eric finds out-"

"He knows." Layla said succinctly, closing the door behind her. "So what's new on the Bill front? Find out anything yet?"

Sookie's lower lip began to tremble and her eyes filled.

"You had to bring that asshole up, didn't you?" Alcide grumbled softly. Layla's eyes widened and she pulled a move that was as old as womanhood itself. She opened up her arms and hugged Sookie tight, holding on to the small blonde as she sobbed. In a weird twisted way, Layla had never felt more like a friend. Helping your friend as she cried over a boy. Still, that didn't explain why Sookie was crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I AM GOING TO STAKE THE SHIT OUT OF THAT INSENSITIVE UNDEAD SON OF A BITCH!" Layla roared when Sookie finished telling her what Bill had said. Alcide raised a brow.

"You know, I think I judged you a bit too quickly. You're okay." Alcide said from where he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"And you!" Layla said, rounding on the werewolf. "What's so wrong with her wanting to see that asshole again? You want her to let him get away with being a stupid coward?"

"Whatever, I have to work." Alcide said. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Layla narrowed her eyes, partially in annoyance, partially to scrutinize his ass as he walked out the door. The brunette spent the next forty-five minutes calming Sookie down and reinforcing the plan to sneak into Debbie Pelt's engagement party at some dodgy bar. It sounded like fun. Sookie smirked and decided she needed to make a phone call.

"You're Sookie Stackhouse?" asked a tall blonde, wearing expertly done make-up and a denim vest. Layla snickered quietly, silently falling in love with Acide's beautician sister as she babbled along.

"You're just what he needs." she was saying, wheeling her bags of equipment into the tiny eating area of the dingy apartment.

"We need to get into Lou Pines." Sookie explained, after she explained that Alcide was just giving her some friendly help, not 'friendly help'.

"You two need to look the part then." Janice said with a smile. Layla's satisfied smirk that she'd been wearing since Janice walked in, fell.

"Wait, me? What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"You look like a Vampire. No one wants to let a random vampire walk into Lou Pines. I'm gonna add a little heat to that cold, dead look you've got going."

Layla tried to suppress a shudder of fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla couldn't stop staring at Sookie, in her leather pants, skimpy top and short black wig. It actually looked really good on her. She had told Janice she wanted to look like she could kick some ass, and Janice had come through. Sookie looked like a badass. As for adding 'heat' to Layla's look, well, she hadn't been kidding. Janice had put streaks of bright red into Layla's already near black hair, plus she had cut it and made it choppier and edgier but still long. Her make-up was dark, as usual but had been done professionally and therefore looked better. Plus Janice had used bronzer, which made it look as though Layla actually knew what sunlight was. However the clothes she wore, were her own. Luckily those hadn't had to change

"Sookie?" came Alcide's voice as the front door opened. "Layla?"

"In here." Sookie called gently, standing so Alcide could see his sister's handiwork. Layla remained seated, cause quite frankly, she didn't care what Alcide thought...much. Damn him for being so good-looking and manly and human...ish.

"Wow." Alcide said. "Well, I guess my sister took to you."

"Debbie's getting initiated into Coon's pack and she's addicted to V." Sookie spat out. Layla rolled her eyes. None of this was news to her. They'd discussed what Sookie had picked up from Janice's mind after the woman had left. They'd also decided to tell Alcide gently. Leave it to Sookie to blurt that shit out.

"Shut the fucking door." Alcide said, which made Layla smile just a teeny bit. "Debbie's a blood-head? How'd you find out?"

"She was poking around in Janice's brain." Layla supplied quickly and with just a bit of sass. I mean seriously, did people just forget that Sookie was a telepath?

"She didn't tell you cause she's just trying to protect you." Sookie added.

"Why didn't you let her?" Alcide asked, getting heated.

"Cause I know you still care about her not matter what she did to you, and I figure you'd wanna know if she were in danger." Sookie said in one breath.

"She's gonna let those fucking mongrels brand her!" Alcide yelled, obviously getting more pissed off by the second. " V's the only reason. It's gotta be."

"Of course it is." Sookie said reassuringly.

"Maybe it's not to late for you to get through to her." Layla said in an offhand matter, looking at Alcide's reaction through her periphery. It would only take a little manipulation. Who gave a shit about his drama, all she and Sookie needed was for him to get them into the freaking bar so Sook could look for Bill clues. "Stop her from ruining her life."

"Fuck." Alcide said, slamming a punch against the archway so hard, Layla heard some things in the wall break.

"That mean you're coming with us?" Sookie asked in a small voice. "We probably won't get in otherwise."

"Fine, we're gonna have to go in separate though. You might be able to fool someone in that getup, but they're just gonna beat the shit out of me, again."

Sookie and Layla exchanged a quick smile and nod as the sexy werewolf went to get dressed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla tried to shake off the weird feeling she had as she made her way into Lou Pines, her red corset top showing off all the fake tattoos Janice had so thoughtfully applied earlier. Layla stayed with five feet of Sookie as the telepath did her thing and tried very not not to get too comfortable, but it was hard. Everyone here was rough, the music was good, and everyone was ignoring her. It was almost like a Vampire bar, but the difference was here, there were no pathetic vampire groupies to spoil the atmosphere. No flashing cameras. No Eric Northman siting on a freaking throne looking as delicious as sin.

Sookie stepped closer to the bar, and Layla stepped closer to Sookie, almost knocking some guy in the jaw when he grabbed her wrist and held her there, telling her to take a shot. At first Sookie declined, then with a sudden change of heart banged back three in a row. Well, fuck, if she could drink on the job...

"Rum and coke, two limes."

"Who the fuck are you?" asked a trashy looking redhead in a leather jacket. Layla turned and groaned. She had a good feeling this would be the infamous Debbie Pelt.

"She's with me, Debbie." Alcide said, appearing out of the crowd.

Good feeling confirmed. Also Layla had to stifle the 'I wish' that bubbled to her lips when Alcide said they were together.

"You thought this night on a white horse shit would work? With me?" Debbie asked, somewhere between laughing and crying.

"What have you done to yourself?" Alcide asked.

"Finally got free of you, and I've never been happier in my life." she said. Ouch.

"I still care about you. You go through with this, the pack will never let you back in." Alcide told her.

"I don't need your pussy pack!" Debbie told him. "And I was fucking Coot when I was still with you." she added for spite. Layla edged closer to Sookie, just in case a fight broke out.

"This isn't about us." Alcide said softly.

"Like hell. You came here and brought this skank and her slutty friend just to make me jealous."

"Skank? Wow, coming from you that's just funny." Sookie said in Layla's defense.

"And excuse me, but she's slutty? Did you forget to put a top on before rolled out of the backseat of whatever car you just got fucked in?" Layla asked.

"Sookie. Layla." Alcide hissed warningly. Debbie gave a hollow laugh

"You did not just say that to me at my own fucking party." she said, losing all traces of humor.

"Alcide came here, despite every good reason in the world not to, cause he believes that the woman he fell in love with still lives inside you somewhere. He's willing to risk his life to make sure you hold onto her even if he doesn't get to." Sookie said, using sappy romance bullshit to diffuse to situation.

"It's not too late." Alcide said when Debbie turned to look at him. "We can get out of here right now."

Debbie actually seemed to be thinking it over when some trashy looking guy sauntered over and draped his arm around her. This had to be the fiancee.

"What the fuck is this?" the man asked.

"It's just a conversation, Coot." Alcide said placidly.

"Well, she's all done with you, Herveaux. she went and found herself a real wolf. C'mon, let's do this shit!" he yelled in Alcide's face.

"Leave him alone, Coot. Let him stay." Debbie said.

"No way in hell." Coot growled.

"He needs to see this. He ain't never gonna let us be baby, until he understands that I'm with you for good." Debbie told him. The two proceeded to make out right in front of Alcide. Layla bent down to whisper in Sookie's ear.

"Oh, and I'M the skank?"

Sookie, Layla and Alcide made their way to the back of the bar as Debbie's skirt was ripped off so she was only in her underwear as she crowd surfed to the platform at the front of the bar.

"Coot. He's one of the ones who took Bill." Sookie told Layla and Alcide. Layla shrugged, not entirely surprised, but Alcide kept his eyes on Debbie who was now getting a fur draped over her but some random dude in shades.

"Who's that?" Layla asked Alcide.

"Russell Edgington. He's a rich antiques dealer." Alcide explained. Layla quirked an eyebrow. An antiques dealer got a roomful of werewolves to take a knee with a simple hand gesture? Bullshit.

"What's a Vampire doing in a wolf den?" Sookie asked.

"Why are they submitting to that Fanger?" Alcide asked back.

"Was that German?" Layla asked. The trio watched as the vampire bit into his arm and promptly filled up long trays of shot glasses.

"Oh my God. He supplies them." Sookie said.

"No, really?" Layla asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Holy shit." Alcide breathed. Layla was only half paying attention because that creepy crawly feeling was back under her skin. Something was definitely wrong, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. As she debated whether to go into the bathroom and call Eric she heard Sookie echo the Vampire.

"The ages?" she asked Alcide, who seemed just as clueless as her. Layla watched the Weres around her toss back the shot of V like some creepy kind of communion. It looked like they were all losing their minds. Coot actually branded his fiancee. Debbie may be primitive but branding seemed a bit extreme. What happened to exchanging rings? Then, abruptly, everyone in the room began to become wolves.

"Are they all shifting?" Sookie asked horrified.

"Maybe we should go." Layla proposed.

"Sookie, leave." Alcide said, turning to look at the girls even as his eyes began to glow.

"See, Alcide agrees." Layla said good-naturedly.

"Go!" Alcide barked. Literally, barked. As soon as they hit fresh air Layla felt like she had been punched in the stomach with anxiety and had her cell phone out before she could process it.

"Eric, pick up your damn phone." Layla growled as she and Sookie headed back to Alcide's.


	24. Chapter 24

Turns out they didn't have to walk all the way back to Alcide's because he was out of the club only minutes behind them, ushering them to his van.

"Why were they all shifting? You almost shifted!" Sookie was screaming. Layla was calling Eric's phone for a third time. Damn that fucking Vampire. Didn't he know how to answer his goddamn phone?

"Couldn't help it. When that energy starts rolling it takes you over." Alcide explained. Layla rolled her eyes. That sounded like her excuse for sleeping with Eric.

"We're lucky we got out of there alive. Fuck!" Alcide said, slamming a hand against the wheel as he drove.

"I know it was terrible for you but-" Sookie began.

"You don't know anything." Alcide cut her off.

"I know that if you don't slow down you're gonna get us killed and I'm not gonna die because of your shitty ex-girlfriend and a Mississippi pothole!" Sookie screamed. Layla wanted to decapitate both of them so they would shut up, flip the damn car out of spite and walk to Shreveport just to yell at Eric for not answering his damn phone. Voicemail again. Bastard.

Alcide pulled over and killed the engine.

"I had to be mean to make you listen." Sookie said. "I'm sorry."

"She wasn't always shitty." Alcide said softly. "We were great together...when she wasn't drinking or cheating. She'd play horseshoes with my Dad, help my Mom plant tomatoes."

"But tonight she was half naked in a wolf skin getting branded." Layla said flatly as Eric's phone rolled to voicemail for the fifth time. She didn't leave a message. Fuck him. If Sookie called she was sure he'd answer, but she had no desire to prove herself right and so silently slid her phone into her back pocket. "Tell us more about Russell Edgington." Layla said, wanting to steer the conversation away from Alcide's love life.

"He's just some rich vampire. That's all I knew until tonight." Alcide said.

"I gotta talk to him." Sookie said.

"Are you outta your fucking mind?" Alcide asked.

"Yes, she is." Layla said, earning her a rolling of the eyes from the broody werewolf in the driver's seat.

"The brand, the blood, the vampire. He knows where Bill is. Or he knows who knows." Sookie explained.

"I promised Eric that I'd keep you out of trouble." Alcide. said. Fire crept along Layla's spine. Of course Eric would want the sexy werewolf to keep his precious telepath out of trouble.

"Fuck Eric." Layla said violently.

"You ain't goin' near him, Sookie." Alcide said. "You either." he said turning to look at Layla. She only narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Layla growled. dangerously. "Drop me off somewhere. I need a drink."

"No fucking wa-"

"Drop me the fuck off, wolf!" Layla screamed at him and then hopped out of the car on a main street in Jackson without looking back. She's walk back to Alcide's when she was good and ready. For now she just wanted to numb the anxiety that made her think about Eric Northman. Just in case she had the urge to drunk dial him, she dropped her phone down the sewer drain before she walked into the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla didn't make it back to Alcide's apartment until the following morning. She had spent the night drinking and walking around and now had a wicked hangover to prove it. Now she looked like she and Debbie played for the same team. Sookie was sitting in her room when Layla stumbled in and collapsed on the bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sookie asked. Layla merely groaned in response. Alcide popped his head in, all bright-eyed and bushy tailed.

"Oh hey, good to see you made it back alive. I'm just gonna go run some errands. Won't take long." he said with a smile.

"What's a packmaster?" Sookie asked innocently.

"Goddamn it!" Alcide yelled.

"No yelling please." Layla moaned from where she lay face down on the bed.

"I gotta do what I gotta do." Sookie said quietly.

"This is Were business. It's against all our laws to tell you anything." Alcide said.

"Alcide, baby, shhhhhh." Layla requested, keeping her own voice soft.

"I've been listening to deep, dark, private thoughts since I was a little girl. Keeping secrets is how I survive, Alcide." Sookie said.

"It's true. She's a good secret keeper." Layla mumbled into the pillow.

"No." Alcide said flatly.

"She'll just dig it out of your head if you don't volunteer it, so just play nice and tell us what we need to know." Layla said turning onto her back to get a look at the wolf.

"Why the hell are you even here?" he asked.

"For funsies." Layla said, throwing an arm across her eyes. "Now what the fuck is a fucking Packmaster?"

Alcide groaned and paused before speaking. "A pack isn't a democracy. Most weres don't have much sense, you saw. They're all teeth, and fight and sex."

"Sounds hot." Layla said. Alcide threw her a look but ignored her.

"Packmaster is our alpha, he makes the big decision, keeps the rest of us in line." Alcide explained.

"How much does your packmaster know about what went on last night?" Sookie asked.

"That's what I have to find out." Alcide said. "Then he'll tell us what to do."

"I'm coming along." Sookie said.

"I am not breaking any more of our rules for you." Alcide snapped.

"Then you might as well invite Debbie over to tear me up, cause that's what she's gonna do when you leave." Sookie said, waltzing out of the room leaving Alcide and Layla behind.

"Give me five minutes to puke and I'll be right with you." Layla said, standing slowly and clapping Alcide on the shoulder as she passed him. "Work with her Alcide. It's easier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla dug out a pair of sunglasses and waited in the car as Sookie and Alcide talked to the Packmaster. It didn't look like it was going well. Nope, it wasn't.

The three made their way back to Alcide's apartment. Layla spent most of the morning in bed. She didn't bother eating. Even thought she knew most of the hangover was gone by early evening, the knot of anxiety and other broiling emotions hadn't gone away, plus she was moping because she'd thrown her phone down a sewer, and hell she'd been sober when she'd done that. As the sky got darker, Sookie eventually came and climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Thought Eric didn't want you to come." she said softly.

"I wasn't about to let you have all the fun without me. Besides, since when do I listen to Eric?" Layla responded sleepily.

"I'm so worried about Bill." Sookie said quietly.

"Everything will be okay, Sookie." Layla said, patting her friend's hand. "You're too good a person to have such a shitty thing happen without something really really good to happen afterwards. You're the type of girl who gets a 'happily ever after'. Don't worry so much."

"Thank you." Sookie said quietly.

"Sookie." Alcide called from the front room. Layla sat up as Sookie walked into the front room.

"Bill!" Layla heard Sookie exclaim and reached the doorway just in time to see the blonde leap into the Vampire's arms. Alcide looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow. Self-conciously Layla tugged at the oversized button-down shirt she had changed into when she'd crawled into bed that afternoon. Her now red and black hair was tousled from sleep and she was barefoot.

"Sookie, you have to go, now." bill said as he placed Sookie back on her feet.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she asked.

"There's no time." Bill said, clearly pained by the fact. "You must take her away." he said, looking at both Layla and Alcide.

"Where ever I'm going you're going too." Sookie said, and Layla could hear the tears coming on in her voice.

"It's too late. There's no hope for me." he said, cupping her face. "Please, you've got to get her out of Jackson as fast as you can." Bill said, dragging Sookie over to Alcide. Layla may have been pissed for the way Bill broke up with Sookie, but there was nothing but truth and pain in his voice now, which was why she was pulling on her flat boots, good for running, not even bothering with pants. The shirt was long enough to be a dress anyway.

"I believe him, Sookie." Alcide said.

"Me too." Layla said, pulling her wavy hair into a ponytail.

"What do you mean there's no hope?" she asked with tears beginning to slide down her face.

"You have to go now." Bill said again.

"I will but tell me what I'm running from." Sookie begged. All four of them turned when the door opened. It was Coot and another wolf Layla remembered from Lou Pines.

"Come on in." Coot said. Oh great, he invited another Vampire in. Bill tried to go for one of the wolf while Alcide went for Coot but neither the Vampire nor the Werewolf were a match for the wolves hopped up on V. Russell Edgington strolled in like he owned the place.

"Grab the girls, you imbecile." he said to Coot. Layla jumped in front of Sookie but the stupid wolf threw her aside, hard. Layla was pissed and tried to get up but Russell held her firmly by the arm. Coot went to grab Sookie but she did something weird and light shot out of her hand and knocked Coot on his ass. Layla just stared, as did Bill and Alcide. Russell just laughed.

"Fantastic."

"Oh, fuck." Layla muttered.


	25. Chapter 25

Layla struggled in vain against Coot who was hauling her through the front door of Russell Edgington's mansion. Russell himself had Sookie and some other jerk had Bill. Layla hadn't even seen what had happened to Alcide. As she walked in she spotted familiar faces that shocked her. Lorena was descending the staircase and Eric, her Eric, was walking out into the hall to see what all the commotion was. Coot tossed Layla onto the floor and she skidded to a spot by Eric's feet and took the opportunity to glare up at him. It wasn't that she had expected him to save her, only...well Bill had obviously risked his life to warn Sookie...Eric couldn't even answer his fucking phone when she needed him.

"Why? What's happened?" Lorena was asking Russell, and Layla realized if she wanted to live she'd better start paying attention to what the fuck was going on.

"He's been hiding something very interesting from us all." Russell said. Bill suddenly broke off a piece of the railing and staked the Vampire who had hauled him in before jumping onto Russell's shoulders, preparing to stake the King of Mississippi. Russell shook him off like a fly and sent him slamming into the ceiling. A few people gasped but Russell just laughed.

"Are you serious? I am almost 3,000 years old." Russell was saying. Layla glanced up at Eric, whose fangs were out. He glanced down at her, worry clear in his eyes and stepped farther into the room, in front of her...shielding her, or so she thought for a whole two seconds. Sookie ran to go to Bill and Eric appeared in front of her in an instant.

"Eric, get her out of here." Bill pleaded. Eric grabbed Sookie by the top of her arm and brought her back to Russell.

"I wouldn't let go of this if I were you. I don't know what it is but I know it's valuable." Eric said smoothly. Layla's jaw dropped. What the fuck was going on?

"Eric, what the fuck?" Layla asked from where she now stood, having pulled herself up and trying to maintain as much dignity as she could, seeing as was the only one looking like they'd just rolled out of bed.

"I've not had the pleasure of tasting it, but, all my instincts say it will be quite extraordinary." Eric said.

"You sonofabitch." Layla breathed softly, knowing her heard her full well.

"I will never ever forgive you for this." Sookie hissed.

"Aw, it thinks we're equals." he aid with a dazzling smile to Russell. Layla stared in horror. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, but it's wrong isn't it?"

"Oh, indeed." Eric confirmed and the two laughed quietly.

"Do you care nothing about our home?" asked an olive skinned vampire with inky black hair.

"Talbot, not now." Russell said.

"When?" Talbot screamed, losing his temper. Obviously the 'little woman' of the house was pissed. He stalked upstairs muttering in a different language.

"What are you gonna do with our Mr. Compton, if I may ask?" Lorena asked bitterly.

"Marco, Klaus, take Mr. Compton to the slave quarters. Then my dear," Russell said, turning back to Lorena. "You will kill him."

"NO!" Sookie screamed

"But, Rus-" Lorena tried.

"Do not defy me! I am your King!" Russell screamed. Layla thought he sounded like a five-year old throwing a tantrum.

"Your majesty." she said, bowing her head.

"Take Miss Stackhouse into the library, Eric. I have a few questions for her after I repair the state of my marriage." Russell paused on the stair and finally noticed Layla.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Layla Dahlin." Layla said stiffly.

"She is mine." Eric said quietly. Russell suddenly looked skeptical and turned his glare to Eric.

"A human?"

"A halfling, your majesty. A child of my own maker. She was dear to him." Eric said quietly, giving the King big doe eyes. Layla wanted to puke. Russell sighed.

"I do not share your maker's feelings towards humans but I can appreciate your loyalty to him and his wishes. She is yours?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Eric said with a small nod. Russell shrugged.

"Then she's your problem." Russell said, continuing up the stairs.

"Bill, I will get your out of here." Sookie said.

"Eric, save her, I beg you!" Bill called out as they dragged him out the door. Sookie took a step towards Lorena.

"If you do kill him, I will kill you." she said. Lorena's fangs popped out and she took a step towards Sookie.

"Oh, please, please try. Without that sanctimonious little prick Godric to save you," Eric and Layla stepped forward at that. "I would love to just rip you open and wear your ribcage as a hat."

Without another word the cold bitch strode out the doors and went to follow, and presumably kill, Bill Compton. Layla stepped forward and stood closer to Eric and Sookie.

"Please tell me you were just doing that for the King's benefit." Layla said quietly to him.

"I don't think anyone plays the King of Mississippi and gets away with it." Eric responded. Layla frowned.

"That doesn't answer my question, Eric." she growled.

"I certainly have no intentions of trying." Eric said grabbing both woman be the shoulders and steering them towards the library.

"Why are you even here?" Layla asked.

"I thought you had other things to deal with." Sookie added bitterly.

"I do and I need to think, so please don't take this the wrong way Sookie, but shut up. You, you're with me." Eric said, pulling Layla a bit closer to him.

"So all that stuff about caring about me? That was all just crap?" Sookie asked, taking a seat in one of the library chairs.

"I never said I cared about you." Eric said as he paced. "Do you mind? I'm trying to think here."

"I thought her life was too valuable to throw away?" Layla asked hollowly.

"She is valuable, that's very clear. I'm just not sure way." Eric said.

"What happened to it being all about Sookie? Keeping her safe. Getting her to drink your blood. Bending over backwards to help her cause she means oh so much to you-" Layla mocked. Eric swooped down until he was inches from Layla's face.

"Sookie means nothing to me. Nothing!" he said angrily, then leaned closer into her ear. "I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. Neither of you better get in my way."

"I hate your fucking guts, Eric Northman. I promise, I will pay you back for this." Sookie said angrily.

"How am I the calm one?" Layla exclaimed as Eric returned to his pacing. Russell came in fixing his belt.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. A husband's work is never done." Russell said. Layla's blood ran a little cold as she watched Eric turn around with an endearing and perfect smile pasted on his angelic face. "Leave us."

"As you wish." Eric said, grabbing Layla by the arm and taking her with him as he left the room.

"This is one dangerous game you're playing, Northman." Layla said so softly it was barely a whisper as they walked down the hall.

"You don't even know what the game is, little girl." Eric hissed. Layla glared up and tugged on the sleeve of his sweater to get him to look at her.

"You have revenge oozing out of your pores. Your family, right? Don't bother answering I know it is. I've been feeling crazy and anxious for days, but now, being this close to you it's easy to pinpoint what I feel...what you feel." Layla admitted. Eric turned to face her completely.

"And what exactly do you think I feel?" he asked. Layla raised a hand carefully over his chest, moving slowly so he wouldn't slap it away.

"Heartbroken. Furious. Worried." Layla said. Eric looked like he was going to kill her. "Calm down, genius. It's the blood. You're hiding it all very well."

"Ah, you must be Mr. Northman's pet." Talbot said as he came down the stairs.

"Must be." Layla said, turning and sticking close to Eric's side. Eric wasn't the only one who was going to have to put on a show.

"It isn't normally so eventful around here." Talbot said apologetically.

"That's alright. Your home is absolutely beautiful. I'm sorry I'm so poorly dressed." she said with chagrin. "I didn't exactly plan on coming here."

"I can see that. I think we have some spare clothes. Lukas will take you to the Blue Room. There's some clothes in there that should be your size. I'm a collector of vintage clothing." he admitted proudly.

"You'll spoil her, Talbot." Eric said, patting Layla on the head like a little dog. A young looking brunette Vampire in all black took her upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla descended the staircase feeling like a traitor in small, silver heels. Her hair was down and she'd combed her fingers through it so it was just soft waves. The dress was dramatic, white and styled like something they wore back in Old Hollywood. In fact, it probably was worn back in Old Hollywood. It had long sleeves that hung loose then fit close at the wrists and the back scooped low showing a lot of skin. It was way too elegant for a girl with bright red punk highlights whose friend was being held captive and questioned by a vampire King while he best friend's boyfriend was quite possibly being killed. She swept down the stairs and saw Eric and Talbot playing cards.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Talbot said, treating Layla like a little doll, then returning to his game. Layla stood dutifully behind Eric's chair.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Eric asked. Layla recognized the tone in his voice...he used it sometimes when he was laying the charm on thick with Sookie.

"Just shy of 700 years. Although sometimes it feels like 7 million." Talbot said. Both men laughed quietly and shared a glance. Layla raised an eyebrow. Okay...she saw the angle Eric was using. Jealousy was boiling up but she smothered it quickly. If flirting was what Eric had to do to stay alive and keep the rest of them alive, so be it.

"Well, I hope he knows just how lucky he is." Eric said with a glance that could only be described as steamy.

"Oh, believe me, he knows." Talbot assured him.

"Get your hands off me!" came Sookie's voice from the hall.

"Carlos, take this, and have Timothy bring the car around." Russell said, handing Sookie over. Sookie stole a glance at Layla and her jaw dropped.

"Layla, what the fuck?" Sookie asked. Layla smiled and shrugged and it broke her heart to watch Sookie's face fall, but she knew it was for the best as she watched Sookie get dragged off.

"Where are you going now?" Talbot asked.

"I have business." Russell said.

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Eric! Please! Save Bill!" Sookie screamed as Carlos dragged her upstairs. Eric and Talbot just giggled. Layla kept her face demure and her eyes downcast. Russell cocked an eyebrow in Layla's direction.

"Just why, exactly, were you with Miss Stackhouse in the first place." Russell asked.

Fuck. Layla stole a quick glance at Eric, who nodded for her to answer. Layla turned to Russell.

"I was told to befriend Sookie, to see if she or her boyfriend had any information on some Vampire blood that's been moving through Eric's area. I'm guessing something bad happened, huh?" she said, turning big, wide, innocent eyes from Russell to Eric.

"Yes, something happened, but you did good." Eric said, patting her cheek.

"Mr. Northman, would you accompany me this evening?" Russell asked. Eric stood up quick as a shot.

"It would be an honor."

Talbot leapt us as well. "You never take me anywhere! Because you prefer to be in the company of sycophants." the man made to stalk from the room. "Deep down, my darling, you're a very weak character."

Layla received only the briefest of glances from Eric before he walked out of the house with Russell, leaving her alone in a Vampire den.

"You better know what the fuck you're doing, Northman." she mumbled softly to herself. "I hope I am." she said as she began to climb the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla bided her time for a few hours, wandering the halls as dawn rose and the Vampires went to ground. Now, as she snuck around in the old Hollywood gown and the heavy black boots she'd put back on, she decided it was time to grab Sookie and get the fuck out of Mississippi. She ripped the bottom off the priceless gown so it ended just above her knees. Easier to run in, just in case. She threw her stolen button down on over it. Only the werewolves were on guard right now. She needed a fucking plan. She needed a-

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she ran into somebody who cam barreling out of a room.

"Shit!" Tara said, jumping about a foot in the air.

"Tara?" Layla asked, recognizing her as the unpleasant sometimes bartender at Merlotte's and one of Sookie's best friends. "What the fuck happened to you?" Layla asked. Tara was in a white dress thing and absolutely covered with blood and what seriously looked like brain matter.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tara asked suspiciously.

"Layla. I'm a friend of Sookie's. I'm from Bon Temps too...sorta." she explained quickly.

"Where's Sookie?" Tara asked.

"Why don't we get the fuck out of the hallway and get that blood off you before someone sees?" Layla said, pulling Tara into one of the beautiful marble bathrooms. "Sookie is down the hall. Only one guard in front of her door. Come here, you have a piece of skull bone in your hair." Layla said, helping Tara wash up and change.

"Why the fuck are you here at all?" Tara asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Layla asked, but Tara shut up quickly, obviously keeping her secrets to herself. Layla shrugged, unperturbed by the silence. "Look, the guards have seen me walking around so you'll need to get her but I have an idea, okay?" Layla asked as she wiped Tara's face of with a wet washcloth.

"Ok." Tara said resolutely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi. Got that little blonde girl in there?" Layla heard Tara ask the guard. Layla herself stood pressed against the wall just a little ways down the hall. She was exhausted and the fact that she hadn't slept and it was now daytime had a lot to do with it, but she doubted highly she would find a true blood anywhere in this place.

"Nobody told me about any-" the guard tried to protest.

"If she ain't eatin' almonds, Talbot ain't gonna be happy and if Talbot ain't happy, Russell ain't happy and it Russell ain't happy you dog boys ain't gonna be gettin' any Vampire blood. Now open up the godddamn door!" Tara ordered. As Layla heard the snick of the lock she grabbed the vase from the hall and crept forward.

"Great, you fell asleep and let her escape?" Tara was asking.

"No." The vampire said in disbelief, stepping into the room. Sookie slammed the guy in the gut with something heavy at the same time Layla brought her own weapon down on the guy's head. Tara started hitting too. It took a few minutes but the three of them eventually knocked him unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"Killing Vampires and saving your ass." Tara said, grabbing Sookie by the hand and racing out of the room with Layla right on their heels.

"Fill her in later and lets get the hell out of here!" Layla barked.

"He's got werewolves patrolling the grounds by day." Tara explained as they crept quietly down the stairs. "But if we get to one of his cars, hotwire it-"

"I'm going to find Bill. Where are the slave quarters?" Sookie asked.

"What? Sookie are you nuts?" Layla hissed. He was probably already dead anyway. It was sad but pointless to dwell when there was nothing to be done.

"He was covered in blood. He was gonna let them kill me." Tara told her. "I'm not risking my life to save his dead ass and neither should you."

"He may not be dead yet and they forced him to do all that other stuff. That's not who he is!" Sookie argued.

"I am not leaving here without him." she said flatly.

"Then you're a fucking idiot." Tara hissed.

"Sookie, if I die helping you, I will haunt your ass." Layla promised softly. Sookie threw her a glare then looked back to Tara.

"Just find us a way out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sookie and Layla made it to the slave quarters just as Debbie and Coot came stumbling out, both of them high as a kite off of V which Layla presumed was Bill's. As they declared their love for each other Sookie muttered under her breath.

"Trash."

"Focus." Layla snapped. "If we're gonna do this you need to think more about what your doing and less about two weres fucking in the woods."

When the snuck inside the building Layla's eyes went wide. Bill was chained to the floor and he had been obviously tortured. Sookie knelt dutifully by his side and begged for him to be alive. Layla couldn't blame her, but if he didn't show some signs of life in the next minute and a half she would be dragging the sobbing blonde back to Louisiana by her hair.

"Sookie." came Bill's weak voice just as Layla began to seriously entertain that option.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm gonna make you well if its the last thing I ever do." Sookie promised solemnly. "Because I love you Bill Compton. I am not about to let you go."

"Well isn't that heartwarming?" Lorena asked, stepping out of the shadows and throwing Sookie against the wall.

"Hey!" Layla said jumping forward but Lorena backhanded her and she stumbled back and fell, knocking her head against the floor hard.

"This is all your fault." Lorena said, sinking her fangs into Sookie's neck and suddenly the room was filled with a terrible, heart-wrenching scream.


	26. Chapter 26

Layla pressed a hand against her head in an effort to stop her head from spinning. God, now she was dizzy. That fall really rattled her head.

"You wouldn't know love if it kicked you in the face!" Sookie said, grabbing a pole and slamming it through Lorena who was being held by a severely weakened Bill. Layla just stared as the Vampire spouted a fountain of blood and then exploded into nothing but blood and tissue. It was disgusting.

"Bill? Bill!" Sookie screamed as the vampire fell unconscious. Layla crept forward.

"Breathe Sook. If he was dead he'd be all over the floor too." Layla said picking through the Vampire Lorena's remains. Tara and Alcide burst through the door.

"Shut the door!" Sookie told them, not wanting to risk Bill being exposed to sunlight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tara asked Layla who was still sifting through the gore.

"She had to have had the key to the manacles in her...ah ha!" Layla said, finding it and unlocking the vampire.

"Are you sure he's not dead? Cause he looks dead." Tara said.

"He isn't dead! When Vampires are dead this is what they look like!" she said moving aside some stringy bits of blood from Bill's general area.

"Jesus Christ." Tara breathed.

"Ladies we have got to get out of here's there's wolves all over the place." Alcide told them. Layla's eyes flutter for a moment and she let Sookie take over freeing Bill.

"I know." Sookie said.

"Sookie, it's only a matter of time before they come back." Alcide pressed.

"She said she knows." Layla said icily.

"Please, help me wrap him up." Sookie asked as she put the last of the manacles away. Tara began to say they didn't have time but Layla just hunted for a large cloth to put him in. Like hell they'd come this far just to walk away.

"Fuck." Alcide said as he and Tara joined in to help. He and Layla grabbed one end of the cloth as Sookie and Tara grabbed the other to roll Bill up. Alcide glanced nervously at Layla and then ran a hand over the back of her head. She jerked away. It was still really tender. When Alcide brought his hand away there was blood on it.

"You need a doctor." he said softly.

"You need to mind your business. I'm fine." Layla snapped.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." came Debbie Pelt's voice from the open doorway. "A Vampire burrito? For me?" she was holding a tiny handgun at the four of them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Layla screamed, glaring up at the ceiling, hoping whatever deity was in charge heard how royally pissed she was.

"Debbie, just let everyone else go and take the vamp with them. Then you and me, we can talk." Alcide said, trying to diffuse the situation, like that worked.

"Fuck you! I'm the one with the fucking gun, ain't no one goin' nowhere." Debbie said.

"Sweetheart-"

"I ain't your sweetheart no more! No gimme a minute to think." Debbie said. Layla wanted to tell this idiot she would need a lot more time than a minute for that pathetic excuse of a brain to process a single thought, but instead she just growled quietly, seething with anger and frustration. Her head was swimming. She was losing too much blood.

"Don't even think about it, bitch!" Sookie said, snapping at whatever it was Debbie had been thinking.

"Oh, you sure picked the wrong time to call me bitch, bitch!"

"Yeah, Sook, don't do that." Tara pleaded.

"Sookie, I got this." Alcide was saying. Layla snapped.

"You don't got shit, Alcide!"

"Yes, I do. There ain't no way you're pulling that trigger." he said, turning his attention back to Debbie. "This isn't you. It's that V talking."

Layla was fed up. This was her karmic reward for helping Vampires, huh? No one here was James Bond and no one knew what the fuck they were doing. Layla glanced around at all the blood and guts and gore. Quite frankly it was just getting boring and she felt cold. Crossing her arms she sank down to sit on the floor by Alcide's feet, not giving a flying fuck about anything. It felt like every time she took one step forward some psycho knocked her three steps back. She remained expressionless even as Tara rushed Debbie, knocking the gun front her hands. She was unimpressed when Coot ran in and Alcide shot him, once in the chest and once more in the head, effectively blowing his brains out. Alcide then held Debbie by gunpoint and ordered Layla, Tara and Sookie to get Bill in the van. Layla felt like jello, but silently helped the other two girls. Tara did most of the work since she had a nice amount of Vampire blood still in her system. Even in the situation they were in she and Sookie managed to bicker like old women.

"Shut the fuck up both of you! What's done is done." Layla said bitterly, squinting against the harsh light of the sun. She hadn't slept in hours, it was daytime, she was under a serious amount of stress, Eric had disappeared yet again and she was losing who knew how much blood. In short, this was bullshit.

"Alright let's go." Alcide said, coming out of the shed.

"I'm riding in the back with Bill." Sookie said.

"Sookie-" Tara began but Layla was already closing the doors.

"You heard the girl. She's riding with Bill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla dipped in and out of consciousness as they drove but no one really noticed. She woke up a bit when she heard screaming. They had pulled over so Alcide could use the bathroom. As Alcide hopped back in the driver's seat she perked up a bit and tried to get her eyes to focus.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice scratchy from all the yelling she'd done the past few days.

"Bill all about drained Sookie. We need to get her to a hospital. I think you need one too from the looks of it." Alcide was saying. "Here," he said, reaching into the glove compartment for a oil stained rag. "Press that against it. Jesus, you look bad."

"I just need a true blood smoothie and I'll be fine." Layla said, leaning back in the seat. Alcide grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Stay awake, Layla. You fall asleep, you might not wake up." Alcide said.

"Fine, fine, I'm awake." Layla slurred. Alcide looked at her and growled in his throat.

"I'll never understand women. Y'all are beautiful, smart, good people and you wind up with men who will literally bleed you dry just to serve themselves, and get you all tangled up in their bullshit just so you feel loved?" Alcide said. Layla attempted a glare.

"Look, I'm not bleeding from letting a starving vampire feed on me, nor am I your crazy fucking ex Debbie. I'm bleeding cause I hit my head. I'm not falling for anybody and I'm under no delusions that Eric Northman is in love with me. So fuck you and keep driving." Layla yelled. After a moment she asked one more question.

"Is Sookie gonna be alright?"

Alcide took a long pause before responding. "I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla knew she had to be unconscious, because there was no blood on her. She was wearing a black sundress and her black combat boots. The sun was shining but she didn't feel weak or dizzy. As if that wasn't enough proof, she was standing in front of Godric.


	27. Chapter 27

Layla blinked, unaccustomed to being in such bright light and stared for a moment at Godric.

"Crap. Am I dead? I'm gonna so pissed off if I'm dead." she asked, sinking down to sit in the soft grass beneath her. She was in an open field and there were cliffs in the distance. Godric just smiled.

"Being 'pissed' wouldn't change much, but don't fear. You are still alive." he said, bending down to sit beside her.

"Where are we?" Layla asked as a salty breeze blew past her. Godric closed his eyes as the wind washed over his face.

"Ireland. I always enjoyed the scenery here. Those are the Cliffs of Moher." he explained. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her. "You get yourself into an awful lot of trouble because over Eric."

Layla shrugged self-consciously. "I'm just trying to watch out for Sookie."

"You mean keep an eye on her, so she and Eric won't grow too close." Godric said. Layla sighed.

"Maybe." she admitted. "I can't help it. I'm not usually such a jealous person, but with him, I just- I can't help it." she squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden rush of emotion. "I don't like feeling this way. Like I can't escape him."

"Why do you have to escape him?" Godric asked. "Is he holding you hostage?"

'Just my heart.' Layla thought sarcastically, but she didn't say it aloud. Godric put a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Child, you are a halfling. You are cold, calculating, logical and strong like a Vampire."

"Yeah, I've been told." Layla said pulling her knees up to her chest. Godric laughed softly.

"But, you are only half Vampire. You can still feel heat. You love. You can be irrational and self-sacrificing. You can walk in the light. Have you ever tried to embrace the light in you?" Godric asked.

"Well..." Layla said, ready to give a witty comeback but then she thought about it. "No."

"Maybe, you are not as meant for the darkness as people think you are. Be all that you are Layla. Do not be only one half of everything you are." he said. "And please be more careful with yourself." Godric said, getting up to walk away.

"So, are you my guardian angel now or something?" Layla asked.

"Certainly not. I'm just...a friend." he said with a smile. "Embrace your light, Layla."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla's eyes fluttered open and she saw Alcide standing over her.

"Hi." she croaked. Her throat was dry. Alcide handed her a plastic cup of water and she took a few little sips to wet her mouth. "Thank you. How's Sookie?"

"Awake. There was some issues earlier and we almost lost her, but uh, Bill gave her a transfusion so she's awake. I think they're breaking up." he admitted with some regret. Layla gave a shrug.

"Can't blame her, I guess. If I man almost killed me I doubt I would rush back into his arms." Layla said. Alcide sank down and sat beside her on the bed and put a gentle hand on the side of her head.

"How's that head?" he asked. Layla smiled.

"Better. They gave me a transfusion, right?" Layla asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked with a smile. Wow, his smile was beautiful. He looked like a completely different man when he smiled.

"I feel all awake and energized. That's what normally happens after I have blood." Layla explained. Alcide made a face.

"So, do you drink blood? Like a Vamper?" he asked, trying hard to look only mildly disgusted. Layla laughed and shook her head gently so she didn't rattle her only recently un-rattled brains.

"I just started drinking TruBlood recently, when I found out I was a halfling and started dealing with all this crazy shit. I use a little bit to make a smoothie for breakfast. I don't exactly order them when I go out. I prefer rum and coke." Layla told him. "Never human blood." she said. Strictly the synthetic stuff and Eric's...but she wouldn't tell him that last part.

"So you eat people food?" Alcide asked with a joking smile.

"I love steak." Layla said. "I wouldn't never give that up ever, even if I was a Vampire." she joked. Alcide smiled.

"I might have to see that for myself." he said, giving her another sexy smile. Layla arched a brow in skeptical surprise.

"Mr. Herveaux, are you asking me out?" Layla asked with a smile of her own.

"If that's alright with you." he said politely.

"More than alright." Layla assured him. If this wasn't embracing the damn light she didn't know what was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Sookie and Layla were able to leave that same day from the hospital. Alcide took both of them back to Sookie's so he could keep an eye on them at the same time. Even though Layla pointed out more than once that he was only needed to protect Sookie, both he and the blonde insisted Layla come with them.

Curled up on the couch in a pair of borrowed pajamas, Layla blew on the mug of warm tea in her hands.

"There's a guest room upstairs. You're welcome to it for as long as you need." Sookie was telling Alcide. She was cuddle up in the corner of the couch with a blanket around her shoulder. Alcide sat in a white tank top and jeans. Layla was still upset and confused about Eric. She was also worked hard to ignore the various emotions bubbling away in the pit of her stomach that had to be from him. Staring at the muscles in Alcide's arms certainly helped to distract her.

The front door opened and Andy Bellefleur walked in.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked. Jason appeared beside Andy.

"Just because I let that fanger give you his blood doesn't mean I forgive him." Jason was saying walking over to Sookie. Layla stopped listening after that and just stared at Alcide. In the back of her mind she heard Sookie refusing to press charges, she heard Jason threaten violence against Bill, but Layla didn't listen. She didn't want to hear about anymore Vampires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sookie was tanning on the front lawn. Layla had considered it but instead perched her butt on the porch steps with a glass of homemade iced tea. She still got sun, but, well with her skin as pale as it was she tended to burn, not tan.

She was trying to figure out how the hell she was going to get her car back to Bon Temps. She had no desire to return to Jackson. She still had all that money from Eric. Maybe she could just buy a new one. Layla shifted as Tara passed and walked out onto the lawn and laid down beside Sookie. Within minutes they were bickering like sisters again. Layla rolled her eyes and took another sip of tea.

It wasn't too much later that Alcide left after getting a call that Debbie had burnt down Janice's hair. Layla felt badly about that. She'd really liked Janice. She was pretty sure she'd quietly heard Alcide invite Sookie back to Jackson, but instead of being jealous she just smiled. Alcide was definitely a great guy, but he wasn't entirely Layla's type. she'd appreciated the recuperative flirting but any idiot with eyes could see it was Sookie he had a crush on.

Layla stared out at the pink sky. Twilight was approaching and she tried not to, but she hope Eric was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric had expected Layla to get herself and Sookie out of Jackson, he hadn't expected her to leave a trail of bodies in her wake. Leave it to that woman to make a mess. He'd stood by their lie when Russell had gotten upset about Sookie escaping.

"Layla was under my orders to stick to Sookie like glue. If Sookie planned to escape, Layla was supposed to go with her. If Layla is with Ms. Stackhouse, then I can find them more easily. " he'd lied smoothly. Russell hadn't been pleased but between the death of the magister and his sudden marriage to Sophie-Anne he hadn't had much time to see through it.

Eric had gone with him to inspect the slave quarter that held the remains of Lorena and one of the weres. The Viking had struggled to keep his fangs back when he'd smelled Layla's blood on the floor. If anyone had hurt her he would kill them...supposing he lived through his own devious plan. It was already falling spectacularly into place. He was staying behind with Talbot while Russell went to deal with other things.

Eric fought hard to focus on his own plan but for a short moment he allowed himself to reach out with his senses to Layla. The connection felt faint, but it was still there. He knew she was fine but he could sense a bittersweet sadness and for some inexplicable reason he felt guilty. More than he would have expected, Eric wanted to go and comfort her. Instead he forced himself to smile at Talbot and put a touch of seduction in his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Layla walked into the kitchen later that evening to see Sookie staring at an album. Most of it was blank. Layla arched a brow but said nothing.

"Hey, Sook-"

She was cut off as they both snapped their heads towards the backdoor. Something outside had made a noise. Sookie grabbed a shotgun Layla hadn't even noticed she had and leveled it at the door.

"Who's there?" Sookie called out. The door creaked open a cute, curvy blonde Layla recognized from her visit to Sophie-Anne's walked in.

"Sookie?"

"Hadley?" Sookie said, putting the gun down at once. "Oh my God. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Is Gran here?" Hadley asked. Layla had heard all about the murder of Adele Stackhouse and seeing as this was a reunion of some kind, felt this was a good a moment as ever to back away.

Walking outside onto the front porch Layla grabbed the pack of cigarettes Alcide had picked up for her earlier in the afternoon before he had gone back to Jackson. She had quit smoking before she'd moved to Bon Temps and had only slipped up once after the debacle at the Fellowship of the Sun, but she she needed a good vice, and the idea of becoming a drunk wasn't appealing.

They were still out there. The Werewolves, the Vampires, Debbie Pelt, the Fellowship of the Sun - So much fighting it made her head spin. All she had wanted was to move to a sleepy southern town, finish her book and work on more. Layla had wanted a quiet, simple life. No such luck it seemed. Instead she befriends a mystical trouble magnet, falls into a severely unhealthy and confusing relationship with a narcissistic Vampire, and discovers she herself isn't entirely human.

Layla took another drag of the cigarette, leaning her forearms against the railing. She could always leave. She had enough money, thanks to Eric. She could buy a ticket to anywhere and set up shop. Leave Bon Temps and all it's craziness behind her. It was a tempting thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sookie stood by the front door and watched as Hadley rushed out. In the distance somewhere, a wolf howled.

"Layla?" Sookie called. No answer came, and Sookie's car was gone. Layla had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuck this, Layla thought as she pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot. They were going to be open and they were going to give her a drink, danger be damned. She knocked on the doors, more like hammered on them until Pam finally answered.

"We're closed, little one." she said. Layla gave her a fierce look.

"You're maker screwed me over and put my life in danger for another girl. All I want is a drink, then I'll go back to playing security guard for his precious Sookie." Layla said bitterly. Pam arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing more attractive than a woman scorned. How can I say no?" she said, opening the door enough for Layla to come in. Layla was surprised Pam actually let her in.

"You're not going to get in trouble for this, are you?" she asked, walking behind the bar to make herself a drink.

"I would have gotten in more trouble if I'd denied you entrance." Pam said. "Make your drink and then come into the office. You can amuse me while I do paperwork."

"Fine, but I warn you, I'm not very amusing." Layla said as she walked back to the office. A brush of wind blew by her and even Pam jumped.

"We need sanctuary." Eric said, suddenly slowing and becoming visible to Layla's half-human eyes.

"Oh my God. What have you done?" Pam asked.

"I staked a Vampire. The lover of Russell Edgington." Eric said. Layla's mouth dropped open.

"You did WHAT?" she demanded angrily.

"Are you insane?" Pam asked, sounding just as upset as Layla.

"Where can we go?" Eric bellowed.

"A-a human home would be safest. We've both been invited into Sookie's." Pam babbled.

"I could invite you both to mine." Layla offered quickly. "We could-"

"No." Eric said quickly. "It's out of the question."

"You never panic. Should I be panicking?" Pam asked, sounded panicked. Layla's heart was beating double time and she frowned. Was Eric actually turning down her house as a sanctuary? What was wrong with her house? The dumb blonde waitress came in then.

"Ginger, dear. Where do you live?" Eric asked calmly.

"Across the river in Bossier. Why?" she asked.

"We need your house. Nowish." Pam said, while she and Eric both fussed with getting more appropriately dressed.

"Is it because of the V-Feds?" Ginger asked. Layla's eyes widened and she looked quickly from Eric to Pam and then back to Eric.

"Oh, fuck." Layla said, sinking into a chair. Pam reached into a drawer and tossed clothes at her.

"Tonight, you're on our team. Suit the fuck up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric had wiped away all the blood spatter and walked out into the main bar in black pants and a black tank top. Pam contrasted him in a bright pink jumpsuit. Layla had changed out of her dingy, borrowed clothes and into the outfit Pam had given her, which was tight leather pants and a black tank top with a silver design on the front. She had already been wearing her combat boots. Along with Ginger, the four walked out into the main room which was now filled with soldiers in black. Thye must have crept in right after Pam let Layla inside. Layla recognized Nan Flanagan as she walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Flanagan but the bar is closed." Eric said.

"Thank you. I already ate." she said flatly. "True Blood only, of course."

Both Pam and Layla rolled their eyes discreetly.

"Can't stay out of trouble, can you?" she asked Eric. "The VRA is two states away from ratification. I should be kissing asses in Oregon, not cleaning up after you in fucking Louisiana."

"Oh, I promise. There is nothing amiss in my area." Eric said, pouring on the charm.

"Shut up. You're making my head hurt." Nan snapped. "Officers. Silver him."

Layla watched in horrified silence as Eric was brought to his knees under the pain of pure silver being pressed against his skin. Ginger began screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pam and Layla stood by the bar while Eric sat in a chair in the center of the room.

"The downstairs is clean." Nan said, returning from her search of the basement.

"I told you there was nothing." Eric replied.

"It's been wiped."

"Well, I'm a Virgo. I like to be neat." Eric said. Layla's hand balled into a fist. Was he trying to piss this woman off on purpose?

"You're screeching fang-cushion of a barmaid who's been glamoured so much she can't even remember her own last name, does know that no one ever goes down there with so much as a mop and a promise. Suddenly it's as sterile as an operating room." Nan said.

"Doesn't prove anything." Eric said, looking exactly like a guilty teen stuck in the principal's office.

"If only we had a Magister to decide that." she said. Eric slowly raised his head and Nan smiled. "Relax, it's not like you killed someone."

Layla knew he did. She could feel the truth of it in her blood...or maybe it was his blood.

"Just need your official statement. That's all." Nan said, taking a seat across from Eric while officers set up two webcams. Eric glanced at Layla who was chewing on her lip and watching him carefully.

"Webcams. For the Authority." Nan explained. Eric shifted, a little uncomfortable and glanced again and glanced again towards Layla and Pam who were both holding their breath in anticipation. At least Layla was. Pam didn't breathe, being a Vampire.

"Members of the Authority, it's Nan. Can you hear me?" the cold woman said, using a blue tooth device and looking into the webcam to her left. "Good. In regards to the matter of the disappearance of our Magister, last known whereabouts this dump in Shreveport Louisianna, you have before you Eric Northman. Sheriff of Area 5."

The cameras swiveled to look at Eric. Layla chewed on her lip. She wanted to go stand beside Eric but obviously couldn't. She leaned against the bar, watching, waiting.

"Smile for the cameras, Eric." Nan said.


	29. Chapter 29

Layla rubbed her arms, she was beginning to feel chilly in the bar. She wasn't sure if it was the air conditioning or Eric's story. He was explaining to Nan and the authority all the information he had gathered on Russell Edgington and the wolves.

"The Authority will no-" Nan began.

"FUCK the Authority." Eric snapped. Everyone froze and for a moment Layla wondered if he'd forgotten there were cameras watching him. "Russell's words." he explained. "Verbatim."

Nan listened to whatever the Authority said into the bluetooth device in her ear. "This is why he killed the Magister?" she asked.

"No. He killed the Magister because the Magister defied him. He kidnapped Queen Sophie-Anne because she refused him, now if the Authority or the AVL stand in his way, well..." he trailed off. Layla worried at her lip and watched him carefully. Eric being honest was strange to watch. He never seemed totally honest. Not really. That man would always have walls upon walls around him.

"These are treasonous allegations." Nan said, looking almost confused by it all. "Why didn't you report this?"

"I should have." Eric admitted. "But the Authority has existed for only a few hundred years. My history with Russell Edgington goes back nearly a thousand." Layla perked up and paid careful attention. Eric glanced over at her. His eyes said everything. He didn't want her to hear this right now, but he did want her to know. He turned back to Nan."My family was massacred. All of them. By Wolves. I managed to kill one, and I watched him change into a man at the end of my sword. And these wolves, they're the same. Sweden, Germany, here..."Eric paused and then looked directly into the cameras. "With all due respect, I did not report Russell Edgington to you because I want him to die at my own hands. I have waited a thousand years for this."

The cameras swiveled back to Nan. "Yes." she said clearly. "Yes, I understand. I'm flying immediately to Portland. Thank you." she said, disengaging her earpiece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I'm stuck here too?" Layla cried once Nan Flanagan had left. She had told them all that the Authority would review the case even though it sounded like complete bullshit. Bullshit? It had been the truth! Vampires thought they were so smart when they couldn't even tell fact from fiction. Probably because they lie so much they can't tell the difference anymore.

"It's not exactly an ideal situation for any of us." Eric gritted. The three of them sat in his office. Eric was holding the crown he had stolen from Mississippi. Two travel coffins had been brought in but dawn wasn't for an hour or two yet.

"So, are they just going to keep us all here until they decide if you've done something wrong or not?" Layla asked.

"That's the idea." Pam said glumly. "Guards are outside, too. Can't even sneak off."

"Fuck." Layla breathed, sinking into a chair. "I left Sookie alone. I should never have come here."

"Why are you here?" Eric asked, annoyed. "You should have stayed with Sookie."

"Yeah, well, we all fuck up sometimes, now don't we?" Layla said caustically, walking out to pilfer a drink from the bar and leaving the Vampires in the office.

Layla stayed out in the bar for a long time, sipping whiskey and trying to figure out a plan for herself. She had even taken a nap, curling up in Eric's throne-like chair onstage and dozing for a few hours. Now that she was awake she was starving. Layla popped behind the bar and grabbed herself a bottle of O negative before walking back towards Eric's office. It was late in the afternoon judging by the clock on the wall. Pam wasn't visible so Layla assumed she had already climbed into one of the travel coffins to get some rest, but Eric was still awake, casually wiping blood away from his nose as he stared down at his desk, deep in thought.

"Do you think that with everything going on you should be keeping your strength up? Why are you still awake?" Layla asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. Eric looked up at her blankly.

"Too much on my mind." he said, glancing at Pam's coffin.

"Is she in danger too?" Layla asked.

"I will not allow her to pay for a crime she had no part in." Eric said in a soft but protective tone. Layla frowned.

"But it's alright for you to pay for a crime you didn't commit? Eric, you didn't kill the Magister. You are a fabulous liar, I give you that, but I know you well enough to know when what you're saying is true." Layla said gently.

"Oh, you do?" Eric asked with the faint trace of a smile lurking around his lips. Layla reached out and covered one of his big, cold hands with her own.

"I'm so sorry about your family, Eric." she said. Eric removed his hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It happened centuries before you were even born, Layla."

"Still, to carry the weight of that-"

"I am not weak." Eric snapped. Layla cocked her head to the side and studied him for a moment.

"I know that." she said quietly. "You are, without a doubt, the strongest man I know. You could probably have carried that and much more for the rest of your existence alone. I'm just saying you don't have to." Layla told him. Eric looked at her.

"The burden is mine alone." he said with a note of finality. "Besides, I doubt it matters anymore."

"I won't let them hurt you." Layla said. Eric laughed quietly.

"Thought you hated me." he said. Layla shrugged.

"I always wind up forgiving you until you give me a new reason to hate you. If you die, I'll just forgive you and then be stuck mourning you, and I don't want to mourn you. So I need to keep you alive so I can keep hating you." Layla explained. Eric laughed quietly, but sadly before taking Layla's hand and kissing it.

"When this ends, I need you to take care of yourself." Eric said.

"When this ends? Eric-"

"Promise me, Layla." he said, tightening his grip. Layla swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and nodded.

"Of course."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I suck with updating but I've missed True Blood, so hopefully I'll pump out a few more chapters. Sorry this is so short, I write usually a chapter per episode, so the less Eric scenes in an episode the shorter the chapter. Hope you guys like it :)**

Layla sat across the hight top table from Eric. Pam was sitting just one table over. None of them were speaking. Layla's chin was resting in her hand. She had napped a few hours ago, but was too worried to really sleep. They all heard the sound of cars pull into the parking lot but they didn't stir until Nan walked into the building, making a beeline for Eric.

"You look like shit." she noted. Layla rolled her eyes. It wasn't possible for Eric to look like shit.

"Well, I feel fantastic." Eric said.

"The ruling," Nan began. "Is as follows."

Layla held her breath and though Pam didn't really breath, Layla was sure she had seen the other woman tense from the corner of her eye.

"The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview, your statement or even this ruling itself. None of this ever happened."

All three of them paused in confusion for a split second.

"What?" Eric asked. Layla was glad she wasn't the only one thrown by Nan's words.

"Missing royals, dead magisters. It's a political tar baby no one wants to touch." Nan explained handing him the paper. "Not with the VRA this close to ratification."

"Russell will not stop killing." Eric said, standing to stare down at Nan with a menacing look on his face. Layla had stood when he had, making to move closer.

"What are you gonna do if humans start noticing a crazy vampire king on a killing spree?" Layla piped up which earned her a scathing look from Eric, coupled with a nod of agreement at her question. It was an odd expression.

"They won't." Nan said, her eyes never leaving Eric. "You're going to take care of it." she told him. "Quietly. Discreetly. and most important of all, completely off the books. You wanted revenge? It's yours."

Eric readjusted his footing and fixed Nan with a look. "What resources are you going to give me?"

"None. We're not getting near it." Nan said, brushing by him.

"What the fuck?" Layla snapped.

"How do you expect me to kill him?" Eric asked, turning to stare after the cold politico. "He's 3 times my age."

Nan spun on her heel. "Listen you whiny little bitch. The only link between Sophie-Anne, Russell and the Magister is you. You brought us this steaming pile of shit, and you're going to make it go away. Bring me his fangs or I will have yours." she said before leaving and taking her bodyguards with her. Eric and Pam just stared after her.

Layla sighed, both frustrated and annoyed. "I need a drink."

"Eric, this is suicide!" Pam said.

"What choice do I have?" Eric shot back.

Layla rolled her eyes. Even though she was able to leave, she couldn't stand the thought of not knowing what Eric was going to do about Russell, and so she sat at the bar, sipping her True Blood mixed with Jack Daniels and turned the volume up as she watched the evening news on the bar tv.

The newscaster was talking about the VRA when he suddenly looked distracted. Then, in the next moment, Russell Edgington's fist was through the man's chest holding his heart.

Layla spat out her drink all over the bar and all three turned to stare as Russell spoke.

"And that is the truth the AVL wishes to conceal from you, cause let's face eat, eating people is a tough sell these days. So they put on their friendly faces to pass their beloved VRA but make no mistake, MINE IS THE TRUE FACE OF VAMPIRES! Why would we seek equal rights with you? You are not our equals. We will eat you after we eat your children. Now time for the weather, Tiffany?"

Layla turned slowly toward Eric.

"So...fuck?" she asked, with a slightly terrified shrug, not sure what exactly to feel. Eric, eyes still glue to screen, nodded.

"Fuck." he agreed.


	31. Chapter 31

Layla sat a table over from Eric and his lawyer while Pam paced behind him. Eric was leaving everything to Pam if he met the true death. Layla was really hoping it wouldn't come to that, but as of the present moment, Eric didn't have a plan. The lawyer was asking for a second witness to sign the documents.

"Layla are you mentally competent and under no duress at this time?" Eric asked.

"Just give me the pen." she said, ignoring the sound of the door opening, until she saw Yvetta standing behind Eric, asking him something Layla didn't understand.

"Congratulations, according to the state of Louisiana, should Mr. Northman meet the true death, you will become a very wealthy Vampire. I'll show myself out." the lawyer said

The slut began yelling and Eric yelled back, slipping out of the language.

"You gold-digging whore!" he said. Layla smiled to herself as Yvetta stormed off.

"You can be a cold-hearted bastard." Pam said, stalking off. Eric was stone and Layla shrugged.

"I actually like you a bit more right now." she said with a shrug. "I'm going to go check on Sookie."

"I'll join you." Eric said, standing. Layla rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Of course you will."

When Sookie wasn't at her own house Layla suggested they try Jason's place. Bill opened the door to see Eric, in his red shirt and leather jacket and Layla standing just behind him, still in clothes she had borrowed from Pam.

"How did you find us?" Bill asked, opening the door wider.

"Well, it was really not that hard." Eric said. Layla scoffed.

"Yeah, after I suggested it." she added, sounding like a brat and not giving a damn.

"I know what Sookie is." Eric said. Layla's eyes popped wide and Bill stepped outside with them. The trio began walking and Eric continued to speak.

"So is it true? Sookie's blood let you walk in the sunlight." Eric asked. Bill stared, shocked that Eric seemed to know this.

"Holy crap, really?" Layla asked.

"Oh, so Sophie-Anne never even told you why she sent you for Sookie." Eric continued.

Bill's feathers ruffled a bit at that. "I returned to Bon Temps because it is my ancestral home."

"Ugh, spare me your lies." Eric said. "I'll just find out on my own."

"Sookie is mine." Bill said possessively.

"She won't be if you're dead." Eric added. Layla froze for a moment. She hadn't realized not only would she be heartbroken if Eric were to meet the true death, she would also be alone and completely without protection in a world she was all too quickly becoming a part of.

"Is it true?" Eric asked again.

"No. The blood works for a few minutes, if that. Then you burn a bit slower than you would do without it, but you still burn." Bill told them.

"Well, that's going to disappoint Sophie-Anne." Eric said, in a tone more solemn than Layla would have expected.

"I would die the true death before I let her get her hands on Sookie." Bill said resolutely. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Russell will come for her. And you." he said looking now at Layla.

"Me? I'm nothing!" Layla argued.

"You are mine." Eric growled. "And therefore, not nothing."

"Well you should know, since you're now his butt boy." Bill said snottily.

"Whoa, uncalled for!" Layla snapped.

"No longer. I killed Talbot." Eric said calmly.

"That's why he went medieval on tv. Well, thanks, Eric. You just put our cause back a thousand years." Bill said.

"Hey! Blame Russell! He's the maniac who's doing this not Eric!" Layla told him.

"He wouldn't have done it if it weren't for Eric's actions!" Bill snapped. "He must be after you for that. Why are you even here?" Bill asked, turning back to Eric.

"I'm trying to save Sookie." Eric said. Layla closed her eyes in hurt as Bill scoffed.

"Oh, give me a break. You don't care about Sookie o Layla. You left us in Russell's house to die. What is the fucking truth for once?!"

"The truth? Well, why don't you tell Sookie the fucking truth, if you really love her." Eric said.

"What truth?" she asked.

"Hey, Sookie, you found out what you are?" Layla asked, choosing happy ignorance to the conversation between the men.

"I'm a Fairy."

"Lame." Layla said, disappointed.

"Yeah, what truth?" Sookie asked again.

"The truth about what you are. Which I've already told you." Bill said.

"Why are you here?" Sookie asked Eric. "To pretend you care about me so you can sell me out to Russell again? Or is it the Queen this time?"

"You really believe he is trustworthy?" Eric asked.

"More than you." Layla mumbled to herself.

"All I know is I sure as hell can't trust you. And know that I know what I am and what you want from me, I can promise you, you will never get it." Sookie said.

"Well, do what you want. I won't be around much longer anyway." Eric said walking away from them. "I wish you the best Sookie Stackhouse." he said, before disappearing at vampire speed off into the night. Layla stared, furious.

"I don't even get a fucking goodbye when you're here?" she said, looking at Sookie. "Asshole."

Layla and Sookie sat on the couch as Layla filled her in, only slightly, on what had transpired while she'd been gone.

"I was just a little upset and you were talking to Hadley. I thought I'd be gone two hours at the most. I was stupid. I'm sorry I left you." Layla said.

"You don't need to apologize! You didn't know you were going to be under house arrest." Sookie said, squeezing her friend's hand. Layla tried not to recoil.

"Sook, you have no idea how badly I wish I could hate you sometimes." Layla said with a sad grin. "Why do you have to be so fucking nice? It would make life a lot simpler for me if I didn't think of you as my closest friend."

Sookie frowned. "Why do you keep going back to Eric when he makes you feel this way?"

"He doesn't. I mean..." Layla struggled to make sense of it herself. "It's like there's another side of him that only I see, a side he rarely lets me see, but every once in a while he'll touch me, or smile at me in a way that I know he's touched or smiled nobody else ever. In a way that makes me feel like he's just mine. In that moment I forgive him everything and just want to hold him, be near him. Then the moment's gone and he's tearing my heart out and offering it up to anyone who can bring him closer to you."

Layla knew Bill was listening but she didn't care anymore.

"He might die. He thinks he's going to die and he didn't even say goodbye to me." Layla said. She was too stunned to cry and instead gave a bitter laugh. "If he lives, I'm gonna kill him."

They all turned their heads as the door opened and Jason and Tara walked in, both covered in blood. Sookie jumped up from the couch.

"Jesus! What-" Jason began, but Sookie cut him off.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There was a fight at Merlotte's." Jason said.

"Jason." Sookie said, not buying it.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it. How the hell did you guys get in here?" he asked.

"The key on the sill. Is it okay if I stay here a couple days?" Sookie asked.

"You in some kinda trouble again?" Jason asked.

"What'd you do to her now?" Tara asked, staring directly at Bill. Layla stayed silent on the couch.

"Tara." Sookie admonished.

"It's alright." Bill said.

"No, it's not alright." Sookie said, before turning back to Jason. "I have a few werewolves after me and a vampire."

"Jesus." Jason said wandering off towards the kitchen.

"Now they're coming here?" Tara asked, terrified. "Great. Thanks. Why is it wherever he goes trouble follows?"

"It's almost dawn." Bill said.

"Nice segue." Layla nodded sarcastically.

"I'll go to ground nearby, just in case you need me." he said, giving Sookie a kiss goodbye. Layla watched as he nodded for Jason to join him outside.

In no way, shape or form was Layla up for anymore emotional female bonding. Spilling her guts about Eric was enough for one night, so she stood and followed the guys outside, leaving Tara and Sookie to their own devices. Besides, clearly Tara was traumatized by what had happened to her in Mississippi, and she deserved privacy if she wanted to talk about it.

Neither man seemed to care about Layla's presence. Bill had his back to Jason who stood with a beer in hand.

"You have a gun in the house?" Bill asked.

"I got a shotgun in my truck."

"Werewolves are quicker, stronger than you can imagine. You shoot 'em fast and right between the eyes." Bill instructed. Jason looked sick as he nodded.

"Okay, I got this." he said.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm counting on you."

"Yeah, I'm good." Jason said. "I'm good. I'll take care of her. I promise."

"It'll just be for a few hours, Bill. I don't plan on running off again."

"Alright." Bill said, before going off.

Layla took a sip a Jason's beer and then handed it back to him.

"I'll take first watch if you wanna get some shut eye." she offered.

It was mid afternoon the next day. Layla should have been napping but too many dreams about Eric had kept her from sleeping more than an hour or so at a time, so now she was out back of the house, smoking. Here ears perked up when she heard the front door click shut and crept around to see who, or possibly what was entering or leaving the house.

Of course, it was Sookie. The girl simply didn't know how to lay low.

Layla followed behind Sookie discreetly in her own car, and her jaw tightened as she realized Sookie was heading for Fangtasia. She watched the blonde pull into the parking lot and waited, watched her argue with Pam at the door before going in herself.

"She insisted." Layla heard Pam say as Sookie stormed into Eric's office.

"She always does." Eric replied. Pam backed away and shut the door. As she turned she met Layla's eyes.

"Why did she come here?" Layla asked. Pam sighed.

"Women are vipers, sweetheart. You know Sookie, she sees something hurtin' and she's got to kiss it and make it better."

Layla fought down bile at that statement and Pam walked off. Layla leaned her head against the office door, listening to the conversation.

"Don't pretend you care about me." Eric was saying. "This is about Bill."

'Good.' Layla thought to herself.

"Deep down, you know you shouldn't trust him." Eric continued.

"Okay. Tell me why." Sookie demanded.

"Well, here's the truth, there a forces beyond even my control. If I meet the true death without having at least kissed you Sookie Stackhouse, that would be my biggest regret."

The silence that followed made tears well up in Layla's eyes and slide down her cheeks. Silent sobs choked her and she went to the bar, Pam, seeing her distress rolled her eyes and stalked back towards the office. Layla sat at the far end of the bar after grabbing a bottle from behind the counter. She knew she couldn't drive, and unlike Sookie, Layla was a woman of her word and was going to protect her.

"This better be good." Eric was saying as he walked from the office, led by Pam. If he noticed Layla, he didn't let on.

"You're too busy signing wills and making out with the solution instead of using her." Pam said.

"There isn't any way to use her."

"We know Russell wants her. Give her to him to save your own skin."

"No." Eric and Layla said in unison. Eric looked and finally noticed Layla. Their eyes met and he had the good grace to look slightly guilty.

"He's gonna get her anyway. Sooner or later."

"No." Eric said again.

"I promised I would help keep her alive, so that's what I'm gonna do." Layla said flatly.

"You're choosing a human? Over yourself, Eric? Over me?" Pam asked.

"Your lack of sentiment has always been your most valuable quality. Do not disappoint me now." he growled.

"Apparently you only give a shit about Sookie, and every other woman who ever cared about you can go to hell. Good to know." Layla grumbled, not caring whether or not he heard.

"You would have said and done anything to save Godric." Pam said. "I have no interest in inheriting your farm on Erland. That place is a windy shithole. If you're not gonna give him Sookie, at least figure out how to use her. And fast." Pam said, walking away.

Eric walked over to where Layla sat with her pilfered bottle. She held up her hand before he reached her.

"Please, don't." she said, her voice squeaking a bit as her throat constricted.

Eric paused. "So how much did you hear?"

"Oh, fuck you, you narcissistic son of a bitch." she snapped.

"That much." he said, taking a seat beside her. He raised a hand to brush her hair back but she moved like a cobra, cracking him hard across the face. This was no slap. She punched him hard, with everything she had. Every ounce of human, vampire and scorned woman in her body rocked into his jaw and he staggered, granted as much from surprise as from the force.

"Don't you fucking touch me." she growled, tears still rolling. "You could have left me alone. You didn't need to toy with me. I would have helped her anyway. She is my only friend. The only friend who never cared about what I was. The only one who never accused or judged or gossiped about me. Why did you put me in a position where now I hate her? I thought I wanted to, you know? I thought it would be so much better if I hated her but it's not, it's worse, because it shows me how fucking pathetic I am. I put my life on the line for you all and you can't even be straight with me. You don't a fuck about me, Eric Northman, so stop pretending you do. It's killing me!" She snapped.

Eric and Layla sat quietly for a long moment.

"You are mine-" he began.

"I am my own you self-righteous son of a bitch." Layla said, taking a long sip from the bottle.

"You are a child of Godric-"

"My parents were Joe and Emma Dahlin. Godric was nothing to me except a flicker of hope that maybe, somewhere inside of you he had left a mark of his goodness and not just arrogance. I don't think he did."

There was another moment of silence.

"Why did you do it?" Layla asked softly.

"I wanted to." Eric said. "I met Sookie-"

"Not Sookie!" Layla hissed. "Not fucking Sookie. Me! Why did you make me fall in love with you?! What was the point?"

"You shouldn't love me."

"Yeah, well I wish I didn't. You would move mountains for her and all you do is use me. I am nothing more to you than Yvetta, or any other woman who falls into your bed-"

"No!" Eric snapped. "You are a child of Godric. You are mine. You are more precious to me than anything-"

"Save it." Layla said, her voice tinged with acid and her eyes finally dry. She looked at him directly in the eyes. "You are a liar, and a manipulator, and I wish Godric had let me mother die in an alley, so then I would never have existed and never have met you. I hate you, Eric. You go tell Sookie that she is welcome to you. You may call me yours but you are no longer mine. I renounce any ties I may have thought I had on you. I am nothing more than her bodyguard until this mess is over, and it isn't for your sake or hers. It's for Jason, and Tara and Bill and all the others who don't deserve to be hurt by her death. So I am going to sit here, and drink your liquor with no intention of paying until she leaves. Now kindly, fuck off."

Layla turned back to her bottle. Eric, for once, complied with her wishes and left.

After a few moments she heard screaming and then nothing. Layla ran into the hallway where Eric had just shut the basement door. The office was empty.

"Where's Sookie?" she asked, concerned even though she wished she wasn't.

"Chained up in the basement. You're next."


	32. Chapter 32

Eric ignored Sookie's screaming and ranting while he chained Layla up beside her. His usually fiery brunette was silent and compliant as he chained her beside the blonde. Her face was dry but he could see the tracks her tears had made and it made him angry. He wasn't sure if he was angry at her or himself. Either way, he didn't have time for this emotional crap. He already had a plan formulating.

He left silently, leaving the two women alone in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked.

"What happened to laying low?" Layla asked, her voice flat.

"I had to ask Eric a question." Sookie said. Layla snorted.

"Yeah, and then you kissed him."

"HE kissed ME!" Sookie argued.

"Save it!" Layla said. "I'm sure he did kiss you Sookie, cause that's Eric. He wants something, he takes it, but you have his blood in you and you'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to be attracted, and on top of all of that you KNOW! You KNOW that he wants you and yet you come here alone anyway when he's already told you he thinks he might be dying. Are you that fucking stupid to think that nothing would happen?"

Sookie was quiet for a moment. "I love Bill."

Layla rolled her eyes. "I know that, so imagine how you'd feel if I let him kiss me."

Sookie went quiet again. Layla's point had been made.

"Whether you had the intention to or not when you came here, Sookie, you betrayed me."

"Why are you down here?" Sookie asked after another awkward pause.

"Cause I told Eric I was staying with you." Layla explained. "Even if that means becoming Russell bait with you."

It was a while later that both girls heard the door to the basement opened. The way the heels clunked ungraciously down the stairs let Layla know it wasn't a Vampire.

"Quick! I help!" Yvetta said as she rushed over to unlock their chains.

"I thought you were on Eric's team?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, him. Big, blonde, stupid. I hate!" Yvetta spat.

"Me too! He's a two-faced, snakey, son of a bitch!" Sookie said angrily.

"And an arrogant, lying bastard who uses other people for his own sadistic pleasure." Layla added caustically.

As Yvetta unlocked Layla the three members of the 'I Hate Eric Northman' club raced upstairs. Sookie grabbed silver from the wall before going. Sounds of fighting could be heard from the bar.

Bill was here for Sookie and Layla mostly felt bad for him. Risking his neck for a woman who didn't know how to keep herself out of troublesome situations.

Sookie the chains around Pam's neck and then Layla and Bill tossed her across the room where Yvetta raced over to restrain her. Sookie was asking about Bill's mangled face. Silver particles in water.

"Here." Layla said, tossing them a bar rag. Sookie picked up what seemed to be the equivalent of Vampire pepper spray and stood before Pam.

"Why did Eric throw me down there?" Sookie asked. "Answer me!"

"You were supposed to be a gift for Edgington. Now we're all gonna die because of some freaky little human."

"Good." Sookie said.

"We have to go. Eric may come back." Bill was saying as Layla tried to dab the silver off of his face.

"You two take Sookie's car and I'll follow you." Layla said to him. "I'm sorry I'm not a better bodyguard."

"You're wonderful." Bill assured her as Sookie came to help him out to the car.

Layla drove back to Bon Temps with her music on and her windows down, letting the sultry humidity wash over her face. She was done with Eric Northman. He wasn't worth it. One day she would find a good man who loved her completely.

Maybe, years from now, when Sookie and Bill were married and Eric Northman was a distant memory they could be friends again. Layla could move again, maybe to another state, another country. A city had been hell on her, and small town Bon Temps wasn't much better. Maybe she needed isolation, a small cabin somewhere, away from everybody.

_"Jolene, please don't take him just because you can." _

Layla couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Eric. What if he did meet the true death? Would she mourn him or would she finally be free? Honestly, she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted him dead. Why couldn't there be a time where Eric could just be normal. Was all this bullshit with revenge and plots really necessary? Oh, he would always be condescending and arrogant, it was his nature. He was strong about so many things, but he was too weak to just be himself. Instead he draped himself in titles. Vampire. Viking. Sheriff.

If he had ever just been Eric Northman, maybe she could have just been Layla Dahlin. Not a bodyguard. Not a halfling. Not the strange girl who'd run from loneliness only to find it tenfold.

All Layla knew is that she wished she had someone to hold her.

In the middle of her self-pity Sookie's little yellow car stopped and nearly flipped before landing. Layla swerved and slammed into a tree.

Strong hands ripped her door off of it's hinges as she came to. Eric was unbuckling her from her seat and pulling her from the car.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so." Layla said, shaking. Russell was sitting in the passenger seat of Sookie's car while Sookie and Bill sat in the back. Eric was walking her over to the car.

"Get in." he demanded.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked hesitantly.

"Right here, sweetheart." Russell said, patting his lap. Layla tossed a terrified glance at Eric but he wasn't looking at her. Layla didn't move and then Russell grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car. It was cramped in the car at the best of times. Sitting on someone's lap did not make it any better. Sitting on the lap of a super strong psychopath made it horrible.

"How have you been? Layla, wasn't it?" Russell asked.

"I've been better. You?" she asked, hoping her seemingly calm demeanor would amuse him long enough for them to reach Fangtasia. She had a feeling if he got bored she would become a snack.

"Oh, I'm simply wonderful." he remarked with a murderous smile.

When they reached Fangtasia Layla jumped out of the car. Russell grabbed Sookie and Layla felt Eric grab her by the back of the neck while he held Bill in his other hand as he walked them towards the door.

Russell was ranting about his plot for total world domination when Layla heard Eric whisper something to Bill. Next thing she knew Bill and Eric were fighting and she was on the ground. Did he just tell Bill that he kissed Sookie? This was SO not the time to be fighting over a girl.

"Stop! Stop it!" Layla said, trying to break them up but all she got for her efforts was a shove that made her land right on her ass again. she crossed her legs indian style and twisted her arms across her chest.

"Fine, keep fucking fighting like wild dogs. See if I care! I am so fucking done with you all!" She yelled as Russell walked inside with Sookie. As soon as the door was closed the men stopped fighting. It had been a ruse. Eric offered her a hand to get up but she ignored it and hurt briefly flickered in his eyes before he turned back to Bill.

"I have a plan." Eric said.

"Will it save her?" Bill asked.

Layla rolled her eyes and walked inside. Vampires.

Bill was restrained with silver, Sookie was sitting with her arms crossed and Layla was lighting up a cigarette. Eric was in the process of explaining things about Sookie to Russell.

"Faeries?" Russell repeated with a little laugh. "You seriously expect me to believe she's Faery?" he asked pointing to Sookie.

"Well, I don't know any other supes who can shoot light out of their hands." Layla said to herself.

"A species, extinct for millennia, if they ever existed at all." he said, circling Sookie, holding the glass urn Layla assumed held the remains of Talbot. "Do you think I would have noticed if there were Faeries bouncing around in the world?"

"I didn't say she was full Faery. She's a human-faery hybrid. Which helped save her from detection." Eric explained. "She may well be the last of her kind. Your only chance to walk in the sun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Russell grumbled.

"Drink her blood." Eric offered. "You'll see."

"Now that's just nuts, nothing in my blood is a supernatural sunscreen for you all! Why would you even think that?" Sookie asked.

"Cause it's true?" Layla offered sarcastically.

"No it's not!" Sookie argued. Eric looked at Bill.

"Sookie, you're wrong. What Eric says is true." Bill said calmly.

"No." Sookie said, her voice coated with disbelief.

"I never told you."

"Bill's experienced it for himself. Layla was witness." Eric elaborated.

"Oh, well that's reassuring. A testimonial from the mendacious Mr. Compton and your worthless but albeit amusing human spy." Russell said.

"A new beginning? We'll start over?" Sookie was asking Bill.

"I can't force you to believe it. You'll have to see for yourself." Bill continued. Layla was slightly confused. She knew Bill had survived in sunlight because of Sookie's blood, but he was still restricted to night now, so obviously the effects didn't last.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sookie asked.

"We've tried fighting him. We'll never win. If he develops a taste for your blood he may let you live." Bill told the blonde who was steadily becoming more panicked.

"Bill, please!" she begged.

Layla took another drag of her cigarette. She wasn't sure if she trusted this mysterious plan of Eric's, but she sure as shit felt better knowing he at least had a plan.

"So?" Eric asked.

"I'm intrigued." Russell admitted.

"Excellent." Eric said.

"I hate you!" Sookie shouted at Bill. "I hate you all!"

Layla rolled her eyes.

"On one condition." Russell said.

"Whatever you like." Eric replied.

"You go first."

"I'd love to." Eric said with a smile. Layla made an audible gagging noise.

"Sorry, you just sicken me." she told Eric. Eric looked at Russell.

"Excuse me for a moment." he said, grabbing Layla by her wrist and dragging her into the back office.

Once they were alone and he finally released his grip Layla put as much space between them as she could.

"Will you please stop making frivolous comments. There is a bigger picture here." Eric spat.

"Look I know you like the taste of your new girlfriend's blood and all but I don't think her blood works that way. Bill took so much it almost killed her and then it wore off anyway."

"I know." he said solemnly.

"Then what are you doing?" Layla asked. Eric stepped closer, his eyes trying to decipher her expression.

"Do I detect concern, Miss Dahlin?" he asked. "Have you already forgiven me for earlier?"

"Fuck no." Layla said firmly. "I will never forgive you."

Eric paused for a moment.

"What if I asked you to?"

"Asked me to what?" Layla demanded snottily.

"Forgive me?" Eric asked. Layla stared at him and saw a trace of fear hidden beneath the surface.

"What game are you playing now? You don't need my forgiveness."

"No, but I want it."

"Why?"

"Because I can't die knowing you hate me." Eric hissed, becoming angry. Layla closed her eyes. If these truly were her last moments ever with Eric, she didn't want to regret them later. First, she slapped him. Then the placed both hand on either side of his face, gently lowering him to a level where she could place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I was supposed to look after you." she whispered. "But I can't protect you from yourself, Eric."

"My sweet, halfling." Eric said, tracing finger down the side of her face.

"If Sookie weren't a Faery, would things between you and I be different? Or would she still have this hold over you?" Layla asked.

"I don't know." Eric responded truthfully. Layla wrapped her arms around him.

"Min kärlek." she whispered into his chest. _My love._

"Min älskling." he whispered back. _My beloved._

"Even if you survive this, I can't come back to you." Layla said. "You hurt too much."

Eric nodded. Layla pulled back and placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I forgive you, Eric."

Eric kissed her sweetly on her lips before walking out of the office. After a moment to compose herself she walked back out too.

"We are schooled!" Russell was saying. "Onward to adventure!"

"If this is you trying to help me, thanks for nothing." Sookie said to Bill. Eric stared at Sookie for a second while Layla looked on, feeling empty. There was no jealousy or fear. She was just void.

"Oh for god's sake." Russell said, growing impatient, grabbing Sookie's wrist and biting down. Eric joined at the throat while Pam, Bill and Layla looked on. Unable to watch anymore, Layla turned and walked out into the parking lot.

She sank down next to the graffitied wall and lit up another cigarette. Her hands were shaking, her emotions and lack thereof were pulling her in a million different directions, her mind simply couldn't settle. She felt insane. She brushed her slightly greasy hair away from her face and noted that she really needed a shower.

The door to Fangtasia opened and Eric walked out into the sunlight. His eyes were closed to the brightness for a moment as Layla stared on. He didn't notice her as he walked out further, testing his hand in the sunlight, stunned when he didn't burst into flame.

He walked around for a moment and then smiled at winked at Layla before beckoning to the security cameras where she supposed Russell was watching to make sure this little endeavor actually worked. Layla smiled then noticed the smoke coming off of him.

"Eric-" she began.

"_Don't let them see_." he whispered to her in Swedish.

A few moments later Russell barged out, staggering towards Eric. When Eric turned Layla caught sight of his face and gasped. He was burning alive, slowly. Quick as lightening her fastened silver handcuffs around Russell's wrist, the other end attached to his own.

"Be brave. We'll die together." he said. Russell screamed.

"The fuck you say, Northman." Layla said to herself before dashing back inside.


	33. Chapter 33

"You slaughtered my entire family for a couple of goats?" Eric asked. He was on his back beside Russell, in agonizing pain as they both, slowly, burned alive.

"Forgive him, Eric." Godric said, appearing beside him. "End all this hate while you still can. Forgiveness is love."

Layla sprang to Eric's mind. Her constant forgiveness, even when he didn't deserve it. It made her feel weak, he knew.

"Love is all." Godric told him.

"No." Eric said.

"Shut the fuck up and die, please." Russell said.

"I swore, to my father-"

"You father was a self-important, greedy little puss, and he got what was coming to him." Russell said.

"Only peace follows death, for all." Godric told Eric. "Even for him."

"No!" Eric screamed.

Layla ran inside as Bill fed Sookie his blood.

"Come the fuck on! What's taking so long? Wake her up!" Layla barked. She had her own plan.

"I'm trying!" he snapped. The blonde began to stir. "Sookie?" he asked gently.

Sookie shot up and slapped him hard across the face. "You fucking betrayed me! Again!"

"No, he didn't!" Layla snapped.

"I only pretended to betray you so that I could save your life. Again." Bill said. "And it worked. Russell is gone."

"Stop with the married couple arguing. Sookie I need you!" Layla snapped.

"Where's Eric?" she asked.

"Outside." Pam said. "Burnin'."

"Like fucking hell am I going to let him die for you!" Layla said, grabbing Sookie's wrist and dragging her towards the front doors.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"He bound himself by silver to the king. It was the only way to kill him." Bill told her.

"I can't let him do that!" Sookie said.

"Then quit dragging your fucking feet Stackhouse!" Layla said, pulling her so hard her arm almost popped out of it's socket.

The girls ran outside.

"Eric this is just stupid!" Sookie told him.

"Go away." he growled.

"Shut up!" Layla told him. "Sookie break the cuffs."

"With what?!" Sookie asked.

"With, you know!" Layla said, wiggling her fingers. "That Faery light shit!"

"I don't know how!" she argued.

"Yes, you do!" Russell told her. "Don't think about it!"

"Sookie, if you don't break these fucking chains I will kill you my goddamn self!" Layla screamed.

"Don't try." Russell was instructing. "I will not surrender to the true death. I will find a way to come back and kill your precious viking and your brooding Mr. Compton and his unbearable progeny, and anyone you ever cared about!"

"He's MY viking!" Layla snapped so fiercely she felt her teeth click in an odd way.

"Layla-" Sookie began.

"FUCKING DO IT, SOOKIE!" Layla roared.

Sookie screamed as light shot from her hand and broke the cuffs. Russell laughed to himself and Layla bent to Eric.

"Well, it's about fucking time! Now drag me the fuck inside." Russell said. Sookie blasted him clear across the parking lot.

"You watch your fucking language." Sookie said.

"Bitch, help me!" Layla said, dragging Eric back inside. Layla was in no mood to hear Sookie's little one liners.

"Layla!"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Fine you're not a bitch but fucking help!"

"Layla!" Sookie said again.

"What?!"

"You have fangs." Eric rang her tongue over her teeth and felt the sharp, elongated new things.

"We can deal with that later." Layla said, as she and Sookie dragged Eric back into the shelter of the dark interior.

As soon as he was on the floor Sookie stretched out her wrist but with a searing glare from Layla withdrew. Layla extended her wrist over Eric's mouth.

"Drink, asshole." She commanded. Eric bit and began feeding. Layla grit her teeth. As much as she hated to admit it, it kind of turned her on.

"Eric." Bill said warningly. Layla held up her hand.

"He's alright." She said, though she felt herself getting lightheaded.

"That's enough." Bill said, pulling her wrist away. He smeared a bit of his blood on her wounds and they closed up right away.

"They suit you." Eric noted, staring up at Layla's face. Layla stretched her jaw and felt the fangs recede back to wherever they came from. "Where's Russell?" he asked, sitting up.

"Outside." Sookie said.

"Hopefully on his way to hell." Layla added.

"We have to bring him in." Eric told them.

"No!" Layla screeched.

"Are you insane? Why?" Bill asked, somewhat more calmly.

"Godric appeared to me and ask me to spare Russell." Eric said. Everyone was silent a moment. Layla didn't doubt it for a moment. She believed she had seen Godric when she'd been hospitalized. Why wouldn't he appear to Eric if he were dying.

"You are insane." Bill finally said.

"Layla." Eric pleaded.

Layla was torn. "Are you sure that's what he said? Maybe you misunderstood and he really wants the fucker to burn like the rest of us do."

"Eric." Pam said. "Do the world a favor and let that little fuck fry."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'll go out there myself." he said, standing up. Instead of immediately leaving he and Bill started growling at each other with bared fangs. Layla rolled her eyes and nodded at Sookie who she knew was on the same page.

"Oh, for the love of God." Sookie sighed and grabbed the silver chain as she and Layla headed for the parking lot for a second time.

"We're here to save you." Sookie told him as they configured the silver around Russell's necks...or what was left of it. He was practically burnt to a crisp.

"Aw, thank you ladies-"

"Shut up." They both snapped as they hauled him back towards the nightclub.

Once he was inside, moaning in pain, Eric (who was already completely healed) tied him up to one of the dancer's poles.

"You're a fool not to kill him." Bill said as he, Sookie, Pam and Layla looked on.

"Killing him won't solve anything." Eric said.

"No, but it would keep him from killing us." Sookie said.

"Amen." Layla muttered. Eric looked up sincerely.

"Oh, he won't be doing anymore killing."

"Eric, who the fuck are you right now? He killed your family!" Pam argued. "Rip off his fuckin' head."

Layla looked over at the blonde Vampire and realized every time she saw Pam she liked the woman just a little bit more.

"Do not listen to them." Russell said. "I shall reward you handsomely."

In response to that Eric punched Russell hard in the gut. It made Russell gag so hard a fang fell out. As the burnt king examined it in his hand Eric plucked it up.

"I'll take that." he said. "Layla, come and hold these chains together. As tight as you can."

As she did what she was told, Russell turned to face Sookie, his one remaining fang extended pathetically.

"Don't even think about it, bitch." Sookie said.

"Are you kidding me? It's all I'll think about, ever again." Russell told her.

"We should go to ground. You two stay here and watch him." Eric told them.

"I'm not babysitting the psycho while you guys take a nap." Sookie told him.

"Why us?" Layla whined. "Why is it always us?"

"Well, he can't glamour you. Ginger will be in later and he will glamour her in a heartbeat." Eric explained.

"True." Layla agreed.

"Pam, make one of the guest coffins available for Mr. Compton." Eric instructed.

"I'm staying out here with Sookie and Layla." Bill told him.

"Suit yourself." Eric said.

"Bill, you have the bleeds." Sookie argued.

"Well, I' not leaving you alone with him." Bill told her.

"If she gets uncomfortable or feels like she's in danger, she can leave and I'll stay alone." Layla told him.

"No, I just don't want to look at your face right now or any of your faces. Go crawl back into your holes you creepy, cold freaks." Sookie snapped. Layla watched her carefully. If Sookie even thought about trying to pick a fight with Layla then she was more than prepared to lay everything out to fucking dry.

"Please be careful." Bill said.

"Do not stake him." Eric told them. Then the three Vampires went to ground, leaving the two girls with the charred murderer.

Sookie was camped out on the throne, flipping through a magazine while Layla layed on the bar, eating cocktail garnishes and sipping a trueblood margarita she had just invented. The true blood cocktails were awesome. It was like a drink and a meal with no nasty hangover because it was actually good for her creepy hybrid system.

"Miss Stackhouse." Russell called, sounding like a little kid. "I'd like to make a deal."

"Oh, this aught to be good." Sookie said, laying her magazine aside. Layla agreed and turned to watch.

"I give you my word that I will not harm you or anyone you love." Russell said.

"Stepping around the fact that your word's worth about as much as tits on a turtle?" Sookie asked. "What else?"

"One million dollars."

"Five."

"Two."

"Seven."

"Okay, five." Russell consented. Layla smiled and sipped her drink.

"What else?" Sookie asked.

"I will kill Eric Northman." he pledged. Layla sat straight up at that. "And Bill Compton. Both. Or Neither. Or just one of your choosing."

"Both." Sookie said. Layla raised an eyebrow, but was unconcerned. Even if Sookie was agreeing to this seriously, which Layla trusted she wasn't, the tiny blonde would be dead before the first chain off of Russell was lifted.

"And your house in Mississippi." she added. "I like that house."

"It was a nice state...you know, what I saw of it." Layla tossed in sincerely.

"Done." Russell agreed.

"What do I have to do in return?" Sookie asked.

"Release me!" Russell screamed.

"No." Sookie said, picking up her magazine.

"It may not be me, but someday some vampire is going to rip you open to get at the essence inside of you. There is no way around that."

"Shut up." Sookie snapped.

"You don't know what it is to drink your blood." Russell continued. He went on and on and Layla watched as Sookie sprayed him with the silver nitrate that Pam had used on Bill earlier. She was barely listening when Sookie said that Russell thought he could bring Talbot back using her blood, and Sookie maniacal laughter as she poured Talbot's remains down the garbage disposal was a distant echo as Layla drifted off to sleep.

Layla woke to the sound of a car door being slammed.

"Hear that?" Russell asked. Layla looked around. She was surprised she hadn't heard Ginger come in. Sookie was sitting at the bar now. "That's my wolves, coming to rescue me."

Alert now, Layla hopped off the bar and took a few steps towards the front door.

"Are you sure you're not hungry." Ginger asked Sookie. "I could make you a peanut butter and butter sandwich. No?"

The door opened, flooding the room with light and Ginger screamed.

"Alcide!" Layla screamed, so relieved she threw her arms around the hulking wolf. The minute she did her hormones did a little dance. He smelled like sweat, leather and home cooking to her.

"Hey Layla." he said, tightening an arm about her waist and lifting her slightly before placing her back on her feet. Sookie rushed over.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eyes bright.

"Eric called me. Said he needed my help with something. Promised to settle all my dad's debts."

"Oh." she replied, looking a little deflated.

"Why, you in trouble again?" he asked.

"When is she not in trouble?" Layla said, sitting back down at the bar. Alcide smiled and all three of them cracked open some beers courtesy of Ginger.

"Is Janice okay?" Sookie asked politely.

"The whole family's okay, knock on wood." Alcide said, rapping his knuckled softly on the bartop. "Debbie's gone missing though."

"I'll be right back." Sookie said, hopping off the stool and heading to the ladies room.

"I've been thinking about you. A lot." Alcide said to Layla after Sookie was gone. Layla's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked, surprised, but in a nice way.

"Even had a couple dreams about you." he admitted shyly.

"I think you mean nightmares." Layla joked.

"Nah, I'm just sayin'. Sure is good to see you again. I'd have hated it if we never saw each other again." he told her. Layla closed her eyes. Her soft, girly side had been ripped to shreds over the past few days, and Alcide's sweet words were salt on an open wound.

"Don't be such a nice guy to me."

"I can't help it if I'm a nice guy." Alcide said with a smile and shrug, which made Layla smile wide. It also reminded her that her hair was greasy and she needed a shower and a change of clothes. She felt like grunge central, especially when Sookie returned, looking perky, blonde and perfect as usual.

A few moments later the three Vampires emerged.

"Good, you're here." Eric said flatly. "Your truck out front?"

"Yep." Alcide said.

"Let's go, we have a lot to do." Bill said, as Eric unchained Russell and began to drag him outside, presumably to the truck. " Sookie, stay here. Pam will keep you safe."

"Ouch." Layla muttered quietly. Apparently, she was no longer suitable protection.

"I feel safer protecting myself, since I now know I'm basically Vampire crack." Sookie said, standing to leave. "By the way, I rescind the invitation to my house to all Vampires present, so don't even think about following me home."

The blonde then stormed out. Bill looked at Layla for an explanation. The brunette just shrugged.

"Women, right?"

Alcide laughed and Layla turned to smile at him.

"Well, if you two have finished eye-fucking each other, can we go." Eric snapped at Alcide.

"Eric, do not bring that thing back inside this bar." Pam told him, nodding towards Russell.

Layla followed the men outside because she realized as much as she didn't want to go with them, she no longer had her car with her.

Layla sat in the passenger seat of Alcide's van. He was leaning across her to yell out to Eric and Bill.

"We're done now right? My dad's out of debt? You'll leave me and my family alone?" Eric nodded once though his eyes were full of Layla who was staring straight ahead. Alcide nodded and turned the key in the ignition.

"Let's get you home then." he said with a small smile.

Layla stepped out of the bathroom with a t-shirt and a pair of old basketball shorts on, towel drying her hair and smiling at Alcide who sitting on the counter in her kitchen eating a slice of pizza.

"I was gonna raid your fridge, like you said, but you only have blood and fruit in there." he said. "Is that all for Northman?"

"Uh, no, it's mine. This is my house not Eric's." Layla told told him, twisting the towel around her head like a turban.

"I thought you two were-"

"We're not. At all. He's a manipulative prick who will never change." Layla said, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"I hear you." Alcide said. "I'm glad you're getting away from him."

"Getting away and staying away. I'm not even sure I'm going to stay in Bon Temps, honestly." she confided. "I'm sick of this shit. I've been trying to help, but honestly, I'm just tired. I just want to get back to my writing, maybe buy a cabin out in the woods somewhere. How are the woods in Mississippi?"

"Full of wolves." Alcide said with a smile. "Really though, if you need a place to stay, I still have that spare bedroom. You're more than welcome to-"

"I'll go pack." Layla said, skipping off to her bedroom.

"Well, listen let's establish some things first." Alcide said.

"Yeah sure, what?" Layla asked as she began to toss her clothes into duffel bags.

"Well, I don't Northman in my house, ever." he said.

"Okay, well I don't even want him to know where I am so..." Layla shrugged.

"The blood thing-" Alcide continued

"I don't need it. I'm human. I may have vampire tendencies. The aversion to sunlight, the ability to drink blood, the fangs-"

"Fangs?!"

"Whatever. It's not a problem. I'm human first. I promise. No creepy vampire stuff, roomie." Layla said sweetly. She walked to the bathroom and threw all of her makeup and hair supplies into the duffel as well.

"Why didn't you just come back to Jackson when I left the last time?" Alcide asked.

"Well first of all, you didn't ask. Secondly, you were obviously sweet on Sookie just like every other male who lays eyes on her. Thirdly, I still felt obligated to be here, but that's changed. Sookie obviously wants to take are of herself so I'm going to let her."

"Alright, well I'm sorry for not asking. I'm not sweet on Sookie, by the way."

"Yeah, okay." Layla said sarcastically, taking her towel off her head and throwing it over the shower rail.

"I'm not. I mean, I like her and her heart's in the right place, but let's face it, her judgement kind of sucks." he said.

"Agreed." Layla said, sliding on her combat boots. She adjusted the duffel on her shoulder and looked at Alcide. "Can we go now?"

"You really want to leave that badly?"

"I really do."

"No goodbyes to anyone?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Alcide said. "Let's go.


	34. Chapter 34

Layla sat on the couch in the apartment she had been sharing with Alcide for the past three weeks. The laundry in her hands was warm as she folded it. It was interesting, living with a man. She certainly shaved her legs more than she used to. Though she had never dreamed of being a the kind of woman who stayed home all day, she found she liked menial tasks like folding laundry or scrubbing dishes. Lately she'd even been attempting to cook, and Alcide bravely shoveled in her experiments. He'd only thrown up once, which seemed like a victory.

Her sleep schedule was fairly normal now. She woke up everyday at 8am and the first thing she did was open all of the curtains and let in the sunlight. It drained her a little and only made her want to crawl back to bed, but she counteracted the urge with coffee... a lot of coffee. Often by nightfall she was so exhausted by a day spent in the sun she didn't have a problem falling asleep. The dreams were another story of course.

Nightmares or sexually fueled dreams about Eric were he constant nighttime companion. She hadn't told Alcide about them. They were getting along together very well, but they didn't really talk about Bon Temps. She had told him all about her life before moving to Louisiana though, and he had told her about his family. She even had a hair appointment with Janice last week and the two had chatted happily. An anonymous donor had gifted Janice the money to repair her salon, including tanning beds. Though it had nearly made her pass out she'd tried them out at Janice's request. The burn she had received was already gone and left her with a lightly sun-kissed glow and she was due to go back today. She was pushing against the vampire part of herself and embracing her light with everything she had.

If Sookie or Eric had attempted to get in touch with her, or wondered where she was she didn't know about it. She'd never replaced her cell phone after she dropped it into the sewer the last time she was in Jackson. She was glad she hadn't heard anything.

Layla was glad she had thought ahead and bought a few energy drinks before going tanning. She had chugged two before even going back out to the salon proper. Janice nodded approvingly as Layla walked out, sipping her third energy drink.

"Am I burnt badly?" she asked. Janice made a face.

"Not really. You may want to put some lotion on though. Lord you got some delicate skin, girl." Janice noted as she walked over to the register to ring her up. Layla checked out her nails which were long and manicured to perfection thanks to Janice. "I still think you should let me dye your hair again." the tall blonde said.

"Baby steps, Janice." Layla said, running her hand through her still dark hair.

"It's not going to look right once you're all tanned up."

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it." Layla said handing over he credit card.

"So... anything going on between you and my baby brother yet." Janice asked.

"No, we're just-"

"Friends. Yeah, that's what he said." Janice said. "He's a liar."

"Well, I'm not a liar." Layla said with a smile. "Seriously there is nothing going on."

"That's not what my psychic said. Oh, and did you read your horoscope today? 'Be careful what you try to keep out, you may stop love from coming in'." Janice said with a knowing look on her face.

"I'll keep it in mind, Janice. See you next week?" Layla asked with a smile.

"You'd better. Tell my brother I said 'hey'."

On her way home Layla had stopped by the grocery store and picked up ingredients for her next culinary masterpiece. Chicken parmesan was now cooking away in the oven while she tried to master chopping up the lettuce and other salad ingredients without losing a finger. Not wanting to take the chance that she'd ruin it, she had pre-bought the garlic bread. Once the table was set she poured herself a small glass of whiskey and stared out the window at the Mississippi sky.

The last time she had seen Eric he was standing beside Bill as they buried Russell alive beneath fresh concrete. As they had driven away she had felt Eric's distress and had wanted to turn around, but she knew she couldn't. The feeling had eased anyway, and it seemed the more she separated herself from her Vampire side the less she could feel him. Now, she was becoming attuned to Alcide. She knew before he walked through the door what kind of day he'd had. He gave it away in the way he walked down the hall. She knew if he was upset, or happy, or thinking about something. Layla couldn't help the fact that she was attracted to Alcide, and it wasn't like the way she was attracted to Eric. When she thought about Alcide it didn't make her hate herself.

She perked up when she heard his footsteps and smiled. It sounded like it had been a good day. He locked the door behind him as he walked in.

"Smells good in here." he noted. "You look pretty."

Layla ran a manicured hand through her hair. She was glad he thought so because she had actually tried to look nice tonight. She was wearing a light, shimmery eyeshadow but nothing could make her part with her black eyeliner in it's classic, thick cat-eye. Her lips were also boasting a clear shimmer and the tanning was bringing it's own color to her cheeks. Actively avoiding dark clothes she was in a pair of faded denim shorts and an oversized white blouse, which she found rather daring since she would be eating red sauce. She was barefoot, as usual and she wore the same pale pink on her toes as on her fingers.

"Thanks, I just kind of threw it on. It's laundry day. Your clothes are sitting on you bed. I didn't want to go through your drawers." she told him. Alcide wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

"You're too good to me." he said. Layla smiled and shoved him away.

"Go shower. Dinner's almost ready." she told him.

"Yes ma'am." Alcide said with a smile as he went off to the bathroom. As Layla turned off the oven and pulled out their dinner she fantasized that Alcide thought of her as more than a friend. She imagined him knocking the dishes off of the table and stretching her out on her back and kissing down her throat and over her chest. She imagined running her fingers through his hair and holding his face as she kissed him.

The table was set and Layla had made them both drinks, and done it all without managing to spill anything on herself, when Alcide finally reappeared in jeans and a t-shirt.

"If it gives you food poisoning I'm sorry." Layla said as they sat down.

"Smells too good to be poisoned." Alcide said.

"Janice says 'hey'."

"What else did my sister say?" Alcide said. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask." she said with a little laugh. To her surprise and delight the food was delicious.

"You know, I'm a little surprised that no one's come looking for you." he noted. Layla shrugged.

"Even if they cared, it's not like they would know to look here." she told him.

"I'm sure they care."

"I really don't think they do." Layla said, sipping at her whiskey. "Eric cares about nobody but Sookie, and even that it debatable. Sookie may care about others, but can't see beyond her own selfish wants and will always put herself first. Bill only cares about Sookie. They only reason any of them ever paid attention to me was because they thought I could help her. I doubt they even really liked me."

Alcide shook his head. "Well, I liked you when I met you."

Layla laughed. "No you didn't. You thought I was a Vampire."

"Well, yeah, but as soon as i realized you weren't. I mean, don't get me wrong, you annoyed me a little, but I liked the way you handled yourself. You didn't let your emotions get in your way." he said.

Layla frowned. "I would have to disagree with you." she said, thinking of Eric.

"Look, you never gave in to being scared, or confused, or angry. You took it all in stride and kept going no matter what. You were this force of nature. A beautiful, force of nature." Alcide said with a smile, taking a sip of his drink.

"Shut up. You did not think I was beautiful. You had eyes only for Sookie." Layla teased.

"Sookie's gorgeous, and bright and when I see her I want to help her. I think every guy sees that. It's the whole damsel in distress thing. Any guy with an ounce of testosterone is gonna react to that. But you, you kicked my door open with your combat boots, looking like one of those sexy goth chicks and then the next minute you went all mother hen, hugging Sookie and letting her cry." Alcide said. "And for the record I still think you're beautiful, but I like this look on you. You look happier."

"Still badass?" Layla asked hopefully. Alcide shrugged.

"The pink doesn't scream hardcore, but I still think you're pretty badass." he said with a smile.

XXXX

Alcide turned the stereo on as the two of the them, both a bit tipsy and now on their third round of drinks, cleaned up the dinner dishes. The open window let in the sultry, southern night air as Layla danced around the apartment as the blues played on the radio.

Alcide watched as Layla shook her hips and swayed to the music. Eric Northman was an idiot. Alcide walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, pressing against her as they danced. Layla let her head fall back against his chest. She turned in his arms, looking into his eyes. Alcide used both hands to push her hair back from her face before delivering a slow, bone-meltingly perfect kiss.

Layla let herself sink into the kiss as Alcide wrapped his arms around her. The kissing grew more heated and Layla found herself pressing herself closer to him. Alcide scooped her up in his arms as if she were nothing and carried her off to his bedroom.

XXXX

Layla lay in Alcide's arms, her hand resting on his warm chest, feeling his heart beat steadily beneath it. Both of them had a thin layer of sweat on them. Alcide was sleeping and Layla took a moment to kiss his bare shoulder before falling asleep herself.

She dreamt of her dream cabin in the woods. Her hair was longer in her dream and she wore a long white dress that swept all the way down to her bare feet. It was dark outside and she stood on the front porch of the cabin, waiting for something. Someone was coming home to her.

The sound of a cell phone going off made Layla jolt awake as if someone had stuck her with a needle. She rubbed her eyes, and nudged Alcide gently.

"What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Your phone." she said. Alcide leaned up and grabbed his phone off of the bedside table while Layla settled her head back on his chest.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Who calls in the middle of the night?" Layla mumbled softly. Alcide made a face.

"Yeah well, that's none of your business." he replied gruffly to the person on the phone. His brow furrowed. "Since when?" he asked, then sighed. "Jesus, and you're just calling me now?"

There was another pause before he answered. "Yeah, we'll be there."

Alcide hung up the phone. Layla raised and eyebrow and he pushed her away and stood up.

"Who was that?" she asked, sitting up.

"Eric Northman. Apparently, Sookie's gone missing." Alcide said, pulling on a pair of jeans. Layla jumped out of bed.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Nobody's seen her since we buried Edgington." Alcide said, for a moment forgetting all about Sookie as he watched Layla's lovely naked body wiggle back into her shorts and blouse. Layla didn't even look at him as she ran to her room to grab socks and her combat boots.

She paused as she pulled the shoes on, one hand gripping the door frame for support.

"She doesn't deserve my help. Anytime anyone tries to stick their neck out for that girl they wind up sucked into something they don't want to fucking mess with." Layla said.

"Yeah, but you want to help anyway." Alcide noted, throwing on a flannel over his t-shirt.

"Why?" she complained, running a hand through her hair.

"Because you're a good person." he said, walking over and kissing her hard. "Don't be nervous, okay?" he said, taking her hand.

"I'm not nervous." she replied harshly. Alcide shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to go, Layla." he reminded her gently. Layla threw him a look and he nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's go.


	35. Chapter 35

It was only an hour or two until dawn when Layla and Alcide pulled up to Fangtasia. Layla took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. Alcide took her hand protectively. This close she could feel Eric's emotions. He was worried, anxious but mostly he was pissed off. They walked inside where Pam met them.

"Layla." she noted with an almost smile. "You look more human."

"Thanks." Layla said with a small smile.

"Wasn't a compliment. Eric's in his office. You know the way." she said, nodding them in the direction. Layla led Alcide back to Eric's office, never letting go of his hand. She didn't bother knocking and fought hard not to gag when she walked in on Eric feeding on some slutty girl whose dress was riding up her thighs as she moaned.

Alcide cleared his throat as Layla averted her eyes. Eric whispered something to the girl who walked out.

"Alcide." Eric said in greeting. "and Layla. What a lovely couple you two make."

"Where was Sookie last seen?" Layla asked bluntly.

"I left her at her house the night we buried Russell." Eric said. "No one has seen her since."

"Not even Bill?" Layla asked.

"No one." Eric repeated. "You smell like you've been recently fucked. I hope my call didn't interrupt anything."

"Hey!" Alcide barked. "Don't talk to her that way."

"So chivalrous, Alcide." Eric replied snidely. "I thought you hated Vampires."

"She's not one of you Fangers." he said staunchly.

"Don't let her fool you. She may not drink blood and she may paint her nails and tan her skin and walk around in the daylight, but she is more like me than she is like you." Eric said.

"I'm nothing like you." Layla said flatly, meeting Eric's eyes. "Nothing."

"Why do you want us here?" Alcide asked.

"To try and find her, obviously." Eric said, still looking at Layla before he could pull his eyes away. "We'll begin at her house."

XXXXXXX

Alcide and Layla had been crashing at Layla's house in Bon Temps. Things had already begun to change in the two weeks they had been there. Tara had apparently moved away. Layla found that out chatting with Lafayette one afternoon at Merlotte's. Bill had become the freaking Vampire King of Louisiana and she had discovered that after they'd traced Sookie's scent to the graveyard and seen the guards outside Bill's house. Layla had been putting up flyers as well as trying to get the word out over the internet, even going to far as to try and circulate Sookie's picture on a national broadcast, but it hadn't worked. She'd been missing for little over a month now.

Alcide was looking at a site for a housing development in Shreveport this afternoon and she missed him. They were basically a couple. He hadn't asked her to go steady or anything, but they were living together and sleeping together and not messing around with other people, so it was a safe assumption. However she would be sleeping alone the next couple of nights because it was Alcide's time of the month and he had decided to just stay in Shreveport.

The sun was far below the horizon as Layla pulled up to her house. She'd woken up at 6 in the morning, armed with flyers, and driven all the way to New Orleans and spent the whole time there plastering Sookie's face to every flat surface she could staple. Though she was not completely at peace with the blonde's actions she certainly didn't wish her any physical harm. A part of her felt guilty, but a larger part told her she wasn't Sookie's end all protector. If two Vampires couldn't even keep an eye on her, what chance did Layla have? She deserved to have a life outside of looking after Sookie Stackhouse.

She felt him before she heard him. Smug energy slamming into her back. Layla turned and twisted her arms across her chest. Her hair was thrown up into a messy knot that she'd done while driving just to keep cool. Her ever present combat boots were paired with a dark blue sundress that had a design of flowers and vines all over it.

"I haven't found her, Eric." she said boredly. Eric stood with his hair slicked back and his leather jacket on over top of a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Full moon tonight. I assume your lover has found alternative lodging." he said without looking at her.

"Is there something you want? I mean, besides Sookie back."Layla said sarcastically.

"Let's go inside and talk." Eric said, taking a step towards her. Layla laughed meanly.

"No chance. I rescinded your invitation a while ago, Northman. I'm not about to let you back in." Layla said. Eric was standing in front of her in an instant. He dipped so his forehead was almost pressed to hers, staring deeply into her eyes. Layla stood frozen.

"You left." he said. Layla frowned.

"I went to New Orleans to hang flyers. Not that I think they'll do much good. Honestly if Sookie had any brains at all she would have run away, changed her name and disappeared." Layla told him. Eric grimaced in displeasure.

"I wasn't talking about today." he growled. Layla looked beyond the swagger and armor and saw what he was really talking about. She has disappeared without saying goodbye.

"I didn't see any search parties out looking for me." she said snidely. If Eric had been concerned when she had left for Jackson he certainly hadn't done anything about it.

"I assumed you had more brains than to start sleeping with a wolf." he said evenly. Layla looked surprised for a moment because she heard what he was really saying. He thought she had run away like Layla hoped Sookie had done. Run away and gone off the grid, giving herself a chance at a normal life.

"Well, I fell in love with a soulless monster who is obsessed with another woman. How smart can I be?" Layla said as Eric leaned back, stung by her words even though he didn't show it.

"You're never going to escape who you are, Miss Dahlin. You belong in the darkness." Eric told her. Layla steeled her spine and took a step towards him.

"I belong wherever I choose to be. If I want sunlight and babies and man who will be faithful to me, then no one is going to take that from me. If tomorrow I wake up and I want darkness and pain and love then I'll have it. I decide what I am, Eric. Not you or Godric or Alcide or anyone else. The sooner you get that the better."

Layla didn't want to hear his response and instead turned on her heel and went inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days later the sun was beginning to filter through the curtains of Layla's bedroom when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She inhaled the scent of the woods, smoke and sweat and smile.

"Hey you." she said sleepily.

"Hey beautiful." Alcide said, kissing the nape of her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Layla said, settling in his embrace.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" he asked.

Layla paused before answering.

"Nope. Not a thing."


	36. Chapter 36

Layla pulled her car in the driveway of the Bon Temps home. For the past three months she and Alcide had been splitting their time between Mississippi and Louisiana. She hadn't seen much of Eric Northman at all. In fact, life had become almost normal.

Christmas had come and gone already and she'd spent it with Alcide and his family. A mysterious present had shown up on her front door when she'd come to Bon Temps. A long necklace, made of white gold with a chocolate diamond pendant. It was too beautiful to throw away, so she tucked it in the very bottom of her jewelry box and didn't look at it again. Alcide had gotten her a bracelet which she wore constantly. The diamonds looked pretty against her tan skin.

Alcide was hung in Mississippi with work so Layla would be spending some time alone in Bon Temps. The house still wasn't decorated and honestly, she really wanted to move out. She wasn't making much money, not that she didn't have plenty leftover from the check Eric had given her for the Dallas job, but still. Jason had asked her to set up a website to help find Sookie, and she had done so freely. Jason could barely afford his own place, let alone pay Layla. In fact he was selling Sookie's house. The beautiful house set back in the woods.

Layla stopped by the house just about every time she was in Bon Temps. It was always a quick stop, always on her way to the graveyard. She didn't know why but she felt peaceful there. Lately she'd gotten more into meditation and self-improvement. It was a big jump away from who she'd been when she'd arrived in Bon Temps.

Now, with her nails done and a fresh blowout she stepped out of her car and went inside only to become seriously pissed off. The place was ransacked. After a cursory look around she saw clearly that nothing was stolen. It almost looked like someone had a tantrum too large to be contained in a house. Her finger was on the button to dial the police and get Jason down here to figure it out when she spotted something that sent her off the deep end.

In the corner of her bedroom there was a pile of stringy, disgusting, dead vampire.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla had considered calling Alcide, but he's seemed so stressed out with work lately she didn't want to bother. Instead she drove straight to Fangtasia. Concern gnawed at her. It couldn't be Eric, right? Eric wasn't allowed inside her house. Then again, no Vampires were allowed inside. None that she'd invited anyway. So how the hell did Vampire guts get inside her house?

As she pulled up she briefly considered what she was wearing. A denim skirt, a blood red camisole and a denim jacket. Before her transformation, she never really had to worry about fitting in at Fangtasia, but now she stuck out like a sore thumb. She fluffed up her hair that was bouncy and blown straight and got out of the car. Pam raised an eyebrow when she saw her.

"Hey stranger." she said. Layla gave a small nod.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where else?" Pam said, nodding towards the throne where Eric sat, watching her intently. Layla was thankful for the height her platform wedges gave her. She may not be in her black boots, but sometimes just being n heels at all helped boost her confidence.

"Well, look who it is." Eric said. "Where's your pet?"

"If by pet you mean my boyfriend," Layla replied testily. "He's in Jackson."

"Ah." Eric said with a smile. "Feeling lonely?"

"Hardly." she snapped. "Can we talk privately?"

Eric sighed but descended his throne, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her towards his office. As Layla stepped inside Eric closed and locked the door to assure their privacy. Layla turned and opened her mouth to speak when Eric swooped down, capturing his mouth with hers.

His hand fisted in her hair, pressing her back against the desk, knocking anything in his way onto the floor. Layla was helpless against him for a moment, too stunned to respond. Finally she regained her composure and began to push him away. When Eric pulled back they were both breathing heavily.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked, scrambling to get away from him. "I said TALK privately. That wasn't code for take me back to your office and ravage me."

Eric looked genuinely surprised. "You actually want to talk?"

Layla nodded. "Yeah. If I wanted to have sex with you I wouldn't have bothered wearing underwear."

Eric shrugged and then lifted her skirt up, revealing the black, lacy panties she was wearing.

"Hey!" she snapped, shoving her skirt back down.

"Just checking." Eric said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The dead Vampire in my house." she said rudely. Eric was fully alert now and all playfulness was gone.

"Who did you invite in?" he asked, looking furious.

"No one!" Layla said defensively.

"Did Alcide invite anyone in?" Eric pressed, looking downright murderous.

"I don't think so." Layla said honestly. "He wouldn't invite a Vampire inside my house." she said, more to herself than to Eric.

"Show me." Eric said. He grabbed her hand and began dragging her down the hall and out the backdoor of the club.

"My car's out front." Layla said as he wrapped his arms around her, as if to kiss her again.

"Too slow." he said, and with a small smirk added. "Hold on."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla groaned as Eric set her down in her driveway. Layla raked both hands through her windblown hair and glared at Eric, who stood poised in her doorway.

"Invite me inside." he said gruffly. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Won't you make yourself at home, Mr. Northman?" she said with mock sweetness. Eric immediately went inside.

"Someone else has been here." Eric said, looking around.

"No shit." Layla said, righting one of her lamps and turning it on. "The puddle is in the bedroom. Down the-"

"I remember very well where your bedroom is, Layla." Eric said quietly as he walked down the hall. Layla followed him and stood in the doorway as he crouched over the pile of blood and guts.

"No vampires have gone missing lately, have they?" Layla asked.

"None that I've heard of." Eric told her. "Both Bill and I have been very cautious of any new Vampires ever since Miss Stackhouse disappeared."

Eric wrinkled his nose. "Your new perfume is horrible, by the way."

Layla frowned. "I'm not wearing perfume."

Eric looked up and frowned. "Can you not smell that? It smells like cheap perfume in here." he said as he sifted through the remains. Layla sniffed and she too could faintly smell cheap, drugstore perfume.

"Maybe it was the Vampire." Layla shrugged. Eric held up one of the shoes and poured out all the viscera left inside.

"It's possible, but I have a hard time believing a Vampire wore size 12 shoes as well as bad perfume." Eric said. "I guess Alcide has some explaining to do."

Layla sighed. "Okay, well can we just clean this up so I can go to sleep?"

Eric already had his phone pressed to his ear. "Pam, I need you to bring Layla's car to her house. Quick as you can." he said before quickly hanging up. "You're not staying here. Drive back to Jackson."

"Eric," Layla whined. "The puddle isn't going to hurt me and it's not like I'm defenseless. I've been driving all day."

"Well, you're not staying here. So you can either go back to Jackson or you can come to Fangtasia with me." Eric said, standing and walking towards the bathroom to wash his hands off. Layla sighed.

"Fine, I'll go back to Jackson, but when I fall asleep at the wheel and crash my car it's all your fault." Eric glared at her for a moment and then looked her up and down. He saw how tired she was. She must have been out in the sunshine all day, which took it's toll on her no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"So Sookie leaves and suddenly I have someone new to babysit." he said quietly, drying his hands on a towel. "I'll take you to Jackson myself. Let's wait outside. That perfume is giving me a headache."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The pair had barely driven outside of Bon Temps before Layla fell asleep in the passenger seat. Eric leaned over and brushed the hair away from her face so he could see her face more clearly.

She was trying so hard to be someone she wasn't. He was glad she hadn't gone away completely. There was still that fire her loved so much simmering behind brown eyes. He had missed her attitude. She was smart and fearless and absolutely fascinating.

As Layla slept she dreamt again about her cottage in the woods, standing on the porch in a long nightgown. In her dream she looked down and realized her belly was swollen beneath her nightgown. She pressed her hands to her abdomen and felt something inside poke at her.

Layla woke with a start and Eric froze above her. She stared, looking frightened.

"What?" she asked. Eric had been poised to wake her up and now looked worried.

"We're here." he said, leaning back. Layla took a deep breath through her nose and climbed out of the car quickly, practically running towards the apartment. Eric got out of the car lazily.

"Not even a thank you for driving you across state lines?" he called. Layla didn't even turn around, just threw her hand up.

"Thanks, Eric!" she called, before ducking inside the building.

Layla climbed the stairs to her apartment and quickly unlocked the door and walked inside. The first thing she noticed was the smell of cheap perfume.

Alcide walked out of the bedroom.

"I thought you were in Bon Temps." he said quietly. Layla frowned.

"Something happened." Layla said. "Why are you whispering?"

"Alcide?" came a voice from the couch. Layla walked into the living room.

"Layla, I can explain." he said quickly. Layla stared dumbfounded as Debbie Pelt sat up on the couch


	37. Chapter 37

Layla was ignoring the pair of wolves as she threw her clothes into her bags and prepared to get back in her car for the third time that day.

"Layla, would you just stop and listen to me for a minute!" Alcide was yelling. Layla ignored him and continued packing, stone faced.

"Layla, I'm real sorry. I didn't mean-" Debbie tried to speak.

"You'd better not say a fucking word to me." Layla warned her.

"Hey!" Alcide barked. "There's no need to talk to her like that."

Layla fought back to urge to swing. "Really? Then please explain to me why there is a pile of dead vampire in my house and her nasty ass perfume on my sheets?"

Alcide looked at Debbie. "You didn't clean it up?" he asked.

"I just drove right here." she said. Alcide sighed.

"Look, Debbie's detoxing off of V. She doesn't have anywhere to go. I've been helping her out-"

"How? By letting her stay in my house without telling me? By fucking her behind my back?" Layla said.

"No!" Alcide argued. Layla just rolled her eyes and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"You know I really don't care. I don't know why I'm surprised that I chose yet another guy who put another woman before me." Layla snapped.

"I was trying to protect you." Alcide tried.

"From what? The psycho, v-addicted werewolf who the last time I saw her was waving a fucking gun around? Good idea letting her into not just one but both of my homes. Well done, Alcide." Layla said sarcastically. She went to leave and he grabbed her arm.

"Will you just wait and here me out for one damn minute?" he asked.

"No." Layla said, trying to shake her arm.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Layla!" Alcide tried again.

"LET THE FUCK GO OF ME!" Layla screamed. The door to the apartment blasted off of it's hinges and Eric stood there, fangs bared. Debbie yelped and ducked behind the couch. Alcide growled.

"Let go of her." Eric said very deliberately. Alcide glared down at Layla.

"So you want to give me shit for helping Debbie while meanwhile you've been hanging out with Eric fucking Northman?" Alcide said caustically, letting her arm drop.

"I haven't been 'hanging out' with him, you asshole. I called him when I found evidence of a dead vampire in my bedroom." Layla said. "Speaking of which, Debbie, I'd love to hear how the fuck that happened." the brunette rounded on the woman squatting by the couch.

"Alcide's been letting me crash there for a while since I been trying to clean my act up. I fucked up and invited this Vamp in so I could score some V, and then I changed my mind but he got pissed and came at me. So I staked him. Then I called Alcide and drove straight out here. I'm real sorry, Layla. I didn't mean to-"

"-to what? Use my house like your fucking crash pad and then leave me a dead body to come home to? Fuck it. Alcide, you have fun with your new damsel in distress, okay? I'm sure you'll both wind up fucking miserable." Layla said.

"Let's go, Layla." Eric said, waiting patiently in the hallway.

"I may have fucked up, Layla, but that doesn't mean you should go back to him." Alcide warned. "He doesn't give a shit about you."

"Watch what you say, wolf." Eric warned.

"He's just going to fucking use you and lie to you again!" Alcide said. Layla laughed.

"You think I give a shit what you think right now?" she asked and walked out with Eric's arm over her shoulder.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

As soon as they were in the stairwell Layla shrugged off Eric's arm and rushed outside, fumbling for her car keys. Eric suddenly dangled them in front of her face.

"You forgot them. I was coming to return them and heard you yelling." he explained. Layla nodded, trying hard not to cry.

Eric could see the tears welling up in her eyes and held his arms open cautiously in case it pissed her off and she hit him. Instead Layla wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing into his chest. Eric suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kill Alcide. Her could feel Layla's emotions clearly. She was heartbroken, furious and embarrassed. She'd been made a fool out of. Making such a show of leaving the company of a man who was obsessed with another woman only to begin a relationship with a man who couldn't stay away from his toxic ex-fiancee.

"Will you take me home now?" Layla sobbed quietly. "Please."

"Of course, _älskling_. " Eric said, kissing the top of her head. "Of course."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

It was almost dawn when they got back to Bon Temps. Inside her apartment she found everything had been cleaned up already, including the blood pile in the bedroom. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"Tell Pam I said thank you." Layla told Eric. He nodded.

"Keep in touch." he said, touching her cheek briefly before speeding back to Fangtasia.

Layla went to bed and slept hard, not waking up until close to noon. The first thing she did when she woke up was wash her sheets and then took all of Alcide's clothes and things he'd left and put them in a box.

She showered and changed into a pair of soft shorts and a t-shirt before starting her day. She was determine not to let her failed attempt at an honest relationship ruin her. She dropped off Alcide's box at the post office and had it sent to his office. Then she headed to the graveyard, driving by Sookie's house. She stared longingly at the vacant building before putting the car in park. Shaking her head clear she headed to the graveyard to meditate.

After a few moments she began to feel better, slipping in to a peaceful state and listening to her breathing. She unfolded from her meditation pose and laid down, tucking her arms behind her head, closing her eyes against the bright sunlight.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"Layla." a voice called gently. Layla opened her eyes and was immediately aware of how dark it had gotten. The sky was still streaked with faint notes of purple and pink, so the sun couldn't have set very long ago. Eric was standing above her, looking confused. "Taking a little nap?"

"I fell asleep." she said, sitting up. Eric offered his hand to her and she accepted it with a roll of her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Eric asked. Layla shrugged and dusted her butt off.

"I like it here." she said. "It's nice and quiet." she added with a small smile.

"One of the benefits of hanging around the dead." Eric noted.

"Not all of the dead are quiet." she said, shoving him lightly and heading towards her car. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to speak with you at your house but you weren't there so I tracked you here." Eric told her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Layla asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I think it's possible for us to be... friends." he said, hands clasped behind his back. Layla leaned back against her car and stared at him.

"You don't have friends." she said.

"I have Pam."

"Pam's your progeny. She doesn't count as a friend." Layla told him.

"Fine. I may not have friends, but I could still be your friend." he said with a crocodile smile spreading over his face. Layla couldn't help but smile back.

"Why would you even want to be my friend, Eric?" Layla asked.

"I find it preferable to have you in my life." he said, stepping forward and plucking a piece of grass out of her hair.

"You know I'm not going to sleep with you again, right?" Layla said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh yes, you will." Eric said with a smile as he walked away from her.

Layla couldn't help but laugh at him as she got in the car and drove home.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXx

It was a few weeks later when Layla was wandering around Shreveport. She had time to kill before sundown when she was due to meet Eric at Fangtasia. They had been having dinner together on sundays since she broke up with Alcide.

True to his word he'd been a friend to her. He had finally opened up a bit and told her what Russell had actually done to his family a thousand years ago. He told her about meeting Godric and their adventures together. He told her how he had met Pam and about becoming Sheriff of Area 5. Layla would listen enraptured as he talked about the renaissance, both World Wars, prohibition, all the things she had learned about in school he had lived through.

What was even more surprising was that he listened to her ramble on about her tiny slice of life. Experiences she'd had as a child and in high school. He asked a lot of questions about her writing and what inspired her. They usually would go for a walk after dinner.

Layla had to agree with him. No matter if he was being just a wonderful friend, or a seriously painful thorn in her side, things felt better with Eric Northman in her life.

As she walked through Shreveport she spotted a store with gorgeous candles and glassware in it's windows and walked in. There were books all over the walls. The place had a musty, herbal smell to it that she couldn't decide if she liked or not. A thin woman with short, slightly frizzy brown hair came out from behind a beaded curtain.

"Welcome to the Moon Goddess Emporium." she said. "I'm Marnie.


	38. Chapter 38

Layla walked over to Fangtasia just as the last rays of April sunlight left the sky. She was wearing a cropped white tank top that showed off her stomach which wasn't as tan as it had been but still held some color. She had paired it with a long, dark green maxi skirt. Her hair was down and in waves. It was getting longer and reached the middle of her back.

She didn't want to walk inside Fangtasia with so much skin exposed and so waited outside for Eric. When he stepped outside his face looked blank but when his eyes settled on her the tension left his features and he smiled a little. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You look like a hippie." he said. "But beautiful all the same."

"Well, you look like yourself. Handsome as ever." Layla said. Eric offered his arm and Layla took it with a smile as he escorted her to his car. Surprisingly enough, getting over Alcide hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be. Not when she had someone in her corner rooting for her. She was just shocked that person was Eric Northman.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

They were seated at a table on the patio overlooking some body of water that Layla hadn't paid any attention to. There was a screen around the deck to keep bugs out and a small candle burned at the table. Eric was drinking a true blood cocktail while Layla was having white wine.

"Why do you always insist in going to dinner when you can't eat anything?" Layla asked, ripping a roll in half. Eric shrugged.

"Because you sound so sexual when you eat." Eric said quietly as he sipped his drink. Layla's jaw dropped and Eric couldn't help but smile.

"I do not." she said, shocked. Eric started to mimic the little moans she would make when something tasted good, exaggerating them in her opinion.

"I will throw this roll at you. I will throw food in the fancy restaurant." she threatened while barely containing her own laughter. Her hand was half raised with the dinner roll. Eric smiled and lowered her hand, his own resting on hers for a moment.

"I actually have a surprise for you." he said. Layla sipped at her wine and raised an eyebrow as a silent sign for him to continue. "You've mentioned how much you like Sookie's house, and how much you love the graveyard. Well it just so happens the house is for sale. So I bought it." Eric told her. Layla's jaw hung open.

"More wine, miss?" a waiter asked. Layla couldn't acknowledge him. Eric accepted the wine for her and sent the waiter away.

"You did not buy that house." Layla said, looking crushed. Eric pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and smoothed it on the table. It was a property deed. Layla slumped in her seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You knew how badly I wanted it." she said quietly. Eric leaned forward.

"Exactly." Eric said. "Don't you want to live there?" he asked, confused.

"Wait, what?" she asked. Eric rolled his eyes.

"I bought it so you could live in it, but now you can't keep me out of it." he said with a smug smile. "If i wanted to keep it from you I would have just set it on fire."

"I can live there?" Layla asked, stunned. "Oh! Eric! You are so awesome!"

"I'm aware." he said quietly, still annoyed that she thought badly of him for a moment. Layla jumped up from her chair and went to his side of the table wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing.

"I have to put the old house on the market. Do I have to pay you rent? When can I move in? Can we get the house painted? It needs some work. I don't want to redo the inside too much though, I like it's old school style." Layla babbled happily as she resumed her seat.

"We can discuss all of that later." Eric said, raising his tumbler of true blood. "To real estate." he said. Layla smiled wide and raised her wine glass.

"To real estate." she echoed.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"ERIC!" Layla screamed from the living room, where men were working on a cubby hole beneath the house. It was dark and Eric had been helping Layla move in her boxes to the upstairs bedroom. They had both decided that it was too strange use Sookie's room. She may have abandoned the house but neither of them believed she was dead, nor that she was in mortal danger. It was still plausible that she might come back.

Eric loped back down the stairs with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

"You bellowed?" he asked. Layla glared at him.

"Kitchen. Now." she said, storming the few feet into the kitchen, away from the workers. Eric followed her, leaning against the sinks. "Did we or did we not discuss pretty much all possible scenarios before I agreed to live here?" Layla asked.

"We did, and you were fine with the fact that I can come and go as I please, since it is my house after all." Eric reminded her.

"Yeah, come and go. Go being the operative word here, Eric. You didn't mention you were building your own freaking daylight room. What else are you changing in the house? I thought we agreed not to change it and just update it a little." Layla complained. Eric smiled.

"You're more upset about the idea that I'm re-designing the house than you are about my plans to live here." he realized. Layla shrugged.

"So? I don't mind living with you. You'll probably spend most of your time out doing Sheriff stuff anyway." Layla told him. Eric rolled his eyes.

"The room will be under the house, and the ladder to it will be hidden in a closet. Anyone walking in wouldn't know it was there. The house will look the same." Eric assured her. Layla let out a little sigh of relief.

"Okay, then." she said. Eric walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"You worry too much." he said.

"I worry just enough, my friend." she said, brushing past him to start unpacking her boxes.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

It was late June before Eric's little cubby hole was finished and all repairs to the walls and foundation had been made. After talking it over with Eric they had decided to hold off on further renovations for a little while, just because Layla was sick and tired of all the noise, which echoed into her beloved graveyard.

Layla was driving to Shreveport to visit the Moon Goddess Emporium. She'd gotten to become quite friendly with Marnie and also Holly and Jesus who stopped by the shop. They had invited her to join their circle last month and she'd been going ever since. When she pulled up to the storefront she saw Jesus on his cell phone out front. She waved and he waved back as he hung up.

"Hey." she said. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"That was my Lafayette." Jesus said with a smile.

"You guys are so cute it makes me want to vomit." Layla remarked.

"What about your boyfriend?" Jesus asked.

"Don't have one." Layla said as they walked inside.

"I thought you were dating someone?" Jesus asked.

"I have dinner with this guy I used to have a thing with once a week." Layla said with a shrug. Neither her nor Eric wanted people to know where he lived. It was dangerous. Their house was as much an escape for him as it was for her.

"Oh..._dinner_." Jesus said knowingly. Layla shoved him playfully.

"Just dinner. He wishes it was... _dinner_." Layla said, thrusting her hips to make her point. Jesus laughed.

"You should come by Merlotte's after the circle and have a drink with me and Lafayette." Jesus offered. Layla smiled brightly.

"Sounds like fun." she said with a bright smile as she settled down in the circle.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla, Jesus, and Lafayette sat at the bar laughing hard at something Layla couldn't quite remember. Lafayette had concocted whatever they were drinking and it was delicious. They had been at the bar for over two hours and Layla was extremely drunk.

It reminded her of when she had gotten drunk alone at the Hotel Camilla when she had visited Dallas. The all too vivid dream she'd had of sleeping with Eric. Just thinking about it made her face heat up. Lafayette giggled.

"Girl, you thinking something bad. I can see it all over that pretty face." he said. Layla blushed harder.

"Thinking that ex-boyfriend may not be an ex for long." Jesus teased. Layla rolled her eyes.

"He was never my boyfriend." Layla said. "Just my..." she trailed off and then shrugged unsure of how to finish the sentence. Layla stretched. "Alright, I am drunk and sleepy. I will see you all later."

"She's right. It's time for me to drag my tired ass up on outta here." Lafayette said.

Layla left while Lafayette locked up. As she got into her car she started fanning herself with her hands. It was freaking hot out. She put the air conditioner on full blast and started to drive home. She found as she drove that was sweating like crazy. Putting her hand against the air vents she realized something very bad. The AC in her car was broken. Layla cursed and turned it off and rolled down all the windows. Fucking Louisiana summers.

She drove with her knees for a minute as she pulled off the t-shirt she'd worn all day. It got stuck on her head a moment and she pulled harshly. When she looked at the road four deer sprinted across the road. Layla screamed and turned to avoid them and drove the car right into a ditch by the side of the road, smacking her head good on the steering wheel.

She opened her eyes groggily and cursed again. The car had been repaired after the last tree she'd hit, courtesy of Eric Northman. Now it was banged up again. If it took much more abuse she would need a whole new car.

She turned and kicked the door open and climbed out onto the road, coughing from the dust that had been kicked up. There was a rush of wind and before she knew it she was looking up at Eric.

"How did you know?" she asked, as he helped her to her feet.

"I felt your fear." he said succinctly. "Are you hurt?" he asked, quickly examining her for cuts or bruises.

"I don't think so." she said. "But I have a killer headache."

"I'll bet it's going to be worse tomorrow." Eric said. "You were stupid to drive while intoxicated."

"I didn't crash my car because I was intoxicated. I crashed my car because there were fucking deer in the road." she snapped.

"Where's your shirt?" Eric asked.

"I took it off. My air conditioning is broken. The car was a sweatbox." Layla said. Eric sighed.

"Let's go home." he said, scooping her up in his arms


	39. Chapter 39

It was the first sunday in September and Layla was bustling around the house, cleaning up the mess she'd made. She was about to do something, very, very stupid.

She had been flirting with the idea for a while, but what she saw today cemented it. She had been visiting Moon Goddess and as she was walking back to her car had seen Alcide and Debbie pelt walking down the street, hand in hand, smiling happily. Luckily neither of them had spotted her. She was surprised it had hurt as much as it did.

Alcide didn't deny himself his primal urges. Sookie never had when she'd been around. She'd taken what she wanted despite what other people thought or felt. It seemed the only person who still played by the rules was her. In that moment she thought to herself,

"Screw that noise."

So now she was hurrying to clean the kitchen before the sun went down and Eric woke up. Her hair was down and dyed back to it's near black. Her eyes were once again covered with black, smokey eyeshadow. Her skin was still glowing from all the sunshine she was allowing herself, and there was plenty of it to see since she was only wearing black, lace lingerie. She was trembling slightly and tapped her nails against the counter. The sun was sinking fast and she could hardly believe what she was about to do.

Layla was going to seduce Eric Northman.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

The concrete was cold on her bare feet as she stood across from Eric who was still asleep in his bed. Without opening his eyes he spoke.

"What's wrong? I can feel how nervous you are, and you never come down here." he said, with one arm still over his face. Layla took a few steps forward and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed." she said quietly, brushing her hair off of her neck. Eric sat up fast and stared at her.

"What did you say?" he asked. Layla smiled a little.

"You heard me." she said. Eric frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Layla took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm sick of denying myself what I want just because it might be bad for me. I miss the dark." she told him honestly. "You've been trying to let me have both, but I'm greedy, Eric. I want more."

"Are you sure?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Do you think I would be down here in my underwear if I wasn't?" she asked. Eric leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth, pulling her up and laying her on her back as he hovered over her. Layla's hands gripped his waist and traveled over his back and his butt. Pulling his head down for more kisses and he ripped at her underwear, kissing his way down her abdomen. He threw her panties on the floor and gripped her thighs hard before sinking his fangs into her inner thigh. Layla arched her back and twisted her fingers in his hair as he drank.

"God, I missed you." she sighed. The past few months felt like a lie. All of the bullshit seemed like a hazy nightmare she could barely remember. When she was with Eric everything felt right, even when it was going horribly wrong.

Eric pulled back from her thigh and leaned up to kiss her. The taste of her own blood on his tongue worked like an aphrodisiac. She was pulling at his hips, urging him further into the frenzy they were succumbing to. He complied readily.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

They two of them sat on the front porch with a sheet wrapped around them. Layla was sipping her own blood-wine spritzer creation while Eric sipped on blood he kept in the fridge.

"Layla Minerva Dahlin, you are just full of surprises." Eric mused. Layla inclined her head and raised her glass like it was a compliment, which made him smile.

"How are the protests?" she asked, referring to the protesting that had been going on outside Fangtasia recently. The Russell Edgington fiasco had sparked a brand new fire under the asses of anyone who had ever been against Vampires.

"Well, I haven't killed anyone yet." he said with a shrug. Layla took a deep breath.

"I wish everyone could just get along." she said wistfully. Eric rolled his eyes.

"You are such a hippie." he said. "How is the meditation going, anyway?" he asked, referring to her meetings at Moon Goddess. Layla hadn't told him they were practicing magic. There were some things she wanted to keep to herself. Besides that there was a little voice inside her that told her it was a bad idea to mention it.

"They're good. This girl Casey just joined. She's really nice." Layla told him.

"Are you happy?" Eric asked. Layla smiled wide.

"I really am." she said, smiling wide. "I still want to get this house painted though." she added, flicking a chipped piece of paint off of the bench they were sitting on.

"I'll call the painters tomorrow and have them get it started." Eric said. Layla put her wine down and got up in his face.

"No. Give it a week or two. I want some uninterrupted time with you." she said, leaning forward and kissing him.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

It was late October and Layla had been at a spa all weekend, courtesy of Eric. She had been exfoliated and pampered six ways from sunday and was eager to get home to him. As she drove the shiny new Lamborghini Gallardo Syder that Eric had bought her. It was the prettiest car she had ever seen in her life, completely blacked out, sleek and powerful. It was love at first sight.

The sun hadn't gone down yet so she called Jesus.

"Hey stranger." she said. "You going to the circle tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to convince Lafayette to go too. Are you going to be there?" he asked.

"Yeah I just have to make a pit stop. I'll see you in a bit." she said before saying goodbye. Layla was almost to Shreveport, sipping on travel mug full of blood from Eric's private stash, excited to see him.

When she pulled up to Fangtasia she parked a block or two away, just in case the protestors had any ideas about fucking with her car and walked to the club. No one said a word to her about walking straight to the back. She and Eric hadn't exactly gone public, but everyone there knew that she was just allowed to do what she wanted. Eric spoiled her.

She was barely down the stairs when Eric jumped out of his coffin.

"Hey!" Layla said brightly, throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you."

"Miss you too. What are you doing here? I thought you had your meditation circle-"

"I really...really missed you." Layla said, as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt. Eric growled low in his throat and pulled her quickly into his office.

"I have business to attend to." he warned her. Layla laughed.

"We can make this one a quickie, but you owe me." she said, ripping off her top and shoving him into his chair. Eric pulled her down on top of him and fisted a hand in her hair, using it to slant her mouth over his. Layla let Eric guide her hips as she moved on top of him.

"Eric..." she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you." he said.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXx

"So you filmed a commercial yesterday?" Layla asked as she pulled her jeans back on. "You didn't even mention Nan was in town. What else are you keeping from me?" she asked with a smile.

"You're going to be late for your group, sweetheart." Eric said with a smile. "Do you want to meet me here afterwards?"

"No, I'm just going to go right home. I'll see you before dawn, right? Please remember to call someone about the back door okay?" Layla reminded him.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, sounding distracted.

"It squeaks." she said, leaning up on her toes to give him a quick kiss goodbye. "I love you. See you at home."

Eric escorted Layla back out to the bar and watched as she walked outside. Pam walked over with her face impassive.

"I take it from Layla's calm departure you neglected to tell her Sookie was back in town." Pam said.

"She said she loved me." Eric said quietly.

"Then just imagine how pissed off she's going to be." Pam reminded him, before walking back out to check i.d.'s.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Layla took a seat on a cushion between Lafayette and Holly.

"What are you doing here, stranger?" she asked. Lafayette raised an eyebrow at Layla's happy disposition which did not match her dark makeup and clothes.

"Jesus talked me into it. Now can someone tell me what the fuck we're doing with a dead bird up in here?" Lafayette said.

"Minerva was much more than a pet to me." Marnie told the group, with tears in her eyes. "She was my friend, my companion. My familiar. I-I had wondered why she'd stopped eating but now I realize it was her way of telling me she had more work to do in the spirit world. I've, uhm, looked up a ritual to ease her passage there. Would you all join me? For Minerva?" Marnie asked them. Layla pitied Marnie. She was a very shy, sweet woman who had spent most of her life alone, speaking to the dead. The member of the circles brushed away the negativity from their bodies before joining hands.

Layla held out a hand to Lafayette but he just looked at her like she was nuts, so she let it rest on her knee instead.

"Guardians of life, shadows of death, we summon thee." Marnie began.

"Guardians of life, shadows of death, we summon thee." they echoed.

"Guide Minerva from our realm to yours."

"Guide Minerva from our realm to yours." they chanted. Then they repeated it again. Layla could feel the low hum of energy along her skin, but beyond that there was a knot brewing in her stomach.

"Restore within her the spirit of life. E vocares le motes le multuous. And return her to the plain of the living." Marnie said. Layla opened her eyes and glanced around the circle. That did not sound like it was a way to ease passage. That sounded like bringing back the dead.

"Uh... Marnie?" Holly asked. Marnie didn't answer except to repeat the line in the chant.

"Marnie, we haven't studied this." Jesus said, looking confused.

"You!" Marnie said, looking hard at Lafayette. "Join!" she commanded. Lafayette rolled his eyes but accepted the hands Layla and Jesus offered. The minute the circle was completed the energy of the union surged through everyone, and Layla, for the first time in months, felt a little nervous about what she was doing. She could feel the pulsing of energy around her and her whole stomach felt queasy as Marnie suddenly broke into a stream of what sounded like latin. When she finished they all stared at the green bird jumped up and flew for a moment before collapsing. A bird that moments prior had been dead. Layla ripped her hands away from Lafayette and Holly and held her stomach. Was it possible that the blood she'd had earlier had gone bad? Could blood go bad?

Layla made an excuse and quickly got the hell out of Moon Goddess and she had no intention of going back. Whatever energy had been in there just now it did not feel like it was good, and if she had learned anything from living in Bon Temps, it was to trust her gut. She got into her car and drove home.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Layla was surprised to see lights on. She didn't think Eric would be home yet. There went her plans of cuddling up on the couch and watching the new flat screen she had bought. She would have to heat the blood up on the stove for a snack. The microwave she had originally brought with her had finally broken. Walking in the front door she saw Sookie in her bathrobe with wet hair and Eric standing in front of her.

"Well, then I seriously overpaid." Eric was saying.

"Sookie?" Layla said, looking stunned. "What are you-" she paused and then gauged Eric's overly blank expression.

"Oh, my, god." she seethed


	40. Chapter 40

"That's it!" Layla said, dropping her suitcase by the front door. "Family fucking meeting. Everyone in the kitchen. Right now!"

Layla stomped into the kitchen where none of them sat down and all stood with arms folded.

"Sookie, where the hell have you been?" Layla asked. "Does Jason know you're back? Everyone was so worried about you!"

"You look real worried." Sookie said. "You let Eric buy my house."

"I thought you'd run away, left town to try and start a new life for yourself. I figured you'd abandoned this house. I didn't LET Eric do anything." Layla explained. "So where were you?"

"I was doing business for Bill-"

"Bullshit." Layla called. "If you don't even have the decency to tell me the truth, don't bother opening your mouth." she snapped. Sookie looked hurt by Layla's harsh words. Eric, who stood silently in the corner finally spoke.

"Sookie isn't safe now that she's back and no longer tied to Bill." Eric explained.

"Sookie's a big girl, don't you worry about her." Layla said. "Besides, now her watchdog lives with her. Was that your plan?"

"Of course not-" Eric tried.

"Get out." Layla snapped. Eric sighed.

"I hope to hear from you girls soon." he said as he left through the back door. He paused to assess the squeaking Layla had mentioned. "I'll see to it that gets repaired."

Once he was gone Layla slumped down into a chair and stared at the table top.

"So...you live here now? In my house?" Sookie asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, Eric bought it and I live in it. I had my eye on it for a few months and Jason couldn't afford it. I love this house. It broke my heart to see it empty." Layla said softly.

"Well, it looks really nice the way you fixed it up." Sookie said quietly. It was an olive branch.

"It's good to see you, Sookie." Layla said, even though it was a lie.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Layla woke up early, as usual, and meditated in the cemetery. Her stomach was still in knots from everything that had happened last night and she was upset and furious on a whole lot of levels, so many it was hard to clear her mind at all, so her meditation was more like sitting and fuming amongst the dead.

Layla quit trying when she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and walked over to the house. Sookie was talking to Tara. Layla walked over quietly.

"Hey, Tara. You look good." Layla said, trying to sound less miserable than she was. "I leave you girls be, I just need to go lie down."

Layla ignored the note on the new screen door that said 'out with the old'. She also ignored the one that said 'in with the new' that rested against the microwave she had been drooling over in a magazine last week. Instead she walked right upstairs to lay down.

Her stomach was raging terribly and she fell into a fitful sleep.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

When she woke up it was dark out and she was starving. Layla crept downstairs to pour herself some blood only to find out that Sookie had poured it down the sink.

"Motherfucker." Layla groaned. Almost instantly Eric was inside the kitchen, looking furious.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Me? I think the question is what the fuck did you do? Did you send me to that spa just so I'd be out of the way while you try and seduce Sookie...again?" Layla accused.

"This isn't about Sookie this is about the group of fucking witches you've been hanging out with!" Eric snapped. Layla straightened her spine.

"It's none of your business what I do-" she began but Eric reached out and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"They were practicing fucking necromancy! Do you realize how fucking dangerous that is for us?" he hissed. Layla couldn't help but feel the tiniest twinge of guilt.

"Look, up until last night it was nothing but positive thinking, and feeling energy and reading vibrations. It was harmless. I had no idea what was going to happen with that bird. When I realized what had happened I got out of there." Layla explained.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"Well, am I fucking there tonight?" she snapped. "Why didn't you tell me Sookie was back?"

"Because I knew you would be like this." Eric said defensively.

"Like what?"

"Like a suspicious, jealous wife!" he snapped. "I have no interest in Sookie, other than protecting her."

"Why should I believe you?" Layla asked, echoing him. all of a sudden she doubled over in pain. Eric was instantly by her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I drank bad blood or something. My stomach has been killing me since last night." Layla told him.

"Go lay down. I'll be back soon." he told her. "We're not done talking about this."

"Yeah, you bet we're not." Layla said stubbornly, making her way to the couch.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla woke up just in time to hear Sookie going up the stairs. She sat up on the ouch and looked at Eric. His hair was mussed and his eyes wide. He was only wearing his jeans, shirt and shoes gone. There was a blanket around his shoulders and his feet were muddy.

"Eric!" Layla said, jumping up. He backed away from her sharply. Layla stopped and stared at him.

"Why does your nose look crooked? Are you hurt? What's happened to you?"

"Who are you?" he asked. Layla felt her temper shoot through the roof.

"SOOKIE!" she screamed, so loud that Eric covered his ears. "Eric sit down, I'm going to get you something to clean warm water to clean you up."

Sookie came downstairs. "I forgot you lived here too now."

"What the hell is wrong with my- him." Layla asked. She had almost called him 'my Eric'. God, that would have been embarrassing.

"I don't know. I found him walking out on the road. He doesn't remember anything." Sookie explained. Layla took a deep, cleansing breath in through her nose.

"Alright. You call Pam. I'm going to get him cleaned up." Layla said, walking into the kitchen to fill a basin with warm water. She may not have been as fast as a Vampire, but she could move when she wanted to. Once the basin was filled she knelt in front of Eric's feet and placed them in the water. She had grabbed a washcloth from the hall closet and began to wipe away the dirt and mud.

"Is this water warm enough?" she asked quietly.

"It's fine." Eric said. As she ran the washcloth over his feet he jerked his foot back. Layla glanced up, worried she'd hurt him but he was smiling. "It tickled." he explained.

Layla smiled a little and continued to wash his feet for him. Eric leaned forward and stared at Layla for a moment.

"You are very beautiful." he told her. Layla wasn't sure how to respond to the utter sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you." she mumbled, feeling embarrassed. The door flew open making Sookie and Eric jump to attention. Eric screamed something too fast for Layla to even catch it.

"Fuck!" Pam snapped.

"Sorry." Eric said. "Sorry. That was rude. I'm sorry." Eric apologized. Layla's jaw dropped and she scrambled to her feet and stared at Pam.

"Uhm...yeah." She said, pointing at Eric. If Pam needed any proof that something was wrong with Eric she had just gotten it.

"What do you know about what happened to you?" Pam asked. Eric said nothing.

"You have to hide him!" Pam said.

"No way!" Sookie protested. Layla fought the primal urge to punch her in her pretty jaw.

"He's in danger." Pam argued.

"And I'm sure you'll be able to protect him much better than I could." Sookie argued.

"Sookie, I wasn't talking to you!" Pam snapped. Sookie turned to look at the brunette still crouched on the floor.

"Of course I will, but Pam, Sookie has a point. You're more powerful than I am. He would be safer with you." Layla told her.

"I'll be the first place they'll look!" Pam told her.

"They who?" Sookie asked.

"The witches who did this!" Pam explained.

"Witches? Now I have to deal with witches? No! No. Not my problem." Sookie argued.

"You think the coven did this?" Layla asked.

"Well, who the fuck else?" Pam asked.

"He's not staying in my house." Sookie said flatly.

"It's his house!" Pam and Layla snapped in unison.

"It's my house?" Eric asked, finally speaking up. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"What if we just go to Bill?" Layla suggested. It made sense to her, what with Bill being the Vampire King of Louisiana and all. Pam was suddenly in front of her.

"Tell Bill and I will rip you to pieces." she threatened. Eric, in one swift motion, shoved Pam almost all the way back to the front door. They all waited for Pam to straighten herself up and return to the living room.

"Be nice to her." Eric told her. Pam forced a smile.

"Layla, Sookie. I believe Bill set Eric up and sent him into that coven in Shreveport, knowing it was a trap. It wouldn't be the first time he tried to get rid of Eric." Pam explained.

"Yeah, because Eric tasted me." Sookie elaborated.

"I did?" Eric asked, sounding far to pleased with himself.

"It was against her will. You basically fang-raped her." Layla said, hoping to burst his bubble.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he said. Layla couldn't help but enjoy amnesia Eric.

"Promise me you won't go to Bill." Pam pleaded. "I'm sure he would use this as an excuse to get the AVL to sign off on assassinating Eric. I know he wants to. Eric has to stay here with you and no one can know." she said, her eyes locking with Layla's. Layla, trying to keep everything in the house at a peaceful calm looked at Sookie. She didn't need to blonde's approval, but Sookie needed to feel like it was her idea or she would do something extra stupid.

"Sook, can I keep him here?" she asked. Sookie sighed and stepped towards Pam.

"Okay, but you are gonna have to pay us for babysitting him. If ya'll are gonna keep messing with my life I oughtta at least get something out of it, goddamnit." Sookie said. Layla rolled her eyes and looked at Eric, who was looking and wriggling his toes in the water sheepishly.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla finally convinced Eric to come down into his room. It took her climbing into it first to show him it was safe before he did it.

"Wow, this really is my house." he said, looking around.

"Yeah." Layla nodded. Eric looked at her more closely.

"You live here?" he asked. "In my house?"

"Yes I do." Layla said, pulling back the blankets for him.

"Are you mine?" he asked. The words sent a shiver up her spine. Eric hadn't asked her to be his since she had renounced his hold on her the day they almost killed Russell. Part of her wanted to be his again, and another part never wanted to go so deep down the rabbit hole.

"No, I'm not." she told him with a straight face.

"Do you belong to another Vampire?" he asked seriously.

"No." Layla said, crossing her arms.

"Oh. Would you like to be mine?" he asked. Layla smiled.

"Tell you what. I'll think about it." she said, making her way towards the ladder. Eric was suddenly in her face.

"Eric, don't even think about biting me." Layla warned.

"I just wanted to thank you." he said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"What are you?" he asked, looking confused.

"Tired." Layla said stiffly. "Can I leave now? We both need sleep."

"Of course." Eric said. Layla almost moved to kiss him goodbye but at the last second pulled back and thought better. Eric was staring hard at her and his fangs popped out. Layla raised an eyebrow and he covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh. Sorry." he said.

Layla shook her head and made her way back up the ladder. Eric leaned back and watched. She made sure the cabinet doors were locked tight before she walked into the kitchen.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Layla was none too happy when Sookie came and woke her up in the morning telling her she had an idea that might help Eric. Never the less, she got dressed and let Sookie go. As they drove into a housing division Layla had a weird sense of deja vu. She sort of felt like she'd been here, but couldn't remember why she would have been. Not until Sookie pulled up and Layla saw the truck in the driveway.

"Can I just wait in the car?" Layla asked lamely, but Sookie was already heading to the front door.

"God damn." Alcide said. "You're a sight for sore eyes." he said, picking up Sookie for a hug the same way he'd used to pick up Layla.

"It's good to see you too." Sookie said.

"Layla." Alcide said with a nod. Layla did a little half nod in return. Alcide showed them both into the living room.

"Nice house." Sookie noted.

"Thanks." Alcide said, glancing to see Layla's reaction but she was examining her cuticles. Very carefully.

"So good to see you. We all thought you were-" Alcide began.

"Dead." Sookie finished. "I know."

"Well, we didn't ALL think that." Layla chimed in.

"When did you move to Shreveport?" Sookie asked.

"8 months ago." Layla and Alcide said together, both giving each other a look.

"Am I missing something?" Sookie asked, looking between them.

"You said on the phone you had a favor to ask me?" Alcide said. Layla dropped her head into her hand as she realized where this was going.

"I want you to take care of Eric Northman." Sookie said.

"What the hell happened to not telling anybody?" Layla hissed.

"Take care of him?" Alcide repeated. "You want me to kill him?"

"Fuck no!" Layla snapped. Alcide sighed.

"I was just asking."

"Well, no one wants you to kill Eric Northman, okay?" she said cooly.

"Hey there, Sookie. Hey, Layla." Debbie said, coming into the room. Sookie jumped up while Layla just leaned back and stared at the ceiling, wondering what she had done to deserve this.

"Sookie, just hear her out." Alcide asked. Layla stood up.

"I'll wait outside."

"No Layla. I owe you and Sookie both a big apology." Debbie said.

"You don't owe me anything except maybe a carpet cleaning bill." Layla said going towards the door.

"Why are you acting this way? You left me for Eric Northman." Alcide said rudely. Layla spun on her heel.

"Uhm, no. YOU left ME. For your v-addicted ex-fiancee who was secretly living in my house!" Layla snapped.

"I've been clean though. For almost a year now. I'm in a program and I got Jesus on my side. And Alcide." Debbie explained.

"Well, bully for you." Layla said sarcastically. "Sookie, I'll be outside."

Layla walked quickly out of the house. She wanted to talk to Eric. Complain to him about how stupid wolves were, but she couldn't talk to amnesia Eric. She wanted old Eric. She wanted to hear him threaten to eviscerate Alcide so she could tell him no but then feel better knowing it was an option.

Sookie came out a few moments later and got into the car.

"So...you and Alcide?" Sookie asked.

"We're not going to talk about it." Layla said flatly.

"And you and Eric? Again?" she pressed.

"We are not going to talk about it." Layla repeated. "Let's just go home." she instructed, rubbing her stomach as it twisted uncomfortably


	41. Chapter 41

Layla sat at the kitchen table across from Sookie who was reading a book quietly. Layla sipped on a warm cup of tea that she hoped would settle her stomach and jotted down notes for her newest novel idea. It was about a woman torn between two very different lovers. One who was kind and endearing while the other was rude, and sinister and ungodly sexy.

The sun had been down for a while and Eric was safely tucked away in his cubby. Both Layla and Sookie looked up when a bright light shone through the windows.

"Was that headlights?" Layla asked, pushing back from her chair.

"Too bright." Sookie said. They both walked towards the front door. On the front lawn there was a beautiful woman in a long dress.

"I've come for you." the woman said to Sookie.

"I'm not going back there." Sookie said. Layla's brain suddenly clicked.

"Is this a Faery thing? Is that where you were all this time?" she asked, but she was ignored.

"Sookie, I understand it must have been frightening what you saw in Faery, but please-"

"Frightening? You're stealing people." Sookie accused. Layla doubled over gripping her stomach and took a seat on the porch steps. This wasn't really her business. She should have gone inside. But, she didn't really want to.

"We are your true family. You belong with us." the Faery said.

"No thanks."

"Sookie, we can keep you safe." the woman said, her eyes resting for a moment on Layla.

"Safe? When have you ever kept me safe?" Sookie asked.

"Well, the night you met Bill Compton for one. When that horrible little man came at you with his knife and you wrapped that chain around his neck. I sent the energy that you sent to the chain, awakening the light inside you. I was there, helping you." the woman explained.

"How come you've never saved me from any Vampires?" Sookie asked.

"I can't risk it, being what I am." she said, glancing nervously at Layla.

"I'm not interested in your fairy-crack-blood." Layla said defensively.

"Vampires would kill me and trust me they'll kill you. Now come with me while you still can." the Faery instructed.

"I thought the Queen closed all the portals." Sookie said.

"Sookie, come with me." the woman said holding out her hand. "This is not a request."

"Stay away from me." Sookie said. In a moment there was a blur as something ran forward and snatched the Faery from where she stood. Layla jumped to her feet.

"Eric! No!" she snapped, as if calling a dog to heel.

"Eric!" Sookie hissed. The blonde Vampire was already draining the Faery completely.

"Eric, please listen to us. Stop!" Layla insisted, trying to get in a bit closer to him. By the time she got to him the Faery in his arms dissolved into dust. He had drained her dry. Layla sighed and stared at him. "What did you do?" she asked.

"You just killed my Faery Godmother." Sookie said, stunned.

"S-sorry." Eric said, with the smile of a small child. Layla sighed. Having amnesia Eric was like having a tiny vampire baby. It sucked.

"We're sitting ducks out here if any of Claudine's friends show up. Hurry. In the house." Sookie told them. Layla didn't need to be told twice. She had seen what Sookie could do and she wasn't even a full-blooded Faery. The idea of a whole mess of people light blasting her did not sound fun at all. Eric fell forward onto his face.

"Eric!" Layla gasped. Pulling him up to his knees she grabbed either side of his face. "Open your eyes, Eric. We need to get you inside." she told him. Layla glanced back at Sookie as Eric moaned and stood up. Layla held her arms out, ready to attempt to catch him since he was swaying dangerously.

"Hey." Eric said leerily, his eyes half open as he looked at Layla. Her arms immediately dropped to her sides.

"Oh my god, you're drunk!" she hissed.

"I want more." he slurred to Layla.

"No. You're cut off." she snapped.

"I want more." he said, walking towards Sookie.

"You can't have any more. There isn't any more. You drank the whole Faery." Sookie explained. Layla saw all too well where this was going and quickly walked forward, placing herself between Eric and Sookie.

"Eric, you have to go to your room." Layla said firmly.

"I'll drink her." he said, sounding like a zombie. Layla slapped him across the face to bring him to full attention.

"You will kill her." Layla explained.

"I would never harm her." Eric said, taking a step back, looking offended. His fangs disappeared as Sookie took another step back.

"You'd better not." Sookie warned.

"Come on." Layla said. "I'll tuck you in."

Sookie led the way into the house and Layla was right on her she jumped when she felt something unexpected and screeched a little. Eric was circling her, laughing.

"Did you really just pinch my butt?" she asked, staring at him.

"Beautiful butt." he said, practically giggling.

"How sweet of you. Knock it off." Layla told him, heading back to the house. A moment later she felt a tiny slap on both sides of her ass. "Hey!"

Eric laughed. Layla just stared at him, and so did Sookie.

"Oh my god, he really is drunk." Sookie said, stunned.

"Oh for the love of god." Layla said as Eric bent to look her in the eye.

"Catch me." he said. Layla didn't even get the chance to scream 'no' before he was off like a shot into the night.

"Eric, get back here!" Layla shouted frantically. In a moment he was standing before her, laughing with exhilaration.

"Eric, we're trying to help you. You can't do this. Get back in the house, right now." Sookie told him, coming down off the porch to stand beside Layla. Eric zipped around a bit more before appearing behind the pair of them.

"Never." he said.

"It'll be dawn soon!" Layla reminded him.

"I don't care." he said laughing and then zipped off again.

"Eric!" Layla screamed and began sprinting after him with Sookie on her heels.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla and Sookie paused for a moment to catch their breath. The sun was coming up over the horizon and they still hadn't found Eric.

"Alright, Sook, I need your phone and then you need to run back to the house and grab a blanket for when we find him." Layla told her. For once Sookie didn't argue and handed over her phone before racing back towards the house.

Layla scrolled through the phone until she came across the person she knew she needed and dialed. A part of her hoped he wouldn't pick up, but he did.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Alcide's voice came through the phone.

"Alcide, it's me." Layla said sheepishly. "I need your help."

"I'll be right there." he said quickly. No explanation or apology necessary. Layla smiled a little and remember what had made her fall so hard for Alcide in the first place.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Sookie was waiting back at the house in case Eric returned while Layla jogged behind Alcide who was in his wolf-form to better sniff out Eric. She was attempting to explain the situation.

"So, Eric can day-walk for a while with Faery blood, but it makes him act like he's hammered. I don't know how long he has before he starts to fry." she said as they came to stand by a small, swampy looking body of water.

"Alcide we don't have time to waste. We need to keep looking." Layla pressed, but Alcide didn't move. Layla just rolled her eyes. Suddenly Eric emerged from the water, popping up like a cork.

"Hey Layla! Where've you been?" Eric asked, smiling wide.

"I've been looking for you!" she shouted at him.

"Come, come play with me. It's wonderful here!" he said, gesturing for her to come into the water. "I am Aegir, God of the Sea. And you are Ran, my Sea Goddess."

Layla blushed something fierce to hear him say that in front of Alcide.

"Eric, don't make me come in there and drag you out. It's not safe. Come here!" Layla said, stomping her foot out of sheer frustration. "There's probably gators in there! This is Louisiana!"

"Leave the sun and the water? Nope." he said, floating and splashing around. "I'll just kill all the seas monsters. Gators?" he called. "Krokodile!" he yelled in swedish. "Show yourselves! Cowards!"

Alcide suddenly morphed back into human and Layla tried, with much difficulty, not to admire his hot, naked body.

"He really is different." Alcide noted.

"Get away from her!" Eric threatened.

"Fuck you. She want's me here." Alcide countered. Layla wouldn't have minded covering them both in oil and watching them wrestle it out, but there really wasn't time.

"Eric, Alcide is my friend. Yours too. He's here to help us. You don't really want to fight him." Layla said as calmly as she could.

"Yes I do. Now prepare to die you stinking dog." Eric said, fangs bared.

"Take a shot, you dumb shit fanger." Alcide said.

"Oh my god, enough!" Layla yelled. "Alcide, quit growling. Eric, retract your fangs and get the fuck out of the water!"

Layla frowned as she saw steam rising from Eric's skin. He was dipping dangerously.

"I-I don't feel so good." he said. Layla ignored the possibility of gators and began to wade into the water with the blanket.

"Come here to me, honey." Layla said, going into full mother-hen mode.

"Layla, I hurt." Eric said. "My blood is burning."

"I know, baby." Layla said, wrapping the blanket around him. "You need to run, quick as you can, back home."

"I don't want to go back to the dark." he complained.

"I'll be right behind you." Layla assured him.

"Keep that blanket on and the sun at your back." Alcide advised. Eric looked to Layla one more time.

"I'm right here. I'm gonna follow you." she said, touching his face briefly, trying to reassure him. Eric was off in an instant, Alcide shifted back to being a wolf and followed right behind, leaving Layla to bring up the rear.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla followed Eric down into his cubby as she soon as she got home. She adjusted the blanket over his shoulders.

"You need to go to sleep." she told him gently.

"I don't want to go to sleep." he said, even though he sounded tired.

"When we hurt ourselves we need to rest and let the body repair itself. I know you heal fast, Eric, but that doesn't mean your body doesn't need a break. Let me check your back." she said, sitting him down on his bed and pushing the blanket back. "That's all healed up." she said. "Just lay back and shut your eyes." she said, gently pushing on his shoulder but he knocked her hands away.

"Nope." he said.

"Fine, but if you stay up you'll start bleeding-"

"I know what the bleeds are." he said, cutting her a look that for a moment reminded her of the old Eric.

"Well, alright, sasspants. It's hard to keep up with what you know and what you don't." Layla said quietly before turning to go back up the ladder.

"Stay with me?" Eric asked, looking at her with big, round eyes. "Please."

Layla wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him, but she still had things to deal with.

"I'll come back. I promise." she said with a small smile. Eric just watched sadly as she climbed back upstairs.

Layla climbed out of the cabinet and made sure it was locked tight. Alcide was waiting for her when she re-emerged.

"This is nuts!" he said gruffly. Layla shushed him and led him out onto the front porch. Alcide took no time in continuing to talk. "He can't stay here. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking he needs my help." Layla said. "You saw him. He doesn't remember anything. He would be a sitting duck."

"He's a killer." Alcide said flatly. "He doesn't even know who you are. This is it. This is your real chance to get away from him. For good."

"Cause you'd know so much about staying away from people who are bad for you." Layla shot back. "I can't believe you're living with her. You are just asking for another broken heart."

"That's what I'm saying about Eric." Alcide argued.

"Fine. Message received, loud and clear." Layla said stubbornly, arms crossed against her chest. Alcide sighed and shook his head before opening his arms.

"Come here." he said. Layla stared at him for a moment before stepping forward into his embrace.

"Never meant to hurt you, Layla." he said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I did mean to hurt you. I was pretty pissed." Layla admitted which made Alcide laugh a little. "But I'm sorry too."

"Friends?" Alcide asked after a moment. Layla made a show about thinking it over for a minute.

"What the hell?" she asked with a smile. "Friends."

Alcide laughed and ruffled her hair. "Keep in touch."

"You too." she called as he walked away to get into his truck.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

After showering and washing the smell of swamp water off of herself, Layla went back downstairs to see Eric. He was laying on the bed quietly and didn't say a word even as she walked over to him.

"It's strange for you to be so quiet." she said, looking down at him.

"I don't think so." he replied. Layla smiled.

"Well, the real Eric-"

"I AM real!" he said, looking up at her angrily. Layla frowned.

"I know." she said, sinking down to sit beside him. "I know you're real. I meant the Eric I'm used to seeing. The one with all his memories. The one I can never get to shut up. He doesn't mope around like this." she said, brushing his hair back. Eric just stared beyond her.

"I'll never swim in the sun again." he said sadly. "Never feel the heat on my skin. Never see the daylight in your hair."

Layla mustered up a small smile. "You don't know that. Maybe someday there will be a way-"

"Don't." he said sitting up. "I'm not a child."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to make you feel better." Layla admitted.

"You think I'm weak." he said quietly. Layla shook her head.

"Not at all."

"You want the Eric who doesn't feel." he said. Layla frowned.

"Who said he doesn't feel?" she asked. "All I want is for you to be happy."

"If you kiss me I promise to be happy." he said, looking at her with a small smile on his face. Layla couldn't help her own smile.

"No."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you don't remember me. It's not right." she said. For all she knew that fight they had been having was going to be the end of their relationship. Eric, the old Eric, still may have been using her to protect Sookie. There were too many unanswered questions. To take advantage of him now would be wrong. Tempting, but wrong,

"It's only a kiss." he said, inclining his head. Layla bit her lip, unable to resist his sweetness. Suddenly he pulled away. "Someone's at your door."

Layla jumped up immediately. "Stay here and be silent." she told him firmly.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

Sookie was upstairs asleep and so Layla answered the door. It was Bill. She felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Bill, hey." she said, stepping out to join him on the porch. "Sookie's asleep."

"Oh, I see." he said, looking a bit disappointed. "You look well."

"Thank you. Anything I can help you with?" she asked, pitying him a little.

"Eric." he said. Layla took a breath, She had already thought this through and knew exactly how she was going to play it.

"He's not here." she told him. Bill frowned.

"Sookie came by just the other night asking me to get rid of him. Don't you two share this home?" he asked.

"Oh we did, until he neglected to mention Sookie had come home. You know how he treats me when she's around." Layla said. Bill frowned again and nodded.

"Unfortunately, I do." he said.

"Well, I don't know if he finally felt guilty or found something or someone else to do, but I threw him out, figuratively speaking, and he left, without a problem." Layla lied smoothly. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"That seems very unlike Eric." he noted. Layla gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Sookie mentioned that she spoke to you. We just assumed you'd gotten him to stay away. I really appreciate it if you did." she said, laying on the damsel in distress. "I don't know if my heart could have taken much more."

"Yes, I heard about what happened between you and Alcide." Bill said gently. Layla shrugged.

"I really know how to pick them don't I?" she said.

"Did Eric mention going anywhere? At all?" Bill asked. "Because we checked his farm, in Erland. The apartment in Paris and his plantation in Barbados. I mean we've looked everywhere. This is the one place he owns that my guards haven't searched. So with your permission-"

"and if I don't permit it?" Layla cut in.

"Well, I'd rather you agreed." Bill said firmly.

"Letting big, gun-toting guards into the house I just scrubbed while my friend is trying to sleep upstairs?" Layla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It'll only be me." he said, making his way towards the door.

"I don't care that Eric's money bought this place. I'm the one who's taking care of it and who's lived in it. I picked out the new paint and rearranged the furniture. Beyond me, the only person who has any say over this house is Sookie because, really it belongs to her. There's not going to be a search of our home like we're criminals." Layla said strongly.

"I'm sorry." Bill said, turning towards the door.

"No." Layla said, inserting herself between the Vampire and the door. Bill went to move her out of the way. "How can you-"

"I have to. It's my responsibility." he snapped.

"What reason do you have not to trust me?" Layla pleaded. "I watched over Sookie at the cost of my own heart, just so yours wouldn't be broken too. I the best I could to keep Eric away from her. I helped her find you in Mississippi, I helped save your life. I tried to make her see reason even when she felt you betrayed her. I have been a better friend to you than anyone else in this whole town."

Bill moved and opened the door and then stood frozen in the doorway, hand still on the knob.

"You're right." he said quietly. He turned and stared at Layla for a moment, thoughtfully studying her. "Goodnight."

Bill left without another word and Layla went back inside the house


	42. Chapter 42

**-A.N. There are a lot of spelling/grammatical errors in these stories. I do not edit before I post. This story is not my best work. I pretty much write a chapter in one sitting and then throw it up as soon as possible. It was pointed out to me by one of my lovely reviewers that 'Erland' is actually 'Oland'. Forgive me, I just spelled it as it sounded to me. I also realized later that Casey is actually Catie. Another hearing oops. I'm sorry this story isn't of a higher caliber, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. -**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla couldn't face Eric and so climbed upstairs to her bedroom. She was exhausted on every level that a person could be exhausted. She stripped down to her underwear and locked her door before climbing beneath the sheets and falling asleep.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla woke in the late afternoon, surprised she had slept so long. She felt like crap. The stomach pain had become constant and she had spent most of the night tossing and turning.

Layla left Sookie and Tara at the house and drove to Shreveport in the hopes of stopping by Moon Goddess and talking to Marnie, hopefully to get a clue about what was going on. She had just pulled up when she saw Marnie being dragged out by Bill's guards. She waited for them to leave before following them to Bill's making damn sure she didn't follow too closely.

When she arrived at Bill's the guards stopped her.

"You can't come in unless your name is on the manifest, Miss." a guard said.

"Please tell his majesty that it's Layla Dahlin and I know about Moon Goddess." she informed the guard. Layla cracked her knuckles as she waited. The guard relayed the message quietly into his microphone and listened as he got a response in his ear.

"Go on in." he told her.

"Thanks so much." she said, striding into the Vampire King of Louisiana's house wearing her combat boots, a pair of jeans and black tank top with a band logo on the front. Bill met her in the hall and escorted her to his office.

"I thought you didn't know anything about Eric's disappearance." Bill asked calmly.

"I don't, but I did see your people drag Marnie out of Moon Goddess today. I also saw Casey there, so I'm guessing she works for you, which means you probably know I was part of that circle up until recently. I want to know what's going on." Layla said flatly.

"What happened is that necromancing bitch ruined my face." came a voice from the corner. There was a woman in all black with a veil covering her face.

"Who is that?" Layla asked Bill. Pam threw back the veil to reveal her decaying face and as she did the smell of rotting flesh hit Layla right in the nose and she fought hard not to gag.

"It's me." Pam said, very obviously pissed off.

"Oh, Pam." Layla said, looking at Eric's progeny. The two were not exactly friends, but Layla definitely held a certain fondness in her heart for the cold woman.

"I don't want your sympathy." Pam snapped.

"It's not sympathy." Layla said stubbornly. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back to your beautiful self in no time."

"Fuck you." Pam spat. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Okay then." she said, turning back to Bill. "Can I be in on this? I want to help."

"Why do you want to help find Eric?" Bill asked.

"I don't, I want to help myself. I'm half-vampire, no matter how I try to pretend that I'm not. If there is necromancy going on, I have no idea how it may affect me. I'm trying to keep my own ass safe here." Layla said. Bill smiled tightly and motioned for her to stand beside him as he gazed at the monitors that showed Marnie in her cell. He pressed a small button and began speaking.

"Good evening, Marnie. My name is Bill Compton. I promise no harm will come to you if you cooperate. I just want to ask you some questions."

"Where am I?" Marnie asked.

"You are in a locked room with no means of escape. So you should think carefully before answering. Recently a Vampire associate of mine entered the Moon Goddess Emporium and has not been seen since. Do you know what happened to him?" Bill asked calmly.

"He attacked us." Marnie explained, obviously frightened. "We started chanting and he left. I have no idea where he went."

"What were you chanting?" Bill asked.

"It was a non-specific protection incantation. I can barely remember what I said because, your associate took a chunk out of my neck."

"Yes, he does that." Bill said tersely.

"Please tell her to reverse this goddamn spell." Pam said quietly.

"We had assembled peacefully to practice our religion." Marnie said firmly.

"You have placed a spell on another associate of mine. A rotting spell of some kind and I'd like you to reverse it." Bill informed his captive.

"I don't know how." Marnie said, sounding small.

"Bullshit." Pam spat.

"You're certain?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I-I have no idea how I cast it. Or how to reverse it, I'm sorry." Marnie said. Bill turned off the intercom before pushing back from his desk.

"I will glamour her to be certain." he said.

"Are you insane?" Layla asked.

"You can't go anywhere near her." Pam told him.

"Insanity comes with the job." Bill said, sounding resigned. As he walked away Layla took his seat in front of the monitors and held her breath as Pam leaned over her shoulder. They switched the intercom back on and listened as Bill entered the cell and told Marnie not to be afraid.

"What are your intentions concerning witchcraft?" he asked the now glamoured Marnie.

"Only to assemble peacefully and practice our religion." she replied.

"What spell did you cast on Eric Northman at Moon Goddess Emporium?"

"I don't know I was in a panic." Marnie said dumbly.

"How do we reverse the spell that you cast on my associate in the woods?" Bill pressed.

"I don't know how." she admitted freely. Bill backed up and glanced at the camera.

"You heard her." he said.

"Fuck." Pam groaned. Layla leaned back in disappointment.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

After a fruitless day Layla began walking back towards the house. Bill was having a meeting with his sheriffs. Layla was walking up the front steps when something slammed into her. A hand closed around her throat before she could scream. Bill was choking her.

"You lied to me." he said. Layla, terrified, used all the force she had and kicked Bill in the groin before running inside. As she raced in the door she felt another blow to her gut. Eric and Sookie were on the couch, making out and well on their way to fucking.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Layla screamed. She felt rage like she had never known. Her fangs slid forward and she leapt, clear across the room and aimed for Sookie, tackling her off of the couch and slamming her fist into her face before Eric grabbed her up and restrained her like she was a ragdoll.

"Let go of me!" Layla said, kicking and screaming and clawing like a wild animal. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Layla!" Sookie gasped with tears sliding down her face.

"Who is that?" Eric said, baring his fangs at Bill who was also showing fangs.

"He's with me." Layla lied brazenly. She was going to say and do anything to hurt him. Eric dropped her so fast her legs crumpled beneath her. Eric rushed at Bill and the two began fighting. Eric threw Bill into the fireplace and was prepared to spear him with a fire poker when Sookie screamed.

"Eric, no!"

"Who is this Vampire to you?" he asked, never raising his eyes.

"He's...your king." Sookie explained. Layla sat, watching the scene unfold. Eric's fangs retracted in horror.

"My liege." he said, dropping to his knee. "Forgive me."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla and Eric were being escorted into Bill's house by his guards.

"You have no right to do this!" Sookie argued as she followed Eric. Layla was guessing the blonde wasn't advocating for her judging by the purple swelling rising on her eye.

"I have every right. I am his king!" Bill snapped.

"You're not mine." Layla hissed through her still exposed fangs. She was too pissed to make them go away.

"Yes, you made that abundantly clear when you lied to me, but you're still a member of our society and therefore, my responsibility." Bill told her firmly.

"Your majesty. Whatever I'm guilty of, Sookie and Layla had nothing to do with it. They were only protecting me." Eric said sincerely.

"Don't speak for me, Northman." Layla spat.

"How touching." Bill said. "Silver him."

"He isn't resisting." Sookie said. "You don't have to hurt him!"

"Yeah, let's just take advantage of him instead." Layla snapped, staring daggers at Sookie.

"Where are you taking them?" Sookie asked as a automatic trapdoor opened behind them to reveal stairs to the basement.

"Sookie, stop. You don't have to do anything. You've done enough for me already." Eric said as he was forced down the stairs.

"Yeah I bet she has." Layla said, kicking Eric in the butt as best she could.

"Layla, please." Bill said, rolling his eyes. He didn't think he had ever seen the brunette so completely wild.

Layla was placed in the cell beside Marnie while Eric was placed with Pam.

"Layla!" Marnie said, jumping up when the brunette was shoved inside. She had managed to retract her fangs before the older woman got a good look at her face. As the guards slid the door shut Marnie hugged the still fuming woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Marnie." Layla said, sinking down onto the floor, his legs crisscrossed.

"That's a good idea. No talking. Let's just, focus on our breathing and pray to the spirits." Marnie said, taking a seat directly across from her. Layla leaned her head back against the wall and just focused on her breathing and on not crying. She couldn't believe that after months of a good thing, and after having no memory of her whatsoever, Eric still chose Sookie. It didn't matter what his past was obviously. It didn't matter how good they were together. It was always Sookie.

As for that little blonde, Layla hated her guts. How dare she? It was true Eric was capable of making his own decisions but he wasn't himself right now. If Eric had ever seduced her while her memory was gone you would bet that when she got her memory back she would have been running her lily white ass all around town screaming 'rape' at the top of her lungs. What a fucking hypocrite.

"Layla?" Marnie spoke up softly.

"I mean it, Marnie. I don't want to talk." Layla told her.

"I know, but I got this spirit in my head and he just won't be quiet. Says he has to tell you something important." Marnie told her. "He says he's your father."

"My father is alive and well back in Pennsylvania. So tell the spirit he's a liar." Layla said.

Marnie was silent for another moment. "He says he made you. You were with him, when he died."

Layla's eyes snapped open. It was Godric. Layla crawled over until she was sitting directly in front of Marnie, who seeing that she had Layla's attention continued with the message.

"He says he's sorry you hurt, but that hurting lets us know we're alive. He also says that your heart will always lead you on the right path, even if it's the hardest path you'll ever take. Forgiveness is love." Marnie said. Layla shook her head. It was too much pain. Far too much for one person to take.

"He also says congratulations on your miracle? He's very proud of you." Marnie said. Layla's frown deepened.

"What miracle?" she asked. Marnie paused for a moment, waiting for a response.

"The baby." Marnie said. Layla laughed darkly.

"I don't think so." Layla said, shaking her head.

"He's quite convinced you're pregnant, dear." Marnie told her. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's wrong. I can't have children, and there's...there's just no way." Layla said.

"May I?" Marnie asked, shaking her hand to clear her energy and preparing to feel Layla's vibrations. Layla brushed negativity from her arms, perhaps a little harder than she usually would and focused before raising her hand. Her eyes were closed but after she opened them she saw Marnie smiling.

"Oh, Layla..." the woman sighed. Layla backed away and looked around the room for any means to escape. Unable to find any she buried her face in the flimsy pillow the cell provided and screamed


	43. Chapter 43

Marnie cried when guards came to escort Layla out of the cell. Bill was down there, waiting for her. She crossed her arms as they walked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize they had put you with her. They didn't know you were to be placed with Eric and Pam." Bill said.

"I'm sorry I lied to you...sort of." Layla said. "I mean, I did what I thought was right at the time."

"You no longer believe you chose the right path?" Bill asked, signaling for his guards to leave them be.

"I was trying to protect him." Layla said. "Please tell me you understand that."

Bill was quiet for a moment. "Eric is a risk to everyone as long as he is under the necromancer's spell."

"A fucking spell didn't make him climb on top of-"

"Please." Bill interrupted, holding his hand up. He didn't want to think about it either.

"Sorry." Layla said lamely. "Look, I don't want to defend him-"

"But you're going to anyway." Bill said with a bored look on his face.

"He really is innocent right now." Layla said and Bill rolled his eyes. "I know how that sounds and look, no one hates him more right now than I do, but he is. From the moment his memory was taken he became innocent. He has no idea who he was. He didn't know my name. He didn't know about Sookie or her blood or her ties to you. He's honestly just following his heart." she explained sadly.

"Layla, please don't cry." Bill said, as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"I'm such an idiot." she sobbed. "I should have listened to Alcide, to everyone. How many times has he hurt me? Why do I always go back?"

Bill, unable to deal with a crying woman, wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently.

"It'll be alright." he soothed.

"No."

"It will. Soon this will all be ov-"

"I think I'm pregnant." Layla said. Bill pushed away, holding her at arms length and staring into her eyes.

"What?" he asked. "That's not possible."

"Fucking tell me about it!" Layla half-sobbed half-laughed. "I've been feeling sick for days. Marnie says my vibrations are weird, and then she connected with Godric-"

"Layla, none of this means you are pregnant." Bill told her firmly.

"Do you have a stick I can pee on?" she asked. Bill didn't move for a moment.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla stared at the incriminating little test in front of her. She was in Bill's private bathroom off of his master suite. One of the guards had gotten the stupid test for her. she took a deep breath before walking out and showing the stick to Bill, who was waiting.

"This sucks." she said.

"It's impossible." Bill said. "How?"

"The only bit of necromancy I was there for was making a dead bird fly. I don't know if maybe some of that rubbed off on me or what." Layla said sadly.

Bill was quiet for a long moment. "You are sure it's not Alcide's?" he asked. Layla frowned at him.

"I didn't cheat on Eric, Bill. Unlike him, I have a little honor." she snapped. Bill was flabbergasted. there was another prolonged silence.

"A Vampire can not reproduce. Seeing as you are pregnant the human side of you has clearly prevailed. It is not my place to judge you. You are free to go." he said.

"But-"

"Go, Layla." Bill said. Layla nodded and went to leave but then turned back. "Don't tell him. Don't tell anybody. Please." she said. Bill nodded.

"I swear."

Layla smiled and walked out of Bill's house freely. She got as far as the graveyard before realizing that the sun was coming up and she had nowhere to go.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

That next night Bill watched as Eric was brought out of the house and forced to his knees on the front lawn. He did not fight.

"Your Majesty." he said.

"You understand why you're here?" Bill asked.

"I've been told that I'm under the spell of a necromancer. And I consorted with your human." Eric said.

"Sookie is not mine." Bill said, looking away.

"But you love her." Eric said.

"Irrelevant." Bill said coldly. "You are here Sheriff Northman, because I have been given orders to sentence you to the true death. You have anything to say?" Bill asked.

"According to my progeny, I was a... I am, a barbarian thug who has never respected your authority. I don't expect you to show me any mercy." Eric said.

Bill stared, seeing the innocence Layla had told him of. "Surely you don't wish to die?" Bill asked.

"No. But I don't wish to live this way either. The vampire I used to be is a stranger to me. I have nothing to say in his defense. I will accept my sentence, but I have a request." Eric told him.

"Naturally." Bill said.

"Release Pam. At the rate she's decomposing she can't be much of a threat. At least not for long." Eric said.

"What else?" Bill asked.

"Sookie." Eric said. "Tell her I was born the night she found me, and because of her I went to my true death knowing what it means to love. Tell her thank you."

"And for Layla? Does she not warrant a goodbye?" Bill asked. Eric looked at him seriously.

"Is she alive?" he asked, his throat thickening. Bill nodded.

"Of course." he told the viking. Bloody tears began to spill down Eric's cheeks.

"That's all I need to know. As long as she lives, that's enough." Eric said. "Please watch over her, sire."

Bill paused before grabbing the stake, tipped with silver and prepared to kill Eric.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla spent the night at a motel. It was the middle of the night and she was eating pizza and watching basic cable when there was a loud knock on her door. When she answered Bill's guards were there.

"We've come to escort you to the King." they told her. Layla held out her wrists to be restrained, figuring Bill had changed his mind.

"No ma'am. I mean we will follow you to the King. You may drive your own vehicle." they told her. Layla took a breath.

"Alright." she said, going out to her car.

When she arrived at Bill's the guards disappeared. Bill was waiting for her on the front porch. Layla shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Did you kill him?" she asked, trying to prepare herself for the answer.

"No." Bill said. "I realized that, you now have nowhere to go."

Layla's eyes filled up at news that Eric was alive. She didn't know how to feel about it. Instead she shrugged in response to Bill.

"I'll land on my feet." she said. "I still have some money left."

"In your condition-"

"It's not a condition, Bill." Layla told him. "It's a baby. A baby I shouldn't be able to have."

Bill nodded. "I want you to stay here."

Layla raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"For your protection." Bill said. "And your baby's."

"Why do I need protecting? Did you tell someone?" Layla asked.

"Layla, you yourself are a miracle. Half Vampire. Half Human." Bill explained. "Somehow you are carrying a Vampire child."

"We don't know it's a Vampire." Layla said.

"No, but the odds are against us that it will be 100% human, don't you agree?" Bill said calmly.

"Fine." Layla agreed stubbornly.

"If the Vampire community found out about this, it would either be a miracle or an abomination. Either way, it would make you a target. I would feel safer if you were under my protection." Bill explained.

"Bill, I don't know-" Layla began.

"Please understand, I am not asking you to be mine. I am not interested in you romantically and do not wish to form any relationship with you beyond that of friendship." Bill stated.

"Geez, way to kick a girl when she's down, Bill." Layla joked lamely. "This isn't a trick, is it? Honestly, Bill. I can't take much more bullshit." she said honestly.

"No trick." Bill said. Layla weighed her options. If she went out on her own there was a chance that she could remain hidden from the world and keep her baby hidden too. Then again, if anyone ever found out there would be no real way she could protect them. If Eric ever found out she would be hopelessly screwed. If she lived with Bill, she would be stuck in Bon Temps, but she would be guaranteed safety, even from Eric.

"Yes." Layla said, smiling at Bill. "I think I'd like it here." she said.

Layla held out her hand in a business-like fashion.

"Thank you, Mr. Compton."

"Oh, you are quite welcome, Miss Dahlin."

"Can we drink now?" Layla asked. "I know you have the good blood in there."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla sat in one of Bill's armchairs as he poured them both another tumbler of blood from his private stash. They both turned at the sound of the door.

"Sheriff Petino." Bill said. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I, uh. I've made a terrible mistake." the sheriff said. "I need a word, your majesty."

"Is it our prisoner?" Bill asked. The man stepped forward and Layla stood, preparing to leave.

"I was sent with a message, from Antonia Gavilán de Logroño."

"Logroño?" Bill repeated. "How is that possible?"

"All things are possible." The man then pulled out a gun and shot Bill in the stomach. Layla screamed as the Sheriff dove for what looked like a stake.

"Bill!" Layla screamed. Bill shot the man and the stake fell from his hands, Layla grabbed it quickly and Bill climbed on top of the other Vampire, pinning him down. Layla quickly gave the stake to Bill who pressed it against the traitor's heart.

"What is your business with Antonia?" he asked, but the vampire remained silent. "Where is she? Answer me?" Bill demanded, pressing the stake further into the Vampire's skin. Shockingly, the Vampire reached up and pressed the stake in himself, effectively committing suicide, before whispering something to Bill.

"So much for it being safer here." Layla muttered to herself, and Bill turned to stare at her.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Jessica came over as soon as Bill called and he gathered both women into his bedroom to privately brief them on the situation.

"Who's Antonia Gavilán de Logroño?" Jessica asked.

"She was the only human ever known to wield power over Vampires." Bill explained.

"Uhm, was?" Layla asked, pointing to the blood on her shoes from the puddle of dead vamp downstairs.

"She died four hundred years ago." Bill said. Layla and Jessica sank down beside each other on the seat beside Bill's bed. "During the Spanish Inquisition, Vampires exploited the chaos, by satiating their appetites for blood and for lust. One of their victims was Antonia. She was a powerful necromancer. She could control the dead and as she burnt upon the stake she cast a spell that drew all the Vampires of Logroño, out into the sun."

"Holy fuck." Jessica breathed. "For real?"

"I thought she was lost to the past. A cautionary lesson from our history. But I could see her influence on Luis. I felt it. She's returned." Bill said.

"You mean like a ghost?" Jessica asked.

"You mean possession." Layla said, her face serious.

"No way." Jessica said, shocked, looking at Layla, then at Bill.

"There's a witch we've been keeping an eye on. She's harmless on her own but somehow, Antonia has inhabited Marnie's body and now that Antonia has a human host, well, you can see the result." Bill said, pointing to the blood-soaked shirt Jessica was holding.

"Well, why would Antonia want to kill you?" the redhead asked.

"No, not just me. Luis promised resurrection. I believe that she wants to make all Vampires meet the sun. Finish what she started in 1610." Bill explained.

"That's insane." Layla said, horrified.

"There are millions of vampires." Jessica argued.

"Since when has any fanatic been held back by the improbability of their righteous mission?" Bill asked.

"Ok, fair point." Layla agreed.

"Well, as I sure as hell don't want to fry in the sun." Jessica said. "What do we do?"

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla was not at all happy with the plan. All Vampires were ordered to leave the state. All those who elected to stay would be bound with silver in their coffins to painfully brace themselves against the resurrection. Being only half-vampire and with silver barely affecting her system and sunlight becoming part of her routine, Layla did not have much to fear. In fact, she was going to be one of the people standing between the witches and the vampires.

Layla was walking up the road with Bill, heading towards her...Sookie's house. Bill had offered to get her things for her while he was there informing Eric and Sookie about Antonia's plans, but Layla needed to see for herself that Eric was alright. Damn it all if she wasn't still worried about him.

"Layla, are you sure?" Bill asked again as they walked up onto the porch.

"Yes. I even promise not to kill Sookie." Layla said with a forced smile.

Bill knocked and Sookie answered.

"Oh, hi." she said.

"May we come in?" Bill asked. Sookie looked at Layla.

"Are you gonna hit me again?" Sookie asked. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Looks to me like you healed up just fine, princess. But for your peace of fucked up mind, no. I'm just here to get my things." Layla said caustically. Sookie looked annoyed but let them in anyway. Eric walked around the corner in jeans and a flannel, looking heartbreakingly beautiful, and Layla knew it, cause her heart broke when she saw him.

"Your majesty." he said reverently. "Hello Layla." he said, offering up a small smile which was not returned.

"I don't know why you let Eric go, I'm not sure I want to know," Sookie was saying. Bill and Layla exchanged a glance. "But I'm glad you did."

"It appears the reunion was happy one?" Bill asked diplomatically.

"Yes. Very much so." Eric said.

"Eric, shush." Sookie said.

"So," Layla said shakily. "You're okay, right?" she said, wanting nothing more than to rush over and hold the viking close to her.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you." he said, flashing her a genuine smile that took the pieces of her broken heart and put them through a meat grinder. Layla nodded and raced upstairs to get her things.

When Layla came back down stairs she had composed herself and had majority of her clothes shoved into her suitcase. Bill was explaining the silvering to Eric and Sookie.

"I will be going home where Jessica and I will be doing the same thing." Bill said.

"What about Layla?" Sookie asked.

"She-"

"I'm only half-Vampire." Layla said, interrupting Bill to speak for herself. "Even if the curse affects me, I won't burn in the sunlight."

"You are half-Vampire?" Eric asked, looking stunned.

"Yeah." Layla said sharply. Bill, graciously left the room for a moment to let Layla speak her piece. Layla took a few steps further into the living room, her hands balled into fists at her side. She was taking deep breaths through her nose and trying hard to keep calm.

"Sookie." she said. "I know it seems barbaric to silver him, but please do it. It'll hurt him like hell but he will heal. Don't be shy with them either, he's one of the strongest Vampires around, one little silver chain isn't going to hold him. I am begging you, if you care for him at all, protect him from this." Layla said, before turning and grabbing her luggage and following Bill back to his house.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla was sitting on the front porch, like she had been all afternoon, when suddenly a strong wind kicked up... the kind of wind you knew wasn't just wind. It was the spell. She knew Sookie would watch over Eric. Bill had guards and silver bars and chains. Eric only had Sookie and chains. Fairy light crap wouldn't stop him from knocking her on her ass. It was too much of a risk. She dropped the book she had been pretending to read all afternoon and sprinted to Sookie's house. Inside she could hear Eric roaring from his cubby and Sookie trying to reason with him. Layla slammed shut the cabinet doors that hid the ladder and pressed her back against them. Even if he got through Sookie, no way was he going through her. Thousand year old Vampire or not, she would keep him safe whether he liked it or not.


	44. Chapter 44

Everyone was racing around preparing for Bill's meeting with Antonia. Layla had on black jeans and combat boots. She wore a black, long sleeved t-shirt underneath her leather jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was utterly ready to kick someone's ass. As she walked out of the guest bedroom she ran into Bill who had the audacity to let out a little laugh.

"You are not going." he told her, heading down the stairs.

"What? Why not?" she asked, disappointed by his immediate dismissal.

"Do I really need to answer that?" he asked with a pointed glance at her abdomen. Layla was determine to argue her point and followed him inside the parlor where to her horror, Sookie and Eric were sitting.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting and I don't have much time so what can I do for you?" Bill asked as Layla stood just behind him.

"We're here to fight with you." Sookie told him.

"Fight with me?" Bill asked.

"Against the witches." Sookie clarified.

"Sookie this is not your battle." Bill said.

"It's yours and it's Eric's so it's mine." Sookie said firmly.

"She has a warrior's heart your majesty. She wants to fight for you. As do I." Eric said.

"If they get to go, so do I." Layla butted in. To hell if Sookie was going to fight but Layla wasn't.

"I want peace." Bill said.

"But you're prepared for war." Eric reminded him.

"Of course, but I'm not convinced we will win." Bill admitted.

"It's not about winning." Layla said flatly.

"Layla is right." Eric said, nodding at her with approval. "It is about being willing to die for something you believe is worth dying for."

"Forgive me if I'm a little less inclined to gamble with the ladies' lives than you are." Bill said firmly.

"Sire, that is not our decision." Eric said, with just as much firmness.

"Thank you, Eric. And maybe now you can both look at me and allow me to speak for myself?" Sookie said rudely. Layla rolled her eyes. "I can help. I have powers."

Layla laughed out loud which made all three turn and look at her. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the noise.

"Granted, I may not be in perfect control of those powers," Sookie continued. "But they've saved me and others from some pretty dire circumstances." she reminded them all.

"Well, aren't you just an angel?" Layla said sarcastically. "I hit harder than any of your guards on their best day. Do I need to explain why I'm an asset?" she asked boredly.

"You could die." Bill said to both of them.

"Oh, call me crazy, but I'm willing to die if it keeps a group of people I know and love from being eradicated in the name of hate." Sookie told him. Bill looked at Layla who simply shrugged.

"I'll be careful." she said lamely. Bill looked back at Eric and Sookie.

"Thank you." he said, accepting their offer. Eric ducked his head respectively.

"My liege." he said.

"My... Bill." Sookie added stupidly.

Layla didn't bother addressing him at all and just stalked out of the room.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla stood behind a tree in the graveyard, hiding herself from Marnie...or rather, Antonia's view. Her stomach hurt again and she rubbed at it gently in a vain attempt to assuage some of the pain. At Bill's signal she stepped out from behind the trees along with Eric, Sookie and Pam., who walked beside her.

Layla was surprised to see Holly and Tara standing on the other side. Well, maybe not Tara after everything she had been through with Vampires, but Holly was a shock.

"A sad testament to our inability to trust each other." Bill said. "But I still believe that we can achieve a peaceful resolution."

"Describe this peaceful resolution to me." Antonia demanded.

"We will never harm you again. Anyone who has done so has been commanded to desist." Bill assured her. "Or they will face the true death. In return, I only ask that you remove the spells from my two subjects here."

"You say you are willing to execute those who have harmed me, but you bring them to me and you ask me to remove spells I placed on them in self-defense. All for a promise that I'll never be harmed again." Antonia summed up boredly.

"Yes." Bill said. There was a silence as Antonia seemed to think it over.

"I have your word for this?" she asked.

"I swear it." Bill said.

"Bill, she's casting a spell!" Sookie hissed.

"Demoness!" Antonia said, waving her arms to reveal even more people, armed with silver.

"Now!" Bill said, as more Vampires came forward, along with some of his guards. "You may have dominion over us, but you do not over the living. Surrender now and no one will be hurt."

The guards' sniper rifles all had they're red lasers focused over Antonia's heart. She looked down and laughed, which Layla didn't find one bit reassuring. She gasped as Eric ran forward in one swift movement and ripped out someone's throat before holding it up and laughing.

"What the fuck?" Layla groaned to herself as Antonia began chanting. A thick fog settled over them, so thick Layla could barely see her own hand in front of her face. Chaos broke out. Layla ran blindly. As she encountered people from the circle she began to fight them. She didn't want to kill them, but she certainly didn't want them hurting anybody else either.

Someone wrapped a silver chain around her neck, and though silver didn't bother her it certainly made it difficult to breathe. She braced her feet against a gravestone and pushed back, causing her attacker to fall over. She stall the back of her head into their face and heard the satisfying crunch of their nose breaking before pushing her way up and kicking them a couple of times in the ribs. She didn't recognize who is was, nor did she care. Bullets were flying everywhere. Something stung her sharply in the side and she gasped aloud from the shocking pain. Lifting the hem of her t-shirt she saw that a bullet had grazed hr pretty deeply along her side. Any farther over and it would have gone right through her middle. Even if she'd survived the baby wouldn't have.

Layla did something she never thought she would do. She glanced around and then took off like a shot to Sookie's house.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla was pressing a dishtowel against her side to stem the bleeding. It stung like a bitch. So much for her idea of being a badass and helping everyone. She was a brawler, not a sharpshooter. She couldn't very well start wearing kevlar every time she walked out the door. She wasn't willing to risk this baby. Ever since she had learned she was a halfling she had guessed she wasn't really able to have kids. Beyond that, there were a few times where she and Alcide hadn't been too careful and if Alcide Herveaux wasn't the definition of a strong, virile man then she didn't know what was. This baby was a miracle. If she didn't think about the fact that it's father had lost his memory and fallen in love with the same woman he had attempted to cheat on her with before he lost his memory, then it was a pretty great thing.

Suddenly Bill was bursting through the door with Sookie in his arms. Her white shirt was covered in blood and she was unconscious. Layla rushed over as he was whispering her name.

"What the fuck happened?" she demanded. Bill ignored her, biting his wrist and putting it against her mouth. Layla then saw the bullet hole in the shirt. Those fucking guns. Vampires and Witches she could handle, but guns were just fucking retarded.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have let you come tonight." he told the unconscious blonde.

"Then why did you?" Alcide asked, appearing in the doorway. His eyes fell on Layla. "Were you there too?"

"Werewolf, I'm gonna need you to shut the fuck up!" Bill snapped, urging Sookie to drink. Layla backed away and stood by Alcide.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quietly.

"No." Layla lied before looking over to Sookie and Bill. "Does she have a pulse?"

"Barely." Bill admitted.

"Well, what else can we do?" Alcide asked.

"Pray." Bill said. Alcide gave a small, derisive snort.

"Vampire and a Werewolf. Who's gonna listen?" Alcide asked. Layla was not happy with what she did next. She went and knelt down behind Bill, gritting her teeth as the wound on her side rubbed against fabric. She took Sookie's hand and held it, before bowing her head and praying.

'Dear God, she does not deserve to die. She may be a dumb part fairy skank who can't keep her pants on, but she at least tries to help other people sometimes. In her lifetime she has done more good than bad, and even if she is a danger magnet that's no reason for her to die. I don't know if you think hanging out with Vampires is a sin, but you know you raised Lazarus back to life and still hung out with him, so I'm going to assume you'd be okay with it. Please don't let her die. Please don't make this dumb slut a martyr. Godric, if you're there, help me out here.' she prayed silently.

It wasn't the most reverent of prayers, but it was the best she could do.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"Sookie." Bill said as she opened her eyes. Layla raised her head.

"You made it." Alcide noted with a smile. Layla dropped the girl's hand and walked gingerly to the doorway, keeping her distance. Now that Sookie was alive and well she could go back to hating her indiscriminately.

"Where's Eric?" Sookie asked. Layla closed her eyes and looked away. She had already asked that question, and therefore, already knew the answer.

"Sookie, you were shot." Alcide tried to explain. "You-"

"Where is he?" she asked again, sitting up.

"I already sent my men out looking for him. Now that I know you are alright, I will go and join the search myself." Bill explained, also looking to Layla.

"Am I the only one here who thinks this is bat shit crazy? Sookie you just came this close to dying." Alcide said, holding his thumb and forefinger apart, barely before wheeling to look at Layla. "And I know you're hurt, but you're too stubborn to say so! Cause of fucking fangers! Again!"

Layla didn't respond, mostly because it hurt too much to shrug.

"Every minute that we spend not looking for him-" Sookie began.

"Fine! I'm done here. I'm done." Alcide said, walking away from Sookie. Layla followed him outside.

"Alcide." she called softly. Alcide turned and they stood together on the front porch. "I'm sorry." she said. Alcide sighed and stepped closer to her.

"You gonna show me where you're hurt or what?" he asked gruffly. Layla sighed and lifted her shirt up to expose the wound.

"It's just a scratch." she said, shaking her head.

"The fuck it is!" Alcide snapped, bending over and using gentle movements to examine it. "You need fucking stitches. Why didn't you mention that you got shot? You just thought you'd walk around like this for a little while longer?"

"You need to go to the hospital." Alcide said.

"I need blood, is what I need." Layla said.

"Well, when you find Eric maybe he'll-" Alcide began but Layla stopped him.

"Alcide. Did you miss Sookie's concern in there?" Layla asked. Alcide's jaw went slack.

"Are you shitting me?" he asked. "What the fuck, Layla? I told you this was going to happen!"

"I know." she said quietly.

"He's going to keep breaking your heart until there ain't nothin' left!" Alcide continued. Layla nodded.

"I know." she said, sounding small. "I'm staying at Bill's-"

"What?!" Alcide snapped. Layla actually laughed.

"Oh my god, please! It's not like that. He's just...looking out for me. Being a friend." Layla explained. "So, if you come looking for me, that's where I'll be."

"You could always come stay at my place. We have an extra bedroom and I'm sure Debbie wouldn't mind-"

"Alcide. I really and truly appreciate the offer, but I can't handle seeing Eric and Sookie together only to deal with you and Debbie right after. If I see one more happy couple, I'm going to lose it." she told him. Alcide sighed and pulled her forward gently by her shoulders before placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"You better look after yourself." he said, turning to leave. Layla gave a little salute.

"Yes, sir."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla had spent most of the day confined to her bed in the guest room. She had ruined one of Bill's belts, using it to bite down on as a private doctor had given her stitches. Painkillers had been offered but she hadn't felt comfortable taking them. Now she was lying in bed with a constant supply of blood by her side. Bill had offered to send in a donor to her, but the only blood she'd ever had straight from the vein had been Eric's. She didn't feel comfortable biting a human.

By nightfall the wound was much better. She may not heal a fast as a Vampire but she was still a medical miracle by any standard. Her middle was bandaged up and she was able to walk. Bill had tried to keep her at home, but Layla refused, insisting she accompany him to the Tolerance Festival thing Nan had flown in for. That woman had been none too pleased to hear about the witch problem and spending the day chained in silver had only soured her further.

Layla had dug out her loosest blouse, a flowy, cream colored one that wouldn't irritate the bandages. Her jeans were low enough that they didn't bother the stitches and with the shirt tucked in she was the picture of casual elegance. She even opted against the combat boots in favor of cream colored flats she had bought in Mississippi. Her hair was down and she had done, casual, down-south sunday school princess makeup. She was the picture of political innocence. When she arrived with Bill and Nan at the Dorchester in Shreveport she took a seat in the front of the audience while they sat onstage. Looking around she saw that for a tolerance festival, there really weren't too many Vampires. The only ones she counted were on stage. Some kind of tolerance.

Just as Bill was beginning his speech, Layla felt Eric. Her face drained of color. She could feel his empty compliance. He was Antonia's puppet. She knew it. Quietly, she made her way from the front, scanning the balconies and dark corners, looking for him.

"Bill!" Sookie's voice shouted from the back. There was screaming and everyone turned to see three vampires holding three eviscerated guards off of a balcony.

"Aw shit." Layla groaned as panic erupted around her.


	45. Chapter 45

"Eric, no!" Layla screamed. Eric and Bill were fighting. Sookie was screaming too. As Eric tossed Bill from the stage, Layla changed directions and went to Bill. Clearly he was the target here. Eric rushed forward and Layla intercepted him, wrapping him in a bear hug to hold him. She was not strong enough to hold him long. He threw her off of him in a moment and wrapped is arms around Bill's throat, preparing to tear his head off. Sookie leapt onto Eric's back while Layla scrambled back to her feet. It felt like she had torn her stitches. Sookie too, was thrown off of Eric. Bill whipped out a gun Layla hadn't even realized he'd had and shot Eric once. Sookie screamed and Layla went numb.

The bullets were only silver and Eric soon stood back up. Layla and Sookie placed themselves between the two vampires, standing back to back with one another.

"Please, Bill, don't." Sookie said. Layla looked at Eric sharply.

"Don't let her control you. Fight her!" she snapped. Eric raced around the both of them and tossed Bill into a display. Eric picked up a stick and was about to kill Bill. Layla felt a sharp pain in her stomach that brought her to her knees as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Sookie, go." Bill said.

"No more!" Sookie screamed. A ball of light, the biggest Layla had ever seen her make, was thrown directly at Eric. Layla gaped from where she sat on the floor, holding her side, which was indeed bleeding badly and panting for breath. Eric froze and looked around until his eyes met hers.

Bill moved forward to strike but Sookie went forward.

"Bill! I think he might-" she began.

"Get off me." Eric said stiffly. Layla heard his voice and smiled in spite of herself. She laid back on the floor as Nan and Bill began helping people. Bill knelt down by her side.

"You're bleeding." he said quietly.

"I ripped my stitches, but I'll be fine. I had plenty of fresh blood earlier. Help the real humans." she said quietly. Bill was gone and Layla laid against the floor some more, wincing as she pressed the bandages to try and stop the bleeding. Eric was walking over to her, slowly.

"Layla." he said quietly. Layla glanced up and away a few times, struggling to meet his eye.

"Do I really look like I want to have a fucking conversation, right now?" she snapped defensively. "Go away, Eric." she said, turning her head away from him.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Bill was talking to Nan in his office while Sookie, Eric and Layla sat in the parlor. Sookie excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving Layla uncomfortably alone with Eric. She was lying on a couch across from him. Her side had stopped bleeding and was healing up again but it still hurt like hell and any sudden movements would have her bleeding all over again.

"I remember everything." Eric said quietly. "Everything you did for me."

"You mean everything Sookie did for you." Layla reminded him caustically.

"Layla, nothing has changed." Eric assured her.

"You're right. You still chose Sookie. Now you really have her. Congratulations." Layla said. "Don't speak to me Eric. I can't afford to rip my stitches over you, again."

Sookie came back in just as Pam walked in.

"Are you back? Is it you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm back." Eric said, as they hugged. Layla was happy for Pam, but also jealous of their reunion.

"That fucking sorceress. I'd thought I'd lost you forever. How did you get her to break the curse?" Pam asked.

"Well, she didn't. Sookie did." Eric explained.

"Oh, well thanks." Pam said flatly. Layla snorted a little and then hissed as she jostled her side. Sookie poured her some blood and handed her the glass. Layla glared at it but ultimately took it.

"Don't mention it." Sookie said.

"Okay, I won't." Layla said, sipping the blood.

"Why didn't you summon me the second you were free?" Pam asked. Eric looked back at Layla who pretended she hadn't been staring over the rim of the glass. "Hey." Pam said, calling his attention back to her.

"We'll talk about it later." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Sure. Fine." Pam said as Eric walked away. Pam looked at Layla who just shook her head.

"Oh, don't you look at me." Layla said, pointing to Sookie. If Pam wanted someone to blame for this fucked up mess it was Sookie.

Sookie and Pam walked out of the parlor when Nan and Bill exited the office talking about blowing up Moon Goddess. Not wanting to be left out Layla chugged the rest of the blood and followed gingerly.

"Bill, you can't do this. Tara and other humans are in there." Sookie argued.

"Well, then they bet on the wrong horse. That's too bad." Eric said, leaning against the opposite wall and not looking at Sookie. Layla raised an eyebrow and he glanced over at her. She promptly looked away.

"I've summoned Jessica. We'll secure the windows, silver ourselves and go to ground. Pam, you'll stay here." Bill instructed.

"Oh, I'm so in." Pam said.

"If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel, Eric would still be a zombie and you'd be dead." Sookie argued.

"My kind is still in danger. I can't risk potential genocide to save one human just because she's your friend." Bill said.

"At least let me help, I-" Sookie began.

"Last time you tried to help you got shot and almost died. And don't even get me started on you." he said, looking at Layla who had started to open her mouth.

"I'll be healed up by tomorrow." she argued.

"Like you were healed up tonight? No." Bill said flatly. "Stay away from there, the both of you. Because tomorrow night we're gonna finish Marnie once and for all."

"And if innocent people die?" Sookie asked.

"It's war. It happens." Bill told her. Sookie stormed out without another word. Layla took slow steps towards the door as well. "Layla!" Bill said, stepping towards her, as did Eric.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

"You need to heal." Eric added.

"I'm no safer here than I am anywhere else, and right now I'd really like to be anywhere else. So I'm gonna get in my car and go." she said, opening the door to leave.

"You're going to get blood on the leather!" Eric called after her.

"Fuck you, it's my car!" Layla shouted back.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Layla pulled up to Lafayette and Jesus's place. This whole time they had been fighting Marnie/Antonia she hadn't seen them. Layla trusted them to be out of harms way. She made her way towards the door and knocked carefully. When no one answered she called out.

"It's Layla!"

The door opened a fraction and Jesus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her, hugging her tight.

"Ow! Watch! Stitches!" she gasped.

"Stitches? What the hell happened to you?" Jesus asked, sitting her down on the couch.

"Gunshot. Where have you two been?" she asked.

"Mexico." Jesus said. Layla nodded.

"I think it's time we swap stories." she told him.

XXxxXXxxXX

Layla had filled Jesus and Lafayette on who exactly the ex-boyfriend she had been seeing all summer was, and then explained the drama between Sookie, Eric and herself, briefly, skipping over the gory details before getting down to the nitty gritty. Jesus and Lafayette gave her the short version of their trip to Mexico and of their recent run in with a ghost.

"I'm a medium." Lafayette explained. Layla shrugged.

"Dude, I'm half vampire. Life sucks all around."

XXxxXXxxXX

Layla slept on the couch and woke up the next morning feeling drained. Something had woken her up. A knock on the door. Lafayette answered it. It was Sookie and Jason. Lafayette called for Jesus and all five of them discussed the situation on the porch.

"This shit is ridiculous, Vampires are gonna bomb Shreveport?" Lafayette asked. He looked at Layla and shrugged. "Your little white ass forget that part?"

"Actually, yeah." Layla said, looking embarrassed.

"They can't glamour the whole fucking city." Lafayette argued.

"Yeah they can." Layla said.

"It's what they did to everybody last night at the hotel." Sookie said. "We're the only humans who know what went on."

"Well, can't the police do anything?" Jesus asked as Lafayette grabbed his cell phone from Jesus' robe pocket.

"Like what, put up yellow tape? Direct traffic? Even a SWAT team is no good against magic." Jason said. "Besides, those Shreveport boys ain't gonna believe a Bon Temps deputy. Or an anonymous tip, which we already tried and I got laughed off the phone."

"Tara?" Lafayette said, thinking he had gotten a hold of her. "Ugh, voicemail. Fuck Marnie!"

"Hey, don't blame her. she wouldn't have anything to do with this." Jesus said.

"She seems just scared and confused. I think when the possessions were happening she was blacking out right? She may not even be conscious of what's going on." Layla said.

"Marnie's a victim. She's trapped. It's the Spanish spirit." Jesus said.

"Whatever. If she had let her bird rest in peace then Eric fucking Northman and Bill Compton wouldn't be marching on Moon Goddess to blow up my only fucking cousin." Lafayette said.

"Look I know Marnie better than anyone else. If I can reach her she'll help us push Antonia out and send her back to wherever she came from." Jesus said to Layla, Sookie and Jason. "It's the only way."

Lafayette let out a sigh. Sookie walked over to Layla and whispered to her.

"Why are you willing to help?" she asked quietly. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"You said they were hostages. Were you lying?" Layla asked blandly.

"Of course no-"

"Then Antonia is threatening more innocent people. The bitch needs to be brought down. She's fucked with enough lives already." Layla told her. Sookie nodded.

"I thought-"

"Yeah, I know what you thought." Layla said, staring daggers at her. "But I have no urge to repair the bridge that you burnt. You and I are not friends, and I will never forgive you. Deal with it."

XXxxXXxxXX

The five stood behind the hood of a truck in Shreveport looking at Moon Goddess. The streets were completely deserted.

"Where is everybody?" Jason asked.

"I feel some bad juju." Lafayette said. Layla nodded eagerly.

"Heard that." she seconded. All she wanted to do was turn and run far away.

"Antonia cleared out the whole neighborhood?" Lafayette asked. Jesus nodded.

"It's a repelling spell." he explained.

"Huh, glad to know I'm not just chicken shit." Jason said. Layla took a deep breath. "Who's in there?" he asked Sookie.

"Bunch of people. Hard to tell them apart." Sookie said.

"Find Tara. She'll be the loudest." Lafayette offered.

Sookie was quiet a moment. "She's there and she's mad."

"Pissed off. As usual. That's a good sign." Jason said, making Layla smile.

"Guys, wish me luck." Jesus said, beginning to walk off.

"Wait!" Lafayette said. Layla tried to ignore the sweet couple talk and instead began humming very loudly inside her own head. Luckily, a moment later she was actually distracted by stomach pain. She hissed and rubbed subtly at her stomach. At least if this was morning sickness, she wasn't vomiting everywhere. They all watched as Jesus headed for Moon Goddess, but when he was only a few feet away he got shocked by what looked like a forcefield and collapsed. Layla and Sookie grabbed Lafayette to keep him from running out and Jesus put up a hand to let them know he was okay.

The door opened and Marnie/Antonia came into view. Layla and the others ducked further behind the truck. Layla couldn't really hear what was going on, but she had no trouble watching Jesus force his way though her defenses, towards the end it looked like some other creature took over his body and she gaped. She wasn't sure if she was frightened or impressed, but in any case, Jesus made it inside.

XXxxXXxxXX

"Shit." Sookie said after a while of them waiting. Layla was laying on the ground in an effort to make her stomach behave and checking her side. The wound had already closed up and was now a bright pink scar.

"What? Did the dead bitch do something else?' Lafayette asked.

"Marnie's flipped sides." Sookie said, which made Layla sit up.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, scrambling to her feet.

"She's runnin' the show." Sookie told them.

"Fuck!" Jason said. Layla groaned. There went their fucking plan.

"Something's up. Jesus says run." Sookie said.

"Then we should run, right?" Jason asked.

"We can't leave them!" Sookie said.

The door opened and Holly and Tara rushed out. All four raced to get to them before Marnie/Antonia got out there.

"Come on!" Layla shouted forcefully, urging them to move their asses. Just as she, Sookie and Lafayette reached the girls Marnie reached the door and the five of them got caught in the same yellow electric field and suddenly Layla was no longer on the street, but inside Moon Goddess, and she had only one thought running through her mind.

"Oh fuckity fucking fuck."


	46. Chapter 46

There hadn't been much to do for the past few hours. Layla had been sitting in a corner closest to the herbs. She liked the smell. It was pretty much the only thing keeping her from losing her mind. Her mind was flying in a million different directions. Thinking about Sookie and Eric, about herself and Eric, about the teeny tiny viking-vampire-humany thing cooking away inside her uterus. To say she was stressed out was the understatement of the years. As night began to fall, her anxiety was only increasing.

Marnie/Antonia looked out the front door of the shop and then came back into the back room, looking damn near amused.

"Vampires are outside with automatic weapons." she reported. "What idiots."

"Listen to me." Sookie said, stepping forward. "Bill and Eric are here to blow up the place if we don't get out of here, we are all gonna die."

"Oh my god, I gotta get out of here." muttered someone hysterically. Layla didn't look to see who. The self-righteous little prick who had become Antonia's lapdog walked into the center of the room with a manic smile on his face.

"Don't you get it?" he asked. "This is the Hotel California, baby. You can check out any time you want, but you can't never fucking leave."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up, you little shit. Your life means may be shit, but I kind of want to keep mine."

"Roy is wrong." Marnie told them. "This is not a prison. You may leave at any time."

"Mhmm." Lafayette remarked dryly. Layla agreed with his sentiment.

As a show of good faith, Marnie/Antonia took the athame she had been wielding as a weapon and tossed it onto the floor. "You can use that against the Vampires. There's the door. Good luck." she said sarcastically.

"What do you think? This is funny? We're all gonna die 'cause of you, you fucking bitch!" Casey said, bolting for the door. she had barely taken a few steps before Marnie flicked her wrist, sending the dagger straight into the young girl.

"Marnie?" she asked quietly, before collapsing. Layla had been on her feet as soon as the blade had moved. She stared at the dying girl before glancing at Marnie, who actually looked pleased with herself for a moment before she began rocking and hugging herself.

"Oh great." Layla said dryly. "Now she's gonna have another fucking mental breakdown. Fabulous timing."

"Oh shit." Lafayette said suddenly, staring at Marnie.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Marnie just puked the bitch out." Lafayette explained, pointing. Layla arched a brow.

"Come again?" Layla asked, looking mildly disgusted.

"What do you mean, puked her out?" Sookie asked.

"I mean, she came right outta her motherfuckin' mouth." Lafayette explained. "And I can see her."

"How the hell can you see any of this?" Tara asked.

"He's a medium. It's a gift." Jesus said.

"Since fucking when?" Tara asked quietly.

"What's she doing now?" Jesus pressed.

"She's dirty, dark hair- It's Antonia. The bitch wanna leave, but Marnie won't let her." Lafayette said. Layla stared at Marnie who was now chanting something.

"Oh, no." Jesus said quietly.

"Not what I want to hear, Jesus." Layla said, closing her eyes.

"What?" Holly asked.

"It's a binding spell. Marnie's binding Antonia to herself." Jesus told them.

"What does that mean?" Sookie asked.

"It's means Marnie's gone batshit." Jesus said. Layla scoffed.

"Gone? You mean motherfucking BEEN batshit." Layla noted.

"If she binds Antonia, we're al fucked." Jesus said. All of them looked to Lafayette who watched the invisible battle.

"She's pullin' the bitch towards her, but Antonia's fighting it." he said. After a moment he looked away. "Marnie won." he said. Layla felt like she had been punched in the gut and sank down onto her haunches.

"We're fucked." Jesus said. Layla cradled her head in her hands and tried to come up with a plan, any plan, that could possibly get her out of there.

Layla lost track of time as she ran through ideas in her head like football plays, plotting out defensive and offensive positions, trying to find one that might work. None of them did. It wasn't until Jesus spoke that he head snapped up.

"Oh my God. She's got a pulse!" he said, holding his finger's to Casey's neck.

"Do you want me to shoot her?" Roy asked.

"She does?" Marnie asked, stunned. "You see?" she said, smiling at the room of hostages. "I'm no murderer."

"Just an attempted murderer. Much better." Layla muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're a regular fucking humanitarian." Tara agreed beneath her breath.

"It's barely there. Marnie, please." Jesus said, looking at her beseechingly. "Please let me try to save her."

"Well, yes! I mean, you're a nurse, of course!"

Lafayette helped Jesus carry the body to the bathroom. Layla was left with Holly, Tara, Sookie and the other hostages. Holly and Sookie went off to speak to Marnie. After a few more long moment, Sookie came over to where Layla was crouched and offered her a hand.

"What?" Layla asked, staring at her like she was a leper. Sookie sighed and leaned down to whisper in Layla's ear.

"Marnie's going to negotiate. We're going with her."

"Uhm, fucking, why?" Layla asked, incredulous. She didn't want to go anywhere with either one of these crazy bitches.

"Just come on." Sookie said, pulling Layla up. The brunette swatted the blonde's grip away and straightened herself up. She was wearing the same pants she had worn to the hotel and they still had blood on them, paired with one of Jesus' old t-shirts under her leather jacket.

Layla followed Sookie and Layla outside. She saw Eric, Bill, Pam, Jessica and Jason. Sookie rushed out, as usual, all 'look at me, I'm a victim AND a hero'. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Bill! Eric! Marnie wants to negotiate." she called to them. Layla kept her distance from the witch and Sookie but stayed away from the barrier she knew was there. Marnie said something that made the Vampire Bill had been holding down go wild. Bill wasted no time throwing her into the forcefield where she hung suspended by magic, appearing to be electrocuted until she completely disintegrated. Layla watched with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. That barrier was not something she wanted to test.

"Amazing, isn't it? The power of the sun, harnessed. The protection spell is impenetrable to most humans but not fatal. For Vampires one touch- death sentence." Marnie explained. Layla stared in horror. She wasn't sure if the forcefield would be able to kill her or not, but she had no urge to test it.

"It makes no difference what you hide behind." Bill said, stepping forward. "You have killed your last Vampire."

"How optimistic." Marnie said.

"Let the girls go." Bill demanded.

"Oh, so you'd like to negotiate?" Marnie asked.

"Let the girls go!" Eric demanded, sounding angrier than Bill. His eyes were fixed on Layla. He noted the circles beneath her eyes and the slump to her shoulders. He tried not to notice that she was wearing another man's shirt, but he did. Her hair was in tangles she looked wide eyes with fear.

"They can go. But I'll need something in exchange." Marnie said.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Anything." Eric echoed.

"Your lives." Marnie demanded. "Kill yourselves. They walk free. Both of you."

Layla opened her mouth and tried to swallow the swear words that wanted to come flying out. Pam laughed.

"Good one." she said.

"Don't laugh too much. Wouldn't want your lips to fall off." Marnie said, effectively wiping the smile right off of Pam's healed face.

"Come on." Sookie pleaded. "Let's make them a real offer. They'll listen, I know them-"

"I accept." Bill said. Layla stared at him hard.

"Fine." Eric agreed.

"Fuck no!" Layla shouted at the both of them. Pam and Jessica were staring at there makers, utterly bewildered by the sudden course of events.

"NO! No." Sookie screamed.

"Quiet!" Bill told her.

"You be fucking quiet! Have you lost your minds? Both of you? Dying for Sookie again?" Layla screamed.

"This isn't just about Sookie." Bill said, staring at her hard, and Layla felt a twinge of guilt for ever telling Bill about the baby. "I have your word you will set them free?" Bill asked.

"Free as a resurrected bird." Marnie said. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"That bird died." she said.

"Bill, you can't." Sookie said quietly.

"You realize if you renege you will never leave this building alive." Bill made clear. Layla was not at all happy with how they were actually acting like this was going to happen. It was insane. "Everyone that you ever cared for will be slaughtered without mercy."

Marnie only nodded in understanding. Layla was muttering a stream of obscenities, that didn't cast a single person there in a flattering light.

"Very well." Bill said, turning to Eric. "I will shoot you and then Pam, you will shoot me. Agreed?"

"If you shoot him I'll fucking murder you!" Layla screamed, realizing the idiocy in her plan but ignoring it. As Eric dropped to his knees he looked back at Layla.

"Northman, don't you dare!" Layla screamed, her face burning red as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Sookie just stood and sobbed. Layla wanted to rush the barrier, but she was stuck in one spot, paralyzed. As Bill raised his gun Pam lost it.

"The True Death to save Bo Peep? I don't fuckin' think so." she said, disappearing, then quickly reappearing with what looked like a rocket launcher which she fired directly at Moon Goddess. Sookie and Layla ducked but the explosion was caught in the barrier. As it blew the ground shook, and inside Moon Goddess people began to scream. Marnie quickly escorted both Layla and Sookie back inside.

"Did you see that?" Marnie asked. "They don't care about you." she said. "And no negotiating with them."

"I saw a Viking Prince drop to his knees to save our lives, so fuck you very much, but you don't know shit." Layla spat.

"They see it as weakness." Marnie continued, ignoring Layla's comment. "I am not weak."

Layla ignored Roy as he praised Marnie's murder and even went in for a high five. It was disgusting to watch. Layla stood over near Holly and Sookie and Tara, only because it was the farthest away from Marnie, who was currently scrying using the puddle of blood on the floor. She jumped back from it suddenly.

"The Vampires are planning to murder us all. Quick, form a circle." she said, holding out her hands. Nobody moved, well except for the fucker Roy. Marnie walked over to were the others were huddled.

"They have no regard for our lives." she told them. "So just, join me now." she said waving them over like nothing was wrong. Everyone went, except for Layla and Sookie. Marnie looked at Layla.

"Layla?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Up yours." Layla snapped.

Marnie walked over to where she and Sookie stood.

"I wish, for everyone to leave here alive." she said, glancing at Layla's stomach. "I don't guarantee it."

Layla took that as a threat, but as much as it chafed her pride she knew damn well that she was between a rock and a hard place, and so she joined hands with Sookie and Marnie. Layla felt the charge building in Sookie and before she could let go was blasted with light, the whole circle was. Sitting up off the floor where she had fallen Layla was pissed, but at the same time, slightly grateful. She had heard Eric and Bill and the others screaming, and glad whatever Marnie had been making them do had been stopped.

"You crossed me." Marnie screamed.

"No! I can't control it! Sometimes, it just happens!" Sookie scrambled to explain. "It happens when I get upset."

"It's true, I've seen it." Tara said.

"It wasn't her fault, Marnie." Layla found herself saying.

"She's telling the truth." Tara continued.

"Be quiet!" Marnie demanded.

"Marnie, I'm sorry." Sookie said.

"You have all betrayed me." Marnie said.

"I haven't." said a woman in the back. With a few muttered words Layla found herself being thrown back against the wall, and she watched as a ring of fire surrounded Sookie. Though a sick twisted part of her felt justified, the larger part of her was terrified. She didn't want Sookie to die, she just wanted her to stop sleeping with Eric, or talking or seeing him. The flames licked Layla's boots. Did she intend to burn to whole place down? Layla began muttering prayers to herself, bargaining with every single higher power that came to mind, begging them to get her out of this alive.

After agonizing moments, Marnie fell down and the flames dissipated. Marnie began to cry. Layla tested herself by pushing away from the wall. Her head hurt where she had slammed it. In mere seconds, Bill and Eric rushed in.

"Bill, don't shoot! They're innocent. Marnie was holding them hostage. I swear!" Sookie said, all trace of tears now gone. Melodramatic wench, Layla thought bitterly. As Roy attempted bravery and stood in front of Marnie, Eric rushed him and ripped his heart right out of his chest and drank from one of the ventricles like it was a juice box.

"Nobody lives forever. Not even you." Marnie said, right before she got lit up with bullets, inluding one that got her right between the eyes. Layla took a deep, relieved breath of air. The bitch was dead, and all was right with the world. Layla ignored Sookie, Eric and Bill and walked out of there, heading towards one of the cars they had called. She was going to head back to Bill's and go take a long and well deserved nap.


	47. Chapter 47

Layla tossed and turned for a few hours in her borrowed bed before giving up. It was three in the afternoon on Halloween, what had used to be one of her very favorite holidays. No reason it couldn't still be one.

She pulled on a tight black mini-dress. Might as well wear it while she could. Paired it with some fishnets and thigh high leather boots, capped with her leather jacket. In the very bottom of her suitcase were a pair of cat ears she had bought ages ago and kept for halloween emergencies. They had come in use when she had been without an outfit many times before. She took her time applying her make-up, giving herself a more feline appearance.

Stomach growling she went out to her car and drove to Merlotte's. She felt like with all the witchy-business that had been happening, and the Russell crap before that, she hadn't seen anyone in ages. As she drove she dug in her purse for her phone and dialed Alcide.

"Hey stranger. Meet me for a drink?" she asked.

Layla smiled when she saw Alcide walk into the little bar. He was one of the few people who hadn't dressed up. When he saw her, he shook is head and laughed.

"You just refuse to let anyone rain on your parade, don't you?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. Layla took off her ears and shook out her curls. She already had a coke with lime sitting in front of her, that way she wouldn't have to explain that there was no liquor in it. Alcide could just assume she was drinking as usual. He ordered a beer for himself.

"How are you?" she asked. Alcide sighed and took a long sip of his beer. Layla frowned. "Is it really that bad?"

"I caught Debbie cheating on me." he said flatly. Layla sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

"She's a fool, Alcide. That's something she has to fix her damn self. No matter how much love her, it's not going to make her see what she does to you is wrong." Layla said.

"I don't know if I should even take advice from you. Isn't it kind of like the blind leading the blind?" he asked with a rueful smile. Layla raised and dropped a shoulder silently.

"Well, I haven't gone running back to him yet. I've barely spoken to him. I think I made the right decision in letting Sookie have him." Layla said. "I mean, I think it's how it was with you and I, sort of. I loved you, and you loved me, and we could have made it work if we wanted to, but at the first real test, I went running right back to Eric and you to Debbie. We had unfinished business with them, and it didn't matter that there was someone better for us, we went with the wrong people. I think because we had to know. We couldn't live with ourselves if we didn't at least try. Maybe, that's how it is for Eric and Sookie. They know it will never truly work, they know there are better people for them, but they're going to try anyway because some part of their heart is telling them that they have to."

Alcide nodded and Layla took a deep breath.

"I still hope they both rot in hell." she added with a smile. Alcide snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think you and I could ever try again?" he asked. Layla licked her lips.

"I think I'd like to, but not the way we were. If we ever got back together, I would want to make sure nothing would break us apart again. I would want to make sure all traces of Debbie and Eric were wiped from our hearts so you and I could start fresh. I don't think either of us deserve to play second fiddle to anybody, and I wouldn't want to do that to you. I know I couldn't take it again." Layla told him honestly.

"Yeah, well, I'm done listening to my heart. Leads me into shit every time." Alcide said. Layla raised her glass.

"Cheers." she said with a smile. As she was taking a sip of her soda, Layla caught a flash of blonde from the corner of her eye. "Christ, do I never get a fucking break from that girl?" she muttered, rummaging in her purse and throwing a few dollars on the counter to cover her tab. "I'm sorry, Alcide. I can't handle her right now."

"No, I get it. Don't be a stranger, kitty cat." he said, with a weak smile. Layla kissed his cheek and then was out the door just as Sookie was walking into the back.

Layla had been back at Bill's pulling on comfier clothes when she caught a glance of herself in the mirror.

"Fucking ears!" she hissed, jumping into her car and heading back to Merlotte's. The sun was going down quick, and after all the shit that gone down recently, Layla wasn't feeling too comfortable. In fact, she felt downright jumpy. She pulled into the parking lot and ran inside. They had her ears behind the bar. She grabbed them and as she was rushing back to her car nearly walked smack into Sookie, who was standing with Holly.

"Fuck! Are you everywhere?!" Layla snapped, shoving the ears back onto her purse.

"Well, excuse me. I do work here." Sookie replied. Holly held out a joint.

"Sweetie, you look a bit stressed do you want some?" she asked. It was definitely a new take on Southern Hospitality. Layla would have loved some but she felt back subjecting a fetus to the effects of THC.

"No, thanks. I'm just a bit wound up." she said, fiddling with the strap of her tank top. She was also in her cargo pants and black boots. It was the exact outfit she had worn when she had moved here, close to two years ago.

"That's so weird, so are we." Sookie said.

"Not everything is a fucking sign, Sookie." Layla said caustically, as a car pulled up to them. Tara jumped out.

"Tara? What is it? What happened?" Sookie asked.

"She's back." Tara said breathlessly.

"Who's back, honey?" Holly asked.

"Marnie."

"How's that possible? She died right in front of us." Holly said.

"Why do you think she's back?" Layla asked, frowning.

"She killed Jesus." Tara said. Layla felt the wind got knocked out of her. "I think she's inside Lafayette." Tara continued.

They all immediately climbed into Sookie's little yellow car. If Marnie was back there were two people she was going after first.

"Sookie you call Eric. I'll try Bill." Layla told her while beside her, Holly rummaged through her purse.

"Okay, thanks Ginger." Sookie said after a moment. "Ginger said Eric's been missing since nightfall."

"I can't get a hold of Bill either. He's not answering his phone." Layla told her. Holly sighed in relief.

"Oh found it." she said, pulling out a big thing of salt.

"You carry salt in your purse?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, and sage and a lock of my Aunt Josie's hair. It's like a Wiccan first aid kid." Holly explained.

"I should get myself one." Layla said.

"Any of you three got a mirror?" she asked. Sookie handed her one.

"You ever done anything like this before?" she asked after she passed back compact.

"Goddess, no. Usually I just light a candle and ask the spirits to make sure my boys don't wind up in jail or knock somebody up. But so far that's worked out okay." she added with a forced smile.

"Oh, good." Layla said.

"You can't let them hurt him. If Bill and Eric find out Marnie's inside Lafayette-" Tara said, staring out at the road.

"Yeah, I have a feeling they already know." Sookie said, glancing back at Layla. Layla was not in the mood to go saving Bill and Eric's asses again, but if there was one person she had to team up with to do it, it was Sookie. She may be a skank with a stupid fairy vagina, but at least she would do everything she could to keep them alive.

Pulling up to the estate, Layla realized she must have just missed to carnage. There were dead security guards littered across the lawn. Bill and Eric were tied with silver to a giant pyre. As the four women ran up, Lafayette came out in a long blue robe.

"As you friend, Lafayette would say, 'What goes around, comes around, bitches.'." Lafayette said, though it was really Marnie doing the talking.

"Lafayette!" Tara called, but then corrected herself. "Marnie, please don't do this."

"After all they've done to you, you protect them." Marnie said.

"Killing Bill and Eric isn't gonna make any of that go away." Tara told her.

"You need to forgive, Marnie." Layla told her, using some of Godric's wisdom.

"Revenge will never bring you peace." Eric added.

"There cannot be peace, until there is justice!" Lafayette/Marnie said. Holly took the distraction to begin making a circle with the salt, as the possessed Lafayette went on a little tirade.

"Marnie, what will this serve?" Bill asked, buying Holly more time. "There are millions of us. More being made every night. You cannot win."

"I'm already dead, Vampire. Thanks to you, I have nothing left to lose." Marnie said, and then she ignited the pyre.

Layla and Sookie rushed the pyre, but the flames flared and they were driven back. Layla was trying to figure out if she could jump onto the pole and try to break the chains, or maybe just knock the pole over and keep Eric and Bill away from the fire when she heard Tara yelling at Sookie who aimed a ball of light at Lafayette and sent him flying outside the circle. Suddenly it wasn't Lafayette anymore, but the face of what looked like a demon.

"Gimme your hands." Holly said. "NOW!"

The four women linked hands and followed Holly's chant.

"Spirits who watch over us, friends, family, guardians of the gate. With this right we invoke thee. Through the veil of Samhain we call thee forth. Spirits who watch over us, friends, family, ancestors, guardians of the gate. Protect us. Help us. Blessed be."

Layla had her eyes squeezed shut tight, focusing everything she had on the chant, praying with every bit of love and strength and fight she had left in her. It was until she felt a rush of wind and Lafayette/Marnie yell that she looked and saw that the flames were out. More astounding, she saw Antonia, and an army of ghosts around them.

Layla watched in silence as Sookie's Gran pulled Marnie out of Lafayette's body. Marnie left with Antonia and after a moment of talking with a sobbing Sookie, Adele Stackhouse left too. Tara was trying to get Lafayette to wake up when Eric looked down at Layla.

"Excuse me." he called out rudely. She tossed her hair and looked up at him with a raised brow.

"What?" she asked.

"We're feeling a bit crispy up here." he told her.

Layla stayed just long enough to get Bill and Eric off of the pyre and inside Bill's house. Sookie, of course, helped. Layla ran upstairs and then returned, tossing matching robes at the men to change into before turning to go upstairs again.

"Layla." Sookie called. Layla turned and stared at her.

"What?" she asked boredly.

"They nearly died. They need to feed." Sookie said, like it was obvious. Layla shrugged.

"So handle them both. You're good at that." Layla said, before going back to her room.

Layla was sitting on her bed reading, well pretending to read. She was really listening to the voices downstairs. Sookie had left a while ago, but Layla had been showering while she had still been in the house. She didn't want to hear ANYTHING about the little menage et trois going on downstairs. Eric was still hear, and she had heard the shower run two separate times. Eric had showered here? Had their little three-way orgy been that messy? Curiosity got the better of her and she went downstairs, wearing on the the nightgowns Eric had gotten her. It was expensive, long silk that swept down to her toes and collected just under her breasts. Her toenails were painted a dark purple and poked out from beneath the fabric as she crept downstairs. Eric was in the parlor, and so was Bill. Both were back to looking beautiful and impeccably dressed. Bill in a suit. Eric in all black and a leather jacket.

"What's going on?" Layla asked, crossing her arms.

"Nice outfit." Eric said dryly.

"There's nothing going on. You can go back to bed." Bill said with a smile Layla narrowed her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Bill Compton. You never smile when Eric's around. And if there's nothing going on, why is he still around? Or have you two just decided to skip Sookie and start dating each other now?" Layla asked. Eric smirked, admiring her tenacity but Bill frowned.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, you can go back to bed." he said more firmly. Layla didn't move.

"Layla, go upstairs." Eric said softly.

"Fuck off, Northman. You're not the boss of me." Layla said quietly. Eric stood up.

"I will throw you over my shoulder if I have to."

Layla didn't feel like screaming, so she turned on her heel and went back to her room. As she paced the floor she heard the front door open. Peeking down the hallways she saw Nan and her bodyguards follow Bill and Eric into his office. Layla crept quietly down the stairs, but the bodyguards closed the doors. That didn't seem like a good sign. Layla sat down on the steps, listening to them yell. Sounded like the Authority had fired Nan, and she wanted Bill and Eric on her side for some reason. Well, that just seemed dumb.

When the yelling suddenly stopped Layla stood up, nervous, and headed towards the doors. When she opened them she saw Bill, drenched in blood holding a stake, and Eric also covered with blood. They were the only two left standing in a room pull of vampire puddles.

Blood seeped out into the hall and under her bare feet as she stared at the two of them.

"What the fuck have you done?" she asked, horrified.


	48. Chapter 48

Eric cleaned the apartment in mere minutes while Bill left Jessica a cheery voicemail, telling her that he was going to be going away and to treat his palace as her own, and also allowing Layla the use of it as well, should she ever need it. Layla stood dumbfounded in a corner. Eric lifted her up off of her feet.

"Put me down." she demanded.

"You'll track blood everywhere." he said evenly. setting her down on the pristine desk and wiping the blood from her feet before he and Bill began to scrub the carpet. The both looked nervous.

"Please tell me what's going on." Layla asked, scared.

"The Authority is trying to kill us, that's what's going on." Eric said, looking over his shoulder. Eric and Bill's heads shot up at once.

"Sookie." Bill said.

"Fuck, Sookie." Eric said, glaring down at the carpet. Bill and Layla stared at him. Eric looked to Bill. "What? Did you not hear her tonight? She rejected both of us." Eric reminded him. Layla stared down and after a moment kicked Eric hard in the back.

"The fuck, Layla?" Eric spat.

"You stop caring about someone cause they hurt you? I guess I should take page out of that book." Layla said.

"I don't have time to argue this with you. This is the authority we're up against. If we're not gone by sunrise it will be our last." Eric said, returning to his scrubbing.

"Unfeeling prick." Layla said.

"Jealous wife." Eric countered. All three of their heads snapped up when a gunshot went off. Bill ran outside but suddenly all they heard were his screams.

"They're already here." Eric said. He suddenly spun and shoved Layla beneath the desk.

"Tell no one about this. Do not come out until dawn." he told her.

"Don't!" Layla hissed trying to grab his hand and keep him there, but he followed Bill outside, and soon he was screaming too. Layla shook beneath the desk, unable to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the first rays of morning sunlight finally reached her, Layla felt safe enough to crawl out from beneath the desk. Her mind was spinning and the house was silent. Bill and Eric were gone. It was a thought that Layla had been trying to wrap her head around all night.

Eric was dead.

Bill and Eric had been killed by the Authority, and she couldn't say a word.

"Stop it, Layla. You don't know they're dead." she told herself firmly. Then again, there was no way she would know if they were alive either.

Odds were, she would never see them again, and on the off-chance they were alive, she couldn't breathe a word about anything she had heard or seen last night. Numbly trudging up the stairs toward her borrowed bedroom she saw her cell-phone which Eric had bought her months ago had three missed calls on it. Her heart leapt, hoping it was Eric, but they were all from Alcide. She called him back, taking a deep breathe to regulate her voice.

"Layla?" he asked as he answered.

"How's my favorite wolf doing today?" she asked with false cheerfulness. Sometimes she lied as well as Eric, and to be honest it freaked her out.

"I need to talk to you." Alcide said seriously. "Can you meet me at Sookie's in like ten minutes?"

"Do I have to?" Layla pouted.

"Yes. I'll see you there." Alcide said before hanging up. Layla stared at the phone, shocked he had hung up on her. Layla shoved herself into a pair of jeans with the cuff rolled up around her ankles and an old t-shirt she had gotten from a concert years ago. She slipped on a pair of ballet flats and walked up the road to Sookie's house. She was sure that she looked like shit, she hadn't really slept and her hair was probably completely tangled. She reached the front door just as Alcide's truck pulled up. He jumped out and walked up on the porch, hugging her so tightly she was lifted off the ground. It felt good to be in the arms of someone who cared about her.

"I'm glad you're okay." he said, knocking on the door.

"Okay?" Layla said, confused as Sookie opened the door.

"Alcide." she said cheerfully. "and Layla." she acknowledged somewhat less cheerfully.

"We need to talk." Alcide said.

"Sure. Why don't you wait in the living room and I'll pour some lemonade." the blonde said. Layla raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sookie seemed guilty and on edge. Maybe they had interrupted her masturbating or something. Layla shook her head to get the thought out of her head. Alcide ignored the invitation to the living room and followed Sookie into the kitchen. Layla sighed and followed him in as he apologized for startling her.

"I just thought you were waiting in the living room is all. Besides the kitchen's a mess, I was hoping you wouldn't see it." Sookie said, holding the pitcher of lemonade.

"Are you kidding? This is the cleanest kitchen I ever saw. It even smells clean. Like lemons on top of ammonia on top of bleach." Alcide noted. Layla wrinkled her nose.

"It smells like a hospital." she said dryly.

"Well you know me. Nothing's ever clean enough." Sookie said with a smile. "Glasses are over there."

Layla watched Alcide turn to get the glasses and then stared in horror at the cabinets or lack thereof.

"What happened here?" Alcide asked, running his fingers over a notch in the wood.

"I saw that open cabinet look in Southern Living." Sookie said. "What do you think?"

"I painted those cabinet doors like two months ago. They looked fine. It looks horrible without them." Layla groused.

"I think you wanna do the same on the other side." Alcide said, nodding at the other set of cabinets that still looked okay.

"You know you should build things for a living." Sookie said with a smile as Alcide brought her over three empty glasses. Layla sat down and accepted the lemonade, but only because the last thing she had put in her stomach had been soda yesterday afternoon with Alcide.

"Can we get this over with, Alcide?" Layla asked. "Why am I here?"

"It's Russell Edgington." he told them. "He's on the loose."

Layla began choking on her lemonade and Alcide thumped her on the back as she sputtered.

"On the loose?" Sookie asked. "Russell Edgington's dead." she told him. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"No he's not." she said with a small laugh.

"Those motherfuckers." Alcide muttered. "You mean they never told you?"

"Never told me what?" Sookie asked.

"Russell Edgington wasn't killed. Eric and Bill buried him alive." Layla said flatly.

"What?" Sookie gasped, flopping down into a seat herself. Alcide took a seat beside Layla.

"It was in one of my parking garages that was being built. That's why I showed up that day. They silvered him, and then covered him in concrete." Alcide explained.

"How do you know he got out?" Layla asked.

"Buddy at the garage called me yesterday. He'd been glamoured, and the concrete is completely torn up, only thing left in it was empty silver chains." Alcide told her.

"Fucking A." Layla breathed.

"He's 3000 years old, what were they thinking leaving him alive?" Sookie asked.

"I wasn't privy to that, I just poured the concrete." Alcide told her.

"Russell's gonna come after you. Which is why you gotta come stay with me. Both of you." Alcide told them.

"Okay, her I get." Layla said pointing towards Sookie. "Russell wants to pretty much use her like his own private juice box. But he's not interested in me."

"Layla you were there through it all. You lied your way through his home, you helped Sookie, Bill, and Tara escape. You helped try to kill him and then you went with us to bury him alive. You think he just conveniently forgot about you? You may not be at the top of his hit list, but I guarantee you're on it all the same." Alcide said firmly. Layla slunk down in her seat.

"Point made, Herveaux." she said quietly.

"I can't." Sookie said. "I have to stay here."

"God damn it, if this is about me declaring myself-" Alcide began.

"It's not!" Sookie assured him.

"Declaring yourself?" Layla asked.

"Cause your life is on the line here." Alcide reminded her firmly.

"You won't me to stay with you, once you've heard why." Sookie told him. Layla didn't know what Sookie was talking about, but she felt the same way. Sure, she wanted to stay with Alcide. Beyond the fact that she was scared about Russell, she needed a friend now more than ever. Eric and Bill were gone, and Alcide, well they have both made mistakes but if she had to pick one honorable guy out of all the ones she knew it would be him. But how would he feel when he found out that she was not only pregnant, but it was Eric's baby?

"I can't stay with you." Sookie told him.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it." Alcide assured her. Layla chewed on her lip. Would he be able to handle what she would eventually have to tell him. She didn't want to lose anyone else in her life, but holy hell if the idea telling him didn't scare the shit out of her.

"Last night, when I got back from Bill's, I-" Sookie began but was cut off as Lafayette thundered down the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Get the fuck up outta here wolf." he said. Alcide stood so fast his chair knocked over and Layla followed suit. Lafayette looked at Layla harshly. "You too, you little half-vampire."

"Lafayette." Layla said, hurt.

"The fuck is his problem?" Alcide asked.

"He just broke up with his boyfriend. He ain't exactly himself." Sookie said flatly. Layla shot her a look. Broke up? Jesus was dead.

"I'm really sorry about you and your boyfriend, but I'm here because Sookie's in danger." Alcide said.

"I heard. I been listening. But how the fuck you think you gonna protect her from an ancient, pissed off Vampire, when all werewolves do is piss of Vampires even more? We done with all this supernatural bullshit! You heard me? No Vampires, no ghosts, no witches, no maenads, and no mother fucking werewolves!" Lafayette said, going to far as to shove Alcide, who immediately pressed forward, growling.

"Don't fucking growl at me." Lafayette said.

"I make whatever fucking noise I want." Alcide said.

"Why don't you just the fuck up outta our lives? The both of ya'll." Lafayette said.

Alcide looked to Sookie but she just sat there.

"You should go." she told him. Layla rolled her eyes and grabbed Alcide's arm.

"I'm throwin' you a lifeline here. Please take it." Alcide told Sookie.

"Like I said I can't." Sookie said.

"Alcide, let's just go." Layla said quietly.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind." Alcide said. Sookie nodded. Layla dragged her friend out the front door.

Layla climbed into the passenger side of Alcide's truck and he looked at her sideways.

"You're not gonna give me some bullshit about how you can't stay with me either, can you? Cause I might have to kidnap you if you do." he said. Layla smiled.

"You do live alone now, right?" she checked. Alcide sighed.

"Yeah."

"Then let's just stop at Bill's and get my stuff. I'll come with you right now." Layla told him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With all of Layla's things now in the back of the truck they drove to Alcide's house in Shreveport. The sun had set a little while ago and it was no dark. They stopped at a gas station on the way.

"You want anything while I'm in there?" he asked.

"Chocolate anything." Layla said with a smile.

"You still love snickers?"

"Oh you know me so well." she said with a smile. Alcide smiled back and then tossed her his phone.

"Here. Call Eric and fill him in. He's probably awake by now." Alcide told her. Layla sighed.

"Why do I have to?" she whined.

"Cause he'll probably take it better coming from you." Alcide said, walking into the store. Layla scrolled through the phonebook and dialed Eric's number. Did he still have his phone? Was he even alive to answer. It rang for what felt like forever before she heard someone pick it up.

"Alcide, my faithful friend. How are ya?" came Eric's voice through the phone. Layla became suddenly infuriated by his cheery tone.

"Wow. Sounding pretty good for a dead man." She noted.

"Layla? I'm out of town for a day and you're back with Alcide. Figures." he replied snidely.

"Fuck off, Eric. I have something you need to know. Russell Edgington is on the loose. The guard at the garage was glamoured, doesn't remember anything, but there is a busted whole in the concrete and the chains are still there but no homicidal maniac. Alcide wanted me to tell you." she said stiffly.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, you're staying with Alcide?" Eric asked.

"It's the safest place for me, right now." Layla told him.

"I agree. Well, thanks for letting me know." Eric said. They both paused.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Layla added and then hung up, furious that she had let that slip out. She tossed the phone onto Alcide's seat just as he came out of the store. She smiled. She really wanted that snickers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pulled into Alcide's driveway there was a pretty, dark-haired woman there waiting for him.

"Alcide, they have Sam. They think he killed Marcus. You have to tell them the truth or they'll kill him." she said.

"Shit." Alcide said, looking at Layla.

"Sounds like wolf stuff." she said.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"It's cool. Give me your house keys and go help Sam. Here, uh..." she trailed off as she held the door open for the dark haired woman.

"Luna." the woman said quickly, hopping into the car.

"Nice to meet you." Layla said, closing the door and waving as Alcide threw the truck into reverse.

Once upon a time Layla would have gone with them to make sure Sam was okay. However, she was thoroughly done with cleaning up other people's bullshit. Alcide could explain what had happened later. Layla went inside and then passed out on the couch.


	49. Chapter 49

When Layla awoke in the morning she was groggy, but stumbled up the stairs to find Alcide passed out in bed. She climbed in and kneeled beside him, poking him until he woke up.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily.

"Get up and tell me what happened last night." Layla grumbled back, her eyes still half closed. Alcide rolled onto his back and flopped an arm over his eyes.

"It's too goddamn early for this." he groaned. Layla stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Yeah, well, let's go grab some breakfast and talk. I think we have some catching up to do." Layla said. Alcide sighed but got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat across from each other in a diner booth. Layla sipped at her coffee while working her way through the massive breakfast she had ordered.

"So, you don't have a pack anymore?" she asked after Alcide had summed up what had happened with Sam and Marcus, and then Marcus and Debbie.

"Nope." Alcide told her, shoveling a forkful of egg into his mouth.

"And Debbie's gone for good?" she asked. "Now that you've adjuncted-"

"Abjured." Alcide corrected, shaking his head at her failure to grasp werewolf terminology.

"Abjured, okay. Well, now that you've done that she like officially dead to you or something?" Layla asked. Alcide nodded and Layla reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry, Alcide."

"I'm sick of telling you all of my problems. Why don't you tell me some of yours." Alcide said. Layla snorted and took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't have any problems." Layla said. Alcide gave her a look and she smiled weakly.

"The same usual bullshit with Eric. It's the same thing Bill does with Sookie. No matter what happens I feel like it's my job to make sure he's okay."

"It's not. He's a thousand year old vampire. He can take care of himself." Alcide chided gently.

"Yeah except when he can't." Layla argued. "Like when witches erase his memory or try to burn him at the stake, or when he tries to sacrifice himself to save someone else. Ugh, just, let's not. I'm so angry with him. I can't think about him without all these stupid emotions bubbling up and if I start crying onto my pancakes I will become seriously pissed off." Layla said.

"Can I ask you something?" Alcide asked, peering carefully at her.

"Sure." Layla agreed with a shrug.

"You used to hate the way he treated you. If he so much as looked at Sookie, you were furious. Now he has actually gone ahead slept with her and you barely seem pissed. It's like he's done the worst thing and you're just shrugging it off." Alcide said.

"Well, the old you would have been spraying him down with silver nitrate and kicking his ass for betraying you. I think I got more shit when you thought I had cheated on you, which I didn't for the record." Alcide said evenly. Layla narrowed her eyes.

"Let's not go near what happened between you and me in the past unless it's the good stuff, okay? As for Eric, I guess I'm more angry with Sookie. I was dating the guy and didn't take advantage, and she did. It was wrong. Eric was innocent when he slept with Sookie. He didn't know who I was, or what I was to him, but when he got his memory back, he remembered everything that had happened while he hadn't been himself. So, he remembered me screaming at him, and not caring if he died, and he probably thinks I had an affair with Bill or possibly you, and on top of it all, I think he and Sookie really did fall in love." Layla said. "I hate it, but that's it. I could try to repair what we had and chalk all of it up to another thing I forgive him for, but I don't want to. Eric fell in love with Sookie, and I can hate them both for it, but that's not something that just goes away. It would be one thing if it was just sex and it was Eric being Eric, but it wasn't. It was him giving his heart to someone else." Layla paused and licked her lips, tapping her fork against her plate as she thought. "I still want him. I still love him, but luckily for me I am just so disgusted by it all that I don't even want to be near him. I don't even know how he could ever convince me that he loved me again."

Alcide sighed. "Not that I'm exactly rooting for Northman here, but you know that none of that means he stopped loving you... theoretically speaking. Assuming that fucker is even capable of love, which I seriously doubt."

"Fine, maybe he does love me. Too bad. He fucked up too badly this time. He fell in love with someone else. Even though I know logically that it was innocent and he never meant to betray me when his memory was gone, I can't just get over that." Layla said, as her eyes filled she sniffled and shoved more food in her mouth. "Enough talking about him. Don't you have work?"

"Yeah." Alcide said, sliding out of the booth. "What are you going to do all day?"

"Sleep. I've been on such a weird schedule lately, and this whole being up in the daytime is draining. I'll probably sleep till sundown and then job hunt online." Layla said as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the afternoon when Layla's cellphone began to vibrate, waking her up. The caller i.d. said ALCIDE.

"Hey, what gives? You're interrupting my beauty sleep." she groaned.

"Debbie's gone missing." Alcide said frantically. Layla sat up and pushed her hair back from her face.

"What do you mean 'missing'? I thought you 'saw her no more' anyway." Layla asked.

"Her parents are in town. She called them, said she was coming home and never showed." he explained. "I know she's back on V, and to top it all off they found her car abandoned near Sookie's house. Cash, credit cards, and her id all still her wallet." Layla sighed.

"Do you want to go looking for her?" she asked.

"No." he said firmly. "But I think I should tell Sookie. I'm going to swing by Merlotte's after work."

"Well, could you pick me up first? That way I can grab my car and then maybe we can have a drink, okay?" Layla offered, hoping it would keep him calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla was only a few minutes behnd Alcide as she pulled into a parking space at Merlotte's. Her jeans were artfully shredded and she was wearing a black and blue flannel over a black t-shirt and her favorite combat boots. Walking in she saw Alcide duck into the back of the restaurant just as there was banging. She followed him to see what was happening.

Sookie was standing there in her uniform asking Lafayette, who was sprawled out on the floor, if he was okay.

"What in tarnation? Oh my god!" Arlene said as she and Sam rushed in as well. Layla's eyes went wide as Tara, covered in blood, stepped out of the freezer.

"Tara, what are you doing in there?" Sookie asked, smiling.

"Seriously, Sookie? This is your plan? To pretend none of it happened?" Tara said flatly.

"Why don't we talk about it outside? Alone?" Sookie asked. Layla watched them both and even glanced at Lafayette. They had been acting weird yesterday but it was obvious she was missing something big.

"Why?" Tara asked darkly. "Afraid he won't think you're so cute once he knows what you did?" she asked looking at Alcide. "Or that you'll actually make Layla look like the better choice?"

Layla felt a little sting there. She always considered herself to be the best choice. But seriously, what the fuck was going on? Sookie stepped forward and said something quietly to Tara.

"Tara, please-" Sookie began, but Tara stopped her mid-sentence by popping out a new set of fangs. Arlene gasped and Layla's jaw dropped.

"What?!" she asked to nobody in particular. Tara hated Vampires. She was the very last person in the world she had ever expected to become a vampire.

"Fuck off!" Tara said to Sookie as she stormed out of the kitchen. Arlene was still making little squeaking noises and moved to stand behind Alcide and Layla.

"Hey, Sookie and Lafayette are your friends. They're just trying to help you." Sam said.

"Turning me into a monster? I don't need that kind of help and I don't need yours either." Tara said. Sam tried again to get her to stay but after the usual threat to rip out their throats, he let her go. Alcide tossed Sookie a look that was by no means pleased.

"Nothing's going on, huh?" he asked. Layla tugged at his jacket.

"Come on, Alcide." she said. The man needed to get away from people who were toxic, and Layla may not have been a paragon of truth what with hiding her pregnancy from him, but she figured that it was common practice not to announce your pregnancy until you were 3 months in, so this should be her grace period for omitting the little miracle vampire baby.

As they headed into the parking lot Sookie rushed after them. Layla let out a sigh as the perky blonde called after Alcide.

"If you're gonna lie to me again I don't wanna hear it." Alcide told her flatly.

"It was complicated."

"I think he can keep up." Layla told her, standing by Alcide's side, mostly for support. Poor guy couldn't handle much more bullshit, but she had a feeling he was going to get it.

"What happened to Tara?" he asked.

"Debbie showed up at my house with a shotgun. She was trying to get to me. Tara jumped in front." Sookie explained.

"Debbie shot Tara?" Alcide said. Layla laid a hand on his arm, but was glad he couldn't see how shocked she was. The brunette had a bad feeling in her gut that she knew where this was going.

"I got the gun and I-" Sookie broke off.

"What, Sookie?" Alcide asked quietly. "Say it."

Sookie just stared at him, so he repeated himself. "Say it."

"I killed her." Sookie said simply. Alcide looked away, his eyes filling, and his whole body fidgeting, unsure of how to process this new information. He glanced bak at Layla who held onto his arm and put another on his back, trying to let him know silently that he wasn't alone.

"You were never gonna tell me?" Alcide asked Sookie. "You were gonna let me go looking for her? Wondering what the hell happened to her?"

"Yes!" Sookie admitted breathlessly. "Because you loved her! You forgave her for everything! I didn't know what you were gonna do-"

"Bullshit!" Alcide said, trying to step forward but Layla held onto him. "I have had your back since the day we met. And you owe me more than lying to my fucking face!" he said, ripping out of Layla's grasp and punching the side of his truck so hard it left a dent.

"Alcide! I-I'm sorry! I wish I could-" Sookie tried but Layla stopped her.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"I don't want to hear it." Alcide growled. "I don't wanna hear another word."

"I don't have a right to ask, but I need to know what you're gonna do. I need to know if you're gonna tell anyone!" Sookie said. Alcide just walked away, followed by Layla. She saw him into his car and then whispered that she would follow right behind him. As she watched him drive off she walked to her own car, aware that Sookie's eyes were on her.

"You have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone." Sookie said tearfully. Layla gave a little laugh at the girl's audacity.

"I don't have to do shit for you. It's his decision." Layla said. She opened her car door and then closed it again and looked seriously at Sookie.

She knew what it was like, to be ready to kill someone because they hurt a person you loved, but you had to be willing to pay the price. She didn't want to go to jail for the rest or my life and have Alcide hate her, or Bill for that matter or even Eric. So thanks to all of them, Sookie got to live to be a bitch another day. The dumb blonde had really better stop hurting the people she loved though, or Layla was going to make sure that she got hurt. She shook her head before sliding into her car and speeding off to Shreveport.

She spent the better half of her night with Alcide's head in her lap as he sobbed and the other half making sure he didn't tear the house down as he raged. All the while she kept her opinions to herself.


	50. Chapter 50

Alcide left in the afternoon while Layla was sleeping. The note on the bedside table said he was going to the see the Pelts and then going to talk to Sookie.

When Layla woke up it was already dark out, but she finally felt good and rested, and back to her old self. She checked her bank account, which was still pretty healthy, but there wasn't enough for a house. She wondered if she could send someone to go get the rest of her things out of Sookie's house, like the tv and the microwave. They were hers anyway.

When Alcide hadn't come back by 10, Layla began to worry. He wasn't answering his cell. Is it possible Sookie had finally gone off the deep end and hurt him, or had someone else hurt him? Layla knew he probably went there to forgive her. He had the same weakness with Sookie as he had with Debbie. Alcide couldn't hold a grudge against a pretty girl, and despite what he said, she knew he had a crush on Sookie.

Layla drove to Bon Temps and parked her car on the other side of the graveyard, taking the time to walk through it in the quiet, still of the night. She missed coming to the graveyard every day. It had been her safe place, well until Bill and Marnie had used it as a battle ground and she'd been shot.

As she walked she was suddenly aware of footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn because she already knew who it was.

"Thought you got snatched up by the Authority." Layla said dryly. She turned and looked at Eric, who was flawless as usual.

"Try not to sound so disappointed." he replied.

"So did you escape or something?" Layla asked. Eric walked forward so they were standing in front of each other.

"Not exactly." he said.

"Well, what the hell does that mean?" she asked, twisting her arms across her chest, silently resenting the fact that they looked like they matched, both wearing all black.

"Bill and I were charged with the treason and face the true death. We bargained for time to find Russell." Eric explained succinctly.

"And once you find him you're free?" Layla asked.

"Oh, I highly doubt it." Eric told her with a smile. Layla's brow furrowed in disdain.

"Just tell me your plan to avoid death so I don't have to worry." she snapped.

"There is no plan." Eric said evenly. "I am going to find Russell, and then I am going to kill him, and then I will die. I have already released Pam, and now it's your turn."

"Release me? You did that when you fucked a waitress." Layla snapped, but she turned away so he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't fair! You're either breaking my heart or dying! I never get to just enjoy hating you properly! It's not fair!" she cried and then turned, beating his chest with her hands. "I hate you! You're a horrible, evil thing and I hate you!"

"Layla..." Eric said softly, but made no motion to still her hands.

"No! You ruin everything! You have ruined me! I will never be the same again and it's all your fault!" she sobbed. "You don't know what you've done to me."

Eric finally swept her up in a hug.

"I am sorry I hurt you." he said. "I was wrong."

"You're not sorry you hurt me. You're sorry you wasted your time on a woman who didn't choose you." Layla said, pushing him away. "I'm not stupid, Eric. Don't patronize me at the end with false apologies and exaggerated declarations of your 'feelings'." Layla said contemptibly, used sarcastic air quotes. "I may be an idiot who will always love you, but I don't have to be the idiot who believes every word you say."

"Fine. I chose Sookie, but you chose Alcide." Eric said flatly. "And then Bill Compton, and then Alcide again. You do get around."

Layla's jaw dropped. "I chose Alcide after you broke my heart, and then HE broke it all over again and who did I go running back to? You! And then you ripped me to shreds all over again!" Layla hissed. "I stayed at Bill's because I didn't have another choice. My options were live with my ex and his girlfriend OR leave with my ex and the woman he cheated on me with. It wasn't a hard choice."

"You were going to let me face the true death at Bill's hand." Eric growled. Layla narrowed her eyes.

"I lied to Bill to protect you in the first place. I nearly got myself killed the whole time you were boning the blonde bimbo behind my back!"

"Nice alliteration." Eric said dryly.

"Fuck alliteration!" Layla shrieked. "And I decided to stay with Alcide because SOMEONE shoved me under a desk while they got themselves arrested by the goddamn Vampire police! AND Russell Edgington is on the goddamn loose! I have more important things to worry about than who you seem to think I'm fucking. Newsflash is isn't Alcide." Layla said, and then stormed off, away from Eric, the whole time muttering to herself.

"You just think you're so above it all." Eric said as he loped beside her.

"Don't talk to me." she snapped quietly.

"You think you're so much better than I am."

"I know I'm better than you." Layla said with a derisive snort. "I actually care about people, even if they hurt me I do my best to help. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I recently peel your charred ass off of a pyre after I helped protect you from a necromancer even after you cheated on me? Then what did you do? Moped when your skank said that she didn't want to be your girlfriend." Layla said, tossing him a patronizing pouty lip. He growled at her.

"I could kill you." he whispered.

"I have things to live for." Layla snapped.

"Like what? A book you'll never finish?" Eric said sarcastically. It was on the tip of Layla's tongue to tell him, but she didn't. If he was going to die anyway, he need never know about the baby. As far as she was concerned it was HER baby, and no one elses. Eric Northman had no right to know.

As they reached Bill who was standing in Sookie's yard Layla thought for a moment something was wrong but then she looked through the window and saw Sookie and Alcide making out.

"You know, last night I thought he was gonna hit her. Now, they're screwing around. That girl should walk around with an 'open for business' sign hung around her waist." Layla said. "Fuck this shit." she said and stormed off in the direction of her car.

"Awkward time for a drop in, Bill." Eric noted.

"Jessica mentioned Sookie had been having a rough go of it." Bill said.

"She seems to be recovering nicely." Eric said. "Can we go back to looking for Russell now?"

"We are looking for Russell, but clearly without any success." Bill said. "Sookie could be useful." he paused and looked over his shoulder at the retreating brunette. "Layla should probably be left out of it."

"If I had to pick the more useful girl, it would be Layla every time. Sookie is nothing more than Vampire bait." Eric said boredly. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Not so long ago you were going to die for Sookie, and you tossed Layla aside like she meant nothing." Bill reminded him.

"That's not true. Layla was always important, neither you nor she knew what I felt when I was without my memories." he said flatly.

"I know that you when you found out she was alive you said that was enough for you. Just to know that she was still living." Bill said. "Why did you care if you had chosen Sookie to love?"

"I didn't choose Sookie. I settled for Sookie." Eric snapped. "When I was under that fucking curse I had no idea who I was. I didn't think I deserved Layla. I was in love with her from the moment I saw her, but she was an angel and I was nothing. So I settled for the fairy."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "She's still too good for you." he noted.


	51. Chapter 51

Layla had barely reached the graveyard when she suddenly decided that if things were ever going to get better for her, something had to change. Maybe she had been passive aggressive. Maybe she hadn't been aggressive enough. But in either case, she was done with just walking away. She turned and began walking swiftly back towards Sookie's. She may have taken Eric and Alcide. She may have taken back her house. But she was sure as shit not going to keep her tv and her new microwave. There were also a myriad of hair products, and photos and other things she had amassed just sitting in the house that she wanted, including a straightening iron she had been given as a christmas gift from Janice, and the jewelry Alcide and Eric had bought her.

Layla ignore Bill and Eric and walked right into the house. She heard lip smacking coming from upstairs and cringed. Eric and Bill zoomed in quickly behind her.

"What do you guys want?" she asked and then gave a knowing, mocking smile. "Oh, is someone else playing with your favorite toy?"

Ignoring them as they followed her up the stairs she paused as she saw Sookie vomiting all over Alcide's feet. She crossed her arms and flashed a very smug smile.

"Alcide, you sure know how to treat a lady." Eric said sarcastically as he and Bill stood behind Layla in the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Layla went about the house throwing things into a empty box she had grabbed from under the stairs, she tried to ignore Bill and Eric as they sobered Sookie up, but curiosity kept her close by. If they had any news on Russell Edgington she wanted to know about it, and if Sookie got to know then she got to know.

She was currently grabbing some of her favorite coffee mugs out of the cabinets as Eric and Bill were talking to her about bringing back the memory of Alcide's security guard from the parking garage.

"That was a Maenad spell. I've never tried to un-glamour someone." she said, taking a sip of the coffee they had made her. "Where were you guys anyway? We were worried."

"Clearly." Eric said dryly. Layla tossed him and look and he glanced at her sideways.

"Alcide's employee is the only person who can identify who freed Russell." Bill reminded Sookie gently.

"I don't want Doug mixed up this bullshit." Alcide said defensively.

"He got mixed up in it when he got glamoured, Alcide. No point in trying to protect him now." Layla said flatly as she buried her head in a cupboard reaching for a frying pan.

"You fangers bring nothing but trouble and death." Alcide said roughly.

"We don't need your permission, wolf." Eric told him.

"Russell has been underground for over a year. It will take him a couple of days to recuperate and as soon as he does he will be straight out after us on the hunt." Bill said firmly, turning in his chair to look at Alcide.

"Cause you didn't kill him when you had the chance." Alcide reminded him.

"They showed mercy." Layla said defensively, propping her hands on her hips. "It backfired. Shit happens."

"Stupid fucks." Alcide growled.

"What did you say?" Bill snapped.

"You heard me." Alcide countered.

All three men descended into childish arguing. Layla, who had been rummaging under the sink now sat back on her haunches and stared. When did this devolve into petty high-school drama of who slept with who, and who's the tough guy? Did everyone seem to forget that there was a three thousand year old Vampire on the loose?

Sookie began to laugh quietly. Layla realized that despite the coffee, she was probably still pretty drunk.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said as the men turned to stare. "I just keep thinking, that if I make the right choice all this madness will end and my life will go back to normal, but, it's not gonna end, is it? This is it. It's not gonna change." she said, glancing at Layla. "We say goodbye, and the next thing, you guys are back in my house and a three thousand year old Vampire wants to suck my blood. Must be Thursday!" she said, standing up.

If Layla hadn't hated Sookie so much she would have laughed and agreed with her, and it only made her hate the girl more that she had ruined their friendship beyond all possible repair. They could have talked about how much it sucked to be stuck in this way of life, but how there were good sides too. They wouldn't have had to be alone in it all, but Sookie had ruined it.

The blonde tugged on her jacket. "Well, come on! What are ya'll waiting for? Onward into the jaws of death! Boot and rally." she said, walking out the door.

All three men stared and Layla gave a little laugh.

"Have fun, boys." Layla said, lifting her now heavy box and placing it on the kitchen table.

"You're coming." Eric said firmly.

"Don't tell her what to do." Alcide said. Layla shot him a glare.

"Don't speak for me. I'm mad at you." she told him and he at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed before walking out the door.

"There's no reason for Layla to go." Bill said as non-chalantly as he could.

"If she does not come with us she will be unprotected." Eric reminded him.

"I can protect myself." Layla said, but she had barely gotten the words out when she found herself slammed up against the wall by her throat.

"Oh, yes. You are woman. I hear you roar." Eric said, slowly releasing her.

"Eric!" Bill snapped. As Layla's feet reached the ground she reached up and slapped Eric hard across the face.

"I am not some kind of goddamn ragdoll you can throw around!" she screamed at him.

"Do not lay another hand on her." Bill said, coming to stand by her side. Eric looked between them unhappily before walking out of the kitchen and into the yard.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked Layla. "Is 'everything' alright?" he added with a pointed glance towards her abdomen.

"Fine." She said, running a hand through her hair. "He's not going to stop until I agree to come with him."

"You don't have to do what he says." Bill reminded her.

"No, I want to go with you guys. I just don't want him to think I'm doing it because he asked me to go. I don't trust any of you to tell me the truth, so I have to go find out for myself what the fuck is going on." Layla said, striding out into the night with Bill right behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the parking garage and walked in to meet the night security guard.

"Doug, this is Layla and Sookie. Sookie, Layla, this is Doug." Alcide said by way of introductions. Sookie shook his hand while Layla held back and gave a little wave.

"Well, what can I do for you folks?" the man asked.

"Uhm, would you mind terribly if I took a little peek inside your head?" Sookie asked sweetly. Doug agreed reluctantly and they all went and stood by the site where Russell had been exhumed. Layla found herself standing between Bill and Eric as Sookie held Doug's hand and asked him questions, though he said he didn't remember anything.

"I was takin' my break, like always." he was saying, but Sookie was communicating the things in his brain that he couldn't remember.

"Someone's coming up to him." she told them.

"What did they look like?" Bill asked.

"It's blurry, I can't make it out." Sookie told them.

"What does it sound like? Silent? Heavy boots? High heels?" Layla asked. She knew he own heels had a telltale clicking noise when she walked.

"Heels." Sookie said. "It's a woman."

Bill glanced back at Layla approvingly and then looked over her head to Eric.

"She's digging Russell up with her hands." Sookie continued. Doug was starting to look nervous. "Wait. She has a necklace. A pendant. Like a spider or a bat?"

Bill looked again at Eric. "A female member of the Authority released Russell." Bill took a step closer to Eric. "Did you tell Nora that we buried Russell alive?" he asked.

"No." Eric said.

"Nora?" Layla asked astonished. She had heard about Nora. She was Eric's sister, another progeny of Godric. Part of her had always wanted to meet her. Eric had told Layla about her one late night they had spent in New Orleans a few months ago, talking about their families. Eric neglected to mention that this sister was a member of the Authority.

"I don't believe you." Bill said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Eric replied smoothly.

"You said you and Nora share everything." Bill challenged.

"Not that." Eric said firmly.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut now she's using Russell against us!" Bill hissed.

"That's absurd." Eric told him. "Nora risked her life to free me. And you too."

Bill walked away and Layla glanced up at Eric. He looked down at her and she saw the faint traces of uncertainty in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Layla sat in the back of Alcide's van with Bill and Eric, who were still discussing Nora.

"What if Nora orchestrated this whole thing?" Bill asked. "She pretended to save us so she could send us to Russell."

"Why would she do that?" Layla asked.

"Russell could be a powerful ally to her cause." Bill told them. "Though he'd never agree to do it for free, but if she were to serve the two of us up to him then she'd be in a position to negotiate with him."

"Yeah, well, that's not what she did." Eric replied calmly. "She tried to get us out of the country."

"No, that's what she said she was doing." Bill said.

"You're just being paranoid." Eric told him.

"Then why is she still alive?" Bill asked. Eric sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Bill."

"She's a traitor and a liar, just like her brother." Bill said. Eric's fangs snapped out and Layla suddenly spoke up.

"Enough! Bill, take it back! You don't even know if that's true and it's unfair to say. Eric, control yourself." she said, chiding them like they were children. Might as well get used to doing that. Bill said nothing and Eric didn't move.

"Take it back." Eric demanded. Bill was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He spoke and Layla found herself rubbing Eric's back in an attempt to calm him down, but as soon as she realized what she was doing she quickly took her hand away. Old habits die hard.

"Yeah, they're glowing." Bill was saying into the phone. Layla glanced between them.

"Uh, what the fuck is that?" she asked, pointing back and forth and the glowing red lights underneath both of their shirts.

"We don't have much time." Bill said as he hung up the phone.

"Well, about how much time do you have?" Layla asked him firmly.

"Until dawn." he told her. As soon as the van stopped Layla, Eric and Bill hopped out from the back, all three of them carrying long wooden stakes. They joined Alcide, Sookie and Doug at the foot of the front steps of what looked like an old abandoned hospital. Layla cringed. She hated creepy abandoned hospitals. Alive, active hospitals weren't so bad, but creepy, haunted old ones were things she liked to stay far, far away from.

"They took Russell inside." Sookie said.

"Of course they did." Layla groaned.

"We don't have much time, we should split up." Bill told Eric. "I'll take the North wing, you take the South."

"Even at full speed it's a lot of ground to cover." Eric told him.

"Sookie, Eric and I would like to thank you for getting us this far but we'll take it from here. Stay outside with Doug, Alcide and Layla." Bill told her.

"Fuck that." Layla said.

"Yeah right." Sookie added.

"We don't have time to worry about you." Eric said.

"Then don't and I'll worry about myself. Besides, if you're so pressed for time and I know you are you'll need another set of eyes and a pair of feet." Layla told them.

"Besides, I've seen enough scary movies to know you don't split up when it's a big, scary asylum and there's a crazed killer on the loose." Sookie said.

"Wow, for once I agree with your logic." Layla said dryly, walking into the building while Sookie rattled off some more reasons why she should go. Alcide sniffed the air behind her as they walked in.

"Wolves have been here." he told them.

"They come with Russell." Bill said. They all were following Sookie, leading them down the path of Doug's forgotten memories. Something made a noise and they all jumped, well, jumping for the Vampire's means their fangs pop out...Layla was embarrassed that hers had as well. It turned out to just be a rat, which seemed harmless, until they realized the rat was chewing on a severed human hand. Alcide tried to keep Doug calm, but the man was borderline hysterical.

Behind a curtain there were dozens of rats feasting on a pile of dead human bodies.

"Good lord in heaven." Sookie said.

"Seems like we're in the right place." Eric noted coolly.

"Unless there's another crazed murderer camping out here." Layla added.

They went deeper into the hosptial and there was a loud bang. Bill and Eric stepped forward, fangs out while Alcide growled.

"We're being watched." he said.

"I can't do this." Doug said. "Holy shit cakes. I'm so fucking sorry, but this is crazy!"

The man took off down the hallway. Layla took after him and so did Sookie. That guy was their freaking map. She was in no mood to wander around a creepy hospital all night. As he turned into a room Layla did too and there was screaming. First Doug and then another man hung from the ceiling wearing a strait jacket. He wasn't the only one. There were a bunch of humans, dangling there like meat on hooks. The boys came in right behind them. Eric walked forward and clamped a hand over Doug's mouth, silencing him.

"Please, help me." said the man dangling captive. "Don't take me. It's not my turn. I'm too skinny! I was on Atkins and I lost forty pounds! Take the others! Fatties first." he pleaded.

"Where do they take the prisoners?" Bill asked.

"Down the hallway. There's screaming and then there's that." the man said. Layla wasn't sure what the 'that' he was referring to was.

"I'm not going." Doug said from the corner he was cowering in. "I'm staying here."

"Please. Get me down from here. I've got money. I can pay you!" the captive said.

"Hush!" Layla snapped, she was surprised how un-empathetic she felt towards the man facing a death sentence. Do people have a maximum number of lives they are willing to look out for? That didn't seem very human to her. She turned and walked with Eric down the hallway to face Russell Edgington again.

As they walked into the room Layla could see Russell lying on an old hospital gurney with a sheet covering him, resting comfortably.

"Took you long enough." he said evenly. "What infernal racket you people have been making."

Sniffing the air delicately, he turned his head to look at them all.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse. Always a pleasure. To what do I owe?" he asked.

"Fuck you, you psychotic piece of shit." Sookie said harshly.

"Such harsh words. I would have expected that from Miss Dahlin." Russell said, inhaling deeply. "How are you... Momma?" he asked. Layla froze and glanced at Bill, horrified. Bill glanced back at her surreptitiously. She prayed that everyone would take that as a cute southern turn of phrase and nothing more.

Eric at least, didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, old friend." he said, leaning down to Russell. "Do you remember me? We've come to finish what we started."

"Well, as my great love Talbot used to say when we were buck hunting," Russell said. "Give it your best shot."

There was a sudden growl and Alcide was knocked out of sight. Layla hissed and felt her fangs slide forward.

"Fucking Christ, here we go again."


	52. Chapter 52

Layla raced down the hallways after Alcide who was being dragged by a wolf. As she ran another wolf jumped from somewhere she didn't see and tore at her arm. She punch the thing in the face and wrestled with it. It was strong, almost certainly on V, but she had become stronger after months of sharing blood with Eric.

It snapped and she dodged. It bit and she clawed, even going so far as to sink her teeth into it's neck but it wriggled free and bit back. Eric grabbed the thing and tossed it across the room where it transformed back into a human as it lay lifeless against the wall. A blast of light blasted Russell away from Sookie. Layla had been so preoccupied with the wolf she hadn't even seen him follow them.

Eric pounced and placed his stake right above Russell's heart, but Bill was instantly standing behind Eric with his own stake pressing against Eric's back.

"He dies, we die most certainly." Bill reminded Eric. "But if we take him back alive, maybe we don't have to die."

"Unlikely." Eric growled.

"But not impossible." Bill countered, and then repositioned himself to look at Eric. "Maybe you're ready to die, maybe you're just bored after a thousand years, but you do not make that decision for me."

"FREEZE!" someone yelled and Layla froze where she had been sitting against the wall holding onto her bleeding arm. A group of men wearing all black and carrying guns entered, all with little red laser dots pointed at Russell's chest.

"We'll take over from here." one of the men said.

They placed Russell in silver handcuffs as Layla stood up from where she had been sitting and stood beside Bill and Eric, her fangs now safely tucked away...wherever it was they went when they weren't out. As Russell was being led away he suddenly turned to face the Vampire SWAT commander.

"You had better hope you are not around when I am fully restored, and oh I will be. Authority!" he said and then spit on the ground in distaste. "What fucking authority do you have? Given to you by what? Lillith? You idiots! You're no better than humans with your absurd, magical thinking. There is no Lillith!" Russell raved.

The commander punched him right in the face.

"That is blasphemy." he said cheerily. Layla knew about the story of Lillith. Adam's first wife, before Eve. It was said she was the mother of all Vampires. It had been information found on the internet when she had been researching Vampires for her book, before she had actually befriended any. She had always liked the idea of Lillith personally, but more as a feminist symbol as opposed to a Vampire one.

Russell continued to complain and shout as he was dragged away and Alcide came into the room, hitching up his pants. They had probably come off after he had shifted to wolf.

"JD put up a helluva fight until he heard those two wolves dying. He ran like a fuckin' squirrel." Alcide said.

"Wolf and humans are here." the commander said, looking at Sookie, Layla and Alcide.

"Doug led us here." Sookie told him.

"We found them parked in a van outside of Shreveport." Bill lied.

"Humping each other like livestock... while the wolf filmed." Eric added. Layla cringed. The thought was an unpleasant one.

"We took the van to get here with them in it." Bill finished. Eric gave Layla a look that said quite clearly to go along with it.

"You could cover that much distance by yourselves much faster than by driving." the commander told them.

"We had another human with us that we needed because he remembered coming here before." Bill added smoothly. "Doug."

"They know too much." the Vampire said.

"But nothing that a little glamouring won't take care of." Bill offered.

"Do it." the commander said and then left them all. Bill went immediately to Sookie who looked shocked that he was actually going to glamour her. Eric touched his ear gently, indicating that they were being listened to. Eric walked over to Alcide while Layla waited patiently for her turn to be fake glamoured.

"We owe you, wolf." Eric said, pricking his thumb and healing the wounds on Alcide's face. It was clear instantly that it was a diversion and that Eric had well and truly glamoured Alcide. "You will remember nothing of us showing up tonight or anything that happened afterward. You will always protect Layla, with your life."

"Yes." Alcide agreed hazily. Layla opened her mouth to argue, but didn't dare risk being overheard.

"And you'll keep your hands off Sookie. Romantically speaking. She kind of disgusts you." Eric added. Layla's jaw hung slack. "And Layla, you think of her as a sister."

"Okay." Alcide agreed. Eric then turned his gaze on Layla.

"You will forget all about me. You will not remember this night or your dealing with the Vampires here. You will continue to have a normal, human life free of interference from Vampires." he told her. Layla stared at him. Why couldn't he have given her a sweet heartfelt speech like Bill had given Sookie. Eric suddenly leaned in and whispered in her ear so faintly it almost felt like just air.

"But you will never forget how much you are loved." he added. Layla felt her heart melt at the words. She realized that this could be the last goodbye he ever gave her, but she had said her final goodbyes before and he had always come back. He had to come back. This couldn't be the last thing he would ever say to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sookie cried the entire ride back to Bon Temps. Alcide had no idea why she was crying or where they were and Layla couldn't even speak, too overwhelmed by the thoughts rushing through her head and the feelings coursing through her heart.

She and Alcide slept at Sookie's because they were all exhausted. Layla tossed and turned all night on the couch and finally gave up as morning hit. As she fixed coffee, Sookie came in.

"Hey." the blonde said weakly.

"Hey." the brunette said back. "You want coffee?"

"Please." Sookie said. Layla poured her a mug and then sat across the table from her. "Does this mean we might be able to be friends again." she asked hopefully. Layla looked at her without any emotion on her face.

"No. This just means I'm too tired to be a bitch right now..." Layla paused and sipped her coffee. "Whore." she added with a smile. It made her feel better. Sookie looked like she wanted to say something but then shook her head and looked out the window. Layla stared at the table and sipped her coffee. The silence didn't break until Alcide came downstairs.

"Morning." he said to the girls.

"There's coffee over there. If you want something to eat you'll need to make it yourself." Sookie told him.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked after he walked over to the coffee pot.

"No." Layla said rubbing a hand across her eyes, trying to rub the sleepiness away.

"Honestly, I can't even remember the last time I was okay." Sookie added.

"Anything you need?" he asked them.

"A fucking normal life." Sookie said. Layla raised her coffee mug halfheartedly.

"Here, here." she agreed. Layla drained her coffee and put the mug in the sink, rinsing it quickly before grabbing her box of things and heading towards the back door. "Sookie, I'll be by later in the week for the rest of my stuff."

"Fine." the blonde said calmly.

"Layla-" Alcide began.

"Still mad." Layla reminded him sharply, without even glancing his way as she walked outside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Layla was beginning to feel like a nomad as she piled her suitcases into the trunk of her car. She was swiftly realizing that there was nothing keeping her in Bon Temps anymore. She could write from anywhere, and after all the pain Eric had put her through and all the shit she had experienced, she had more than enough research for her novel. She was only going to have a few more months left to herself before a new little person showed up.

She would travel with the last of the money she had, try to get her day job back and then raise this kid by herself, whether it turned out to be human, vampire or a little of both. Layla checked herself into a motel for a nap and slept till almost sundown, grabbed herself a true blood and headed for Fangtasia. She needed a few things from Pam.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pam led the way back to the office as Layla followed. Layla was wearing jeans and an old sweatshirt with her combat boots on and her hair thrown up on top of her head.

"Thanks for seeing me." Layla said as she closed the door.

"Don't thank me. I took you back here so no one would see you. You're a fucking eyesore right now." Pam said flatly. Layla nodded with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you, Pam." Layla said. The blonde vamp arched a brow.

"Going somewhere?" she asked dryly.

"Yeah, but I need a favor." Layla admitted.

"Do I look like your fairy fucking godmother?" Pam asked, propping her hands on her hips.

"No. I've seen fairies. You look nothing like a fairy." Layla said smiling, but Pam didn't seem amused. "I need a doctor."

"I am not the goddamn yellow pages." Pam said, going to walk past her.

"Pam, I'm pregnant." Layla blurted.

Pam turned to stare at Layla. "Who's the father?"

"It's mine. Doesn't matter who the father is." Layla said defensively.

"You cheated on my maker?" she asked menacingly. Layla's spine straightened.

"No. Your maker cheated on me." Layla reminded her stiffly. "I never betrayed him."

Both women paused awkwardly. Pam was obviously expecting an explanation, without which she would never give Layla the number for the doctor. There were at an impasse. Layla sighed and took a step closer to Pam, keeping her voice low so there would be no chance she was overheard.

"I was with Eric before Marnie cast her first necromancy spell...right before." Layla said, putting emphasis on it so there was no mistaking what she meant. "She did a spell to restore life. It must have rubbed off."

"That's fucking ridiculous." Pam snapped.

"Well, it's the truth. At least, I think it is. I peed on a stick and it came up positive, but I need to be certain. I don't want to go to a regular doctor because I don't know if this baby will be human or Vampire or what. God forbid they find a human woman pregnant by a vampire. Do you know what they would do to me? To the baby?" Layla asked. Pam took a deep breath.

"This can not be happening." Pam said, going and sitting behind the desk. "If you are lying to me-"

"I'm not!" Layla groaned. "Do you think I'm so delusional as to think we're friends? I mean, I think you like me more than Sookie, but that's about it. I wouldn't be asking for your help if I didn't absolutely need it."

"So what is it that you want?" Pam asked. Layla sighed in relief.

"I need the number and address for that doctor that fixed up Sookie's back after she was attacked by the Maynad. Eric said she was kind of like a supernatural surgeon." Layla said. "I just need to see her and figure out what's going on."

Pam sighed and quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper, talking while she did so. "If this is a lie I will eat you for dinner and use your baby as dessert, got it?" Pam asked, holding out the piece of paper. Layla reached forward to take it but Pam held onto it tightly.

"Does Eric know about this?" Pam asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not." Layla said. "What good could come from that? Would there be a shotgun wedding? Can you picture Eric playing 'Daddy' to a human baby and changing diapers and heating up bottles of milk?" Layla asked. "If it's a Vampire, then all he would do is put us all in danger and make us targets. I'm a halfling, I'm not going to be repulsed if I need to feed my baby blood, and you can be damn sure that if I need to kill someone to keep my kid alive, whether it be for food or self-defense, I'm going to do it. I don't need Eric."

Pam released the piece of paper and Layla folded it up, sticking it in her back pocket. As Layla walked out Pam spoke.

"You know that if this baby is Vampire, it might have the same effects as a progeny." Pam reminded her. Layla turned.

"Which are?"

"The bond between a vampire and their progeny is stronger than anything else in the world. It's in the blood. If this is anything like that, Eric is gonna know whether you tell him or not." Pam told her.

Layla shook her head. "Nope, that's totally different. That involves the whole being dead and buried with the maker thing-"

"Look this is completely unprecedented, so you don't know what the hell it could be." Pam said quickly, going to leave the room.

"Don't tell him, Pam." Layla told her.

"I don't keep secrets from Eric." Pam told her.

"Yeah, well, now you fucking do." Layla snapped. "I will tell Eric eventually, once I'm sure that it's either safe for him to know or I need his help or something, but this is between me and Eric. He never has to know you were involved." Layla told her and then put on a playful smile. "C'mon, Pam. We're family now. Do me a solid."

"Fine, just stop talking." Pam said, rolling her eyes.

"Does this make me, like, your step-mother now?" Layla continued with a huge smile.

"Go away before I eat you." Pam threatened. Layla paused in the doorway.

"I still like you, Pam." Layla said, beaming. Pam only bared her fangs in response and Layla laughed as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla had checked out of the motel right after calling and setting up an appointment with Dr. Ludwig. The Dr. said she would see her in a few hours since Layla was such a close friend of Eric Northman.

Layla had a true blood with a straw in it that she sipped as she drove and was singing along to the music playing in the car, drumming her fingers along steering wheel.

_"I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me, anymore." _she sang as she checked out the road signs, making sure she was heading the right way.

NEW ORLEANS - 16 MILES

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N.: The lyrics are from Love Interruption by Jack White.**


	53. Chapter 53

Layla checked into the hotel where she was going to meet Dr. Patricia Ludwig. It was beautiful and grand and she had gotten herself an expensive suite with a balcony which overlooked a private courtyard. Over the courtyard walls, though, she could hear the sounds of partying on Bourbon Street.

Layla had showered and brushed her hair out. It was so much longer now than it had been when she had moved to Louisiana and hung now in a braid over her shoulder. She had on a long, black skirt and a light, cream colored sweater that was cropped and exposed her still flat for now stomach. A little light, a little dark. She didn't plan on spending more than a day or two in New Orleans before leaving the state entirely. She couldn't risk staying here.

There was a knock on her door and she opened it to reveal a tiny woman with a slight hunch wearing medical scrubs.

"Miss Dahlin?" the woman asked.

"Yes, come in, please." Layla said stepping aside.

"I was most intrigued by what you said on the phone." Dr. Ludwig said as she walked in and set a heavy looking case on the small, tufted stool at the foot of the bed. "I'm not usually an OB-GYN, but I'll make an exception."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Ludwig had taken blood and palpated Layla's abdomen and was now taking out a portable ultrasound.

"When was the date of conception?" Dr. Ludwig asked.

"Almost two weeks to the day." Layla told her. It felt like a lifetime ago. It's amazing how much shit can happen in such a small amount of time when you're in Bon Temps.

"And you are a halfling?" Dr. Ludwig confirmed. "You were still in development when you're mother ingested Vampire blood."

"That's what I have been told, yes." Layla told her as she sat on the edge of the large bed.

"Were you born earlier than expected?" Dr. Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, actually, I was born at 7 months." Layla confirmed.

"I thought so. Lean back please." Dr. Ludwig said, spreading jelly onto Layla's stomach. "The Vampire blood seems to kick the development into high gear, for a while. You look more along the lines of being seven to eight weeks along judging by your hormone levels and I bet..." she was saying, "... do see that?"

Layla turned to look at the screen the doctor was holding. There was a little blip on the sleek, portable screen the doctor had brought with her.

"There's the baby. I would take a guess and say the residual effects of strong, Vampire blood kickstarted the fetus's development, but as they leave your system he or she will develop normally as you do." Dr. Ludwig said. Layla stared at the screen, mesmerized.

"Can you point it out again?" she asked. Dr. Ludwig didn't smile but obliged. "Right there." she said pointing. "And the other one is right here."

"The other what?" Layla asked, eyes going wide.

"Twins, dear, twins." Dr. Ludwig said, exasperated. "I can't see any reason they would differ from you. I would suspect they're both halflings as well. I would steer clear of Vampire blood, unless you want to give birth sooner rather than later. Beyond that the standard rules of pregnancy apply. No drinking, no smoking, no roller coasters... the usual." Dr. Ludwig said, wiping the goo off of Layla's stomach while she lay frozen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla lay in bed in the wee hours of the morning, her hand resting on her abdomen, rubbing it absentmindedly. Two little miracle babies? It was terrifying enough when she thought there was only going to be one. She didn't want to go through this alone. She was frightened. In a sudden, lonely moment she sprang up from bed and began rooting through her luggage for her small jewelry box until she dug out the long pendant Eric had gotten for her last christmas. She slipped it around her neck and climbed back into bed, holding it tight in one fist while the other still held onto her belly. Layla fell asleep with silent tears running down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up much later in the afternoon, Layla took a shower and renewed her determination. She would enjoy this night in New Orleans and then head out onto the road and find a safe place for her and her babies, but for one night, she was going to pretend she was invisible. She was going to be a shadow that danced on the walls. There would be nothing else that existed.

Layla pulled on her favorite jeans and her black stiletto boots. She was wearing all black topped with her leather jacket and her hair was down and in curls. Her eyeshadow was black and smoky and her lips were a deep wine. As she looked in the mirror she could see traces of the girl who had moved to Louisiana, but there was steel in her eyes now, and a hardness to her that only came from heartbreak and adversity.

Layla smiled to herself as she walked along Bourbon Street, watching all the people, who seemed to be completely carefree. She laughed to herself as she saw people enjoying themselves. It made her feel better in a weird way, that just because it felt like her world was upside down, that everything else in the world was still moving just as it should.

She was having fun even though she was alone, that was until she saw someone jump on the hood of a taxi. It was Bill. She saw the side of Eric's face. His fangs were bared and he looked like he was threatening the driver. It seemed like there was a whole group of Vampires, and she noticed in the front was Russell Edgington in a poor excuse for a disguise.

Layla glanced around frantically for a place to hide when she saw a flash of white shoot down an alley. Without thinking she ducked down into it, crouching beside a dumpster, peering around it, watching as the group passed.

"Be careful, my child." came a voice from beside her. Layla's head snapped and she saw Godric, looking exactly like he had when she had last dreamt him.

"Godric?" Layla breathed.

"They are in danger. As are you." he told her, nodding towards the street where Eric, Bill and another woman was passing. Layla was willing to bet anything that it was Nora. Layla turned back, expecting to see the hallucination disappear but he didn't.

"You must protect our family." Godric told her. "The young, and the old."

"That's not fair to ask that of me." Layla said stubbornly. Godric smiled gently.

"Life is very rarely fair, little halfling." he reminded her. "Protect my children, as you protect your own."

In an instant he was gone. Layla sat, shaking the alley for a short while longer until she felt it was safe to leave again, and then practically ran back to her hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Layla was out of Louisiana before dawn hit. She had wasted no time getting the hell out of dodge. She didn't know what the hell Eric and Bill were doing with Russell Edgington, but it sure looked like they had been having a good time. A part of her wanted to go back and yell and scream at Eric until he explained himself to her, to tell him to get his shit together for once and step up to the plate, to tell him about the babies, but instead she drove and didn't stop until nightfall. She had already crossed the border into Texas and checked in at the Hotel Camilla. It was the closest and most secure hotel in the area, and she still wasn't feeling very safe.

It felt like all roads led to Eric, at least that's how she felt when they gave her the same room she had stayed in the very first time she had been here and Eric had shown up at the bar downstairs, and told her they would be sharing a room. It was here that she had first tasted his blood, and embraced the Vampire inside of her. Here she had met and said goodbye to Godric.

She slept until just past midnight and woke up in time to groggily order room service, which included a true blood. Driving all morning had drained her horribly, and she was pretty certain the synthetic blood wouldn't affect the babies. As Layla waited for her meal to arrive she turned on the television and stared.

There had been bombing in Houston. The largest True Blood factory had been bombed and up to 6 humans had been killed in the process. The anchors were full of speculations on how this would effect mainstreaming efforts, since this was the largest supplier of synthetic blood.

Something felt very, very wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Layla was holed up in a little motel in Jasper, Texas. It was close to the Louisiana border. Ever since the bombing of the True Blood factory in Houston a few days ago she had been even more edgy and paranoid. She was wanted to find Eric, but feared for the safety of her babies and herself. She knew in her gut that he was in danger. Something just felt wrong. She turned off the news coverage she had been watching and laid back, throwing an arm over her eyes, trying to decide what to do. She had tried calling his phone but it rolled right to voicemail.

At some point during her thinking she fell to sleep.

"You are my child, though I never meant you to be." said a voice in her ear. Layla's eyes snapped open and she was no longer in her motel room, but standing in a dense forest with Godric standing beside her. "You must save our family."

"I never asked to be what you made me. You didn't even know I existed until I went looking for you in Dallas. How can you ask this of me? I owe you nothing!" Layla shouted, walking away angrily.

"It's true. I didn't pay enough attention to what my blood was telling me. I ignored it telling me I had another child. You were mostly human then, and not a true progeny." Godric said. "You owe me nothing."

"What do you mean 'then'?" Layla asked. "I'm still mostly human."

"Do you really believe that?" Godric asked. Layla placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Yes." she lied.

"Then you are wrong." Godric told her. "You dishonor our family by refusing to help your brother and sister."

"Ew, Eric is not my brother." Layla said, wrinkling her nose. "And I've never even met Nora. Besides, they're stronger than I am. If they can't get themselves out of whatever mess they are in, how am I supposed to?"

"You must help me." Godric said firmly. Layla felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes. She wanted to yell and scream some more but Godric was turning his back to her. The tress were lost as a red mist enveloped them both.

"Godric." a reverent voice said. Layla sighed in relief. It was Eric's voice, but she couldn't see him. She could see nothing but Godric and the red mist. It was like his voice was a whisper. She could barely hear it.

"I tried, I tried to save her." Eric said. Layla rushed forward, looking for where he could be coming from. Even if this was just a dream she wanted to see his face, but he was nowhere. Layla sank to the ground and stared up at Godric, tears now spilling onto her cheeks. It was the only push she needed. Even after everything he had done, Layla could never completely forsake Eric Northman. The love and devotion she felt was a heavy chain on her heart that wouldn't break, and she knew that no matter what she would always try to save him.

"What should I do?" she asked tearfully.

"My children." Godric said.

"How have you come?" came a woman's voice from the swirling mist. Layla knew it must be Nora.

"My blood is in you. I'm with you always." Godric said.

Layla was sobbing quietly and heard only pieces of what Nora was saying.

"Lillith is a godless God. She will lead you and all around you to destruction." Godric said. Layla shook her head as she faintly listened to Nora's argument.

"I have done what you have failed to do." Godric said, staring into the mist and then glancing at Layla. "I've evolved."

"Can you save her, father? She is lost." Eric's sad voice said. Suddenly the voices in the mist rose up, frantic about something Layla couldn't see.

"Please, spare him Lillith!"

"Fight her!"

"Godric?" Layla asked, staring in horror.

"You must fight her!" Eric roared.

"It's not I who must fight her." Godric said.

Layla began to scream as an invisible hand clawed across Godric's neck and then tore his head from his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla woke up to the sound of screaming and then realized it was her own. Maybe it had just been a dream but it had felt so real, and her cheeks were still wet with tears. Her mind was made up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The fuck happened to getting out of town?" Pam asked as Layla walked into Fangtasia. She was in her black jeans and combat boots and her leather jacket on over a red silk top, with the necklace Eric had given her hanging around her neck."

"Changed my mind." Layla said with a smile that Pam didn't return.

"How was the doctor?" she asked.

"Do you really care?" Layla countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really."

Layla frowned. "You seem bitchier than usual. What's going on?" she asked. Pam glanced around and then nodded for Layla to follow her.

The two of them walked down into the basement. As they stood in the dark, concrete room, all pretenses were dropped.

"We have a new Sheriff." Pam said sourly. Layla made a noise of disgust.

"I fucking knew something was wrong." she said to herself. "Who?"

"Elijah is his name and he's a little shit." Pam told her.

"Pam, I saw Eric in New Orleans, but he wasn't himself. Bill either. It was like they were high. Oh, and did I mention they were hanging out with Russell fucking Edgington?" Layla said. Pam rushed forward until she was in Layla's face.

"You are waiting until now to tell me this?" Pam demanded, her fangs down with fury. Layla's own fangs popped forward in response to the threat.

"Something isn't right, and I have a feeling this goes way deeper than any of us know." Layla hissed. A scream from upstairs made both of their heads snap up. Pam practically disappeared she moved so quickly, but Layla was right behind her. In the office Ginger was screaming, a dead Vampire covered her and the floor while Tara stood wiping off a sword.

"We're not running." she said. "Nobody fucks with us in our house."

Layla felt like laughing almost. Would the familial loyalty of clan Godric never end?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric paced his room. Russell was once again on the loose, and was going after Sookie. He was heading for Bon Temps and no doubt a certain brunette halfling who seemed to find trouble where ever it was would be standing in between them.

He looked up as Nora came in, and he saw for the first time in a long time, the look of terrified clarity he had been waiting for. She rushed towards him and he held her close, kissing her forehead, glad that his sister had come back to him and terrified of what their future could hold.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me." Nora pleaded quietly as Eric held her. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll get us out of here." Eric told her. "We have to find Layla."

"Who is that?" Nora asked.

"She is a halfling. Our sister, the last child of Godric." Eric told her. Nora frowned up at him and she gave a small half smile.

"I have a sister?" she asked in a small voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Eric pulled away and sat down on the bed as Nora sat down beside him.

"She is half human. You heard how Salome condemned day-walking. To them a human possessing Vampire abilities would be an abomination. They would destroy her." Eric said. "Bill hasn't said anything yet, but there's no guarantee that he won't. If we don't get to her first-"

"We will." Nora said, taking his hand. Eric leaned his head on Nora's shoulder and she stroked his hair lovingly. "She is of Godric's blood. She is our blood-"

"She is my wife."Eric said through gritted teeth and looked hard at Nora. "I will protect my family."

Nora nodded. "WE will protect our family." she promised and kissed Eric's forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla helped Tara and Ginger clean up the mess and then sat at the bar while Pam spoke with Tara. Just as Pam walked out from the office, Jessica rushed in the front door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Pam asked.

"I need you to hide me." Jessica said.

"No." Pam replied flatly.

"Why not?"

"Since when did I become a halfway house for wayward baby vamps?" Pam asked, taking a seat beside Layla to count the bar drawer. "Whatever trouble you're in, leave me out of it. I got enough of my own."

Layla sipped a water and watched Jessica with scrutiny. The girl was a bloody mess.

"I know where Eric is." Jessica said, hoping to get Pam's attention. Layla and Pam both stared at her. The two women stood from their seats.

"Where?" Pam asked.

"I'll tell you if you hide me." Jessica said firmly. Pam rushed forward and pinned Jessica against the wall, holding her by her chin.

"Don't play games with me you little ginger bitch." Pam threatened. Jessica only shook her head.

"Hide me." she said in a small voice.

"Jesus, Pam. Look at her. She needs help." Layla said.

"I don't wanna hear your maternal instincts right now, Layla." Pam growled, but released Jessica's face. "Get her a coffin out of storage." Pam told Tara, who was standing in the doorway.

Layla walked forward as Pam turned back to Jessica.

"Answers. Now." Pam demanded.


	54. Chapter 54

Layla did not want to spend the morning in a coffin beside Jessica, Tara and Pam. However, she wasn't about to risk going and staying at Sookie's, not with Russell on the loose. According to what Jessica had told them about Bill and Eric going crazy on the Sanguinista movement, so Bill's mansion wasn't safe either.

Layla spent the morning in the Dorchester. As she walked by the large conference room on the way towards her own she shook her head in disgust. Hadn't Bill just been here talking about mainstreaming and tolerance. Was he really THAT weak?

Everything Jessica had said had helped to fill in the gaps from the dream she'd had. This 'Lillith' shit was ridiculous. Maybe God was a Vampire, who knew for certain, but Layla didn't care what religion you chose to practice, as long as you didn't force it on others. The minute someone began pushing their agenda on her body, well, that was when shit got ugly.

Maybe it was being back in familiar territory or maybe it was knowing that Eric was alive and relatively safe, but Layla didn't feel quite as anxious as she had before, and fell asleep easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had only been down for around an hour as Layla played with her hair and fixed her makeup. Her hair was big, and straightened. Her makeup was simple, just eyeliner and mascara. She had a nice healthy glow to her skin, which could have been the pregnancy or just a good night's sleep. Her veins were becoming more noticeable through her pale skin, crisscrossing like a roadmap across her body and she was craving spinach, which had to be the babies because she hated spinach.

Her combat boots were surprisingly quiet on the sidewalk as she headed to Fangtasia. She felt stronger than she had in a while and wasn't sure why. She was considerably less glamorous than she had been last night. Black jeans and a long black tank top were the only things she wore beneath her leather jacket, and of course, the necklace from Eric. She doubted she would ever take it off again.

When Layla walked into Fangtasia it was empty. That was not a good sign.

"Tara?" Layla called. "Pam?"

Tara walked out from the office, looking pissed. Layla gestured to the empty bar. "What the fuck happened? Where's Pam?" she asked.

"The fucking Authority took her." Tara spat. "Jessica's gone too." she added as a side note.

"What? Why?" Layla asked.

"Some bitch came in looking for Elijah. Pam took the fall for killing him. They arrested her." Tara said. Layla sighed.

"Alright. We need a plan." Layla said, walking towards the stage and sitting down in Eric's throne. She needed to be diabolical, hopefully sitting in the chair and channeling her inner viking might help.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Tara asked defensively. Layla shot her a look.

"Pam is my friend and Eric's progeny. You are Pam's progeny. You both are my family. I will protect my family." Layla said, placing a hand on her stomach absentmindedly. Tara saw it and raised an eyebrow.

"Pam mentioned your maternal instincts last night?" Tara said. "You having some kind of Vampire baby?"

"Two actually. Can you shut up so I can think?" Layla snapped.

"You're lucky Pam told me not to hurt you, otherwise I would eat you." Tara threatened. Layla was inwardly surprised that Pam had specifically asked Tara not to hurt her, and also annoyed with the baby vamp's over-dramatic style.

"Tara, just go back to the office and try to think of something. If I have a good idea, I'll shout for you." Layla told her. Tara went and Layla sat, leaning on the arm of the throne as she thought hard. The AVL had to be in New Orleans somewhere, if she could find a way in they could find Eric, Nora and Pam and get them all out. It was just the hundreds of bloodthirsty Vampires that stood in her way that made her nervous.

The door opened and Layla glanced up and froze.

"Cause the only thing you ever cared about was rising up the ranks of the Authority." Eric was saying to a brunette woman about Layla's size. As Eric looked up and saw her, Layla stood from her seat. They both walked towards each other and stopped right before they could touch.

Layla opened her mouth to speak but her throat was closing too fast. Eric placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned against his cold skin.

"_Jag har saknat dig_." she whispered, blinking up at him. It meant 'I've missed you'. It was a phrase her grandmother would say when Layla would visit her as a child. Eric leaned down and kissed her gently and she kissed him back. She was still angry, still hurt, but the loving him, and worrying about him was eclipsing everything else until the only thing left was relief that he was here, safe, in her arms again.

Eric broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Something's different." he noted suspiciously. Layla made a face. What with the babies having heartbeats now she didn't expect Eric to remain completely clueless.

"We need to talk about something." Layla agreed. Tara walked out of the office suddenly.

"They got Pam." she said flatly. Eric turned to stare at his grand-progeny.

"That too." Layla nodded.

"Hello, I'm Nora." said Nora. Layla smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"It's very good to meet you finally." Layla said with a smile.

"Oh, we're sisters. We can hug." Nora said, hugging her and then pulling back. "You smell odd."

"Yeah, about that-" Layla said, turning back to Eric. "We really need to talk."

"We need to get Pam." Eric said. Layla sighed but nodded. He was right.

"Two minutes, Eric." Layla said. "Just two minutes so I can tell you something?"

Eric sighed and pulled Layla into the office. As the door closed he kissed her hard before getting down to business.

"Layla, Pam is in danger. Can we please sort out the details of our relationship after she's safe?" Eric asked. Layla shook her head.

"Eric, I want to save Pam too. This isn't about our relationship...not really." Layla told him.

"Then what?" Eric asked. Layla bit her lip, suddenly nervous.

"Do you like being a maker?" Layla asked. She didn't want to waste time but she was terrified of what his reaction could be. Still, this wasn't something she wanted Tara or Pam to blurt out at some point tonight. He had to know now.

"It is the most rewarding thing a Vampire can be." Eric said. Layla took Eric's hand and placed it on her stomach. She watched the realization dawn on his face. "That's not possible." he said, his face paler than usual if that was even possible.

"The witches. Marnie's spell to restore life." Layla said quickly. "I've seen Doctor Ludwig, Eric. It could only be you."

"It's too fast for you to know." Eric said.

"Your blood. The night Sookie came home, when I came by and we..." she trailed off and glanced at the desk. It had been in this very room she had conceived her babies. She wasn't sure how she felt about her babies lives starting in the back office of a Vampire bar.

Eric let out a sigh, looking positively ill.

"If you don't want this, I would understand. They'll be halflings like me, so-"

"THEY?!" Eric screeched. Could Vampires faint? Eric looked like he was about to faint. "How many are in there?" he asked, staring at her stomach like some horrible alien was going to explode forth at any moment.

"Just the two." Layla told him.

"This is unbelievable." he muttered. Layla felt her heart being crushed.

"Look, I'll help you save Pam and then I'll be gone. I promise. You won't ever-" she was cut off as Eric grabbed her and gave her a little shake.

"You aren't going anywhere with my children." he snapped angrily. Layla beamed up at him brilliantly. Eric's face softened slightly, but he looked even more worried than before. "Russell knew. I mean, you smelled different but I assumed it was being around the wolf."

"Speaking of Russell-" Layla began but Eric cut her off.

"Dead." Eric said.

"Is that whose blood is all over you?" Layla asked, turning his face to see it better.

"Yes." Eric said with a sick smile that made Layla laugh.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then go get Pam." Layla said, pulling him back out to the bar. "It can be a big family bonding thing." she joked lightly.

"This isn't a game, Layla. They're all insane." Eric said, watching as Layla wet a clean bar rag and began wiping the blood and viscera off of his face.

"Yeah, no shit. I saw you all, high as kites in New Orleans." Layla said. Eric grabbed her hand that held the rag.

"You what?" Eric asked.

"I saw you. You all walked right by me. I hid when I saw you were hanging out with Russell, and then Godric told me to save you both." Layla said, ripping her hand away from him and going back to cleaning him up.

"You saw Godric?" Nora asked. Layla nodded, but she wasn't smiling. The last time she had seen Godric he had been ripped to shreds.

As Layla finished cleaning Eric up she threw the rag in the sink.

"If we get in and actually manage to get out, we won't be able to come back here." Layla reminded him.

"Way ahead of you." he said, heading towards the basement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through a hole in the wall Eric was pulling out insane amounts of cash that Layla was sorting into piles while Nora piled it into a suitcase.

"You're insane to go back in there." Nora told him.

"She's my progeny, Nora." Eric said. "She's family." he said, glancing at a smiling Layla.

"She's a former prostitute." Nora argued.

"We're going, just as soon as we stash this somewhere safe." Eric told her firmly.

"You're risking my possible nieces and nephews." Nora chided. Tara had apparently filled her in on what Layla and Eric had to talk about privately. Eric glanced up at Layla again but she steeled her spine.

"My family too. I'm going." she said firmly. "Besides, Bill knows I'm pregnant, and if he's as crazy as you say than I might be a sitting duck all on my own."

Eric muttered something to himself as Tara walked by them with an AVL travel coffin.

"You sure this thing is light-tight?" she asked. "It looks like tupperware."

"It's 100% light-tight and virtually indestructible." Eric said, passing Layla more money to sort.

"Are you kidding? Even I can destroy it." Tara told him. Nora glanced over her shoulder at Tara and even Layla gave her a look.

"Oh, by the way she's family too, so be nice to her." Eric instructed Nora who glanced at Layla and Tara.

"God, you all procreate like rabbits." she grumbled.

"So Bill's running the show?" Layla clarified.

"He's become a zealot, like the rest of them. An extremist." Nora told her.

"I think there's still a chance." Eric said. Layla sighed.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" she asked, looking to the beautiful Viking.

"No, not at all." Eric said honestly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layla held tightly onto Eric's back as he, Nora and Tara raced through Bon Temps and burst into Sookie's house.

"What the-" Sookie began but quickly focused in on Tara. "Oh my god, Tara. Are you okay?" she asked. Layla slid down from Eric's back and stood by his side. If she had been an animal she would have been pissing circles around him, marking her territory.

"Oh, fuck, Tara. I forgot you were one of them." Jason said.

"Well, this reminds me. You still haven't gotten around to transferring the ownership of my house back to me." Sookie said. Layla sighed. It was such a disappointment that after all the time and energy she had sank into restoring it, that Sookie got to live here.

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow night. If we survive tonight." Eric told her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sookie asked.

"We need you to come with us into the Vampire Authority. They got Bill and Jessica...and Pam." Eric told her.

"And you owe Pam." Tara said. Layla tossed a glance over her shoulder.

"There ain't no fucking way I'm gonna let her go anywhere with you." Jason said. Layla fought back the urge to roll her eyes. Like Jason Stackhouse could stop Eric Northman.

"Jason, I got this." Sookie said.

"What about Momma and Daddy? Sook, you oughta tell all these fuckin' fangers to go back to hell where they came from." Jason said. Layla was taken aback by how harsh he was. She hadn't really spoken to Jason in months, before Sookie had come home, but he had never seemed quite so rude.

Eric chuckled quietly and glanced at Layla who smiled. She got the joke. Heaven, hell, vampires and all that. She shook her head. Now was not the time to be laughing.

"Something funny, fanger?" Jason asked, turning to look at Eric.

"Yes, bloodbag." Eric countered.

"Leech."

"Breather."

"Dead fuck."

"Meat sack." Eric said.

"Boys, that's enough." Layla snapped. Eric glanced at her and they shared a look, wondering if Layla would be repeating that same phrase in the future.

"Stop acting like children." Sookie added.

"You smell like something I once dreamed of." Nora said, staring at Sookie.

"Eric, please ask your sister to stop looking at me like that." Sookie asked. Layla turned to look at Nora.

"Nora, don't eat Sookie. You don't know where she's been." Layla said, turning back to face the blonde with a saccharine smile.

"Look, I already know Vampires are behind the True Blood factory bombings." Sookie said.

"Bill was behind those bombings." Eric said. Sookie looked like she had just been slapped. "And he did it to force mainstreaming Vampires to feed on humans. We've got to get him out of there before he looses himself completely. Now, if anybody can get through to him, it's you." Eric told her.

"And you owe Pam." Tara added once more. Layla turned and stared again. Damn, Tara was really carrying a torch for her maker.

"Okay." Sookie said.

"Sook, please don't do this." Jason said.

"Don't you wanna save Jessica?" Sookie asked.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." Jason said, standing up from the couch.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be a fool." Eric said quietly. Layla raked her eyes over him hungrily. Sassy, sarcastic Eric was the one that really got her blood going. She wanted him right now on the floor in front of Sookie, God, Lillith and anyone else who was watching.

"If I wanna be a fool then I will be a fool." Jason said firmly, turning to face Eric. Layla nodded.

"Well said, Jason." she said sarcastically.

"Thank you." he said with a short nod in her direction, obviously missing the sarcasm. "That is my god-given right as an American."

Layla propped her hands on her hips. "Can we sort this out? Before dawn, preferably." she snapped.


	55. Chapter 55

They wouldn't move until the next night, which left Layla with a few hours to spend with Eric who had sent Nora and Tara back to Fangtasia. They walked silently towards the graveyard. Layla kept her hands shoved in her pockets. Things between her and Eric were such a mess. She was glad that he seemed to be okay about the babies, but she refused to rush right back into a relationship with him, though she knew she was probably going to get sucked out again anyway. It was like fighting against a riptide. The more she fought, the more exhausted she felt and still found herself far from shore.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Layla asked, glancing over at him as they walked through the gravestones.

"The world or us?" Eric asked without looking at her.

"Both." Layla said with a small smile. Eric shrugged silently and Layla sighed. "Look, Eric. I may love you, but there are going to be two little people showing up in a few months, and I'm not going to be the type of beaten down woman who constantly goes back to a man that hurts her."

"Why were you in New Orleans?" Eric asked. Layla sucked in a breath. It was just like Eric to ignore a declaration of independence and hone in on things she didn't want to talk about.

"I told you, I saw Doctor Ludwig." Layla told him. Eric turned her gently to face him.

"If you think I don't know when you're hiding something, you're wrong." he reminded her. Layla looked away before answering.

"I was running away." she told him with a wry smile. "The father of my children had cheated on me and then been arrested, I had no friends, nowhere to live, and a psychotic vampire who was still alive would have gladly killed me."

"You weren't going to tell me?" Eric asked, stepping back from Layla with a look of disgust on his face.

"Nope." Layla told him. "Not until I was ready...possibly never."

Eric looked pissed but to Layla's surprise, he was keeping his mouth shut. He took a deep breath in through his nose before speaking.

"I guess, I can understand why you thought that was the best course of action." he said stiffly. Layla stared at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Eric Northman?" she asked, taking a step backwards. Eric took a step closer to her but Layla took another step back. Eric frowned.

"What?" he asked. Layla shook her head.

"Stop pretending to be nice. Don't think I need you to be some gentle, human man. I need the truth, Eric. You have to be honest with me and with yourself. I'm not Sookie. I don't want just the nice and lovely parts of you. I want the ruthlessness and the pride and the darkness. I need that if this is ever going to work." Layla told him. "I can handle it. You're not going to break me."

Eric took a step forward and this time Layla let him close the space between them. He brushed her hair over her shoulder as she stared up at him. Her eyes were wide and resolute, her mouth set into a firm line. His little halfling.

"You do a Viking husband proud." he told her, admiring the strength of will. Layla cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I am not your wife." she said quietly. Eric smiled darkly, but didn't argue that. He tilted her chin up and looked at her some more.

"When I first met you I knew you were special, and I thought I could break you. You were nothing more than interesting, but you constantly prove that you are more than you seem. You are the most amazing human I've ever met. Loyal, loving, forgiving, understanding, and at times a bit ruthless yourself." Eric told her.

"Why did you continue to go after Sookie even after you got your memories back?" Layla asked, tilting her head to the side and studying him.

"Speaking of ruthless." Eric muttered, taking a step away.

"I'm not happy about what happened while your memories were gone, but I could deal because, well, your memories were gone." Layla told him. "But even after you got them back you went after her. That's fucked up."

"You made it quite clear you were finished with me." Eric said flatly.

"Oh, so it's not because you fell in love with her?" Layla asked skeptically.

"What I felt for Sookie wasn't real, even if a part of me wanted it to be." Eric said guiltily. Layla hugged her arms around herself.

"Why wasn't it me?" she asked. "When your memories were gone I looked out for you. I kept you safe. I almost got myself killed protecting you and you still chose her."

Eric stared at her. Layla would never understand how she had seemed to him when he had been without his memories. Sookie had seemed like a blonde angel, smelling delicious and picking him up off the side of the road, but then Layla- she had been a force of nature. The minute Layla had seen Eric her eyes had spiked with fire and her brown curls had bounced beautifully as she walked over and led him to couch. She had been strong, her spine laced with steel but was so gentle with him, watching him carefully. He watched as she hadn't used force to get her way, but her words, trying to placate everyone. He had wanted to make her his, but as he watched her and got to know her, he realized it wouldn't work that way. He had wanted to be hers, but she never asked and he knew why.

"I thought I was unworthy of you." he said softly.

Layla stared at him.

"When I got my memories back and remembered myself, I realized that was true." he added. Layla narrowed her eyes.

"Smooth, Northman." she said flatly.

"It's the truth."

"I don't care!" Layla snapped. "You always have an excuse why you got after Sookie and you always talk your way back into my life when it blows up in your face."

"You always do something incredibly stupid and then complain about everyone else's faults!" Eric snapped back. Layla twisted her arms across her chest.

"Do not." she said firmly.

Eric took a step closer, counting things off on his fingers. "Letting your energy get drained in Dallas so you were kidnapped-"

"That was an accident! I didn't know-"

"Going off to Jackson to help Sookie even though I made it clear I thought it was a bad idea." Eric continued.

"Well, you gave me the address-"

"Should I even mention the coven of necromancers you thought it would be a good idea to hang around with?" Eric asked. Layla stamped her foot on the ground she was so frustrated.

"I told you! It wasn't always necromancy! The minute shit got weird I left!" Layla shouted. Eric rushed forward in one smooth movement and bit her neck. Layla struggled but he was gone after a moment, offering her his own wrist as she held a hand over the two little puncture wounds in her neck. "What the fuck was that for?" she snarled.

"I just realized that you are still in constant need of supervision and most likely will get yourself and our children killed, so I need to keep a better eye on you, so open up." he said, biting his wrist and pouring some into Layla's mouth. Her eyes were wide and she fought back, managing to punch Eric in the gut. As he pulled away he was smiling to himself.

"Don't be such a baby. It's not the first time you've had my blood." he said. Layla lunged at him and began hitting him.

"You stupid, idiotic, vampire! Did you not listen to a fucking word I said earlier? Do you want them to kill me? What the fuck, Eric?!" Layla screeched. Eric grabbed Layla, preventing her from moving.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Layla glared at him but stayed still.

"Vampire blood will speed up my pregnancy." Layla told him, her voice tight with fury. "This time tomorrow night I will probably be showing even though I've been pregnant for less than a month, it will probably be closer to three of four. Thank you SO MUCH! Father of the year, you are." Layla said angrily.

"Oops." Eric said. Layla immediately bent over, clutching her middle as a wave of pain hit.

"I hate you." Layla growled. Eric picked up her, cradling her close to his body.

"You don't hate me." he told her.

"I do!" she insisted, her face twisted in pain. "So much."

"If you hate me you wouldn't have been planning on rescuing me." he reminded her as he sped towards Fangtasia. "Your eyes wouldn't have lit up when you saw me."

"I don't want to go to the bar!" Layla whined. "And so what if I love you, I still hate you!"

"You don't have a house anymore, the sun is coming up, and you need rest. You can either sleep at the bar or at Sookie's."

"I'm staying at the Dorchester." Layla said. Eric sighed.

"Fine." he said. "We'll have to let Sookie know where to pick you up tomorrow."

Layla groaned. She wasn't sure what was worse, the cramps or the idea of being stuck in a car with Sookie for hours tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layla was trying to sleep and zone out the conversation Jason and Sookie were having about life, love and the universe. It was so fucking cliche. They had been driving for a while now and Layla had been slipping in and out of sleep just as she had all morning at the hotel.

She had barely said two words to Sookie or Jason and preferred it that way.

Suddenly Eric's face popped up in Jason's window.

"Pull over." he demanded. Layla snorted at his sudden appearance.

"What the fuck, man!" Jason snapped, almost taking the car off the road.

"Please?" Eric asked playfully and Layla tossed him a smile. She was still mad and her stomach was still swelling slightly beneath the loose t-shirt she had worn...well, it had been loose when she had put it on a few hours ago.

As the car pulled over, Nora and Tara also got out so they could prepare to enter the AVL. Eric pulled Layla around to the side of the car, placing a hand on the side of her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Layla glanced to make sure Sookie or Jason couldn't see and lifted her shirt to show Eric her swollen belly.

"Oh." he said quietly. Layla's boobs felt huge, she was starving, her shirt was too tight and she felt exhausted.

"You picked the worst possible timing to feed me your blood, you know that? I don't know what possessed you-"

"You look huge." Eric said, still staring at her stomach. Layla blushed a deep crimson.

"Shut up!" she said, shoving him.

"Are you sure it's only two in there?" he asked. Layla kicked him in the shin, mostly to make herself feel better.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she said, rubbing her hands over her tummy. "Swear to God, Eric. If I have stretchmarks because you couldn't keep your fangs to yourself-"

Eric swooped down and kissed her hard on the mouth, a hand fisting in her hair, holding her in place.

"I think you look stunning." Eric said when he finally let her go. Layla blushed again.

"Fucking Viking." she muttered, heading towards the truck bed. Eric slapped her butt.

"Oh, very nice." he said to himself. Layla tossed him a glare over her shoulder and he helped her into the bed of the truck. He and Nora tied and gagged all four of them. Nora patted Layla's bloated belly as she went by and Layla caught Sookie staring, confused. Even with her hand bound, Layla managed to contort herself and flip Sookie off.

"You really shouldn't be going in, Layla." Nora said quietly.

"No, I shouldn't be, but I am." Layla said, resting her hand on her abdomen which she was glad was semi-hidden beneath the t-shirt, but not much. By the time they reached the AVL it would be obvious.

"Layla, are you pregnant?" Sookie asked, staring.

"Nothing gets by you." Layla said grumpily.

"But... when?" the blonde asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Since before you fucked the father." Layla snapped. Sookie opened her mouth but Eric tied a piece of cloth around her, gagging her. Layla opened her mouth obligingly as she was gagged next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric and Nora got all of them past the front gates. Now that they were unbound and in the elevator, they were all strapping themselves with weapons. It appeared, that finally, Layla's belly had finally stopped growing. She was glad she'd had the foresight to wear leggings beneath the once-too-large t-shirt which was now tight against her middle. At least her feet didn't feel swollen...yet.

Eric glanced down at Layla. He don't know what possessed him to allow her to come along, and he was regretting it, but at this point it was safer to have her near him than to send her back to the car. He watched as Nora helped her prepare a gun that fired wooden bullets, his lovely Layla nodding seriously as she listened. Nora glanced at Eric and made a face. It seemed his sister wasn't any happier about him bringing Layla into this. Great. As if there weren't enough women in his family that were pissed at him right now. Right as the elevator was about to stop, Eric looked back at Tara.

"Now." he said softly, and Layla watched Tara hit the button that looked like a garage door opener, but apparently it was something that would knock out the security cameras, at least for a while.

The doors open and the receptionist was instantaneously a blood spatter on the stone wall. Eric gave a quiet command and Layla felt herself sandwiched between both him and Layla, effectively being carried off from where Jason took out more of the security team.

They hid her beneath a conference table in a large, stone antechamber. Eric pressed a finger to his lips, and she rolled her eyes but did as he said. She wasn't about to jump out and yell surprise. It didn't take long for the guards to come in, she heard them rush past her, watched their feet in heavy black boots as they ran past her, soon followed by screaming and piles of blood spraying everywhere. When there was quiet she poked her head out and came out from her hiding spot, finding it a little more difficult with the new weight she was carrying.

"Control room." Eric said to Nora with a small smirk. The three sped off again and as Soon as they reached the control room Layla slumped into a seat. Nora bent over the control and Eric hovered, offering unwarranted advice. They needed to get this done so that the cells that were holding Pam and the others would be unlocked.

"You have to re-route the sensors."

"That's the first thing I did was re-route the sensors-"

"No, you didn't. Please-"

Layla cleared her throat and fixed the squabbling siblings with a stare.

"Eric, let your sister work." she said flatly.

"Do you honestly think you understand the system I helped design better than I do?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, maybe not." Eric admitted, looking back at Layla who gave him a small, encouraging smile. As soon as it was done, they went back to the elevators. In her mind, she thought this went much more smoothly than everyone had anticipated. Then again, she hadn't had to kill anyone.

"They'll be waiting for you up top. So I suggest you all reload on the ride up." Eric said, nearing the elevator.

Only Sookie, Layla and Eric stayed behind. Pam's face was confused.

"Wait? Aren't you coming with us?" she asked.

"We're gonna get Bill." he told her. Pam sighed, a frustrated sound.

"Eric, you can't be serious." she said. Nora frowned at Layla.

"You should come with us." she told her. Layla shrugged.

"I go where he goes. And I'm especially not leaving him alone with Sookie, ever again." she said with a small smile, ignoring the look Eric shot her.

"Sookie." Jason snapped at his sister.

"Make sure it's safe up there for us? We'll be up momentarily." she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ran down the halls until they came to a set of double doors which Eric threw open. Sookie and Layla just seconds behind him. Bill was standing there, a pile of vampire guts were at his feet and he was holding something in his hand.

"So, Lillith appeared to you as well." Bill said, sounding almost amused. Layla frowned. He seemed different, more pompous than she'd found him to be when he was just the King of Louisiana. It made her skin crawl.

"Only to savagely obliterate my maker." Eric told him. Layla looked away, the memory of Godric being torn to shreds by something she couldn't see was still a vicious wound. "She's a mad God, Bill." Eric said earnestly. "She's nothing but destruction. Don't do it."

"So you can?" Bill asked skeptically.

"Pour it, in the fucking fire." Eric demanded. Layla stood behind Eric's left shoulder, her eyes on Bill. He had been a friend to her, and she didn't want this for him.

"You will never stop me." he said.

"So why did you authorize our entry, then?" Eric asked. "You knew we would try."

"Because I wasn't sure I'd be able to get rid of Salome on my own." Bill said, nodding at the steaming pile of goo on the floor. Eric rolled his eyes as Sookie spoke.

"Bill, this isn't you." she said softly.

"What the fuck do you know about me?" Bill snapped angrily.

"Whoa, killer." Layla said, stunned by his sudden attitude.

"For all you know everything I did while with you was an act." Bill continued, staring at the blonde. "Calculated to elicit a particular response."

"I know that's not true." Sookie said, looking shocked by his words.

"It's NOT true." Layla said, giving Bill a hard glare. Sookie had done plenty of stupid shit and hurt her plenty of times, but she had also risked her life for Bill and vice versa. Whatever had happened to it, they had once shared a great love and still had ties to one another. Bill could lie and ignore it, but that didn't make it untrue.

"Why? Because the light you bare? Did you ever consider the possibility, that it's a handicap?" he asked cruelly. "One that blinds you to the most obvious of truths. That you are an abomination. Just like the Vampire bible states."

"Fuck you, Bill." Layla snapped. She couldn't help herself. Sure, she made low blows at Sookie, but they were for a pretty valid reason. She didn't hate Sookie because some fucking book told her so. Sookie brushed forward to go closer to Bill, pleading with him that he was stronger than all this bullshit around him. Trying to make him remember the kind of man he'd been. His eyes glazed past her and settled on Layla, lingering at her belly before lifting to Eric, who fixed him with an equally cool gaze before tucking Layla a little farther behind him.

Layla went to step forward as Bill began quoting the bible at her. He was gone. So fucking far gone it was ridiculous. Eric stopped her, but she wanted to go to Sookie. It was too brutal to watch, even for her. If the situation were reversed and Eric were saying these things to her, she would have wanted someone to pull her back, so she didn't fall right over the edge with him.

Layla's jaw dropped as Bill suddenly downed the bottle of blood and a gasp escaped her. Eric made a small movement like a lunge forward but stopped, he was already too late. Bill stood for a second and then began making a terrible gagging noise, blood leaking from everywhere. Layla grabbed Sookie and pulled her back and Eric pushed the pair of them behind him once more. They all stared in horror as Bill screamed and the collapsed onto the floor, a pile of blood and stringy flesh.

Tears welled in Layla's eyes and she pulled Sookie gently towards her, hugging the blonde, stroking her hair and trying not to cry herself. She'd thought they were going to save him, somehow. Layla hadn't prepared herself to the idea of losing. Sookie sobbed, gripping Layla hard and the brunette just rested a cheek against her hair, tears spilling over her face as she glance back at Eric, who laid a hand on Sookie's shoulder. For once, the action didn't make Layla jealous, it made her grateful, because as vicious as the pair of them could be, they still had compassion when it was needed.

"Layla." Eric said, his voice soft and quiet. Layla glanced to where he was looking. The blood. It was moving.

"Sook." Layla said, shaking the girl back a bit, forcing her to see what they were seeing. Bill was rising up from the puddle on the floor, naked, bathed in the red, his eyes wide and alien.

"Fuck." Sookie breathed. Layla's face was one of horror, as was Eric's. Suddenly, this didn't feel like it had been the best idea. Bill stood for a moment and then looked at the three of them, opening his mouth and letting out a roar that was not even remotely human, not even Vampire, and his fangs were the longest she had ever seen.

"RUN!" Eric screamed.


	56. Chapter 56

Layla didn't need to be told twice. Eric grabbed her by the hand and they raced down the hallway with Sookie just ahead of them. Layla skidded on a fresh patch of blood near the elevators and would have gone down if Eric hadn't kept her upright. Sookie pitched forward herself and fell onto a pile of dead Vampire, but Eric picked her up and the three jumped into the elevator, all of them stone-faced in shock at what they had just seen.

"Are you okay?" Eric breathed. Layla was still panting from the run but she managed a thumbs up and Eric nodded. "Good."

Suddenly the elevator stuttered and the lights went out. "The power shut down." Eric said, pressing at a few buttons on the console.

"Shit." Layla hissed, chewing violently at her lip, one hand unconsciously resting on her belly while the other held onto Eric's sleeve, as if she were afraid he might disappear.

"Fuck." Eric agreed, nodding at her.

"Can we get to the elevator shaft?" Sookie asked, producing light from her hands and raising it up to get a better look.

"Handy." Eric noted and Layla shrugged. Her phone had the same app. Eric ripped open the ceiling. "It's sealed shut." he said.

"Fire hazard, much?" Layla snapped. Eric began pounding at the metal while Sookie just kind of whimpered. Layla stood, with nothing to do herself except worry and watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shaft eventually gave and with a lot of help from Eric they managed to get out and get to a van, unseen. Layla climbed into the passenger seat while Eric took the wheel, leaving Sookie to the back. They were pulling around to the side of the building where Nora should have been leading the others to safety just as there was an explosion. For a moment, Layla worried that they had lost even more people to this fucking place, but she let out a small sigh of relief as they stopped the car and saw the little ragtag group.

Everyone climbed into the van and Layla heard Jessica ask Sookie about Bill. The three of them didn't say anything, but Eric glanced at Layla who blew out a puff of air and reached over to take his hand. There was another, larger explosion from behind them and suddenly Nora called out for Eric to stop. He turned the car on a skid and they all stared as someone walked out of the flames. Layla paled.

"Is that...Bill?" Jessica asked as they all peered out the windows.

"Not anymore." Sookie said. Bill was soon shooting straight up into the sky like some demented, avenging angel while Pam and Jason screamed at Eric to drive them the fuck out of there.

Layla kept her hand in Eric's while they drove through the dark streets.

"I don't think he's following us." said Tara from the back.

"Unless he's flying over our heads, like a naked, evil superman." Jason noted.

"Look if Bill, or whatever that thing was wanted to kill us, we'd be dead already." Sookie said.

"Seriously." Layla agreed. "He LET us leave."

"She's right." Eric added. The others hadn't seen what the three of them had seen. They didn't know. "He's letting us get away."

"For now, maybe. But if Bill's been reborn in Lillith's image-" Nora began.

"We don't know that!" Eric snapped. Layla stared at him.

"Uhm, we don't? Cause that's what the fuck it looked like." she said. Eric shot her a look and tightened his grip on her hand a little.

"We don't know who or what he is." he said firmly towards Nora. Everyone was silent, with the only the car radio to keep them distracted. It was the governor of the state, talking about the new Vampire regulations that were being put into place. "Layla, turn it up." he requested softly. Layla reached out with her free hand and increased the volume so everyone could hear it easily.

They were instituting a state-wide curfew and shutting down all Vampire run businesses. Layla listened in horror. She couldn't completely argue with the point about how many humans had been killed since the True Blood bombings, but it didn't seem right to punish the many for the crimes of the few.

"'Bout fucking time someone did something about ya'll." Jason said, striking his fist on the back of Layla's seat.

"Shut up, Jason." Layla, Tara and Sookie all snapped and the blood-covered blonde shut up and sat back.

"We did this. We bombed the True Blood factories. We destroyed the authority. We turned the world against us. There's no one left to protect us now."

"If that slimy suit comes anywhere near me or my shit-" Pam muttered.

"Will you SHUT UP about your shit, when the world's about to end." Nora snapped.

"Honey, I don't know about the world, but I'm about to end your face!" Pam shouted. Layla squeezed Eric's hand.

"Pull over. You need to sort this out." she told him quietly. Eric let out a sigh and looked at the pale brunette beside him who was fixing him with a no-nonsense expression.

"Yes, dear." he said quietly before whipping the car to a halt so quickly Layla's head felt a little like scrambled eggs. "Nora and I need to talk, privately."

As Eric got out of the car, Layla joined him. No way in hell was she going to sit in the car with the rest of them. Pam rounded the car and rushed Eric, asking about Nora. Layla made a small face that neither of them could see. She had forgotten that Pam didn't know about Nora. Eric had felt he was protecting her by keeping the information from her. Layla still wasn't sure why he had told her all those months ago.

She stood beside Tara and the two watched them argue, and though she may not have super-vampire hearing she easily heard Eric's next words. "Get over it and have my back, or get out of my face." he told his progeny. Layla winced at the words. She understood why he was stressed. I mean, Bill for one thing, and the bullshit going on with the governor now. It was just one shit storm after another. As Pam stormed off, Tara followed. Layla stayed by the car watching the animated conversation between the vampire siblings, ignoring Jessica, Jason and Sookie as they walked past her. When Jessica ran off, upset of hearing them say they were going to kill Bill, Sookie went after her and Jason walked off in another direction, soon after followed by Nora.

When everyone else was gone, Eric looked up and Layla and she let out a dramatic sigh, her shoulders rising and falling with comedic emphasis. He walked over towards her and put a hand on her hip, pulling her closer to kiss the top of her head. Layla smiled and closed her eyes, but as they fluttered dreamily back open she could see in the distance Nora grabbing Jason by his collar.

"I think we should go referee that." she said, gently nudging him forward. Eric looked bored.

"Should we consider this a training course in parenting?" he asked dryly as they walked towards Jason and Nora.

"Fuck no. Our kids won't suck half as much as these people do." Layla said firmly. Eric fought down a smile. As Jason shook the thralls of being glamoured he freaked out and went so far as to threaten Nora, which was a very dumb thing to do with Eric standing right there. Sookie and Jess rushed over shrieking their 'oh my god's' and Eric quietly informed them that the only reason Jason was still alive was out of courtesy.

Layla quickly got bored watching Jason complain and when Sookie jumped between him and Nora she threw her hands up and rolled her eyes. Pam and Tara had just shown up and Layla looked at the surly blonde.

"I'm getting really sick of all this motherfucking drama." she muttered. Pam looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Amen." she said flatly. Suddenly Jessica gasped and she began to wander off in the opposite direction Jason had just gone in. Bill was summoning her. Layla grabbed on her arm as she passed her.

"Jess, that's not Bill. It's suicide to go anywhere near him!" Layla snapped, but Jess shook off her grip as easily as brushing away a fly. Layla turned toward Eric, her eyes hard. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Eric appeared in front of Jessica, holding her still and blocking her way. Jessica almost immediately began to cough up blood before collapsing on the ground in pain. This was not a normal summoning. This was killing her.

"Okay, we have to take her." Layla sighed. Eric glared at her.

"Hypocrite, much?" he muttered. Layla glared at him.

"Well, if we take her to Bill she MIGHT die, but if we keep her here she definitely will. I'm gonna put a little faith on that maybe." Layla said, taking Jess by the arm.

"Layla's right. We need to take the chance. Now are you coming with us?" she asked Eric. Eric ignored her question and glared at Layla.

"You really think it's wise to go and pay a visit to Billith right now? In your condition?" he asked, his tone calm but they both knew he was furious.

"I think he might be distracted by my new tummy for minute, but isn't everyone?" she asked with a small smile and willed Eric to hear what she was saying. Yes, this was dangerous. Yes, it was downright stupid, but between Jessica, Sookie and a pregnant Layla, they might be able to provide enough of a distraction for Eric and Nora to kill him. Layla wasn't sure of much, but she knew that whatever Bill was right now was not the Bill Compton she had considered a friend.

Layla and Sookie drove Jess to Bill's house as quickly as they could while she moaned and groaned in the backseat. The drive was a silent one and Layla had been drumming her fingers anxiously along her thigh. As they pulled up Bill's mansion, Layla rubbed her middle absentmindedly thinking of the babies. Sookie glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"Layla-" she began.

"Shut up." the brunette snapped, in no mood to hear about how she should stay behind. She already knew she should stay behind. She shouldn't have gotten involved in any of this. None of it, from the beginning. Why had she even moved to this town in the first place? Fate was a real bitch sometimes.

Jessica practically fell out of the car and both women rushed to help her up. Sookie paused to grab a pole that was in the garden and broke it in half, effectively making two stakes.

"Good idea." Layla noted, holding her hand out for one. She was a little pissed she hadn't thought of it herself. As they walked up onto the porch they could see bloody footprints, which they followed through the house and up the stairs. Sookie volunteered to go first and Layla didn't argue. Inside one of the bedroom, there was a pile of what looked like red brick dust on the floor.

"Is that...?" Layla asked, pointing to the pile, but Jessica whispered Sookie's name and nodded towards the doors to the deck just off the bedroom. Layla sucked in a deep breath as the three women headed outside. Before Layla could bring up the rear, Sookie jumped and raised her stake.

"Stay where you are." she said flatly.

"I just want to talk." Bill said smoothly. Layla gaped at him. He looked...normal. No blood, no huge fangs, now screeching like an animal. He looked like Bill again. She felt something sing in her blood and she knew Eric was close. If they were going to get a shot, now was the time. Layla stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Bill, what the fuck?" she asked. Going for the dramatic, she placed a hand on her belly while the other gripped her stake. "You're acting all calm now, but like an hour ago you were batshit crazy."

Nora descended from the sky behind him and Bill caught her and threw her, crashing her into Layla. The two brunettes tumbled over each other before hitting the wall of the house. Layla shook in fear and shock, trying to assess the damage, but that was almost instantly forgotten when she looked up and saw Bill holding Eric, while Eric tried to force a stake towards Bill's heart. Sookie glanced and Layla, and the woman nodded for the blonde to do what they were both thinking. Sookie plunged her homemade stake into Bill's back.

Bill backed off of Eric and they all stared. Layla was confused. Usually Vampires burst into a puddle when you staked them. They didn't hang around for a dramatic exit. Bill took a breath and gripped the wood protruding from his chest and then pulled it completely through his body before tossing it to the side like it had been a splinter. His fangs retracted and he looked boredly at Sookie.

"Now can we talk?" he asked again. Layla got up and walked over to stand between Eric and Nora. They all listened quietly as Bill said he didn't want to harm them. When Sookie asked him to prove it and told him to leave Bon Temps, everyone seemed surprised when it was Jessica who said no. Sookie tried to talk sense into her, even Layla stepped forward to tug her back towards sanity.

"You all should leave." Jessica said.

"Jessica, don't be a martyr-" Layla began, sounding fed up with her angst filled baby-vamp bullshit. The redhead bared her fangs and both Nora and Eric stepped forward in defense of Layla. Bill agreed that the four others should leave and as he spoke the house shook. Layla grumbled to herself even as Eric and Nora sandwiched her between them and left the property.

"What an ungrateful bitch." she mumbled to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layla had chosen not to go inside with Eric and Sookie and though it chafed her to leave them alone together, she didn't want to go back inside that house. It held too many complicated memories now. She could see clearly in her mind's eye, Eric naked after sex, helping her paint the cabinets in the kitchen, but she could also remember when she walked in and found him with Sookie. It was too much to deal with inside that house. Nora appeared and sat down next to her on the porch.

"So, Eric and Sookie? Were they together or something?" Nora asked. Layla sighed.

"He pursued her for a long time, chose her over me. Of course, I forgave him and we had our own thing for a while. Then when his memory was gone and he couldn't remember that, she took advantage of him. I'm still not really over it." Layla said with a shrug, wincing as she adjusted her seat. Nora lifted the hem of her shirt and inspected the bruises blossoming on her side where she had turned her body and struck the wall.

"I'm sorry about knocking into you, sister." Nora said quietly. Layla smiled a little.

"Nora, you didn't really do it on purpose." she said. They both looked up as Eric glided from the house. He stared at the door for a moment and immediately, Layla soured. "I'm going for a walk." she announced bitterly.

"It's not safe-" Nora began.

"If Bill wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Layla called over her should as she descended the stairs and walked towards the graveyard. Nora looked at Eric.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I just gave Sookie her house back." he said quietly. "When I bought it, I thought I was making it Layla's home. She really poured her heart into it, but now..." Eric trailed off. "Did you dispose of the vehicle?"

"Yes, in a swamp. What's the plan with Bill?" Nora asked, turning to better see the tall viking.

"We'll find his weakness." Eric said, looking out across the yard towards the graveyard where he caught a glimpse of Layla, moving lazily about the headstones looking annoyed.

"Can we use the fairy?" Nora asked, glancing in the window. Eric was in front of her in a minute.

"Sookie stays out of this, and this family stays away from her from now own. She brings nothing but trouble, and we create enough of that on our own. Besides-"

"Layla doesn't like you around her." Nora finished. Eric made a face but said nothing for a moment.

"My God, Eric Northman. Are you becoming monogamous with your human?" Nora asked, the surprise in her voice only half-serious. "You really do love her, don't you? Not just because she's Godric's or because she's carrying your children. You genuinely care for her."

"Not the way she deserves." he said quietly.

"I don't know about Bill's weakness. I think I may have just found yours." Nora said with a small smile.

"Nora, my darling sister, don't stir this pot." Eric said menacingly before stalking off towards Layla.


End file.
